


Pure evil

by foggywizard, scribensdracones



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Brainwashing, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Master/Pet, Multi, Polyamory, Roleplay Logs, Romanticized Abuse, Uncanny fluff, references to grooming/past grooming, the characters don't understand it's wrong, we are not playing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 01:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 104,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggywizard/pseuds/foggywizard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribensdracones/pseuds/scribensdracones
Summary: In which Lunark marries Maduke and uses manipulation, conditioning and brainwashing to build her dystopian utopia of a good and peaceful world.





	1. About Lagus's Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. Read the tags. Read the tags. This is, and should be, uncomfortable for everyone. There are moments of genuine fluff, and I hope the story itself is good by most people's measure, but honestly? No one will blame anyone for backing out of this fic.

"The Noblesse and his companion are an issue." It was a simple statement. The majority of the Union Elders had been destroyed by them after all. Idly, Maduke poured them both a glass of the fine brandy an associate gifted them ten years ago. well matured. He offered one glass to Lunark. "One that needs to be dealt with. Just as Muzaka needs to be dealt with as well."

His companion. The hot one with the fighting spirit. “Yes. How would you intend to do that?” She still remembered the feel of the Noblesse’s blood field, so close to her as he killed Urokai and Zarga. His voice as he told her that he was only sparing her to send a message.

 "The last time, they turned against each other. I doubt they would do us this favour again... or maybe they might." No one knew the truth. And so long as no one knew the truth... maybe…. "Of course, that would be _ideal_."

 “And the contingency plans?” She could do a simple task if he needed her to. She smiled. “I’m sure you have some in place.”

 "I do," he confirmed. "except I assumed I would have more time to finish them up."

 Lunark nodded. “We’ll just have to manage our time carefully then.” She took a sip of her glass. “So, what’s on the docket?” Knowing their plans meant she could make what alterations they needed.

 "Lagus has completed his projects and is ready to make a move while Lukedonia is vulnerable. A couple of our warriors will accompany them. In the best case, he seizes the power and we gain an ally, in the worst case, he will thin out their ranks and the warriors went rogue, moving on their own, and we gained some time. I will reveal the other plans in due time."

 Lunark considered this carefully. “Which warriors?” Picking and choosing which ones went was important, and necessary. Her husband knew the warriors well, but not as well as Lunark herself had grown to. These were the people she’d trained with long before she’d ever become queen. He was already their distant Lord by then.

 "Mount and Kuharu are itching for a fight. They have worked well with Drakon in the past."

 She raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t Kuharu and Kaiyo married and looking into starting a family soon? Instead of him, Gayare has worked fairly well with Drakon as well. Not putting off the creation of the next generation of warriors always suits our purposes.”

 "I considered sending four," he mused. "This matter is _delicate_."

 “Bashum is a good fourth, if we’re working to not risk the mated couple. He works well with everyone, like Dorant. But is expendable, unlike Dorant.”

 "He is not particularly powerful, though, is he? Still, I agree. Kuharu will find another opportunity to fight. "

 She smirked. “If he’s that desperate for one I suppose I can give him a spar. Shame we can’t just borrow Gradeus for a while.” He was fun.

 "Gradeus is going to accompany Lagus." he shook his head. Ah, Lunark and her never-ending lust for battle...

 She chuckled and ran a finger around the rim of her glass. “Yes, I figured as much. Maybe if Lagus wins he’ll let us keep him. Not like Gradeus is interested in anything other than fighting.”

 "He should have been born a werewolf. He would have been a great warrior."

 Lunark nodded solemnly. “I’d like to see him up against Dorant sometime.”

 "I am certain they could be talked into that." A snide chuckle. the whiskey left a pleasant afterburn with each sip. "A pity what happened with the three noble elders."

 She sighed. “I admit I will miss Urokai. He was a source of great entertainment.” And her best friend besides. But Maduke already knew that.

 "You can avenge him." he waved his hand slightly. "... A pity Ninth and Ignes are dead as well. Their work benefitted us as well."

 “Indeed.” She herself wasn’t much for modifications, but it was helping many who were. “Ignes herself would have probably been the best catch, given her background.”

 "Hmmh... I will need to break the news of her death to Lagus as well. He will be disappointed to hear his student died." Or at least, it only made sense to assume that she was dead, given the destruction on the island.

 “We could always send some scouts to confirm if she did or not. I know we had to pull out when the fighting started, but the reports only clearly document 9th and 4th’s deaths.” Confirming things was always good.

 "Yes. Send scouts to find out whether she might have survived... and if yes, I want her brought here. If she really had access to Muzaka all this time, she has precious knowledge about werewolf physiology."

 Lunark nodded, a smile gracing her face. “I’ll arrange that then.” Good. They could get a nice pawn possibly.

 He nodded. "... Apart from that, everything as always."

 She stood and went to sit in his lap. “Very well.” She downed the rest of her brandy before setting it on a nearby table. “But first, I want a reward.” She captured the Lord’s lips in a kiss.

 Her kiss tasted like brandy and warmth, and he set his glass aside. One arm wrapped around her to keep her in place, the other briefly ran over her hair. "For you? Anytime," he muttered against her mouth.


	2. To their Friendship

"It's even worse than feared!" He was absolutely fuming, pacing back and forth in the room where he always sat down with Lunark for a drink and discussions of political matters. "They're all dead, the scouts found no traces of Ignes and only a single clan leader died during Lagus' invasion."

 She sighed. “So we work on our contingency plans.” She didn’t know what else to tell him. She rose from her seat and went to wrap her arms around him. “A setback to be sure. A major one. But we’ll still come out on top. We always do.”

 He stopped in his pacing when he felt her arms around him, and, briefly, placed his hand over hers. "Of course we will. For now, we lay low. It's not time yet." Maduke groaned in frustration and pulled away. "I need a miracle if it's supposed to work anytime soon."

 She nodded, and took her seat again. She didn’t know what he was talking about specifically. But... “You yourself are strong enough to take on a noble lord if worst comes to worst. I can gather the ones I think most able to fight Clan Leaders and make sure they’re ready if you’d like.” Including herself. The Noblesse was a problem, but if he didn’t show up, they were good.

 "I would prefer to be prepared for the worst case imaginable, whether it is a likely one or not. If the Noblesse and Muzaka set their differences aside... and team up with the Nobles... we will have a problem."

 She pressed her lips into a thin line. She did not like the idea of the Noblesse actually coming here. “Does Muzaka even care about us enough to come?” Everything she’d heard was that he was a traitor who abandoned them.

 "I don't know. You know that he never informed anyone of where he went, what he did, and why he did it."

 She hummed. “I doubt he has reason to fight us. Our warriors are too loyal. We’ve done nothing but enrich the populace. Far more than he ever did. If he tries to take this from us.” She flexed her fingers into claws. “I want to rip and tear at him too.”

 "You are welcome to -" he stopped when someone knocked at the door. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Enter." Juraki opened the door. "Lord. There is a noble who claims to be the leader of the Kravei Clan, and wishes to see you." "... The Clan Leader?" He paused. But... "She is waiting in the throne room," Juraki continued politely.

 “So Ignes survived then?” Lunark clasped her hands together happily. That meant their pawn was well. She giggled. “Looks like our plan will work out fine, won’t it?”

  "..." He seemed to consider her words for a moment. "Juraki, bring her here." The warrior nodded and briefly lowered his head before closing the door. Maduke turned around to Lunark. "This might be the miracle we need."

 Lunark looked almost smug. “Of course it is.” Things always worked out in the end.

 He grabbed a third glass - ever a thoughtful host. Port wine was today's drink. Juraki returned quickly, and announced them with a knock. Ignes stepped in, hair cut short, a polite smile on her face. "Lord. I extend my greetings to you as the current leader of the Kravei family... And to you too, Fifth Elder."

 “Hello there, _Ser_ Ignes. Have you been well?” Her father had died, yes. But she still looked to be in prime condition.

 Maduke sat back in his armchair, choosing to leave the talking to Lunark. "..." Ignes' smile was difficult to read. "Peachy. I do not mean to intrude here - it's Lagus Tradio I am looking for." Lagus, who just left a week ago. And then died.

 Lunark gave a sharp breath at that one. “I’m sorry to say that you’ve missed the man by a week. And that our sources confirm that he is dead.”

 Ignes' kind smile faded into a reaction of genuine shock. "he is.... dead?" "He tried to invade Lukedonia and was killed there," Maduke confirmed with a slow nod. Ignes shifted from one foot to the other. What was she supposed to do now? It seemed like she had no plan other than seeking out Lagus.

 Lunark sipped at her port for a moment. “Would you like to stay here, then? I did consider your father a friend.” A lie, nearing the end, but true enough. “Offering you sanctuary when our enemies are the same is no big deal.” Warm. Inviting. Her tone was made to draw the woman in.

 Ignes seemed to consider the offer for a moment - and cast a brief glance at Maduke. _He_ was still the Lord after all. He gave a benevolent nod. "Those close to Roctis will always be welcome here."

 She hummed. “Don’t get us wrong. We’re not offering this for free. You are welcome, of course. But... we want you to join the ranks of our scientists. You want us to protect you? Help us protect our lands. Simple exchange.” She smiled warmly at the woman. This would probably be far more understandable than simply offering asylum.

 The woman smirked, clasping her hands together. "Of course. I will be happy to assist in any way I can."

 Ignes’s enthusiasm pulled a fond chuckle from her. “That’s the spirit. We’ll have a wonderful working relationship then.” And Ignes will have payed for her stay in her own way.

 Maduke (almost) smiled and got up again to offer Ignes a glass of port as well, and she accepted with a smile. "I look forward to seeing what you can accomplish, Ignes."

 Lunark raised her glass in a toast. “To our friendship, then?”

 "To our friendship," Ignes said sweetly, and Maduke nodded. "To our friendship."


	3. Catching Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you enjoy this, you will be delighted to hear that we are at over 90 chapters of coherent plot

**Kentas and Lunark: Catching up**

A bright, sunny day. Lunark watched Kentas train the recruits. They were looking rather fit. Good. She smiled. Kentas was doing well.

Kentas was aware of her watching - and approached her after he dismissed the young recruits. "How are they doing, in your opinion?" He gestured towards the tree they often sat on or under back when they were still recruits in training themselves.

"They look good. Good job, Kentas." She gave him a gentle smile. They might be estranged, but that didn't change how fond of him she was.

"Thank you.” Kentas rubbed the back of his neck. “Some of them are actually really talented."

She nodded. Gaura in particular seemed to have high aura capabilities. She should probably be put with Zaiga so that she could learn his skills. "Have you been well?"

"Yes... I asked Urne to celebrate the next Dawn of Spring with me." After all those years... he finally decided to go for it. The Dawn of Spring celebrations, with all the flowers and songs and dancing, they were traditionally an ideal opportunity to express romantic intentions, after all. Courting by dueling aside.

"And she said 'yes'? That's wonderful news!" She was so happy for him. Seeing her people happy under her efforts was... just great. She loved this feeling.

"Yes." He smiled happily. Of course, the Lord and his spouse would celebrate the Dawn of Spring together, but the unpartnered werewolves? A great opportunity to go for it.

"I'm sure everything will turn out wonderfully!" Not at all like she and her husband. Things were great with him, but even now she wished she'd been able to marry someone she was actually attracted to. The perks were good, and he was affectionate enough. She really didn't understand why she still felt that it wasn't enough.

He rubbed the back of his neck with an awkward laugh. "I hope you are right."

She nodded. "The Lord and I turned out fine, and you know how I am about the men on this island in general. You've got attraction on your side as well!" She said this happily.

 _You mean you don't actually like the Lord?_ He thought but said nothing. Some things are better left unsaid. "Yeah. You're right."

She chuckled a bit. "Mirai says Urne likes chrysanthemums. You should get her some, if you want to up your chances further." She wasn't sure if Kentas was already aware of that or not.

"Oh. thanks for the hint. I didn't know."

That gained a gentle smile. "I'm sure everything will turn out well. Most things do." She left him with that. She was satisfied, seeing her old friend well. It was a comfort to do so.

** Ignes and Lunark: The Union **

The laboratories of the werewolves... though the equipment wasn't as modern as the things Father had put at her disposal, Ignes adored it anyway. The other scientists were clearly inferior to her knowledge and skill, and Maduke had promised her better equipment already. But ah, she had a visitor! Ignes looked up. "Oh, hello Fifth Elder." She smiled sweetly when the woman entered.

“Hello Ignes. I trust things are going well?” She knew the werewolf labs weren’t the best, but sometimes you had to work with what you had. And what they had was Union castoffs because of secrecy.

"Yes." She smiled. "I'm settling in great."

“That’s good!” Lunark smiled in return. Fuck. What else did she have to talk about with Ignes? She could very well talk about the traitors with her. Not with them all dead now.

"Although... The research is difficult. You don't have many test subjects." Volunteers, and of course, who'd volunteer? At least... They didn't have many test subjects _officially_. "It's slowing things down."

“Slow is fine, Ignes. What’s important is quality. And I’m sure you’re absolutely capable of that.”

"Your Lord seems to be in a hurry, though."

She raised an eyebrow. “He’s in a hurry for a lot of things. Things that can absolutely be taken care of at a slower pace.”

"I hope you're right about that."

Lunark chuckled. “I tend to be about a lot of things. That’s why he leaves running this place largely to me.”

Ignes grinned. "My. My. Urokai did always say you're a handful."

“I imagine he meant more on the battlefield than this one, but the sentiment remains the same.” Ah, Urokai. She'd adored sparring with him in the past. He and Kentas were her first two real friends, after all. She missed him.

"Well.” Ignes shrugged cheerfully. “It seems like it's better to have you as a friend than an enemy"

She hummed. "Possibly. I've never really tried to be anyone's enemy. So, there is that."

"Lady B always spoke of you in highest esteem at least, and you know she barely liked anyone." Ignes chuckle, remembering the former Third Elder.

Lunark chuckled at that as well. Ah Lady Bathory. That horrendously murderous woman. She'd thought her insane until she eventually got used to the ways of humans. Now she knew that Bathory had been utterly ordinary even for as extraordinary she'd seemed. "Yes. She was quite the character." Shame she died in a game of Russian roulette about two hundred years ago.

"I hope the next set of Union Elders will keep up with those of the old days." Though Ignes clearly didn't speak her mind in earnest here.

“It’s okay to speak the truth, Ignes. They cannot.” The losses over and over again. They hollowed a person. “We can never reach again the things that we once had. It’s impossible. Time moves on all the same.”

"The Union is you two and three humans. The Noblesse and his maniac of a bonded eradicated the other eight singlehandedly. Along with Lagus and his allies. The union is a sinking ship."

Lunark darkly thought that everyone dying would be fine, if only for a moment. She shook the thought from her head. “That’s why you should let go of any idea that you’re in the Union anymore. When it is hollow once again, Maduke and I will take the scraps and rebuild it anew for our purposes. What has happened? Is fine by me.”

Ignes smiled. "Don't forget about humble old me when deciding who runs the world next."

“Oh, I won’t, Ignes dear. But ruling doesn’t seem your style. Too much busy work for a bright mind like yours.”

"You think I couldn't?" Her eyes narrowed slightly.

“I think you only have one skill set and no one has bothered to teach you anything else.”

"I can lead too."

"That remains to be seen. Prove that you can, and then we'll talk on the matter." Be reasonable, Ignes. She'd only ever shown her abilities in the laboratory.

"Of course, I'm not meaning to be combative. But I hope that the new union you two will build... Will appreciate my contributions more than the last ones did."

That was telling. "What about the last one made you feel as if you were underappreciated?" She could make sure to rectify that in the new one.

"I know you were debating on giving me the position of the thirteenth elder." And she knew her father was the loudest voice in shutting it down. "Or that everyone thought Ninth was my mentor, when most things he knew, he knew from me."

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I was of the opinion that we didn't need a 13th Elder at all. And I'm sorry to tell you that I sided with 4th on that one for... well. I don't need to tell you that I valued his good favour." For that second one... "Once we're revealed properly, there will be no need for you to be hidden behind the guise of a student simply because you'll always look younger than any human ones of yours."

"Good. I am tired of being held back." Held back. Here, she had an opportunity to break away from everything. Unleash herself.

Lunark chuckled. "You won't be held back here, darling. Just let it be known that if you're wanting to branch out into completely unrelated fields, I do need to _see_ that you'd be capable of it before giving a permanent assignment. It's ineffective delegation of tasks to do otherwise." Would that placate her? Lunark wouldn't promise the girl the world, but she could absolutely promise fair appraisal of her skills.

"I have several projects I want to branch into once I am done with the assignments here. And you know. Base research..." Incredibly expensive on all levels, including test subjects.

"I'm afraid Maduke is the one to talk to about that. My specialty is engineering. Not lab work."

"As an Elder, I could just fend for myself," she pointed out. Ninth and Thirteenth didn't do anything but research either, after all.

She raised an eyebrow. "We haven't started rebuilding yet." She really hoped they wouldn't need research like that once they'd conquered the world. It remained to be seen if Ignes would have a place in the new Union at all.

"I'm just saying. I don't just want to improve on existing technologies. I think with the amazing regenerative abilities of werewolves... I could open a whole new world of possibilities." Her eyes gleamed dreamily as she clasped her hands, delighted by the mere idea.

That didn't explain why or what she wanted to do with them. "I see. I applaud your enthusiasm."

"Your Lord said he has a project for me that'll definitely surpass everything I have ever done before."

Lunark walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do magnificently"

Ignes smiled. "He told me to settle in here first. I am curious to see what he has in mind."

That garnered a fond giggle. “I don’t know anything he has in here, dear. He’s very quiet on his science projects. So, I can’t spoil your challenge for you.”

She smiled. "A pity. I'd have loved a hint. Or maybe he underestimates the things I did already."

She hummed. “I doubt that. 8th was your creation. That was very impressive for the prototype you and 9th said he was.” Even if he was lacking in brains.

"Well, you know,the first is always the hardest. Once you know how it's done..."

“It becomes much easier.” She remembered all her failed engineering projects. Small scale ones done just to explore limitations.

"… and then others can reproduce it." Which was the work of less high-ranked scientists like Dr. Aris or Dr. Marlow.

Lunark smiled. “Yes. And once it becomes common knowledge it becomes commonplace.”

"Pretty much. The union's average agent is already much stronger than two hundred years ago,” Ignes agreed, pretty pleased with the progression of her work over the course of the last centuries. Especially with the boost granted to them by modern technology.

Gently, Lunark patted Ignes' back. “Well, I am glad to see you are doing well. I should return to my other duties now. Don't hesitate to talk to me or my husband if you need anything, dear.”

 


	4. About Ignes

"Come here." Maduke sat on the foot end of the bed. Late evening. Things were progressing... decently. A busy day out for Lunark - but now she was back, finally.

 Lunark smirked. “Miss me that much, did you?” But she climbed into his lap and buried her face in his neck all the same. She chuckled. “You know how work is.”

 With a hum, he pulled his arms around her. He'd definitely gotten more demanding recently. "I've been waiting."

 She snickered. “Needy lately aren’t you?” Her teasing words were almost whispered in his ear before she went to nip at it. She very clearly didn’t have an issue with this turn of events.

 "Just about keeping up with you," he mumbled. Not that he'd ever complain about that.

 She pulled back just enough to remove her cloak and toss it aside. She captured his lips in a kiss.

 With Lunark, one really always got more than one bargained for. She was warm. Much warmer than a noble. Still, his mind was... _elsewhere_ , and hardly returned until after they were done. Absent-mindedly, he pressed a kiss against Lunark's forehead.

 She snuggled into his chest. She always enjoyed cuddles in post. Not that Maduke had much of a choice in the matter, werewolf anatomy sealing his fate. Swiping his hair out from his face, she spoke frankly to him. “You’ve been very pent up lately. Does this have to do with how predatory you’ve been looking at Ignes?” Still neutral. It was obvious that she didn’t have a problem with Maduke’s attraction.

 His grip around her tightened for a moment as he tensed briefly. Ah. "A lot is going on lately," he said, deflecting. "Between Lukedonia, what's left of the Union and Muzaka... of course I'm _tense_."

 That brought forth a hearty laugh, doing some... interesting things considering their current situation. “Maduke. How poorly do you think I know you, love?” Her expression was absolutely fond. Silly man. Of course she knew. She knew he was tense, but she also knew that that wasn’t the whole story.

 He chuckled and briefly ran a hand through her hair, brushing aside a stray strand. "Better than anyone else knows me, either way," he mumbled, leaning his head forward towards hers. "I don't know what's gotten into me, lately," he admitted after a few moments of contemplation.

 She nodded. Good enough. “When you figure it out, do tell me. We can always work things out together.”

 "... I feel like some strange, wicked spell has befallen me. One that passes, I hope."

 She frowned. “A spell?” Did they need to go see Zaiga about it? They could. Maduke’s well-being was important.

 "I have no other explanation." And there he went, getting tense again at the mere thought of her. Her laugh. The malicious gleam in her red eyes. The way her hair bounced when she walked energetically, fueled with excitement. He despised it. Lunark was perfect, so why did his mind stray?

 Lunark merely caressed his face soothingly. This was a topic that bothered him. He’d tell her in full when he was ready. He had about so many other things, after all.

 Briefly, he turned his head to press a kiss against the palm of her hand. "Don't worry about it."

 She snuggled closer so that she could press kisses to his jawline. “All right love. I won’t.” Maybe she could talk Ignes into a threesome. She could tell he was interested in her. Maybe that would cheer him up a bit. 

* * *

  With more test subjects incoming, her work picked up pace - and showed great results already. Ignes was so very cheerful, and greeted Lunark with a chirpy "Good day, Fifth Elder," when she entered the laboratories. Ignes was just cleaning up after the last enhancement surgery.

 That brought forth a chuckle. Good, Ignes was having fun. “Enjoying yourself, I see.”

 "Well, your people really _are_ amazing." She smiled widely. 

She nodded. “I will cut straight to the point. I’ve noticed my husband seems interested in you. Would you be interested in a threesome with the two of us?” It was for her hardworking husband, after all. And Ignes was plenty cute besides. This would be no task at all, having her in their bed. 

“… Pardon?” She blinked. That was one hell of an unexpected request. 

Lunark’s expression grew sheepish. “I know it’s not the most common proposal, but you’d hardly be the first we’ve offered to share our bed with.” She didn’t really know if Ignes was interested in sex at all, let alone with a couple. 

Ignes did look contemplative for a moment. Lunark was quite attractive, after all. But the Lord... "I'd hate to make things awkward by stepping out of professional boundaries," she cooed with a sheepish smile in return. 

Lunark tilted her head. “That is fair. Do tell me if you change your mind though.” She’d had much the same thoughts about it herself. Breaking those boundaries was an awkward thing to do and ruining their working relationship with Ignes would always be a negative. 

"Besides... three is... quite a bit of a crowd." 

Lunark snickered at that one. “Oh no dear. Three is a fun change from the norm. Not that I don’t enjoy one on one time with my husband.” 

Ignes smiled innocently. "You're... quite a delight. But I'd hate to get between the lord and you." She winked. 

Oh. _Oh._ That explained a great many things. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and purred seductively. “My, my. You’re adorable Ignes. Had this conversation happened only a few years ago...” Back before she was married. She shook her head. “Sorry. I’m a married woman. I won’t fuck anyone without his permission. Just like he won’t without mine. And that means we usually have threesomes when we want other partners because we enjoy sharing in each other’s pleasure.” 

"Oh my... a pity. You really are the most gorgeous woman on this island." 

That earned a fond chuckle as well. "You really are a lovely woman as well, Ignes. If you want to reconsider, just tell me at any point down the road, okay? It's fine to not be into Maduke. I wasn't at first either." 

"I mean... We could let him _watch_ I suppose..." 

She considered this. "I can talk to him about that." She nodded. If he was involved, even if only to watch, then she wasn't cheating on the man. 

An innocent little smile. "If you don't think this will cause trouble-" like making him feel left out. 

She raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that I won't be using how revved up he gets watching this for myself later?" 

Ignes chuckled. "I'm happy to help, then." 

Lunark chuckled in turn and approached her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'll talk to him about it, all right? You deserve a bit of fun for all you're doing here." 

"Hmmh..." Oh, she liked forehead kisses. It brought a slight blush to her cheeks. 

Cute~. "I'll talk to you later then." She went to go see if this was something her husband would be interested in. 

* * *

 Maduke was in his office, reading the last batch of emails, already sorted by relevance of sender. Still one thing he held on to. "Yes?" He inquired when Lunark entered. He moved the chair back slightly, away from the desk, in case she wanted to take a seat.

 She did so, cuddling into his neck as she was wont to do. She did so love his height. One of the things that had been a bit of a turn-off about Urokai. Urokai wasn't tall enough for her. "I asked Ignes if she wanted a threesome with us. Unfortunately, it seems she's only interested in me." She quirked an eyebrow and smirked at her husband. "She did agree to you watching though." And that meant that she could have a nice, pent up Maduke immediately after finishing off Ignes. "Would you be interested in that?"

 Huh. He pulled away slightly to look at her. "... If that's what you want." Watching was not enough, he briefly thought, but he was not going to say that.

 She shrugged. "Ignes is cute enough. But if she's to be eased into this, doing so slowly is best. She needs to get more comfortable around you before we can have fun all together."

 He smiled fondly and placed a hand against her cheek, running his thumb over her lower lip. "This world has not seen a better woman." 

That garnered a chuckled from her. "You know I can't help but spoil you from time to time." After all, they were married. What kind of woman would she be if she didn't look out for the man she loved? 

"Hmmh." He ran his hand through her hair with a slight pull to tilt her head up enough to capture her mouth in a kiss. "You haven't asked for anything in a while." 

"There hasn't been anything I've particularly wanted, so there's been no need." She gave a second kiss. "I'll tell you if something catches my eye." Her eyes sparkled with mischief at that. 

"Hmmh... good. Until then... I do need to finish this paperwork..." 

She chuckled. No breaktime fun then. "All right." She'd go tell Ignes Maduke was all right with this. She gave him one last parting kiss and played with his bangs briefly before sliding from his lap and leaving the room.


	5. Almost Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mildly nsfw content. Fresh and citrus-y.

 This was _strange_ to say the least. Of course, she was perfectly aware of the way the werewolf Lord looked at her. She'd meant to just ignore it at first. But Lunark... Ignes had brushed away the little voice in her head that warned her of getting involved with this couple. But... knockng at the door to the Lord's chambers... where Lunark would be waiting for her...

 Lunark opened the door. "Hello there, Ignes." She greeted her brightly. She'd decided to come after all. She smirked. And she'd come as well. Lunark was a good lover, she knew.

 "I did promise I would." Shit. She should play it cool instead of feeling nervous. This was just going to be some nice, harmless fun. She deserved it, after never getting the opportunity in the past.

 "That you did." Ignes really did look nervous. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but is this your first time?" Lunark's expression telegraphed a concern that she did not feel.

 The question made her blush. Shit. "I never really cared much about getting together with anyone." None of the people she was actually allowed to hang around.

 That brought forth a kind smile. "You needn't be nervous, though I confess to being so as well my first time." She caressed Ignes's face. "I'll treat you well."

 Not knowing what to do with her hands, she simply placed them on Lunark's waist."I'm not nervous."

 That brought forth a chuckle. Bravado in the bedroom got you nowhere. "If you say so, dear." She closed the gap between their faces and kissed her. "It's largely just following instinct, so just do what feels good, okay?"

 A breathless little nod to acknowledge what Lunark had just said, then Ignes leaned in for another kiss. In the background, Maduke had leaned against the frame of the door to the actual bedroom, arms crossed in front of his chest. Ah, to not even get to participate.... Still, this was something he would have to tolerate.

 She led Ignes to the bed with soft kisses and touches. There was no need to disrobe if she didn't want to. This was Ignes's first, after all. Which meant Lunark had to take more care with Ignes than she'd originally anticipated. Even if she should have, given how overprotective of the woman Roctis was.

 Ignes shifted them, so that Lunark was the one facing the bed - and pushed her down towards the mattress, following to straddle the younger woman. Lack of experience aside, she was eager at least.

 That got a delighted giggle from Lunark. This would be easier than she thought. She looked over at Maduke, giving him a wink and a smile. She could work with this. She absolutely could.

 Eagerly, Ignes moved on to kissing Lunark's neck while Maduke, after a few steps in either direction around the bed, settled down on the armchair by the dresser. A good view on the bed.

 Lunark responded just as much, moving to remove her shirt so that Ignes would have better access to her body. It was much better to show vulnerability than to force it on another. Others would usually follow your lead. She'd learned _that_ trick when she'd managed to make Maduke admit how much he loved cuddling her.

 This was fun - and Ignes barely even registered the werewolf Lord, at some point in the middle, springing from his chair like a bolt. With wide steps, he strode over to the balcony door, and escaped the bedroom into the cool night air.

 Oh? Well. That wouldn't distract her completely. She focused down on Ignes. When she was done with her, she could go check on Maduke. He'd understand. She had to prep Ignes for what he wanted. And that meant he had to wait his turn.

 Lunark really was a good lover - and Ignes definitely would want more. "Lunark..." Her breath was still shaking. A quick glance at the now empty chair. "...?" She glanced at Lunark questioningly. But hey, what did the lord matter to her? "I want to return the favour." Lunark had been very attentive with her after all.

 Lunark chuckled. "If that's what you want, cutie." She winked. Instructing Ignes was no trouble, after all. And it meant that Ignes could be with whomever she wanted easily once Maduke had finally had his fill of her. A project that would take months if not years, to be sure, but worth it.

 Another glance towards the balcony, where the lord had left. Hopefully this wouldn't cause issues further along the way.

 She chuckled a bit. "Are you really underestimating my stamina here? I'll move on to him once I'm finished with you."

 Ignes giggled as well and moved to be on top of Lunark now. "That might not be anytime soon."

 That garnered a laugh. "So be it." Maduke could rejoin them whenever he wanted. And then Ignes would be too tired to do anything but watch. An inexperienced virgin could only take so much pleasure before they tapped out.

 Lunark was right - eventually, she's really had her fill, feeling a tiredness that felt utterly foreign. "You're _amazing_ ," she insisted.

 Lunark laughed heartily. "Yes. I know. You're hardly the first to say that." Still she kissed the 'older' woman's forehead. "You did _wonderfully_ for a first time." The praise was genuine. "I'm not finished yet, so I'm going to go get my husband. Feel free to rest as long as you need, all right, sweetie?"

 "..." Rest sounded really _nice_ actually. While the two had been at it, Maduke had returned a couple of times, always drawn back in by the desire to see them, and then chased away by the unbearable desire to participate. He could hear them just fine, though, and stepped back inside when he heard Lunark meaning to come and get him.

 She tossed her arms around his neck, bringing him down for a kiss. "Looks like she got tired." Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "But I'm not. Help me with that?"

 Without actually answering, he pulled her in closer with a hungry, almost voracious kiss. Answer enough. Moonmother knows he's been waiting long enough to also get a turn.

 She laughed into his kiss. Oh, he was _absolutely_ riled up. This was going to be _fun_. She darted her eyes over to Ignes. She hoped she watched. Maduke wasn't an interesting man. But he could be used for fun. She'd spent too much time training him in doing it right for him to be anything but good in bed.

 He picked her up and tossed her on the bed, Ignes rolled to the side just in time to not get hit by any flying limbs. It's definitely been a while since he'd gone at things so vigorously. This wasn't what he really wanted, but it was good enough. Ignes shifted awkwardly, not even sure what to think of what happened so far in this room.

 That brought forth a squeal of delight from Lunark, that soon devolved into giggles. It was very clear to the other two that she was having enjoying _everything_ that was going on right now. She bit and scratched playfully at her mate. He liked that the few times he got like this.

* * *

 Ah. She was well and truly sated now. This was always nice. An excuse to cuddle, even if she didn't actually need one. She reached over to tousle Ignes's hair. She'd stayed and watched the whole thing, huh? She'd thought she would have gathered her clothes and left, by now. "You can join us for cuddling if you want." That was harmless, at least. Awkward, to be sure. But not nearly as intrusive as a threesome would have been for the woman.

 Of course, the Lord wouldn't be himself if he just resisted the opportunity altogether. Ignes hadn't left, and so he reached out past Lunark, placing one hand against Ignes' waist to pull her over so she was no longer on her back, but on her side, facing the spooning couple.

 Lunark herself reached out, taking the woman back into her arms and pressing her against her chest. Most liked that. Male or female.

 Ah, Ignes liked that indeed, and rested her head against Lunark's chest. Maduke simply draped his arm over the two women, running his fingertips over Ignes' back, her sides and Lunark's arms idly.

 Lunark chuckled a bit, seeing how comfortable Ignes was getting. "You know, Ignes. Anytime you want just this is fine too. Werewolves like cuddling as a rule." And it was non-intrusive. She could cuddle with Maduke without it being threatening after a while.

 Ignes merely hummed in acknowledgment. Right now felt pretty nice. Warm. Comforting. She didn't feel lonely in Lunark's arms.


	6. An Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raskreia attacks the werewolf lands with Rosaria and Kei.

Lunark went to find Zaiga. This ‘spell’, as enjoyable as it was, was becoming bothersome. Her husband was tense and unhappy more often, even despite her best efforts. It’d been a long while since she last felt so inadequate.

"Good day, Lunark." Zaiga and his squad were patrolling along the coast, a quiet, grey day as usual around this season. Good. Some entertainment.

She smiled. “Good day, Zaiga. I trust everything is going well?”

"Yes. As uneventful as the last thousand years," he confirmed.

She chuckled. “Things were eventful before then?” My my. Maybe she should have been born earlier.

"From time to time." Zaiga grinned wolfishly. Now, usually the Union had taken care of things before they even became relevant to the werewolves. "What brings you here?"

“Ah. Maduke seems to think he’s under some kind of spell. Which still hasn’t faded and is causing him a great deal of tension. I worry for him.” She truly did look concerned.

"What sort of spell? People have bad moods all the time." huh. That was a new one.

She shook her head. “I don’t know. He did not specify.” Which made this all the more uncomfortable. “Even getting another who he’d had his eye on in our bed doesn’t seem to have improved things, even if it does while it happens.”

Good that his squad had scattered. They really didn't need to know that. "That sounds like a strange spell, if a spell at all."

She nodded. “So you can see why I’m worried.”

"You think someone put a _spell_ on him?"

“My husband certainly believes so, and that’s enough for me to try looking into the matter.” Whether it was or wasn’t... given the specifics she’d observed, everyone would assume that Ignes was the caster. Ignes. Who liked women. And had no reason whatsoever to want Maduke interested in her.

"I see. He might want to see the shaman, he's more knowledgeable n magic outside of combat. He might help our lord."

Lunark smiled at that. “I’ll be sure to suggest it to him.” That would fix him right up.

"Hmmh." Zaiga hummed in agreement. "Did he say why he believes it's a spell, by the way?"

That drew forth a chuckle. “You know how he is. Always trying to carry the burden himself. He told me not to worry about it.”

"Well. If he says so, then I presume there's no - do you feel that?" The approach of something with significant power.

She did. And she immediately moved to head it off. Who was invading her lands?

Zaiga followed her closely - he shouldn't leave her exposed. Two nobles. Rosaria had entered from another direction already to get closer to the lord's castle. Raskreia and Kei were by themselves.

“Nobles?” How strange. But if they meant no harm, she was willing to negotiate with them. “Please, state your purpose here.”

"We are here to avenge the death of Ser Rajak Kertia and the Central Knights slain by the warriors of your people," Raskreia stated bluntly.

She nodded, before asking. “And what purpose does vengeance actually serve?” If they wanted a fight, they’d get it. But if she could talk the woman down? Even better.

"Your warriors put him to eternal sleep, they will accompany him, and those they have killed. We have informed you of our intentions already." Before more could be said, a bright, red light flashed in the sky followed by an explosion that shook the ground even all the way to here as the Lord's castle was torn apart in a massive, fiery blast.

“...There were innocent people in there!” That was going to take a while to fix. She turned back to Raskreia, her tone incredulous. “You do realise that none of the warriors here had anything to do with this, and that none but higher authority have any knowledge of the attacks on your lands. It was done simply because a friend asked for help. You are literally attacking a group of people who do not and cannot know why you’re here or why you’re attacking them.”

"That has not stopped your people either when they invaded our lands to support the traitor nobles. Your Lord will answer for this."

She sighed. “Look. Help rebuild the castle and I’ll let you leave. My idiot husband helping his idiot friend isn’t a good reason for my people to suffer. Especially since you only came here with what? Your party of three?” She facepalmed at that. “Not every warrior is as strong as a Clan Leader, but we do have strength in numbers. Be reasonable here. You’re supposed to be setting a good example for your people. Committing genocide? Isn’t one.”

"Lunark. If Lady Noble Lord wishes to challenge our Lord, who are we to deny her?" Zaiga flashed them an almost predatory grin. He must consider the odds good, then.

She looked over and sighed. “Very well.” She looked to Raskreia. “No more damage, understood? If you want to challenge Maduke directly, I don’t mind. But leave my warriors out of this!” Firm. She was a queen here. And she would brook no argument from this trespasser.

"Very well." She sent out a mental call to Rosaria - they would confront the Lord directly now.

Lunark nodded and gestured for the small group before them to follow. “Come on then, I’ll take you there.” To the... what remained of the castle, she guessed.

A massive fight had erupted in the forest west of the castle- Rosaria had ignored the call for retreat or encountered enemies who wouldn't accept a retreat. And they were met halfway by a group of warriors who accompanied their Lord. Maduke was clearly _livid._

Lunark presented the Noble Lord to Maduke. “She says she wants to challenge you.” Which would ultimately lead to less destruction of their lands. “Zaiga, go check out that fight. If they’re not letting the noble retreat, make sure they do.” Formalities had to be kept, after all. “And if it’s the noble themselves insisting on continuing to fight...” Well... she looked to Raskreia. “I’m sure you can understand us doing what we have to if it’s the case of them not following your orders. I assume you did tell them to return?”

Raskreia gave a small nod. "Mirai, Urne and Ignes are taking care of the matter already," Maduke started. And everyone knew Ignes always advocated for people to become test subjects instead of getting killed right away. "Go check on them." Zaiga nodded and hurried off.

She smiled. “Any kind of special requests to make based on your challenge? We are _reasonable_ people.” ‘ _Unlike you. Who rushed in here with no plan except to kill as many werewolves as possible_ _._ ’ Was _heavily_ implied.

"Kei. You do not get involved, and if I fall, he and Ser Rosaria retreat."

"After destroying the castle, its surroundings and almost everyone there?" Maduke almost laughed. "A bold request. Of course it doesn't matter whether any of you leaves this place alive." He started unbuttoning his coat. "I hope you understand your presence, _Lord,_ is nothing short of a declaration of war."

Lunark hummed. “I’d allow it. Benevolence to our enemies makes them easier to conquer later. Why should we kill when surrender is far more beneficial? Though, again. That’s entirely up to whether or not your subordinates follow your orders, _Lord.”_

 He took off his coat. "Everyone, step back." This would take space after all.

"Kei, fall back." Raskreia ordered, calling forth Ragnarok.

Lunark took his coat, put it on herself, and fell back to safety. This would be an interesting thing to watch.

There was no point in insulting the noble Lord by not transforming right away. His energy changed almost completely, releasing in an intense, blue light. He was the Lord, the strongest of their people. Of course, Ignes had her hands in this too. They weren't idle. "The Lord is amazing!", Gotaru gasped, standing near Dorant and Gaura who joined them just now.

That was graced with a hum. Of course he was. Did they really think she’d choose less than the best as her husband? If she couldn’t have what she wanted, then she’d have the highest tier available instead.

This fight was not fair to start with - if the Lord wanted to use Ragnarok to its full extent, she'd have to get into melee range, which was always a catastrophic idea when you were up against a werewolf. Her attacks did not help against the regeneration of a heavily modified werewolf lord. However, her defenses were impregnable, resisting most of his attacks. but time worked against her in this. A sudden surge of energy. Even Dorant gasped. "The lord... Is transforming... _again_?!" He didn't even know he could do that.

...Oh. Now _that_ was interesting! Lunark’s chest heaved in excitement. Could he do _that_ in the bedroom as well? Though they’d need to set up somewhere more...sturdy for that.

The second transformation added enough power to back Raskreia into a position where she was merely defending herself without an opening to counter properly. Kei was getting restless - and almost jumped in to aid his Lord against her orders - only to be held back by a flash of black, lashing him back with a red streak across his chest. Ignes had returned, accompanied by the three warriors - and without Rosaria.

Oh. That was... Lunark’s face dropped. “This...does not look well on my reputation as queen. Rosaria was supposed to be spared.”

Zaiga returned to her side while several of the warriors jumped in to take care of Kei. "The witch refused to surrender, even when demanded to. We had no alternative," he stated dryly.

Understandable, but that did not make her feel any better. “Very well.” Maybe she should have gone herself.

"So, do you want to stop those over there, or..." Because that man definitely would need help. He angered enough people. Ignes already withdrew from that fight to return to Lunark's side. She looked... downright _panicked_." He's going to kill her."

She looked to Ignes. “What did you expect to happen? The Noble Lord to come in here, blatantly state that she intended genocide of our people, and her _not_ to be killed as the threat to our race and hers that she is?” She sighed and gave Ignes a kiss on her forehead. “Go to your labs, dear. You don’t need to see this.” And she removed the jacket and cloak to move towards Kei. Getting him restrained was necessary.

 _You don't need to see this_. Ignes paled because deep down, she knew Lunark was right. All of this could not have gone any differently, and even though she had felt nothing at the idea of the Nobles being overwhelmed by the werewolves eventually... to see it with her own eyes was a whole other thing entirely. Raskreia... For a second, their eyes met, and Ignes turned around sharply, fighting back her tears. She would not show this kind of weakness around the warriors. They were going to win, and she was going to stay on the winning team.

Lunark commiserated with Ignes. She really did. But by everything she’d seen Raskreia was an unreasonable monster that would have attacked them eventually and needed to be put down.

Kei fought, fueled by noble pride, until his wounds were past the point of no return - and when he started to disintegrate, such as nobles did, Raskreia's attention was drawn away from her opponent - a fatal mistake that allowed an opening. Kei shrieked in horror as he saw the werewolf Lord's claws ripping through his Lord's ribcage and heart, the last look on his face before he faded away entirely was a look of fear and helpless anger. They had failed.

She really was saddened about this. “I’m sorry, Noble Lord. I really did try and grant your request.” She should have brought more reasonable people with her.

Raskreia let out a choked sound, spluttering up blood, as Maduke withdrew his razor-sharp claws from her chest - and, against all expectations of what would be even remotely civilised, yanked her head back by the hair to bare her throat for his bloodthirsty maw. Even several of the warriors gasped. _Rarely_ did anyone actually finish a fight to the death by going for the throat.

Lunark... could not watch this. Hopefully Ignes wouldn’t mind some company either.


	7. The Aftermath of Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, welcome back for another round of the madness that this is! Featuring a revelation by Ignes, remaining clan leaders realising there's trouble and true romance from our favourite power couple :)

Ignes had left the battle site, and did not get all too far. She'd sat by the stem of a tree, forehead resting on her knees. This was horrible. Raskreia... despite everything... she has been a friend, once upon another time.

Ignes was upset. Okay. Maybe she could talk about it then. Lunark sat next to her. “Were you close to them then?” This would be a difficult conversation, but bleeding her feelings out for this would be better than letting them fester.

"I... was always very fond of Raskreia," she admitted with a slight blush, though it just about scratched the surface of it. "We were in the same age group."

Lunark nodded. A crush, then. “I thought as much.” She laid a hand on Ignes’s head, carding through the short locks. “I’m sorry. I tried to convince them to leave before anything happened.” But it seems her efforts weren’t enough. But then, they never truly were, were they?

"... why? Why did she do that? She should have known this is folly!" And the warriors could be heard all the way from here. Of course the Lord would not miss up on a victory speech.

Lunark sighed, and scooped Ignes up. The Lord could gather his jacket and her cloak where she left it on the battlefield. She began to walk to Ignes’s labs, where they would be safe and not found out talking about this subject. Many warriors would be touchy about it. “She said she wanted revenge for the death of a Clan Leader. And wanted to take it out on everyone here. Because Maduke and I assisted Lagus. If they were close, then perhaps she wasn’t thinking straight.”

Ignes rested her head against Lunark's shoulder, nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck. "... still... that... that was no justification." Maduke would eradicate Lukedonia, no doubt about that.

“You’re right. There is no justification for her actions. And that’s why....” Why she had to die. “I have no interest in genocide. It disgusts me that anyone would stoop to that, let alone a Lord. Her actions today are not the fault of the nobles however. They will be given the chance to surrender when we eventually must annex them.” Even if she had to do nothing but talk her husband’s ear off on the subject.

Ignes swallowed. "... You know what Nobles are like." But... she tensed slightly. "Come with me. I want to show you something. We do have something up our sleeve that... could change their mind."

“When I’m still carrying you, Ignes?” Lunark teases the woman, before setting her down. “All right, lead the way.”

"Hmmh." And so she led, to a facility isolated in the forest. They were merely in the entrance of the lab, and she used her fingerprint to open several doors and activate various elevators. Down underground. "This... is our secret project," she said, lowering her voice to a reverent whisper.

“Secret project?” Oh my. What had her husband been hiding from her this time?

They stepped out into a large hall that contained the crown jewel of Maduke's projects: a massive creature, its energy signature unlike any other living creature, and even in its dormant state, one could guess the enormous power this monster must possess when activated. "This... is Titan," Ignes said, stepping closer to the huge glass containment the creature floated in. "... Your scientists started this, but were not able to finish it."

Lunark was visibly disturbed by the creature. That thing was... dangerous. She had no idea if it could actually be controlled or not. “I see.”

"I was not sure whether I could do it," Ignes admitted, placing a hand against the glass. "... it needs sentience. _Life_. Or else, it's just vegetating flesh. But... I think I'm getting there. I want to make it stable."

Lunark swallowed, before forcing a smile. Reassure the ~~puppy~~ woman before her. “No worries. I’m certain you’ll do great.” She enveloped Ignes in a hug from behind. “There’s nothing in this field you’re incapable of, Ignes.”

Ignes leaned back against Lunark, placing her hands over her arms. ".... I know. I could awaken it even now, but... it would run for maybe a day, two at most, before falling apart. Not really good."

“I agree. It’s good we don’t need to do that. Losing their Lord will have Lukedonia scrambling for a while, and the Union is no threat to us. You’ll have all the time you need.” A nuzzle to her neck. Ignes was so easily won over by simple affection. Just like Urokai. Just like Maduke. Kindness won far more than any of these three would ever realise.

"... Yes... I still will need more test subjects to test my theories on. With all the work that has gone into this, I cannot risk the Titan itself."

Lunark chuckled fondly into her ear. “You know who to talk to about that one, dear.”

 

* * *

##  **The Nobles  
**

Emrys Eleanor had never moved so quickly before in his life. But this was so far beyond anything he’d ever expected. His elder sister... no. This felt fake. He hadn’t seen it, so it couldn’t be real. He came upon the palace, looking for absolutely anyone within to speak with. The Lord, maybe? She should be here. She needed to know about this.

Gejutel was pacing up and down in front of the entrance to the throne room, and looked up when Emrys entered. He looked... very out of breath. "Emrys Elenor. What set you off?" He looked highly alarmed.

“Blood Witch. I have Blood Witch.” His eyes were pained. This was... so far out of his comprehension.

His eyes widened. This... was an absolute horror. "Knight Hasta," he started, turning to the present central knight. "I want you to go and find ser Ludis Mergas, Ser Claudia Tradio and Ser Janna Drosia. At once." The knight saluted and headed off. Gejutel looked at Emrys with great sympathy in his eyes. "... Your sister left Lukedonia with Ser Kei and the Lord to avenge Ser Rajak's death." He still held the written note in his hands, quite crumpled by now.

A wide range of emotions showed on the young man’s face, none staying for more than a second. He could not process this. _He could not process this._ The years and years of equations and spells and helping his sister find just the right way to tweak things to make things more effective. No. His breath was starting to get out of control again. He wished he was in the library. But no. He needed to be _here_.

Gejutel seemed genuinely sympathetic now. "My condolences... Ser Emrys Elenor. If Rosaria fell in battle against the werewolves.." They would have reason to assume the worst for Kei and the Lord as well.

That. Did not help him. His breathing got harsher, and his nails dug into his palms to try and ground himself. 1...2...3...4... ugh. This... was awful. How did they even begin to start fixing this? “Who... who will be our Lord?”

"First, we need to gather the clan leaders stationed outside back here." He wrought his hands. "Besides, nothing is decided yet." Though he feared they would soon hear from the werewolves if the Lord didn't return herself.

“I...see.” And he was a Clan Leader now, wasn’t he? That thought brought pain to his chest that he never thought imaginable.

Gejutel took a couple of deep breaths himself. "Knight Kuse, have word sent for the clan leaders stationed in Korea and inform them of this emergency. They need to return to Lukedonia as fast as possible."

Emrys stood in silence, simply trying to stay present in what was going on. Rosaria had always complained about that. Daydreaming at any time, even when inappropriate and when people were talking to him. What cruel fate would possibly have taken Rosaria and put the Soul Weapon and Clan under his control?

Janna and Ludis were the first to arrive. "Ser Gejutel, what is happening?" Ludis asked.

Of course, the knight's breathless explanation was hardly enough information Janna passed over to Emrys, briefly bringing up her hand to place the tips of her fingers against his arm for a moment. "Are you alright?"

Emrys swallowed, and shook his head. “I...Blood Witch.”

Janna drew a sharp breath and slightly opened her arms to offer a hug, in case he wanted one while Gejutel briefly explained what was going on.

Was it really okay to take one? He’d heard of hugs, but besides Rosaria he didn’t really get any from anyone. He... guessed it was fine? And so he stepped forward into Janna’s arms.

Janna simply closed her arms around him and gently petted his head with one of her hands. "I am sorry for your loss," she said softly.

He wouldn’t cry here. He couldn’t talk. Not when speaking was such a chore normally. But he wouldn’t cry. It wasn’t proper for a noble to do so.

 

* * *

##  **Celebrations**

This day was... beyond words. Maduke was elated. When Lunark and Ignes returned to what was left of the castle, he greeted them by wrapping his arms around Lunark, catching her mouth in a fervorous kiss. He simply lifted her off the ground, almost _twirling_. A castle could be rebuilt.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him as well. This was the best mood she'd seen him in in a while. Her husband had been impressive today. She didn't know if she wanted to spar with him or sleep with him more. Or in what order.

He broke the kiss to take a good look at her face. Ah, the queen of these lands and queen of his heart. The sun and the moon. For a few moments, he kept her up there before, slowly, setting her back down.

She giggled. "You know you're going to have to show me that neat trick you did earlier." That second transformation was impressive.

"You know who you need to ask..." He nodded towards Ignes, and briefly beckoned for her to come closer. Of course, no werewolf could transform _twice_ , or at least it was not known of any who managed to do so through their own strength.

She hummed thoughtfully at that. "I'll consider it. But not yet. You already know that I want to find the limits of what I can gain on my own before I try out modifications."

He nodded and watched as Ignes stepped closer. Ah, her little pout was absolutely _seductive_ and just for a brief moment, his gaze glazed over as his mind wandered off - then, he caught himself again, and returned his attention to Lunark. "This calls for celebration, does it not?"

She chuckled. "Of course, love." What did he have in mind?

Another glance in Ignes' direction. No. This celebration was _theirs_ , he told himself, but it felt rather like it was _his_ , and didn't _he_ deserve a proper treat? Ignes had joined them again once, and Lunark was all he got out of that. But it was just not what he wanted. But he shouldn't. He liked to think himself above straying. From his one and only, not to mention. Again, he forced his attention back to her. "Somewhere quiet, to start with. You and me." _A_ _nd no one else_ .

He wanted Ignes still. That much was obvious. He should go talk to the shaman. But that could wait until after they were done. "All right then. Lead the way." Not that that would be easy with her snuggling into his chest right now.

"Ignes," he started, and for a moment, he seemed to want to say something completely different than what he ended up saying. "Go and see what state the laboratories are in, and whether anything can be salvaged." They were underground for the most part, so they shouldn't be too wrecked. And as for Lunark... he picked her up to carry her off.

Lunark giggled and held on to her husband, nuzzling into his neck and kissing at his strong jawline. "You were _very_ impressive today." _I can't wait to see how impressive you are elsewhere_ was implied.

"Hmmh. Did you expect anything else?" The fight has been utterly invigorating. Good that Lunark was feelings up for it.

She chuckled. "Of course not. But I've also never seen you fight before. Seeing is different than knowing"

"Hmmh. I just didn't have reason to...." But oh, he loved it. "Maybe I'll indulge you... from time to time."

That drew a pleased hum from her throat as she nipped at his. “Yes. I’d love that. In all this time, we’ve never sparred once.” She was positively throbbing with excitement over the idea of facing her husband on the battlefield.

He stopped at a clearing near the base of the mountain, by the waterfalls of one of the rivers that ran through the mountainous areas of the island. A good place. He liked the waters of the pond. He laid her down on the grass and pressed a kiss against her temple. "My sun." A kiss against her cheek. "My moon." A kiss against her neck. "And my stars, too."

She’d always felt bad before about him not being  _her_ kerisnay haani, and she’d tried even harder to live up to his expectations as a result. But now... there was absolutely no doubt. She loved her husband. Him not being her sole mate wouldn’t keep him from being her one and only. She placed her hands on his face and pulled him up to hers for a kiss. “I love you.” She’d never really spoken those words. But he deserved to know.

He smiled fondly. "I will give the world to you. And you will shape it, and the whole world will know you are their Queen, and all they have, they have thanks to you."

She held him tighter, smiling happily. “I’ll make it into something beautiful, Maduke. Just wait to see.”

"You will. And it will be _ours_."

She nuzzled him and confirmed. “Ours, _my Lord._ ”

A long, slow kiss on her mouth. "Ours, _my queen_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Emrys Elenor (Rosaria's little brother) and Janna Drosia (Edian's estranged niece) are our OCs to fill the void left by canon
> 
> Also we have a discord available here: https://discord.gg/f4RycYh that you can come join us to talk about this, and other things with. There are other Noblesse fans there as well, and they all tend to get very excited to get new friends. Think massive wave of excitable puppies.


	8. Not What was Wanted

The next morning, Lunark was awoken by slow, gentle kisses. “Good morning then.” She cuddled into the man beside her.

"Morning." Maduke's mood has evened out, back to his usual, collected self.

Oh. That was good. But also a bit disappointing. He was more fun when he was riled up by something. "So about the spell you believe you're under... I spoke to Zaiga and he recommended speaking to the shaman." She frowned. "I wonder who would cast such a strange one though. It's not as if Ignes herself would. She has no interest in you." Even if she was working on that.

He ran his fingers over her bare back. "... The shaman? It might as well be worth a try." He felt a wave of annoyance wash over him when she pointed out Ignes was not interested in him.

She snuggled in to him, arching her back into his fingers. "Shall I come with you? Then you have me there for whatever happens." If he needed an immediate cuddle session, that was fine. Maduke knew by now that he could be vulnerable around her. She'd keep his secrets safe.

He contemplated her offer for a few moments. "I'd rather not go at all, and get even more people involved. But.."

She nodded. "But if there is a genuine problem, it's best to get it sorted out before it becomes worse. It's not fading, after all." She was genuinely concerned about him, and it showed.

"... Fine. I will go. For your sake. Then you might as well come too."

She smiled, and kissed him, laughing. "You know I'm only like this because I care." She pulled back afterwards to clothe herself. They couldn't very well go see the shaman bare. Or maybe they could? She really didn't know what the protocol here was.

"And I cherish it," he assured, getting dressed in the clothes he'd grabbed yesterday. Not his first choice, but well enough. besides, he still had the coat. "let us go."

She put her hand in his, still wanting to be close. "Yes, let's." And they started up the mountain. 

* * *

 

The hut was humble, and Maduke approached it first. "Hello..?" An old man, wrinkles deep all over his face, eyes glassy, a long, thin, white beard. He used a cane carved from wood. "Come in," he said amiably.

She smiled at the man. His eyes though... did he go blind from his occupation, or was that just something that happened? She and Maduke went inside. A reassuring squeeze was given to his hand. She was here for him. "Thank you."

After some introductions, Maduke was asked to explain the problem - and he did. He was pacing up and down through the hut, getting agitated just _thinking_ about it, rambling, which was quite unusual for him. "She _haunts_ me!", he groaned in frustration, running a shaky hand through his hair. "I cannot help it. It won't go away."

...That sounded a lot like her problem with the blond man. Frankenstein, was his name? She did sometimes find her thoughts wandering to him, but she usually managed to shake them off. Was she under a spell too? Made weaker from distance? 

He went on for quite a while before the shaman cleared his throat. "Lord. This does not sound like a spell."

Oh? Okay, then what was it then? Though, that did make sense. Who would cast it? Ignes? No.

"Many people come to believe they found their _kerisnay haani_ in the person who is not the one."

Oh. _Oh._ That was. A relief, but at the same time. Her lips pressed together. She wasn't jealous of Ignes. Ignes didn't even want him. But Maduke... this had to be hard on him.

He stopped dead in his tracks. "Lunark is my kerisnay haani. There is no doubt about it," he stated firmly.

 She swallowed. This was awkward. She... wanted to speak. Wanted to correct Maduke. She knew. _Knew._ That the shaman was right. But she couldn't. Not here. Not now. Not when she'd have to explain _how_ she knew and that would just distress her husband more.

"I cannot help you with this, Lord," the shaman said. "These things are not in our hands, and the people the stars draw us towards not always the ones our heart holds dear."

Everything that he'd said last night then. Did it mean nothing in light of this? She didn't know. Would he want Ignes as his queen instead? She could ask him. Once he'd come to terms with this. As for herself, she'd need some time alone. He... of course he loved her. Of course he did. He'd even truly believed her to be the one. But now that he'd found his....

He looked clearly displeased by this. No. even angered, to a degree. "Thank you for your time, shaman," he forced himself to say and turned around. "Let us go, Lunark."

She smiled at the shaman and thanked him kindly as well, despite her distress, and went to follow her husband, her hand quickly taking one of his again to try and comfort him.

He squeezed her hand, almost softly so. Not that it could cover up the whirlwind that was going on inside.

"I know this is no comfort, but you've never been my 'one'. And I love you all the same. Deeply." He probably would have loved her in turn regardless in that case. They were compatible to the extremes. Fate was just cruel.

He stopped, and pulled her in. One arm wrapped around her waist, the other tilted her head back by the hair so he could kiss her.

She gladly went. Her adoring husband. She couldn't possibly ask for a better one. And she told him as much. He was wonderful, after all.

"Fuck the stars, and fate, and all of it," he murmured against her mouth. "Either he is wrong, or it's all lies."

She chuckled. "No doubt about it. If the pattern matches up, mine is _an enemy."_ She shook her head. "Nonsense. I'm not going to betray my people for something so trite as a fated partner." Especially not when she had Maduke. What idiocy! She leaned further against him. "No. I prefer you."

"And I prefer you," he said, and pulled her into a sincere hug now.

* * *

 

One of the mountain labs had quarters they could stay in with relative privacy while they waited for the castle to be rebuilt. Not as comfortable as their rooms had been. She sighed. "I'll have to go to one of the Union bases I have quarters in to pick up replacements for my lipstick." And frowned. "I hope your dagger collection is okay."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Some of them were priceless! One of a kind!" He shook his head. "Well. Daggers are just that."

Just daggers. He'd miss them, but the blood of the Noble Lord was more than a worthy trade in his mind. If Lunark knew her husband well. She smiled. Of course she did.

"Come here." Ignes was still haunting his mind, and souring his mood, even though he tried to fight it. Or maybe because he tried to fight it, it plagued him even more.

She smiled and did so, kissing him gently on his jaw. Ignes hadn't come to see them since Raskreia fell, choosing instead to work on Titan only. Was that what was bugging him? She could try and convince her to join them for a cuddle session at least. She wouldn't begrudge him time with his kerisnay haani when she already knew she occupied the biggest place in his heart.

He closed his eyes briefly. "Do you think the shaman might actually have spoken the truth?"

Lunark's words were gentle, placating. "He has no reason to lie to you. And Ignes no reason to try to bewitch you. If it were a spell, then we are rather unfortunate since there are no obvious culprits for this." Her hand ran up and down his arm.

"..." He still seemed unhappy about this.

"Do you want me to keep seducing her?" She would. She needed more work if Maduke were to have what he wanted. "She doesn't have the skills to become your queen. But she would make a decent pet." She smirked. "Already does, in fact."

He looked up, and he was clearly thinking about it. "No one could be a better queen. You are the queen of all queens."

Her heart fluttered in her chest at the compliment. She pulled him down to kiss her. "Flatterer~" She purred. "But you are now the Lord of all Lords, so it's only appropriate."

He smiled and returned the kiss. "As about Ignes..."

She hummed, waiting for him to continue his thought.

He was the lord and he deserved it. "Make her mine."

She chuckled. "Of course." A difficult task. She laughed harder. "It really is bothersome that the fates chose a _lesbian_ as your kerisnay haani. But I'll make it work." A challenge was fun, after all.

"If anyone can, it's you."

She kissed him again. "And so you will have her. Just be patient. It'll take time to get her ready, as inexperienced as she is." But then, it was also that very inexperience that would let her do as she pleased.

"You know I can be patient." But oh, he wanted her more than anything. 

"Yes. I know." Hmm. Maybe she could have Ignes in a proper threesome if she got her a bit tipsy. No penetration by Maduke, but enough that she'd be more comfortable with being touched and kissed by him while the three of them enjoyed each other. And she could be a bit more heavy with her praise. Tell her how much Maduke and she both enjoyed her. Appreciated her. Ignes would be a lovely pet.

"You look like you're already coming up with one of your plans."

She smirked. "Of course I am. How am I to win over the cute little fish if I don't?" She did proceed to tell him how things were going so far. How willing Ignes was to share things with her and trust her and rely on her emotionally. Ignes was basically _hers_ now. And now it was just a matter of tying Maduke to her in her mind. Making it seem like Maduke was just an extension of Lunark.

"She practically adores you." Which seemed to bug him, at least a bit. His sole mate liked his wife more than him, after all.

She gave an awkward laugh and a sympathetic smile. "Since she's a lesbian, I can't really do much about her liking me more. I can absolutely do this much though."

He hummed. Of course, there were more straightforward ways to achieve what he wanted. But on the long run... patience served him better. "Maybe one cannot but adore you."

"You certainly seem to." She kissed him again. "Sorry it's going so slowly. We want to retain her skill as a scientist, so breaking her isn't acceptable." She sighed.

One needed a clear mind to achieve great things after all. "Speaking of which... I assume she showed you our chimera, then."

"I've seen it, yes." She smirked. "Pretty impressive. She says she thinks she has a theory about how to stabilize it."

"She _is_ truly remarkable," he hummed approvingly. Even his own attraction aside, one couldn't possibly deny her incredible talent.


	9. The Will to Fight

A gathering in the throne room. That’s what they said they needed. Karias’s steps were heavy with dread as he followed Ser Raizel and Frankenstein. Seira and Regis were following as well, but Rael had bolted for the throne room the moment they’d gotten there. Thankfully the Trio had been convinced to stay back in Seoul. They were courageous men, but their courage would do them no favours here.

The other clan leaders were gathered already. This was an unprecedented crisis, the lord being defeated without leaving an heir- and leaving Lukedonia exposed to the any outside threats. Gejutel held a letter, written neatly. "We received word from the werewolves."

Now that everyone had gathered, they could begin in earnest. “What have they said, Ser Gejutel?” Claudia was the one to ask.

"They want us to surrender to them and become an annexed province under their lord's rule, to sum it up." Decorum aside. "I assume they threaten invasion otherwise?", Janna asked, arms crossed in front of her chest. Gejutel nodded solemnly.

Seira swallowed. This was... so far beyond any of her imaginings. Did they really even truly know that the Lord was dead? She had before her two unfamiliar Clan Leaders, but... Emrys’s soft spoken voice was quiet in the room. “Can we really beat them if they do though?” His sister of all people had been killed. He didn’t think he’d stand a chance in a fight.

"Raskreia went alone with two clan leaders to an island full of dogs itching for a fight," Frankenstein snorted derisively. "Things would have looked different with more backup."

Emrys flinched back. The man was a bit too aggressive for his tastes. “O-Okay.” His voice was even quieter and then he was silent. “Even if we can’t we can’t just let them have what they want.” Not after what Karias’d heard they did to half werewolf children. They didn’t know. But he wasn’t risking it.

"I agree," Raizel said after a couple of moments. "Ragnarok is complete within me. We must avenge the Lord, and the ones who came with her." "Ser Aife, Ser Regis and Ser Seira are still barely older than children," Janna stated bluntly. "And neither me nor Ser Emrys are fighters." "We cannot just _bow_ to them!", Ludis insisted.

“I can craft some poisons for this if we need. Disabling them by any means necessary is fine.” Claudia could absolutely do that.

"What about the Union?", Janna asked suddenly and earned an almost hateful glare from Frankenstein for that. "... The werewolf Lord and his partner are both Elders of the Union. But... as far as I know, they always have been prone to infighting."

“And why would they help us?” Regis’s question was a valid one. Nothing he’d seen of the Union so far indicated that they’d side with anything but their own interests.

"...If the werewolf lord becomes _our_ lord as well - maybe they'd decide he'd have too much power.“

"We'd merely show that we're more vulnerable than ever," Gejutel replied, shaking his head. "We cannot tell how the Union will react, and in the worst case, they might even side with their two Elders."

“What do we do? We have members of our populace that are particularly at risk if we’re attacked. Even if we’re assuming that they spare us, those nobles... they’re likely to be killed just for being themselves.” Karias didn’t elaborate further. He couldn’t. Not without possibly revealing Psykhe. But even so....

"How many are we talking about?" Janna asked. "If we fight _and lose_ , everyone is at risk."

He swallowed. “You can’t keep track of the noble werewolf hybrids. They’ve been hidden ever since the werewolves killed the last ones that were common knowledge. I only know of one in my clan.” Still he clenched his fist and looked away.

"So getting them to safety is not an option?" She asked.

"There will be no need," Raizel said after a few moments of thought. "We will protect Lukedonia."

Karias looked a bit shocked at that. “But Ser Raizel. You....” His life force couldn’t be great. It wasn’t before. And he was going to insist on protecting them?

"Come what may, to protect, and die if necessary, is the fate of the Noblesse."

Claudia spoke again. “Very well. Now that the course of action is decided, how will we fight? Again, I can make poisons. Some might think of fighting dirty, but we’re scrambling for life here. I think it’s time we used all options at our disposal.”

Frankenstein nodded. "I agree." Gejutel looked at Emrys. "Emrys, do you believe you can set up magic traps?"

Emrys simply nodded. Yes. Yes he could do that. He couldn’t speak to tell them of his talent with them, but he could inform them.

"Then it is decided." Gejutel looked weary. "Karias, take care that the scouts are all on highest alert. The more in advance we know of them moving on us, the better our chances."

Karias nodded, tired as well. Right. Ser Razark was gone too. He was in charge of the scouts until Rael was able to take charge. “I’ll go find Psykhe then.” He needed to give her back Maria anyway.

"Everyone else... train, and be vigilant." Raizel nodded solemnly. Of course, this was all risky - but with the power of a complete Ragnarok boosting him... they might do it.

* * *

 

Ignes' demeanour had changed, she'd grown more somber, as though she realized the weight of the situation just now. Still, she obeyed her assignments well, spending the majority of her time working on Titan - or maybe she avoided the Lord, and everyone else. She looked up from one of the screens with data. "Hello, Lunark."

Lunark smiled and opened her arms for a hug. “You’ve been burying yourself in work lately. Having fun?” She hoped Ignes liked her work, at least. She didn’t think she could provide Ignes with work she enjoyed, so that was up to Maduke.

She quietly accepted the hug, placing one arm around Lunark. Werewolves definitely were much more affectionate than nobles. "... Yes. It's progressing. The Lord wants it finished soon, so he can...." move on to Lukedonia.

“So _we_ can, Ignes.” She corrected. “This is not Maduke’s decision alone. We rule together. My decisions are his and vice versa. We are a single entity. That’s how marriage works.”

"Well. Anyway. I am working on it. It will be magnificent."

She pet Ignes’s hair. “I’m certain it will be.” She hugged her tighter. “Don’t worry about Lukedonia, dear. It’s not in the plans to destroy them. At any rate, I wouldn’t let him even if it was.” She chuckled. “It doesn’t suit my goals for it to be destroyed.”

"What _do_ you plan?" she pulled away, brows furrowed slightly.

Lunark smiled beatifically. “Peace. What else?” She chuckled a bit before she continued. “I’ve always wanted it. A world where all of us could get along just fine. Where none of us considered each other enemies and children of every race have no issues befriending each other.” She frowned. “Unfortunately, reaching that goal has been a long and hard endeavour. But soon. Soon the world will be ours and under our rule I’ll be able to mould it as I please.”

Ignes smiled a little. "It's a nice image, I suppose."

Lunark smiled in turn, before it turned into a frown. “I just wish it didn’t need so much bloodshed. I do try to avoid it as much as I can, you know? Thankfully, my husband is generally willing to do the more difficult things for me.”

"No one ever wants to get their hands dirty." She said softly, and turned back to the Titan. "Your warriors, they all want power, and they want to have nothing to do with what it takes to get there."

“All power comes at a price. We both know this. That’s why my husband and I work together at it. There are things that I can do that he can’t, and things that he can do that I wouldn’t be able to.”

"Most people need a right _and_ a left hand to do their best, I guess."

“So too, does the world need two rulers, working in tandem.” She chuckled for a moment. “Not that I expect Maduke to be that active a ruler. He enjoys the prestige that comes with the title. But he’ll likely let me do all the work once the world is ours.”

"Well. What do you expect? Men are generally idle once they get what they want."

She laughed at that. "Yes. It suits my purposes well enough though. I can be the kind queen everyone admires and adores, and I can use my adorably intimidating teddy bear of a husband as a threat if need be."

Ignes giggled. "You got it all planned out, don't you?"

"I do." She stepped forward to caress Ignes's arm. "In case there's too much violent resistance to avoid casualties altogether, is there anyone there whom you absolutely want spared no matter what? You deserve to have your friends join you here."

Ignes frowned, brows furrowed. ... Anyone... "Claudia. Claudia Tradio. She... should be the clan leader, now that Lagus is dead."

Lunark nodded. And smiled. "I'll make it so then. Claudia Tradio will be spared and taken as a hostage so that she can spend time with you."

"... Thank you." Ignes _did_ look visibly relieved.

Lunark reached forward and caressed her face. "You know you can ask anything of us. Maduke and I both. We adore you." She chuckled.

She blushed slightly. "You flatter me. And... I have everything I need."

She kissed her forehead before preparing to leave. "Come find us if you'd like once Titan is done. We'll have a small celebration."

A smile. "Of course I will."


	10. A Celebration: Titan's Birth

Ignes believed it impossible - but the Titan _was_ stable. Of course, nothing came without a price, but Maduke has been very clear in him not caring about those details. Whatever she needed to finish the project, she would get, and he'd kept his promise. She waited for the two in front of the chamber where they usually connected to the Union network. Ignes leaned against the wall, arms crossed in front of her chest. "Lord. Lunark." She grinned, widely, cheerfully. "It is done."

That brought a bright smile to Lunark's face. "Wonderful!" She clasped her hands together. "I did promise you a celebration for this." She looked over to Maduke. This plan was starting to come together.

Ah. So _there_ it was. He needed to rein in his excitement. But Titan... completed... He felt as though he was going to burst with excitement and _pride_ both. Ignes grinned. "What were you thinking of?"

Lunark thought for a moment. "Generally, when we celebrated back at the Union, we did so with good food, good drink, and good company." She smiled. "I think we have some somewhere around here." The first two. Obviously, the good company was their presence.

Ignes chuckled. "I don't eat but... I can join you regardless." Ignes was one of those nobles who did not eat, since they did not need to.

That drew forth a chuckle from Lunark as well. "Urokai's habit was getting as drunk as he could. I think he enjoyed it more than anything else, if I'm honest." She sighed. "I'm a bit jealous, if I'm honest. Werewolves can't do that."

Ignes chuckled, bringing up one hand close to her mouth. "I remember. He did enjoy it."

A smirk. “I’m pretty sure we have some of you want to try doing that.” She looked to Maduke. He’d know where the alcohol was. Lunark herself only ever drank socially.

Getting humans drunk was a common tactic to get them into all kinds of situations that furthered your goals. "Some have been salvaged from the cellars of the old castle."

Lunark turned back to the older woman. “There we go! We can go get some good wine, and maybe see if we can scrounge up something to play a few games. Have fun with it!”

"Hmmh... that does sound good." She smiled, briefly glancing back to Maduke who'd headed off in another direction - to get the liquor.

Lunark grabbed Ignes’s hand. “Back to our quarters then.” She giggled. “We’re the only ones who know about your wonderful success, so it’ll be a private celebration. Just us three.” It was good that no one would even question Ignes’s presence in their chambers now. Ignes was their pet, and everyone knew.

Ignes hummed. Oh, they would be so surprised at the grand reveal... Ignes followed Lunark to their newly refurbished bedroom.

She kissed Ignes on the cheek before going over to her nightstand and opening the drawer. “I’m sure it was in here...ah.” A deck of cards. Lunark pulled it out and handed it to Ignes. “I occasionally play solitaire with these, so I do have a deck of cards we can play games with.”

"I don't know any card games." Ah, she felt so horribly _inadequate!_

Gently, a hand was run up Ignes’s arm. “You can be taught. It’s never too late to learn anything.” Lunark gave a wink. She’d already taught the woman a great many things.

Ignes smiled. "Oh, I am sure we'll have a lot of fun."

“Absolutely.” She wrapped her arms around the Ignes’s shoulders loosely and leaned in to kiss her. “Come on, let’s take a seat over on the couch. I’ll teach you a few card games while we wait for my husband to bring the wine.”

Gently, she placed her hand on Lunark's back before letting it sink lower, down to her rear. "On the couch?" She chuckled before closing the distance between their faces for a kiss

Lunark laughed as well, drawing back her from the kiss just long enough to answer. "I can't teach you cards if we're otherwise occupied, but we can wait to learn those until Maduke returns, I suppose."

Ignes giggled and gently started pushing Lunark back towards the couch. "He doesn't have to know..."

That garnered a snicker from Lunark. "Oh, my dear. What makes you think he doesn't? He and I are one." Silly girl. "That's what marriage is."

"... then I hope he won't mind," she mumbled, kissing Lunark's neck. "... sit down."

 _Oh._ This was new. Dominance? Adorable. She did so, letting Ignes do what she wanted.

Ignes followed the motion, moving to straddle Lunark's lap. It was such a pity she was taken already.

"You can be our third, you know?" She kissed Ignes, before relaxing into compliance. The woman wanted to dominate her, she would let her. "He likes you just as much as I do. We love you absolutely." Lunark was fine with polyamory. "You don't ever have to leave us if you don't want. Just stay here, with us. Forever. We'll take care of you."

Before Ignes could reply, though she clearly was about to, the door opened. Maduke had returned with several bottles of different liquors, and briefly paused when he saw that his two girls were at it already. Quietly, he closed the door and walked over to the sideboard where he kept some glasses.

Lunark chuckled and ghosted her lips along Ignes's neck. "Hello, love." She gladly greeted her husband.

Ignes glances at Lunark questioningly, not sure whether she should move to just sit next to her or stay where she was

Lunark simply wrapped her arms around Ignes's waist. They were fine where they were. That left room for Maduke to join them on the couch, after all. "What part of 'Maduke and I are a single entity' are you not understanding, dear? I'm sure he fully expected this to happen." She gave a quick nip to Ignes's lips.

In the back, the lord hummed in agreement. He returned with the glasses, a bit of a balancing feat with it being three of them. He sat next to Lunark and offered one glass to Ignes, who took it with a small smile. "You seem to have your hands a bit full, love," he said and placed one glass aside.

"That I do. My lips are free though." She leaned over for a kiss, still holding Ignes.

He chuckled and leaned in, placing his mouth on hers. At the same time, he placed his arm around Lunark's shoulders.

This was nice. A happy blush spread across her face. Her husband beside her, their pet in her lap. This was lovely. She could stay like this all day.

Awkwardly, Ignes sipped at the wine he'd given her. Maduke broke the kiss after a few moments, though he kept his arm in place. "Do you remember what I asked you, when you doubted Titan was in the scope of your abilities?" He took a sip of wine while waiting for her reply.

"..." She needed to think for a moment. "You asked whether anyone knows more about enhancement and modification than I." He nodded. "There you have your answer. You're brilliant. Beyond any and all doubt "

Lunark hummed her confirmation of Maduke's words. "Absolutely wonderful." She punctuated Maduke's words. Ignes had to see, right? How much they _both_ adored her?

Ignes blushed, touched by such praise. Ah, how she adored it. Not like Lagus, for who nothing ever was good enough, or her father who clearly wished she were doing something else. She clearly didn't know what to say.

Lunark released Ignes. She'd probably stay on her own now. And gestured for her own wine glass. She might have already told Ignes that she was immune to drink, but drunk people didn't pay attention to such details in the moment.

He handed the last glass to Lunark, and Ignes did stay on Lunark's lap, given that the other spot on the couch was taken up by the Lord, who did insist on taking his space, after all. "Cheers," she said with a smile that lost the boldness she had a few minutes ago

"Cheers." Lunark chirped back. She'd regain that boldness rather quickly. Maduke was always intimidating at first. You got used to him in time. And the more time they spent together, the more comfortable Ignes would be.

The first glass took longest - the second was faster, and after that, he moved on to port wine, which was significantly more alcoholic than the wine he'd given them all before. Ignes giggled, cheeks reddened slightly. "... and then he said, 'that glass is completely full! Half with water, half with air!" She laughed, and Maduke chuckled politely at the terrible joke Ignes reiterated, once heard from one of the former elders.

Ignes was enjoying herself. That was good. She leaned over and demanded another kiss from Maduke, just to test the waters here. Either Ignes would feel like she was third wheeling, or she'd want attention too.

He leaned in, catching her mouth in an avid, hungry kiss. He was getting impatient. Ignes idly ran her fingertips along Lunark's arm.

Oh. She did want some, breaking the kiss with Maduke she also kissed Ignes, using her arm to lead Maduke to her neck so that she could keep his attentions as well.

Ignes placed one hand against Lunark's waist, leaning into the kiss. In the meantime, Maduke moved on to Lunark's neck, placing one hand against Ignes' back.

Lunark slowly upped the intensity of her kiss with Ignes, keeping up with Maduke's own fervor here. This was going so, so smoothly, and Ignes was even fine with how close Maduke was to her. Her plan would work out perfectly.

This was nice, but weird, and she assumed they could just do what they did the last two times. Let the lord watch them. Ignes moved on to squeeze one of Lunark's breasts

Lunark pulled back, completely flushed and panting. "I want you. Both of you. Now." Ignes could back out now or no, but she already knew Maduke would not complain.

Her own cheeks were reddened. "I want you too." But she was only looking at Lunark.

Oh, good. They could move to the bed then. Hmm. She leaned over into Maduke's ear and whispered the plan for how this should go. If Ignes was focused on her, then he could touch her however he liked, as much as he liked. As long as he didn't go so far as attempting to penetrate her. _That_ would lose her trust. This was Maduke's first time participating with them, after all. "Hmm..." She suddenly chirped out an odd response to the two. "I want my two favourite people to kiss!"

This was so much less than what he wanted, but he acknowledged that this was a delicate matter. He nodded slowly as she pulled away. Ignes blushed. She couldn't exactly say that this was something she wanted, but - "You should finish your glass," Maduke said lowly, and leaned closer while Ignes drank up obediently

Lunark leaned in and kissed at Ignes's neck. Being loved by more than one person was pleasant, wasn't it? Lunark felt it from both of them, how much they both adored her. Ignes should feel that too. The only issue here was how uninterested she was in Maduke. Well, Lunark hadn't been interested either, so it was only a matter of time and patience.

 

Ignes tilted her head aside to grant Lunark better access to her neck, which left her in the open for Maduke to capture her mouth in a kiss, one hand places against the back of her head to keep her in place.

She took this opportunity to remove her shirt and press against both of them. Her breasts were always everyone's favorite. Had always been. Lady Bathory had certainly been right about that much. She just wasn't about it only being men. Everyone was mesmerized.

Of course Ignes had to reach out to touch them, while the lord still kept kissing her. His kisses felt entirely different from Lunark's. His hand ran over Lunark's bared back, nails slightly scraping over her skin.

Lunark moaned into Ignes's neck. Of course Maduke knew _exactly_ what she liked. Maduke was actually kissing their partner for once. And it was absolutely hot. She wanted them both _yesterday_.

Maduke broke the kiss and shifted - and picked them up both to carry the two women over to the bed. Ignes giggled drunkenly, cheeks red.

* * *

She giggled into Ignes's ear, since she was squished between the two of them. "See? It's more fun with three!"

This was... actually quite fun. Ignes loved the attention. Besides, it didn't matter whose face you sat on, apparently. She hummed, face resting against the crook of Lunark's neck. They were tightly pressed together by a pair of strong arms wrapping around them both.

Lunark pressed more into them both. Wanting to get closer to both of them. She was always very cuddly in post. And it showed. But then, so was Maduke. This was something Ignes would just have to get used to.

Ignes closed her eyes, letting the lord kiss the back of her neck and her ear. He leaned in slightly further to kiss Lunark too

Lunark leaned in for the kiss as well, rolling her hips a bit to get every ounce of enjoyment out of their current situation. She chuckled. "Knots can be rather useful. Means that your partner can't leave when they're done and you aren't. You get them all to yourself for a while. You don't get that with humans or nobles."

Ignes hummed in acknowledgement, though the concept was plain strange. Or you could just squash them in like that. "Now that the Titan project is completed...." Maduke let his head rest against Ignes's. "We're going to make a move soon."

Lunark hummed her excitement. "I know there was a friend of Ignes's she wanted to join her."

"Yes. Claudia. Tradio. Lagus' daughter." His fingertips ran over Lunark's back. "So, we'll let her live, if they're insane enough to fight."

"I hope they aren't. I'd like to mitigate as much damage as possible. We're looking to rule them. Not annihilate them." Besides, there would be non -combatants that didn't want to be harmed either way.

 


	11. The Captured Noble Scout

While the Lord, the Lady and their dearest 'pet' were exchanging caresses, other people had actual tasks to do - such as Zaiga, on his way to the interrogation chamber in the dungeons, where one of their squads had managed to capture a noble scout. A spy. Given the war they were about to start... this was important enough for him to investigate. "Far from home, aren't you?"

"A bit, yeah." Psykhe wouldn't break here. Her life was forfeit the moment she stepped onto the land. And she'd at least already sent back all the information she needed to. "What's it to you? Maybe I like the scenery."

He chuckled. he did have to appreciate the willingness to not go down quivering and whimpering. "Introduce yourself."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Introduce yourself first. It's rude to ask someone's name without giving yours."

"It's rude to intrude on someone's lands without permission."

"Then why are you going to invade ours?"

"Was it nor _your_ lord who showed up here, who destroyed the castle and killed almost everyone in it? Your Lord and those two clan leaders who refused to retreat when offered the chance?"

She was not informed of that last bit, but. "I'm not the one that makes the Lord's decisions. If she'd bothered to read my reports, she'd have known better."

"Well. She didn't. And that's why your lot needs a new Lord. A reasonable one. And I am Zaiga. Right-hand man of my Lord, and soon, your Lord too... if he decides to let you live for that long."

"Psykhe." She didn't give any other marker. Knowing what clan she was from would lessen her chances here. "So um. What the fuck is that thing you've got underground!?"

He chuckled. "Since you are not going to leave this place... that is Titan. This noble scientist here did some real miracle work." He was one of the few people in on this project. "Is that what lured you into intruding so far into our territory?"

"...Titan, obviously. You think you would have caught me if I wasn't trying to get a closer look?" She raised an eyebrow. "Please. I'm not that bad of a scout."

He chuckled. "I am sure it will be hungry when it wakes up. Maybe I should ask about feeding you to him."

She snickered. "You do realize that I was well aware that I was going to die the moment I was caught, right? Threats won't work."

"Oh, it's all about _how_ to die."

Psykhe nodded slowly. "I. Do not. Care."

"Then Ignes will love getting a new test subject. You're a hybrid, aren't you?"

That brought a mask of confusion to her face. "I am a non-pureblood. Yes." How the actual fuck did he know that though?

"Why do you look so surprised? You aren't the first hybrid I’ve seen."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. How many non-pureblood nobles could you possibly run into?"

"Oh, the last two I knew died long ago, but it's the same energy."

"Riiiggghht." She still had no idea what he was talking about.

"Are you being annoying or are you really ignorant? You're clearly half werewolf."

Psykhe sat up straight. "I don't believe you." _That_ had to be a lie. "Impossible. We've been enemies longer than I've been alive."

"That doesn't always stop people." He gave a languid shrug. "Believe it or not."

Psykhe's lips pressed together. If that ever became common knowledge... would her people think that it was her fault? She'd already failed their Lord by not giving enough information. Would it be assumed that she'd done it deliberately?

"Anything interesting points you have to make for yourself?"

She raised her brow again. "Interesting points?" What did he want to know? She probably wouldn't give him anything. But it was always good to know what someone wanted.

"The Lord wishes to _rule_ your people. But if they fight, all that'll happen is that they will be slaughtered. The lord is generous with those who choose the right side. And if you're on the side of the nobles, speak "

Hmm. "My people aren't fools. Titan is a big enough threat that they won't fight against it. And it's not like you can stop me from sending information while I'm here."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

She smirked and chuckled. "Why do you think I didn't bother to fight when I was captured?" She purred her next sentence. "Being taken alive is _so_ much more useful for me."

He frowned. This... Might then be a situation to consult the lord first. “You have a bit to time to decide whether you have anything to tell us."

"Kay. Though I doubt my idiot brother is going to be happy with this."

He stopped. "Who?"

"Ah. My brother. He can be prone to dramatics. Like. He once threw a tantrum that resulted in a thunderstorm because he wanted the Lord to _order_ him off the island." She wouldn't give names. She was still keeping who she was under wraps, after all.

"Anything that is not anecdotes?" he rolled his eyes

"Now why would I give you that information? The asshole once ate his soul weapon and I..." She shook her head incredulously. "I didn't even know you could _do_ that."

So, a clan leader. He turned around sharply to go and fetch someone who could decide what to do.

Psykhe took the opportunity to shapeshift into her male form and change her clothes into something that was completely different. If she was gonna die here, she was gonna have _fun_ with it.

Almost five hours passed before someone returned. Zaiga accompanied his Lord, this time. Maduke did enjoy making people wait. He stopped in front of the half noble, eyeing her up and down without particular hurry.

"Hello there." The voice was obviously more masculine than before. "So, which of the two women in your rooms are you married to?"

He chuckled. "You will spend long enough here to figure it out yourself."

"Ah. Zaiga here gave every indication that I'd probably be killed in short order." The slender man cocked his head in the direction of the bearded werewolf.

Who looked pretty confused by seeing a man, but who still had the same energy and smell. "Did he? Maybe. Or maybe we'll find other uses for you."

She started laughing, shapeshifting into her previous form and clothing. "His confused face is fucking _priceless_." Ah. She was having fun here. The nobles were too used to this.

He quirked a brow. "So. Which clan leader are you a sibling to?"

"I'm not officially recorded, so I doubt that information will help you. Does Ignes not know which one is likely to throw thunderstorm tantrums?" But... "You took my weapon when I was captured. I'm sure you can figure it out from that." Longbows were a Blerster only weapon, after all. She hummed. "If you still can't figure it out... 'Amore'. That's your last hint. I'm not being non-compliant, but if I'm dying anyway, I'm having my fun."

"Ah. The Love Clan." Whatever their name was, he couldn't recall it right on the spot. "So. Were you bluffing? That's quite a range of communication you insist on having."

"See, the problem here is that you're assuming _constant_ communication." She looked a bit smug. "No, sorry. My effective range is only 10km for sensing things. I can extend that indefinitely depending on how I use my skills though."

"Then use those skills to let them know we're coming, and that we expect an appropriate greeting. They will surrender and be ruled in peace, or they will die." Simple enough.

She pouted. "Maria already left. I'd have to bond another bird for that."

"Well then, too bad. We already asked them politely once, maybe we will feel like asking them again once we get there."

And here she'd given him trade secrets. _Rude_. Well. Whatever. Her people would be fine regardless. They had Lord number two there, after all.

He turned around. "Enjoy your stay, for the time being."

She snickered. "I can certainly _try_." If she could coax a mouse down here, she could probably try chain bonding a bird. And then she'd have a friend to keep

her company and a messenger to send off.

* * *

 

He returned to his rooms, back to his two favourite ladies. "Ladies, we need to decide what we will do with our prisoner," he said, clasping his hands.

"Okay. So, what do we have on them so far?" That information was vital, after all.

"She can also be a he and is the sibling of one of the clan leaders. The love one."

"Blerster?", Ignes asked.

"Ah, yes, that one." He shrugged off his coat. "She can use animals to transmit messages, apparently"

Lunark nodded. "So possibly a useful hostage then." But that second bit was unusual. "Can all nobles do that? Or is it unique to them?"

"She mentioned bonding." He glanced at Ignes who shrugged.

Hmm. "Yeah, but that wouldn't give them the ability to _talk_ though, right?" Were animal minds complex enough for them to use their thoughts for that?

"One would have to look into that. Also... she's half a werewolf. I can confirm that." He did vaguely remember his cousins.

She blinked. "Really?" Then what were they doing holding her as a prisoner? She was part of their family. "Does she know that?"

".. Zaiga said she looked surprised about that. "

Her face darkened. "So basically, we have a neglected puppy on our hands." If she was never made _aware_ of what she was... "We'll need to rectify that."

"Not now. At the moment, she considers us the enemy. This will have to wait until after we seize power."

Lunark smiled at that. "Yes." Thankfully that wouldn't take long at all. "Hopefully having her here will coax them into surrendering peaceably. I assume she already sent a message back?" Since she can apparently use animals to do that.

"She did mention that she already sent out her bird. She sensed Titan and got captured while trying to investigate."

"She... sensed Titan?" _How?_ She couldn't sense Titan. None of the warriors could. You couldn't know Titan existed without going into the labs where they were.

"Those must be some extraordinary senses."

"Yeah. No kidding." Was that just her? Or a clan trait? She'd heard each clan had special skills before.

Maduke rubbed his chin. "Well, we are going to move on them soon regardless."

She nodded. What rank of scout was she? She was interested in knowing how important she was to the nobles.

"So, I take it you intend to take her on as project?" he sat on the edge of the bed.

Lunark swept back a lock of hair. “I don’t see why not. We have no idea what she’s capable of. Seeing what a happy and healthy hybrid can do? That’s worth working to check out.”

Ignes pouted slightly and Maduke reached out, running his hand through her hair affectionately. "We will find you a lot of other test subjects."

She laughed at Ignes’s pout as well. “I’ve never heard of any noble-werewolf hybrids. Ignes~ letting you use her as a test subject defeats the purpose of trying to study her development. She’s too _rare_ for that.”

"There were only a couple scattered throughout history," Maduke confirmed. "What? I want to study her too!"

She quirked an eyebrow. “But would she actually survive your studies is the question? It’s one thing to run some basic tests on her. More vigorous ones that result in her death? Make it so that we can’t find out more about her in other arenas.”

"What do you want to find out?", she asked, getting up to finally reach for her clothes.

“Hmm? Well, finding out how her werewolf and noble abilities interact with each other is a start. Though we’ll have to train her in order to unlock those for her, since she was unaware of her werewolf side.” Hmm. “You have my permission to run basic medical tests on her, like you and Lagus did me. That data will be useful.”

"I promise I won't kill her. I had nothing interesting to experiment on in ages!" And never to her heart's content.

That brought forth a snort as Lunark got up to kiss her forehead. “No, Ignes. The experimenting part is what I _don’t_ want. We can’t study the social effects of hybridism on her if she’s stuck down in a lab.” Lunark smiled. “Besides, what better proof is there that nobles and werewolves _can_ get along well than a child of both races? No. More than rare, she is a symbol of potential peace.”

 _I don't care about peace_ , she thought, but she knew continuing this would only make her seem like a petulant child. "You could stay for the night," Maduke offered suddenly. "We adore your company."

Ah. Her husband was being a bit dumb now, but... “We do. You can stay if you want.” Forever. As their pet.

Ignes glanced back and forth between them. And... actually... "Alright." She liked the attention they gave her.


	12. A Hopeless Situation

Karias practically ran down the hall to the throne room. Gejutel would be there, he knew. The bird he had with him was one anyone who had spent time with her would recognise. “Ser Gejutel! We’ve got problems!”

Gejutel turned around after one deep breath to steel himself. "News from the Knight-Major?"

He swallowed. “She’s...been captured.” He scratched at Maria’s head. “Of course, she sent a message back, but...” Karias’s face fell, his visage cracking to true upset. “I... she’s...” Probably dead... “ _She_ was the half-werewolf child I mentioned, and now they have her.”

He swallowed. This was no good news. "What did the message say?"

Karias visibly tried to compose herself. “A monstrous energy. She sensed something horrifically strong and went to investigate it. She was captured then.” He swallowed. “She notes that the being is stronger than Ser Raizel.”

Gejutel's eyes widened. "What could possibly be stronger than Ser Raizel?!"

Karias mutely shook his head. “I... don’t know. I don’t know.” And he was scared now. “I’ve lost everyone. Psykhe is... my sibling. My father didn’t record her because of what she was. And now she’s gone.” Would he lose even more? He didn’t know.

Gejutel was taken aback. "The Knight Major... is actually your sibling?" Oh, he never knew that. And that’s why he was so set on protecting her... "My condolences, Ser Karias," he said, tone softening.

“Yes, thank you. I...” He simply handed Maria to Gejutel. He could try and get more information from her directly. “I need to go.” And be by himself for a while. He was utterly unable to compose himself right now.

"..." Gejutel nodded. ".. I will assemble the clan leaders later today. this is grave news."

Karias nodded. He hoped he would be in a less chaotic state by then.

* * *

 They had a really special prisoner. Lunark had a bowl of stew and a loaf of bread, along with a bottle of water. They were not sure whether the prisoner needed food and water like a werewolf or could go without like a noble. "You are Psykhe Blerster, aren't you?", she asked, approaching the cell.

She quirked an eyebrow and smirked. “Learned my last name, did you?” Oh _my_. Whomever this woman was was _hot_. She could go a few rounds with her.

"Yes. I am Lunark." She stopped in front of the cell. "I have food and water for you."

“I... don’t actually need it. But I’ll accept it all the same.” She occasionally enjoyed eating. Granted, she preferred pastries, especially eclairs, but this would do.

She opened the windowed section of the bars to pass over the tray with the food. "Do you have any injuries that need to be treated?" She assumed the warriors who got her might not have been exactly gentle

Psykhe gladly took the tray. “No. They’ve all healed. They always do so rather quickly.” The rate was better than every noble she knew.

"You _are_ half a werewolf, after all," Lunark nodded. Now that she stood right in front of her, and knew what to feel for, she could sense it too.

“Apparently.” Which was still news to her. She began eating the soup.

"That makes you one of our people," she continued, and pulled in a stool so she could sit as well.

Psykhe swallowed her mouthful of soup. Not as good as she could make it. “I... see.” She didn’t. But okay. “I’m still coming to terms with this. I’ve always simply been a noble who wasn’t a pureblood like my brother.”

"How old are you, Psykhe?"

Her...age? “700 or so?” She’d lost count.

"Ah. Relations have been difficult." ever since Maduke seized power. Lunark heard that relations were more relaxed under Muzaka, who barely cared about anything. "What I mostly mean is... I will not let you be harmed."

“Why though?” Psykhe knew better than most that either side keeping her was a liability.

Lunark smiled. "When Maduke becomes the Lord of the nobles, our people will become one."

Okay... She spun her spoon around in her hand absently as she took a bite of the bread loaf. Sinclair’s was better. “You’ll forgive me if I don’t trust the words of someone who killed the Lord I swore my allegiance to and is allied with someone who has tortured Clan Leaders, yes?”

Lunark nodded. "Of course I will." Even though she was not the one who had killed the noble Lord. And for a moment, sadness flashed over her eyes. "I wish it could have been avoided."

Psykhe snorted, both in amusement and anger. “If she’d payed any attention to my damned reports she would have known better. I’ve been gathering information here for _centuries_. I know every mountain, river and valley like the back of my hand and I damn well know how dangerous it is here.”

"Your Lord came here to kill as many warriors as she and her two companions could, and attacked countless civilians in destroying the castle, and did not back down when offered a chance to retreat peacefully."

“At least she wasn’t actively trying to kill her own people.”

"Killing other people is better?", she asked coolly.

“When they’re a threat to yours, absolutely.” Psykhe replied just as coolly. “You are aware of just how much your population has dropped, aren’t you? A full eighth in the past 500 years. And less than 10% of them by outside sources.”

Lunark nodded slowly. She was well aware of the sacrifices it had taken to get where they were, even if she hadn’t known the scope. "They pave the way to peace." They were only criminals and defectors, after all. That just meant there had been more of them than she’d known of.

She snorted. “And they call _me_ a monster for enjoying my assassination missions.”

The werewolf woman's smile was almost serene. "You will see, in time. But first, Lukedonia. I hope the clan leaders will see reason and surrender peacefully, rather than forcing our hands in this matter."

Good Lord did anything phase this woman? “I don’t know. It depends on what they decide.” She said neutrally. She certainly would still choose to fight. Especially after this conversation. No. She wasn’t safe here, no matter what the woman said. A ruler willing to sacrifice their own people would never have her allegiance. But for now, she needed to survive to see if she could find other ways to dismantle this land.

"You could help in that. Tell me. The traitor clan leaders who died... do they have successors in Lukedonia?"

“I don’t know. I didn’t bother keeping track. I was rather busy with work and none of those clans would have been active in my job.” Only one. Janna. But she wouldn’t say that.

"I would prefer to avoid fighting altogether, and I wish to know more about the people we will be dealing with."

She sighed. “You claim to be working for peace, but I cannot, in good conscience, ever give my allegiance to anyone who would be willing to sacrifice their own people to a greater good that is ultimately subjective to the ruler. I won’t help you.”

"I see." Lunark nodded. "I did not ask for your allegiance, though. Merely information. Lukedonia falling under our rule is inevitable, one way or another. The question is merely in how it happens."

Psykhe raised an eyebrow. “I am a scout. The two are synonymous when you ask for them.”

"Well. You will see, in time. But for now, I hope you understand you will have to stay here,"

“Of course.” She finished up her meal. “I am a prisoner, after all.” Honestly, she didn’t know why they didn’t just finish her off. Her life wasn’t _that_ important.

"... You probably have a new Lord, do you not?"

“If you mean whomever rules here, then no. I do not acknowledge having one.” She would absolutely not give her information on Lukedonia.

"Do you not know of there being one, or is it someone you do not approve of?"

“...” Was she still on about Lukedonia? Or here? She was now confused.

"Lukedonia. Lukedonia always has a Lord, after all."

“...” They had Ser Raizel. He would be a good Lord. But. “You do realise that it’s entirely possible to die without heirs, don’t you?”

"Yes. And surely there's a protocol in place."

“Protocol is made when a situation has arisen before.”

Lunark sighed. "Very well. I see I am wasting my time here." She stood up, then paused. "The Drosia clan has a new leader, doesn't it?"

Psykhe shrugged. “You’ve got the wrong girl for that. Ask Sinclair. He’d know.”

"Don't try to claim you do not even know the leaders of the clans. You seem like a woman who knows what is going on."

“I doubt they stayed Clan Leader. They weren’t interested.”

"..." Lunark chuckled. That sounded like Janna alright, from the couple of encounters they've had. "So, it likely is who I thought it would be."

_Fuck_. She was supposed to be being noncooperative, now that she _knew_ that they were deliberately killing themselves off. She could have forgiven extenuating circumstances such as disease. But this was unacceptable.

"I'll take my leave now, Psykhe Blerster." Lunark smiled. She was done here. "Thank you."

* * *

 It was time. He’d managed to get his emotions under control for the most part, and now it was time for them to gather once again to discuss things. He wondered. Would they really be okay? Not that it mattered anymore. Not when the person he wanted to protect most was gone. He met the other Clan Leaders in the throne room and exchanged soft greetings with them.

Gejutel briefly explained what he could gather from Maria - that the werewolves had captured the Knight Major, and that they had a creature even more powerful than Raizel. Frankenstein exhaled slowly. "He will not be fighting this fight alone."

Claudia tapped at her chin. “I can also try seeing if I can make any poisons strong enough for that. It’s still got to be a werewolf, right?”

"... The energy is... unidentifiable. It was in an underground facility, and she tried to get closer to examine it more closely. But it did not feel like a werewolf, or anything known at all."

Claudia frowned, but nodded. She did have some general use poisons she could try in that case. “We’re really still going to fight?” Karias sounded absolutely defeated.

"What else do you suggest?" Frankenstein asked harshly.

"That we hear their conditions," Janna said, quietly. The werewolves did offer a peaceful surrender....

Emrys talked now. Even if the intimidating man was here. “We can’t face down an enemy like that. And we can’t just _rely_ on you to save us. This is our best option.” The Noblesse’s wishes be damned.

"Karias. Didn't the scout's report say that their population numbers dropped more and more? They are near extinct. And you all want to be ruled by them?"

“Ruled? Not particularly. I just...” He sighed. ‘The scout’. So fucking trite like her name or title didn’t matter. “I’m _tired.”_

Frankenstein was about to say something, but Raizel placed his hand on his arm, and stopped him from talking, "If that is the wish of the clan leaders," he said quietly. "Then we will comply."

Oh. Okay. So then... what did they do now? How did they deliver their surrender to them? Or were there people who still wanted to fight? He looked around at his fellow Clan Leaders.

"Who among you believes we should fight?", Gejutel asked, and Frankenstein raised his hand.

No one else seemed to. Claudia looked like she wanted to but chose not to in the end. Fighting this... fighting this was not something anyone could do alone, and if they lacked the will...

Gejutel sighed. "... Then it is inevitable. We will have to prevent greater carnage by surrendering."

The other leaders nodded. It was all they could do. This was really all they could do. Karias spoke. “So, what do we do to properly execute this decision?”

"... we should step forward and announce our surrender," Janna suggested. "... before we look like cowards who bow at the first sign of danger."

“I’ll go.” Karias stated immediately. “I... Psykhe’s body. I want to see if they’ll give it to me so that I can properly send her into eternal sleep.” There wasn’t a chance in hell that she still lived after all.

Everyone glanced down uncomfortably. "... We will compose a note for them, to prove the honesty of your message," Gejutel said after a few moments.

Karias nodded. “Yes. That would be best.”

"There is no shame in this decision," Raizel said quietly, though his voice sounded heavy. He would have to sign it too, as their current Lord.

That got a weak smile from Karias. “Shame is not an emotion I believe myself capable of right now.” Grief was far too heavy for that. The others probably agreed.


	13. Surrender

What a heavy time. Janna sighed, sat in the parlor of the renovated Drosia manor, a bottle of wine open on the coffee table in front of her. she briefly looked up. Ah, a clan member passing through. "You are Sinclair, a Captain of the central knights, aren't you?"

Ah? He was being addressed? "Yes, Ser Janna. That is correct."

"Come. Sit down with me for a moment. Have a glass of wine." She needed company,

Wine? He wasn't really into drinking, but he'd do so if the Clan Leader wanted him to. "Very well, Ser Janna."

She poured him a glass and offered it with a smile that did not reach her eyes. "How are the knights?"

"Things could be better." He sighed. "We're still wiped from Lagus's attacks. But they're back in fighting shape." For the most part. He really didn't know if they were ready for an attack by the werewolves or not. No. Actually. He knew they weren't.

Janna nodded slowly. "How is the morale?"

"Low. Very low." He admitted. It had been for a while now. "Ever since the Lord was killed."

That was to be expected. She stared at her wineglass. "There won't be any fighting."

He blinked, his heart skipping a beat. "Th- there won't?" He wasn't being able to keep himself the composed knight he was supposed to be. He took a drink of his wine to try and hide that.

"Ser Gejutel will announce it to the knights tomorrow. Ser Karias is currently preparing to leave to transmit our surrender."

"Surrender?" He tried to keep his expression as even as his voice was. Surrender was... giving up. And who knew what the werewolves did to prisoners of war. And that would be their whole populace after this.

"The head of the scouts was captured in their territory. Her last message was that she located something even more powerful than our current Lord. Along with their warriors, who outnumber us, and their Lord who defeated ours?" She finished her glass and started pouring the next. "In the worst case, everyone dies. In the best case, a vast amount of central knights and close to all clan leaders die and Lukedonia is left with no one to speak for them."

His face fell. So, everything was truly hopeless. He took in a deep breath to try to steady himself.

"We were offered a peaceful surrender, which we declined. But this..." Janna shook her head. "... You will hear it from Ser Gejutel as well, tomorrow."

He nodded. Ser Gejutel was in charge of the branch Sinclair was in, after all.

"... I just wanted to... give you a bit of time to process this." Janna sighed. "... This is a disaster."

He gave another mute nod, hiding his trembling fingers by drinking more. Maybe this was why Major Psykhe enjoyed drinking so much? Easier to hide from what you felt.

"I am sorry." She felt absolutely dead inside.

"I know." His voice was unusually quiet. "Do you want me to stay here and drink with you?" They could probably just spend the rest of the day getting drunk. It wasn't as if he had anything better to do. War preparations would do nothing. Help nothing.

"You are welcome to do so." She swallowed. Shit. "... Actually, yes."

He downed his wine and handed his glass back for a refill. "I've never been interested in this. But damned if I don't want to try getting drunk right now."

"This really puts things into perspective, huh?" A dry snort. She quickly downed her glass to refill both of them. "Cheers, Captain Sinclair. "

He gave a weak huff of a laugh as well. "Cheers, Ser Janna."

* * *

 

Karias made his way to the island, Maria guiding him. She'd taken this path hundreds of times before. And her grandmother before her. And so on. He'd release her once he reached the island itself, so that she could hide in the environment. If he needed her to send back information... well. She knew to go to Ser Gejutel. It really was too bad she needed to stay closer to him than she did Psykhe for this.

He was received by a squad of warriors, led by Dorant. "Hey, Noble! What are you doing here?!" The Lord had told them already that they were supposed to get ready for war - and it was surprising to see one of them _here_ , actually

He held up a scroll, Maria having already fled before he'd reached them. "I carry a message from the Clan Leaders." As much as he adored Ser Raizel... he couldn't accept him as their Lord just yet.

"... Then we will take you to the Lord," the yellow-haired werewolf decided.

Karias nodded, a weak smile gracing his face. "Thank you."

"What sort of message?", he asked as he led the way, the warriors who accompanied him surrounded Karias in a close formation.

He swallowed. "I'm sorry. I don't trust anyone but your Lord with this information." After all. If the warriors didn't like it, they could simply kill him and make it so that the Lord never got the message. Which was a worry even now, but not knowing what he knew upped his chances.

Dorant did not even question it, but actually brought him to the castle. they stopped in the antechamber to the Lord's throne room. "Krano, go and tell the Lord that a noble has a message for him." The blond man nodded and headed off. They would wait for the permission to enter.

Should...should he chat with the blond man here with him then? "I... do have a request here that I hope the Lord won't find too much trouble. The scout that came here... well. I don't blame you all for her death, she knew the risks. But she deserves better than to be buried in a foreign land. I'd like to take her body back home so that she can be laid to rest properly."

Dorant looked at the two warriors who accompanied him. "Did we take a scout?" "I don't know. I think Gayare mentioned they captured a spy." "Ah. I guess. If Ignes does not need the body." Dorant shrugged. "Does she have the body?", the purple warrior asked, which earned some more shrugs. "Probably."

Karias swallowed, slowly getting enraged by that. “Why would _Ignes_ have Psykhe’s body?! She has no use for it!” Vehement. A dead hybrid would do her no good.

"I don't know." Dorant shrugged innocently. "For science?"

Krano stepped out of the throne room. "Noble. The Lord is ready to receive you."

Ah. That was good then. He moved to enter the throne room.

The Lord sat on his throne as usual, Lunark to his right side, Ignes to his left. Ignes swallowed, leaning over to whisper in Maduke's ear. "That is Karias Blerster." He gave a small nod to acknowledge what she'd just said.

Ah. So Ignes did remember him. And here he'd thought she's simply _forgotten all about them_ when she went and _decided to become a monster hellbent on destroying them._ "I bring a message from the Clan Leaders of Lukedonia." And he took out the scroll.

He watched the blond man approach them. "State your message." And he nodded at Ignes, beckoning her to step forward and take the scroll. She descended the steps and approached Karias, keeping her face neutral. Silently, she held out her hand.

"We surrender." He handed the scroll off to Ignes, keeping his face neutral as well. "The scroll contains confirmation from all of the others. It's not just me coming here to try to negotiate this without their approval."

Ignes' eyes widened. They were... just surrendering? Maduke was quite surprised by this notion himself. "We are delighted to hear that you have come to your senses," he said. "Ignes." She snapped out of her momentary confusion and returned to his side, handing him the scroll. Ignes glanced at Lunark while Maduke skimmed the contents of the letter.

Karias simply stood, still dead-eyed. He'd delivered what he needed to. He'd request what he wanted once they were done deciding what to do about their surrender. If he needed to send an evacuation message, he would. Maria was perched right above the castle, after all.

Maduke finished reading the scroll and handed it to Lunark so she could read as well. "I accept your surrender. There will be no need for unnecessary bloodshed. As I presume you are in no place to speak for all the clan leaders, the fine print will be settled once we are there."

He nodded. "I... would like the body of the scout you captured. She deserves to be laid to rest properly in Lukedonia. Not here." Half werewolf she might be, but she was a noble through and through. And she could absolutely enter eternal sleep.

"Psykhe Blerster?", Lunark inquired, looking up from the document. Maduke laughed. Ah, this was delicious. He slightly raised his hand to gesture for Lunark to let him take care of that. "You may see her, though not take her with you."

That brought no small amount of anger to him. He wasn't going to be allowed to bury his dead brother properly? "I...can't take her body home? She's the _leader_ of the scouts! Morale is already low enough. Please."

He merely got up from his throne and started to lead the way. Dorant gave Karias a slight push to signify that they were supposed to follow.

Karias didn't need the push. He'd follow. What even was this? To be able to see her, and not put her properly to sleep... he wasn't sure he could handle this.

He led the way. They had moved the scout to the upper level dungeons, significantly more comfortable, even if still windowless. Lunark had made sure that she would be alright, even with various books to keep her at least remotely occupied. He wondered when he would pick up on it. Lunark walked beside Karias. "There she is, your sister," Maduke said, stopping in front of Psykhe's cell, which was surprisingly comfortable, given that she was a political prisoner, after all.

He'd picked up on her energy some time back and had to fight not to run to her. Alive, she was alive. And once he was before her, he was filled with the deepest sense of relief. Psykhe herself had felt him when he'd entered the castle and was livid. "What are you doing here, idiot!?" Yeah. That was absolutely Psykhe then.

"Lukedonia has surrendered," Maduke explained calmly. Ha, surprise successful, he supposed.

Psykhe’s face showed absolutely no emotion over that. Her default face simply looked annoyed, after all.

 **We’d be better off dead, dear** _**Clan Leader** , _she transmitted telepathically. There was no need for the others to hear this. 

**How can you say that? This is the only chance we have of saving our people!**

**And I’m saying that we’re likely only cursing them to a slower, more painful death.**

Psykhe was... very jaded about this. She was about everything though, so this is no different. Her being alive though... did they simply not know what she was? They’d have killed her if they did. All the same. “I can’t take her home. Okay. Yes. This explains it better.”

Maduke nodded slowly. Lunark smiled softly. "This is the message I want you to take to the other clan leaders when you return to tell them we accept your surrender: that we want there to be friendship between our people. We will no longer be enemies, but one. Children of both bloods, like your sister, will no longer be rarities, and will not need to be hidden anymore."

“You...know. How?” It had been hidden for so long. He’d talk to them, since it seemed that Psykhe was ignoring him. Even still he didn’t take his eyes off of her.

"My cousins were hybrids," Maduke said, even-toned as usual. "I know the energy of someone half noble and half werewolf."

He raised an eyebrow. “The other Clan Leaders can’t tell she and I apart. She’s stood in for many a meeting for me.” So it could be forgiven if he didn’t quite believe Maduke here.

"Have the other clan leaders met many hybrids before?", Lunark asked politely.

“Psykhe is the only one that I know of. Miss Uiara only had her.” He had met Psykhe’s mother, after all.

"Anyway, our point stands. We wish for peace. And we wish for you to transmit this message."

He nodded. This was... _beyond_ relief. Not only was Psykhe alive and well, she wouldn’t be hunted for what she was. She could be herself openly. And that was all he’d ever wanted for her. “I can do that.”

"Do you have any other questions?", Lunark asked cheerfully.

Karias looked wistfully at Psykhe. He wished he could hug her, but she wasn't the hugging type, and hadn't accepted any before. “No.”

"We will not harm your sister. But whether she stays here or gets to learn what it is like to live among werewolves, and be one of our people, is all up to her," Lunark explained.

She... could not go home then? When all was said and done? “I... am not sure if she’s even be interested in that.” He took the time to pull Lunark aside, away from Psykhe. “She’s only transformed once, and that was an absolute disaster that I am glad she doesn’t remember. I don’t want her coming to harm because she has no choice but to either stay in her cell or learn how to be one of you.”

"Until relations between our people have stabilized, she will remain a hostage. She will not be the only one. I hope you understand this."

He sighed. “I’m not complaining about her being a hostage. She’d be one even if she learns this side of her heritage. You can’t just _change_ her being a noble and our highest-ranking scout.”

"We give her a choice, a choice she did not have previously."

He pressed his lips together. “That choice was taken from her when her mother was killed.” _By your own people._ Uiara had been a sweet woman whose only sin was loving his father enough to adopt the noble values of protecting the weak. “You say it like it’s _our_ fault that she doesn’t know her heritage. When it is your people who killed the last two hybrids we had. And their werewolf parent as well. Seeing as how killing her mother furthered that pattern... keeping Psykhe separate was the only option if she was to survive _at all_.” His father wasn’t wrong to distrust everyone.

"Those days are over," Maduke cut in sharply. He would hear no more of it. "The past cannot be changed, but the future can be built." he turned to leave. "Lunark, I leave the rest to you. We will see each other again on Lukedonia, Karias Blerster."

Karias nodded tersely to those words. He had no choice but to trust them. It was the only thing that would bring him hope, after all.

Lunark watched him leave with slightly furrowed brows. "I hope you understand that this topic is personal for him, too. With family being affected."

Was that so? Then this Lord would not stand for hybrids being harmed at all, hopefully. He sighed. “Isn’t she a bit lonely in there?”

"She is," Lunark admitted. No point in trying to beat around the bush.

“I brought her familiar with me. A messenger, in case of a worst-case scenario. Since it seems I don’t need her for that, Maria can join Psykhe instead.”

Lunark thought of it for a few moments. "I don't see why not. Alright."

Karias gestured upwards. “She’s perched on the roof right now. I’ll go get her.”

"Dorant, go with him." The warrior nodded eagerly and Lunark approached Psykhe's cell. "Your bird came with your brother. She will stay with you."

Psykhe blinked. "Unlike me, she _does_ need to eat. Large insects and small mammals. She'll need to be able to hunt."

"Well, we will think of something." Maybe a room with barred windows, so she could not break out, but let out the bird?

* * *

 

Karias simply walked out of the castle and whistled, drawing a small, sawwhet owl down to perch on his hand. "All right. 'Dorant', right? This is Maria." She was _tiny_ , and the noble energy thrumming through her was weak enough that you could absolutely not notice it unless you were actively holding her.

Dorant blinked at it. "That's a tiny bird," he pointed out.

He chuckled. "Generations of this bird have been helping my brother spy on your island for _centuries._ Maria here knows these lands as well as you do." He moved to go back inside. Dorant was good enough to talk to. He could talk to him on the way.

"Really?!" He looked at the tiny owl incredulously

Maria hooted her assent at the man. A sound that was much like a saw being sharpened by a whetstone. "Yes. Animals make the best scouting partners. They're extremely hard to detect. She says she recognizes you. So, she's seen you multiple times at least."

"Oh. Well. Hi Maria...?" The warrior was friendly enough at least. "Wait, you talk to animals?"

Karias blinked. "We can. Telepathy means we can communicate with basically every being. Making a connection to another's mind isn't so difficult to nobles." Even two way was doable.

"With every being? even us?"

 **Yes** _._ He sent the message to the warrior.

He jumped. "Shit! So you nobles all can just read minds?! That's _freaky_!"

That made him chuckle. "Yes. Yes, we can. We don't really do that with beings that can _talk_ though. It's rude to just intrude on someone's thoughts like that." He scratched at the top of Maria's head. "But animals aren't able to communicate effectively any other way."

"So, do animals like, talk in you heard? Like if I go hoo-hoo, does that mean something like hello?"

He snickered. "That's not quite how languages work." How to describe this. "You attach the words to their meaning, and that's what I pick up on. So, if you say hoo-hoo and _mean_ hello, then that is what I would understand. But if you just say hoo-hoo and aren't really trying to communicate anything, then I will understand nothing from it."

"I don't get it." To him, words were just words. They returned to the prison cells.

Lunark was still there, and Psykhe. "This is Maria." How to get her in there... actually she could probably just fit through the bars, if he was honest.

Lunark opened the windowed part through which she usually passed food and books, or any other objects she had for Psykhe.

He put the owl through the slot, at which point she flapped up to Psykhe's shoulders to begin preening her. "Okay then. Maria is happier as well."

Lunark smiled happily. "This sounds like a win for everyone."

Karias smiled and chuckled. "All right then. I'll go be a good messenger boy."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Karias using 'my brother' is deliberate. :3 Psykhe was born male, and can shapeshift. She just prefers a female form.


	14. Choosing a Regent

Lunark joined her husband and pet in his office. They had things to discuss now, after all.

Ignes was quite visibly agitated, pacing back and forth while Maduke merely watched her, sat in an armchair. "Lunark." He glanced at her now. "Did everything go smoothly?"

Lunark went to sit in his lap and give him a kiss. "Absolutely! Looks like he brought her familiar back. She's in the cell with Psykhe now too. Small bird. No wonder it made such an effective messenger. We'd never have found her."

"I see. So, we need to keep an eye on birds?"

"Having seen the bird? It's probably a lost cause." She sighed. "We have members of that species here already. And there's no being able to tell that it's a spy without actually touching them to find out if they contain noble energy or not. Truly, I could not have anticipated such an effective method." She smiled. "Good thing we won't have to worry about that anymore."

He hummed. Ignes stopped pacing. "They made him their lord."

"They made who their Lord?" Ignes looked very upset. Maybe she could comfort her later?

 " _Him_. Ser Raizel. The Noblesse." The one who'd killed almost all of the elders - including her father.

"Ah." That was a problem. He'd kill her too if he got the chance. They were all in danger from him.

"You can have his head," Maduke said calmly. That man was a liability on all levels, and besides, their current lord.

Lunark sighed. “Absolutely. The man is a danger to everyone. I just worry what kind of effect this will have on our relations with our new subjects.” Speaking of which. “We do need to discuss how we set up our new province.”

"He killed several of your allies and friends! Isn't that enough?!" Ignes started pacing again.

“And I’ve killed plenty of his.” It was a simple enough exchange. “The bloodshed has to end somewhere, Ignes.” And it would. With the head of the Noblesse. Which Ignes was already told she was getting. She was being quite unreasonable right now.

"Let it end, but first, his must be shed!" She was nearly shaking at the mere thought and Maduke gave Lunark a little nudge. He wanted to get up.

She got up with a sigh. “And we’ve already promised you that, pet. I don’t understand why you’re acting this way when I merely expressed my concern for my new subjects.”

Maduke stopped her pacing by gently pulling her into his arms, against his chest. "You'll have his head. That's a promise. We're merely discussing the framing," he assured.

Lunark ignored the slight pang of jealousy at the sight. She’d promised her husband the girl. He’d have her. And him comforting her was better than Lunark doing so for their purposes.

He returned his attention to Lunark. "There will need to be a vice regent. This is your opportunity to be Lord as well, love."

She snorted with an affectionate smile. “You say, as if I don’t also handle most of the affairs here for you. You know at this point it’s just a formality. No. That means I’d need to stay there.” She contemplates this for a second. “Janna. She’s the new Drosia Clan Leader. You know, the Daughter of the Union Treasurer”

"Hmmh... Yes. I do prefer having you with me." He smiled as well, though he still kept Ignes pressed against his chest, even though she was not returning the hug. "Why her?"

“She is charismatic, charming, and reasonable. A perfect fit for a figurehead, wouldn’t you say?”

"And a noble." Which already made her more likely to be accepted than any werewolf.

Lunark smirked and nodded. “We know her. And they know her too. Makes for an excellent middle-man.”

"I will still suggest you."

She chuckled. “Got to make it look less staged, after all. We need Janna to look like a last moment decision.”

"Yes. You will decline the honour, as you wish to be by my side, and suggest Janna instead."

She nodded. That was for the best. Hmm. But the blond man might be there. Should she... “I’d like Frankenstein spared and taken prisoner.” She’d keep him as a toy. Figure out what made him her kerisnay haani and reject it with all her might.

"Frankenstein? The noblesse's bonded?" Maduke looked up in surprise.

“I said they were an enemy.” Let Maduke have no doubts about why she was asking. “He might make a nice pet.” Though, she wouldn’t be sleeping with him without Maduke’s consent. And Maduke already knew that much.

He thought about it for a moment. Of course, if he could keep his kerisnay haani close as a pet... it would probably be fair to allow her that much as well. "Fine. We will attempt to take him alive and prisoner."

She smiled beatifically at him. She’d tell him of her hilarious thought on the matter later.

"Ignes. You wanted your old friend Claudia taken here, right?"

She nodded, then, slowly, pulled away. "You know, I don't think Janna should be Lord."

“Oh?” Then who did Ignes suggest?

"She's thoughtless and irresponsible." She swallowed. "I could be Lord. The Kravei are a powerful, respected clan.” Or have been in the past, much rather. “And you know my allegiances.”

“We do.” Lunark was trying not to laugh. “We also know that you are universally hated by the nobles there, and we don’t need them rebelling when we’ve _just_ gotten them calm and accepting of their fate. Not to be mean, dear. We love you. But they don’t.”

Ignes swallowed. "But I can make them fear me."

Maduke also tried not to laugh. At least she had ambition. "I want you here, with us."

Lunark sighed contentedly. “The time for fear is past now, Ignes. It has little place in our new world.” And what use it did have would be to Maduke’s discretion.

 _I don't want to stay here_ , she thought briefly. But she was sort of stuck, wasn't she? Maduke approached and placed his hands against her cheeks before kissing her forehead. "Stay here, with us.”

Lunark... should really help, shouldn’t she? She walked over and joined the hug from the other side. “Why would you want to go back there anyway? We can get your friend to come here and then you’ll be set! No having to deal with people who dislike you!” Simple enough.

"You couldn't even do experiments anymore," he continued. She was trapped between them now.

Lunark snuggled against Ignes’s back. They needed this. _Ignes_ needed this. Even if she didn’t know she did.

Maduke released Ignes from his hold so Lunark had more space, and so he could place his arms around them both.

Lunark simply snuggled into Ignes harder, pressing her breasts firmly against the girl's back. They'd both be well cuddled by Maduke.

* * *

 Karias walked into the throne room, feeling more relieved than he had in a while. He had news, and it was good news indeed. Maria, who'd been his faithful companion ever since Psykhe's disappearance was noticeably absent.

The clan leaders were mostly glad he was back at all. Gejutel cleared his throat to interrupt and all quiet private conversations. "Ser Karias. We hear you."

"They have agreed to our surrender. They will arrive here in a few days to discuss the terms with us." And further. "They have no intentions of harming us." The absolute relief in his visage was clear. "Even Psykhe is merely a hostage. Not a casualty."

So that was why the owl was gone? Was it with Psykhe now? Either way, they all looked visibly relieved. "Can you tell anything else?" Gejutel asked.

"What about that monster energy she felt?" Ludis inquired.

He swallowed. "They have Ignes. I... wouldn't doubt that whatever it was, it's her doing." He remembered the anti-clan leader weapons. Everyone probably did. "As for the monster energy itself, I had trouble sensing it. It is faint, but there. Only Psykhe herself likely had the ability to find it while scouting."

"And it is stronger than Ser Raizel?" Seira asked to confirm, and she turned her eyes to the Noblesse for one moment, before turning her attention back to the other clan leaders.

"Made to fight who?" Frankenstein tensed. Of course. That bitch would want to get back at Master for sentencing her father into eternal sleep.

Karias confirmed Seira's question. Yes, it was absolutely stronger than Ser Raizel, but... "I don't know who it was made to fight. They didn't give me such information. Given their overall disposition though... I believe it might simply be a contingency plan. Something to defend and attack when they themselves lack the power to do so. Much like some human countries have nuclear weapons, and no intention to use them except in dire straits."

"I think that question was rhetorical." Regis mumbled, also glancing at Raizel. Gejutel could very well imagine Ignes using the werewolves’ resources to create a weapon for her personal goals.

"If Ignes made it, she probably intends to use it," Frankenstein said, straightening his back. "She'll want revenge for Roctis's death."

"Of that I have no doubt. Ser Raizel... I'd recommend you leave. Even with Ragnarok, you don't have the skills to lead us anyway. Your being here is a threat to yourself and a possibly liability to us, I'm sorry to say." Though Karias' words may be harsh, it was still the truth.

So Ignes was alive! Lovely! Claudia'd feared that she was dead. But she was still an enemy. She loved her dearly, but....

"We will return to Korea," Raizel sighed. This situation was more than just messy. How to believe that all of this was true?

"But everyone knows you're in Korea!" Rael couldn't believe Rai would actually take a risk like that.

"I will not run," Raizel said quietly.

Karias frowned. "I do not know how much they value human life." That was... "Their queen seemed to be the type that would, but their Lord was more..." Unknowable.

"We will go somewhere, where no one will find us." Frankenstein decided. "Regardless of whether their Lord values human life, Ignes doesn't, and she can't be trusted."

Karias nodded. That would work out well. "Stay safe." He wished the two of them well.

Raizel looked at them sadly. "Farewell," he said, and followed Frankenstein who added a " _please don't look for us_ " as the two left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes arc one of Pure Evil! Next chapter starts in on the next one!


	15. Lord of Lukedonia

The time had come. The scouts had detected them first, then they passed the barrier. The Clan Leaders and representatives of the Central Knights gathered in the throne room while Gejutel, Ludis and a handful of Central Knights received their conquerors. Maduke already had taken the warriors who would be stationed here, along with Lunark and Ignes who, in turn, had insisted on bringing Titan. Gejutel and Ludis introduced themselves politely. In the background, Ignes crouched down, gently placing her hand on the cold, wet sand of the beach. This was her homeland she has not seen in centuries, after all. Now she returned a conqueror, though she certainly didn't feel very victorious.

Lunark introduced herself politely as well. These two... she'd heard little of them, unfortunately, save that Gejutel was the Lord's advisor and that he was fairly popular with the nobles in general. She would get to know them well soon enough though, she smiled. Her husband had insisted on wearing her royal garb. A jacket that matched Maduke's and a crown she'd received as a wedding gift.

The procession was led to the castle, where the other clan leaders awaited them. The atmosphere was heavy, and Ignes hopped off Titan's shoulder when they approached the large gate. This... This was theirs now. Briefly, Maduke placed his hand against Lunark's back. Gejutel and Ludis entered the throne room first, followed by the lord and his queen, then the warriors, in rows of two, and at the end, Ignes and titan. Ignes kept her eyes focused on the throne, though she wanted to look around and see where Claudia was stood. The warriors stopped a couple of feet away from the throne, Maduke kept approaching with grave steps. He stopped in front of it and placed his hand against the armrest, then, turned around. The clan leaders, his warriors, his two lovers. He beckoned for Lunark to come to his side.

Lunark took graceful steps to join him, where she faced the group. As they'd rehearsed. "Hello, everyone. Thank you for your surrender. I'd have hated this to take bloodshed. That's not what I want from this, after all." She smiled gently. "Now. It seems we just have details to hash out about this, and we can have a wonderful relationship from now on." She looked to her husband. Claudia wanted to look to the back, where she could already sense Ignes. But that was impolite, and she needed to keep up their appearances here.

He nodded, and briefly touched her hand. "Relations have been sour for centuries, no, even thousands of years. They reach back longer than most of us have lived. This will end, from now on.” He took a step back, and slowly sat on the throne. The noble throne. He was positively brimming with excitement. The warriors were the first to kneel, followed by Gejutel, though he did so reluctantly.

That was... a bit of a show there, but Maduke had always been one for occasional dramatics. Lunark did not kneel, for her fealty was shown elsewhere. They were equals and had been since he’d made her his queen.

Karias kneeled almost immediately. Psykhe would be protected. Psykhe would be protected, and his people would be fine. That was all that mattered. Claudia knelt too, though she contemplated how difficult it would be to surreptitiously poison the man. Really. The amount of arrogance... Regis and Emrys both knelt when they saw Gejutel doing so. Regis would not leave his grandfather to kneel and stay standing. Seira followed the crowd, as she always did in situations where she had absolutely no idea what was going on. This was so far out of her experience. She needed to defer to the actions of others for a lead.

Ludis, Janna and Aife knelt too, along with the remaining central knights in the room. With utmost satisfaction, he contemplated the kneeling nobles. Only one did not kneel. Ignes. He beckoned her closer, and she approached, past the kneeling knights, clan leaders and warriors, followed by titan, who she sent off towards the corner of the throne room. Maduke stood up and nodded at her as she climbed the steps. A deep breath. She knelt. "Ignes Kravei. For your loyal support of our case, I, as the lord of the werewolves and the Lord of Nobles, acknowledge you as the leader of the Kravei Clan and the rightful successor of Roctis Kravei." He extended his hand towards her and, as agreed, she placed a kiss against the back of his hand before standing back up. He nodded benevolently and placed a kiss against her forehead. Let there be absolutely no doubt to anyone that she stood under his absolute protection. He dismissed her with a nod and she stepped to the side, two steps off the throne's podium. That was reserved to the lord and Lunark.

Ignes... was rightful Clan Leader now? Would she get further rights over them? Seira’s body went cold. Colder than she normally ran. This was... she pressed her lips together and tried to stop her body from shaking. So, so easily, she could be back in a lab underneath her knife.

He sat back down. The warriors stood up, and, with a brief gesture of his hand, he motioned for the clan leaders that they may stand up too now. "First things first. Where is the Noblesse?"

"He has left," Gejutel said as he rose. "He did not disclose where he was going."

Well. That was unfortunate. But what could anyone really do about that? She guessed she couldn’t give Ignes the man’s head after all. But then, she wouldn’t have wanted to in front of her new subjects, so that worked out just as well.

Ignes clearly looked like she was going to protest, but a single glare from Maduke shut her up the second she just took a breath to start talking. "Until the relations between our people have stabilised, three of your people will stay with us, for the guaranteed peace, compliance and the safety of our people stationed here. Knight-major Psykhe Blerster will stay with the werewolves. Gejutel Landegre and Claudia Tradio. You two will return to our lands with us as well."

Lunark smiled at each of them in turn. They would make fine additions to their lands. Gejutel in particular would probably go a long way in dispelling a lot of the myths that persisted about nobles.

So, he was to be a hostage. Gejutel swallowed hard. This was inevitable. "Furthermore, we will have a permanent ambassador here, who speaks for the werewolves. Kentas, step forward. You are a fine warrior, the strength of our people. Now, you will be their voice as well." Kentas stepped forward and bowed before his lord. "There always must be a Lord to lead the people," Maduke continued. "A vice regent will be installed to rule over Lukedonia in my absence, in accordance with our plans and for the good of our two combined people."

Ludis paled slightly. Was this why he legitimised Ignes first? To make her the new lord?!

Seira shook for a bit. Ignes... if Ignes was made vice regent, what would become of her? What would become of Regis, Rael, and Aife? The others? She didn’t think Ignes would hesitate to use her position to take test subjects.

Maduke took a few moments to observe the worried faces. They must think Ignes would be their new Lord. Good. Let her see she was not wanted here. "Someone who has wished for nothing more than peace and unity, and has shone with brightness and determination from the moment I've met her. She, who wishes for our people to live in harmony and friendship. Lunark. You shall sit on this throne in my absence and be a beacon of light to the nobles as much as you are to the werewolves."

Lunark chuckled good-naturedly, her heart skipping a beat or two at his words and took on a teasing tone. “And who will help you rule back home then? No. My place is by your side.” She looked out onto the Clan Leaders. “Janna. Janna Drosia should lead.”

Janna blinked, perplexed, and suddenly all eyes were on her. She was supposed to be lord?!?! This felt like a bad joke. "Janna Drosia? Step forward." Maduke acted as if he was at least mildly surprised. Janna swallowed, approaching the throne with unusually small steps. She was used to everyone looking at her, but not like that. "Will you explain your choice?" He asked, turning to Lunark.

“We’ve known her back from Union days because of her father. Janna has also long held the same wish for peace and unity but has lacked the power to do so. Well, we shall grant it here. And she will lead them with just as much care and kindness as I would have.” Besides, she smiled. “Of course, her already being here and knowing the people she’ll be taking care of helps.”

Gejutel frowned slightly. That was a twist he had not anticipated, but anyone was better than Ignes, and any noble apart from Ignes was better than a werewolf. Maduke beckoned Janna to step up to stand next to the throne. Ah, he'd forgot what a piece of eye candy she was. He stood up and turned to her. "Janna Drosia, do you accept your nomination as the new regent of Nobles?", he asked solemnly and she nodded, and understood what he expected of her. She knelt. "Janna Drosia, from this moment on, you are the regent, and answer to no one but me, your Lord. You will lead the nobles as their Queen, with the kindness, compassion and unyielding optimism you have shown each time our paths crossed." Janna glanced down at the floor. He offered her his hand, palm up, and helped her rise again. "Nobles! Behold, kneel before your queen." Since he clearly couldn't let her be called Lord.

They all did so, with no small amount of relief. Janna would be good to them, at least.

Janna stood up slowly, feeling her heartbeat pick up. It felt... _good_ to be... acknowledged. She glanced at the Lord questioningly. "May I speak?" Her words were barely more than a discreet whisper, and he nodded benevolently. Janna stepped forward, stopping right before the first step. "Clan Leaders. Knights. Warriors. Our people have been at war for so long, it is time to end the distrust, hate and isolation. With us, the friendship of our people begins. Thank you, for trusting me to stand and speak for you. Let us walk forward, into a future we can be proud of, without ever forgetting where we came from. Let our people know peace and unity at last."

* * *

After a while, everyone was released to go, and many did, while others loitered around to speak with those that had to remain behind. Claudia, thankfully, was one who needed to stay anyway and would absolutely take the opportunity to speak with Ignes.

Ignes approaches Claudia with quick steps, face finally brightening. she hadn't smiled the whole time. "Claudia!" She already opened her arms for a hug, hoping it would be received well.

Claudia wrapped Ignes into her embrace. “When my father came, and you didn’t... I’d feared you dead.”

She almost melted into the hug, clinging on to Claudia helplessly. "I... I- he left the werewolf lands a week before I came there, looking for him..."

Claudia smiled. “I’m just glad you’re safe.” Even if the others weren’t. She hoped Ignes would be with her as she was a hostage. Between her and Ser Gejutel... she might well keep her sanity away from the tranquility of her gardens.

Ignes took a deep breath. "... I... I asked for you to be spared, if it came to the worst." She smiled nervously. "... I wanted to be with you."

That was... she hoped that it wouldn’t be she alone spared, but all the same, she hugged Ignes tighter. She knew damn well what it meant for Ignes to want to protect someone.

"... I'm still glad there's no fighting," she admitted softly, barely more than a whisper.

“I am too, Ignes.” Fighting meant people getting hurt. “Things have... things have been hard around here. Fighting again... none of us are in any state.” Weren’t even before Raskreia had gone off on her half-cocked invasion.

"... You'd have lost anyway," she mumbled. "I couldn't -" she stopped. Couldn't even watch Raskreia get killed like that. She swallowed. "Well. It doesn't matter."

Ignes was underestimating how dangerous Claudia’s gardens were. She could gather all of Lukedonia in them and siege there indefinitely, if need be. “No. No it doesn’t. Everything is going to be fine.”

Ignes smiled. "Yes. Everything is going to be fine." She smiled sadly. "Though... I'd love to return here.”

She smiled gently. “I’d like that too.” She frowned. “You’ve made yourself a lot of enemies while you were gone. What were you thinking, kidnapping a Clan Leader that is still a child?”

"Don't lecture me!" She pulled away sharply. "I know it was a mistake! And I paid for it already!"

Oh. Was that why? “You know that I don’t seek to lecture, Ignes. I seek to understand.” And if Ignes didn’t know, she’d be forced to think it over as well.

"I didn't think anything was going to happen." Of course she only cared about the consequences for herself and those closest. "I thought it's just them and no one would ever know."

Claudia sighed. “We’d know if we lost a Clan Leader. We always do. No matter where they are when they pass.” She did not know how she was supposed to explain to Ignes that she should care about other people besides, but that was a problem of her upbringing she didn’t see being fixable anytime soon.

"Yes, but not because of _me_." Ignes rubbed her temples. "... Well, what's done is done."

They’d known that Zarga was behind Rousare and Loyard-gaju’s deaths though. Ignes... was really unaware about how this worked, wasn’t she? “What’s done is done.” Claudia agreed.

"And now Janna is our L- ... queen.“

Claudia smiled. “Yes. She’ll do great.” She’d spoken with Janna before. And Janna was rapidly becoming a good Clan Leader, so stepping up to become queen? Wasn’t so difficult.

Ignes nodded. "I guess it's for the best I'm not Lord." No one loves me here.

Claudia smiled at her kindly. That wasn’t Ignes’s skillset. She’d have made an awful queen. “Power comes with responsibilities. Not everyone is equipped to handle them. I certainly couldn’t handle being Lord.”


	16. Adjusting and Ignes

“Ser Claudia, Ser Gejutel. If you would both come with me for a bit? I’d like to speak with you.” Lunark addressed the two of them, so that she could address any worries the two might have.

Gejutel and Claudia approached her both with a nod. I would be good to settle this matter, after all.

“I’d like to go ahead and address any questions or concerns you might have about this. Your status as hostages, or even things about the rule in general.” Lunark’s smile was serene. The very picture of a perfect queen.

"I dare to hope we will not be hostages indefinitely?”. Gejutel inquired carefully.

“I’d hope you wouldn’t be either, but that really depends on how the sociopolitical climate develops.” Lunark answered his question honestly.

"The reports spoke of a decline in your population, and... change of energy due to modification. Is this what awaits us too?"

“No. The warriors consented to their modifications, and that would never be forced on anyone. As far as I’m aware though, most of the population decline came about through accidents during earlier modification research.” She hoped. She still needed to look into that.

"I assume Ignes is going to continue her bloody work, though."

Claudia looked at him. "She doesn't have to, right?"

Lunark huffed. “I’m going to be looking into the overall ethics of our modification program as soon as I can. I haven’t been able to before, but that will definitely be seeing some reform if it’s not up to par. And Ignes will absolutely need to comply with the rules if she wants to keep researching.”

Gejutel nodded. He seemed to be at least mostly satisfied with this, for the time being. Claudia nodded as well. This was good. Hopefully Ignes would understand. "And what about the general direction of your planned rule?"., Gejutel continued

“Hmm? Peace under a singular government, of course. A true peace instead of the tensions we’ve had for centuries will pave the way for our races to finally live together in harmony.” She hummed again. “I admit that I’m not as familiar with nobles as I could be. You were the previous Lords’ advisor, right? I’d be more than willing to listen and pass on your words to Janna.”

He looked at her thoughtfully. So, she was willing to learn, for the sake of their people. "I need to make sure my clan will run itself without me here," Claudia explained calmly.

She nodded. “Go. Make what arrangements you need.” They had time.

"How much time do I have?"

“We’ll be here for a week or two, to familiarise ourselves with Lukedonia.” They needed to learn their new people, after all.

"I need to make preparations as well," Gejutel said. "Regis is young to run a clan of our size, and the central knights need to be led as well."

Lunark nodded to that as well. “Feel free to come to me with questions or concerns at any point in time.”

"Thank you." Gejutel nodded. She was being perfectly reasonable, and he would honour it. "I will make all preparations then."

“I’ll see about setting up communications as well, so that neither of you will be forced into radio silence with the people you lead. It’ll be harder to do so from afar, and of course you’ll still need to make these preparations, but they need not go without your guidance completely while you’re gone.”

"Thank you." Claudia nodded with a little smile. She did feel much better now. Gejutel nodded as well. This was good.

* * *

Ignes already waited for them in a room that they had ordered prepared for them. She stood by the window, staring out somberly. She's been avoiding everyone. Maduke had his arm around Lunark when they two entered the room. Oh, he could feel the bad mood already.

Lunark went up to the girl and wrapped her arms around her from behind. "I'm sorry we couldn't fulfill your request." They'd made a promise, after all.

Ignes took a sharp, heavy breath. Maduke joined them, putting his arms around them both. She swallowed. "Lagus really was right," she whispered and Maduke tensed slightly. "Ignes. Breathe. We'll get him eventually." Before she said more.

...Lagus was right? About what? She'd question Ignes later. Without Maduke, who seemed to be trying to hide this from her. Bad move, husband. He really should know better by now. "Everything will be fine, Ignes."

Ignes wanted to shake them off. She wanted to be alone. "I want to be alone." Maybe they'd let her.

Lunark could respect needing time alone, but... "You're very upset right now. Are you really sure that wouldn't be counter-productive? We can always just cuddle. You can cry on my shoulder if you'd like." Lunark had done so with Maduke the few times she'd been upset before too. It was a good feeling, to be loved even when at your lowest.

Ignes swallowed. It was all miserable anyway. And she knew that she didn't have any allies other than them. "Alright." She sounded defeated.

Lunark shook Maduke off for a moment so that she could turn Ignes around and press Ignes’s face against Lunark’s neck. She looked over at Maduke and smiled. This wasn’t quite the celebration they’d wanted but bonding with Ignes was just as good.

He'd have to wait _even longer_ apparently. But he simply shifted, hugging Ignes from behind now, his hands rested on Lunark's back. Oh, damn this shit. He rested his head against Lunark's.

Lunark tilted her face up to capture Maduke’s in a kiss. He must be feeling a bit neglected. But they couldn’t well ignore the state their pet was in. At best they could go tell her to play with Claudia for a bit while she helped him work out any frustrations.

He returned the kiss. Slow, surprisingly calm. The mood of the evening was ruined anyway. "Let's get comfy," he suggested, breaking the kiss.

Lunark nodded. They should absolutely get comfortable. That would be better for Ignes too.

* * *

Janna had remained in the throne room and ran her fingers over the armrest almost reverently. Though she may not call herself Lord... This was who she was now, essentially. A strange feeling. Hearing steps, she turned around. "Sinclair." Just two weeks ago, she'd gotten drunk with him, feeling like all hope was gone.

He smiled at her. “You’ll make a great queen, I’m sure.” She’d run their clan well, after all.

"... It's strange. I... I really feared the worst. I heard Lunark talk to Gejutel and Claudia. They seem genuine."

That drew forth a sigh of relief from the Central Knight Captain. “I suppose that means we have nothing to worry about.” Which was good. Very good.

"... This... this could be for real." She smiled, though it grew strained. No. She shouldn't think that this might even be for the better.

“I just wish we didn’t have to lose so many leading up to this.” Not just the Lord and Clan Leaders. The people they’d lost in other invasions.

"I wish so to. Let's... Let's hope that there won't be any to follow "

Sinclair chuckled, though it was still a bit dark, even with his mood lifting rapidly. “Who would be foolish enough to invade us when we’re ruled by werewolves now? That’s just asking for trouble.” Even with everything, they did have protection now.

"There's not even anyone left to invade now. The Lord is a member of the Union, and so is his spouse."

“I...” Sinclair’s expression turned to something too complicated to decipher. “Will... will _that_ cause problems?”

"The Union is the only group left that technically could challenge us. But that would mean attacking their own members."

“How much of a threat would they be if they do?” He didn’t know how much they’d in-fight, but if that was a problem....

"... I am not sure. Ser Raizel didn't leave much, according to what my father told me the last time I've seen him."

"So probably not much. We can trust our conquerors to protect us, at least. If what they've said about their intentions is true." And he would trust that it was. He couldn't afford not to. He didn't have the energy left for distrust.

"They are leaving warriors here. Some of their best." They had the Lord, his queen and titan to stay on their territory after all.

Hmm? "I suppose we should get to know them then." That was some intense protection. He couldn't quite tell if it was as enforcers or as protectors, but Sinclair would absolutely assume the best intentions unless proven otherwise.

"Yes. We should. I briefly spoke to them. They seem decent enough."

* * *

In the morning, Maduke left early, pressing a kiss against Ignes' head. Ignes never slept, but Lunark was still dozing, he saw no need to wake her. Ignes remained cuddled up to Lunark until she woke up though. The door fell closed behind the lord.

Hmm. Maduke had already left? "Good morning, Ignes. Are you feeling better?"

Ignes just hummed, relaxing slightly against her. She was more comfortable when it was just her and Lunark, after all.

She really didn't want to bother her, but... "What did you mean by 'Lagus was right', dear?" Lunark didn't know, but if she could dispel any of Ignes's insecurities, she'd become a more reasonable person to keep as a pet. Win for everyone's sanity.

"..." Her face fell, and she pulled away, sitting up. "I'll never amount to anything."

"A blatant lie. Look at everything you've accomplished." Where did this come from? "Lagus praised you excessively when you weren't around. That he'd say such a thing...." It was disturbing, to say the least.

"What did I accomplish? Killing my father? Making everyone hate me? Amazing achievements." She snorted bitterly. "He knew I'd never be a proper clan leader. Let alone a Lord. Or loved. Or anything."

"You've awoken Titan. And you're loved by me and Maduke. Why would you want to be Lord? It's all responsibility and you'd never get to do any of the things you enjoy doing." But that one bit. "Why would you possibly not be a proper clan leader?"

"I know if it were up to you, there wouldn't be any experiments at all anymore. And he'll side with you." She would rather just avoid the question altogether

She sighed. "No. I just don't want them _unethical_ , Ignes. I don't want people dying for the sake of some imaginary progress anymore. They're individuals, not toys, Ignes. With their own hopes, dreams, and desires. Same as you and I." In other words, killing even in the labs would not be acceptable anymore. And that was final.

"It's the only thing I'm good for," she whispered.

Lunark shrugged. "New skills can always be learned, and you can continue your research as long as you comply by what rules are set up to protect the research subjects. You aren't without options here, Ignes. I'll absolutely try to get you the best education I can for any new subject you want to learn. And you won't need to _stop_ researching. Just... no more death."

She clearly wasn't listening anymore, just retreating into her own dark little world.

Lunark sighed, and pulled Ignes back into her arms, kissing her forehead. Lagus had had access to her for a long time... if she was abused.... Hmm. She should talk to Claudia. She might know something. Hopefully she was willing.


	17. Ignes

Claudia came to meet the werewolf visitor as soon as Lunark was received by the network of roots that transmitted information throughout her territory. She lowered her head to a polite nod towards Lunark. "Greetings."

Lunark nodded to Claudia. "If you don't mind, I'd like to ask some questions about Lagus." Hopefully she wouldn't think that she was trying to get any... unsavory information on him. Like his research. They didn't need it, after all. They had Ignes.

Claudia's face sombered. Weren't he and their Lord friends? Still... she nodded. "I will answer them to the best of my abilities."

She... should probably get right to it. "I have reason to believe that he might have been abusive to Ignes. I was wondering if you had any information on that. And how to undo that damage."

Ignes. Oh. Her face fell into an expression of utter sorrow. "He was."

"So, you _do_ care about her wellbeing. Good. She seems to think no one does." Ignes would need support. And she doubted she herself was good enough for this, and Maduke definitely wasn't when Ignes was more attached to Lunark.

"Of course she thinks that," Claudia said bitterly. "It's... Very complicated."

"Of that I've no doubt. Abusive situations are rarely _simple_." At least she seemed to have Claudia as an ally in this.

"No... you... you don't understand. Ignes is not an ordinary noble."

Lunark blinked. "No. She doesn't act like any I've come across. Even Psykhe, a hybrid, seems rather..." Well. Claudia knew the pattern for noble behavior well enough, likely.

"I... No one knows this. It's a secret for a reason. But... I trust you want to help her."

Oh? Okay then. "I'll make sure that it doesn't spread then."

"Ignes was born without any psychic abilities at all. She cannot read minds, cannot influence them, cannot move objects. We cannot read her mind without using a forceful amount of willpower."

"And what does that mean, for a noble?" Lunark did not know. Werewolves lived without such ability at all.

"Most nobles do not communicate verbally until they're several decades old, and most nobles wouldn't speak to a child that young, because telepathy is the only means of communication we use in the first decades of our life." She wanted to cry and took a couple of breaths to compose herself. The mere thought hurt. "It's how we learn everything. How to interact with others, how to feel with others. Children cannot control their powers. They learn compassion because they feel the pain of others like their own. Ignes never felt any of that." She swallowed. "... Only her own solitude."

"...That explains why she enjoys being cuddled so much." Lunark's face flushed with a mixture of rage, pity, and worry. And Lagus had _abused_ someone like that.

Claudia nodded gravely. "... So much damage has already been done by the time Roctis understood she's not like the other children. He sought help from my father. but he never intended to help. Someone as bright and talented as Ignes ... Incapable of _feeling_ the pain of others firsthand... Who makes a better scientist than someone who can maim and kill without batting an eyelash?!"

Lunark sighed. "So basically, this is the whole reason why she's an unreasonable brat when it comes to me refusing to let her have certain people as test subjects." Okay. Yeah. That made sense. She pressed her lips together. "We need to focus on having her learn that pain somehow and applying it in her interactions in the future. But I'm not really comfortable with hurting her to do so." So how could she teach her?

"Don't. Don't hurt her even more than she's already been hurt!" Claudia looked downright scared at the mere thought.

Lunark did adopt a more sympathetic look to that. "I don't want to, Claudia. I don't like anyone coming to harm. I just don't know how we could teach her this theoretically when so much time has passed. She's rather set in her ways. I'm more than open to suggestions though. And if there's anyone else you think you could help with Ignes, by all means, bring them in. I don't think this is something that ever should have been hidden, but at this point it's a danger if the wrong people are informed. It being hidden in the first place by someone who wanted to hurt her so that anyone who _would_ have helped didn't know is what caused this mess."

Claudia nodded. "...he... deliberately isolated her from everyone. So no one could teach her better. So she wouldn't be close to anyone. So.... There's no one "

Lunark smiled. "On the contrary. She's rather close to me. And their closeness doesn't matter so much as willingness to help an out of the ordinary noble. Just. Anyone you think could be trusted to try and help undo this." It was a simple enough matter. Just complicated in the execution. "Ignes is easy to gain the trust of if you treat her right, after all."

"... Unfortunately. She cannot gauge the intentions of people." Though at the moment, she couldn't think of anyone who might be a help. "He... always made Ignes feel like she could never be a proper clan leader, or someone who would be accepted. Like science was her only way of worthiness. At all cost. Maybe that is easier. Make her feel like she is not only as good as the extremeness of her research "

She sighed. "I tried to approach her with that idea earlier. She was not receptive. This is something that will take time, I suppose."

Claudia nodded. "... I... I know this must be frustrating but... Over a thousand years of neglect and abuse... Cannot be undone in a few days."

"I know." She looked at Claudia, considering. "Since Ignes cannot accurately gauge the intentions of people, the matter of her disability isn't something that she should be in charge of. You can do that for her. Anyone you think would be good for her, by all means, try and get them to form a positive relationship with her."

Claudia nodded. "Alright. Thank you. I... I really hope she can get better."

She hesitated. "If I may ask... Are you... are you close?"

She...did not know how to answer that one. Not really. “Yes and no. I can’t say I know her as well as I could, but she seems to have come to rely on me all the same.”

".. I see. Thank you for the answer."

Lunark smiled at the woman. She couldn’t say a great many things, but, “You’re welcome. I’m certain that if you asked, she’d be just as willing to cuddle you. That seems to be something she enjoys in general that is simply not something many people here do, whereas it’s a cultural thing where I’m from.”

Claudia nodded. Ah, was she... really that easy to read? "Yes. We tend to exchange affections telepathically, rather than physically." Which completely excludes Ignes, after all.

That drew forth a good-natured chuckle. “If any werewolf children take a liking to you, you’re going to have a hard time getting them to let go of you at all.”

"Really?" Claudia chuckled too. "That sounds adorable."

* * *

 

She may be hated here, but she was still an official clan leader now. Ignes approached the manor of the Elenor clan with firm steps. Through the marriage of Tenjin Elenor and Astarte Kravei a couple of generations ago, her next closest relative should be a cousin in the clan. Given that both she and her father were only children, and that her granduncle was, according to everything she ever heard, too much of a strangeling to actually start a family. Thus, she would have to turn to the Elenors. Maybe one of them would wish to rebuild the clan, after all. "Good day, Ser Emrys Elenor." He vaguely resembled Rosaria. Ah. He must be her brother, most likely. "Do you have ten minutes?"

Emrys nodded silently. _**I do**_ _._ Unfortunately, he hadn’t been able to verbalise anything all day.

"Ah, thank you." She merely went by his nod; his thought went unheard as any telepathic message sent her way. "As you know, we share common ancestors. Since I have been instated as clan leader, I'd like to reestablish the clan."

 _ **Okay.**_ He nodded again.

"I cannot stay on Lukedonia since I am needed elsewhere but... there might still be someone who would care about the clan being rebuilt."

He tilted his head curiously. _**Who would that be?**_

Ignes looked at him expectantly. He surely needed some time to think.

...Did Ignes not know? _**Do you not know who you are looking for, Ser Ignes?**_

This... was starting to get uncomfortable. "I mean, I understand that this is all very sudden. I just wondered whether you might know of anyone."

Wait. Was she... was she blocking him? He used his magic to form words in the air. _I’m sorry, I can’t be verbal right now. Are you blocking my telepathic responses?_

She recoiled slightly at the glowing letters appearing in front of her in the air. Oh. Oh. Her cheeks reddened slightly, and she wrought her hands. "I..." She could not have a conversation _at all_ with someone who could not speak and could not claim that she just did not like doing it, because any normal person would just read his mind anyway to communicate, but neither did she want to admit it. Shit. She took a deep breath. She was the senior clan leader here, and she should act the part. "..." Now _she_ seemed to have forgotten how to speak as well.

 _Do you know who you are looking for?_ The words appeared again. He could communicate like this if he needed to. He didn’t know why she was refusing to use telepathy, but maybe Kravei were just weird.

She shook her head. "I don't know many people." The letters were a sufficiently good enough compromise.

He pressed his lips together. _Any information I could use to help find someone?_

"... I think there was a cousin, a bit younger than me. If... he is interested. Or, anyone who wants to, really, I guess."

Emrys nodded. _I’ll look into it. I’m not sure I’m the best person for it though. I’m still learning to run my clan myself._

"...It's alright. If no one wants, that's fine. It's not like I will be needed with the werewolves forever."

That was true enough. _All the same, you’ve asked for help. I won’t simply ignore your request._

Ignes smiled. "You're a polite young man. But don't worry. If there is no one, there is no one."

Emrys smiled in response. I’m sure there will be someone. No one likes to leave people clanless if there’s a possibility of their clan being rebuilt.

"Alright. Then... thank you. I will not hold you up longer."

* * *

 

Regis followed his grandfather through the manor, watching and learning how things were done. Seira seemed to have joined them, also doing the same. Refreshers could only be good, after all.

Gejutel needed to make sure everything would be alright while he was away. "Regis. You will be the leader of the clan while I am gone. Not just in name." As wielder of Regasus... "I regret this duty falls on your shoulders."

Regis... was young, this was true. But... "I'll be able to handle it, Grandfather."

He smiled fondly. "I have absolutely no doubt of that. And you're not alone."

"Of course not. There are other clan leaders willing to offer assistance." Granted, only Ser Ludis and Ser Karias were used to their duties, but...

"... Lunark said that she wishes to set up communication systems that will allow me to stay in touch with you," Gejutel said.

Oh. "Really!?" That came out far more excited than he'd intended, but...

"... Yes. She mentioned looking into possibilities to do that." He nodded slowly. that, of course... would be helpful.

He swallowed. "It... wouldn't just be them we could communicate with then." Could he talk to his school friends and keep up with his schoolwork from here then?

"Is there someone you think of specifically?" Gejutel hesitated for a moment. "... our new Lords seem to be interested in change. Change that will benefit."

"I... Tao, Takeo, and M. They could help me keep up with my schoolwork." Wasn't it obvious? The more he knew, the more he could support the clan better. Even if it might not have any practical application _now_.

"..." Gejutel nodded. "... I can ask about working on better communication networks that could be used."

Regis smiled, before quickly schooling his face back into elegant indifference. "That would be good."

"Yes. Your studies are important." He smiled happily. This was… going surprisingly well. "Will you be alright? What about you, Miss Seira?"

Seira contemplated this for a moment. "I would like to keep up with my schoolwork as well."

"..." He thought for a moment. "Lunark asked for suggestions how to rule Lukedonia. Maybe I should propose schools. You and Ser Raizel both enjoy it very much."

Seira blinked. "Then others could go. Yes."

"Then I would suggest it."

Seira smiled gently and then looked at Regis. This would be good for everyone, probably.

* * *

 

Maduke's first day as Lord of Nobles has been interesting. He and Queen Janna had spoken to various clan leaders and civilians, Lunark accompanied them to most of their appointments, safe for a trip to Claudia, and he assumed it was all about her being a hostage now, after all. "I like our new lands," he stated, standing by the window. "I think this might turn out better than we hoped."

"Yes. It will." Lunark smiled gently at her husband, approaching him for a kiss. "Everyone seems to be quite happy with the planned arrangements so far."

He turned around and placed his hands on her waist, returning her kiss contently. "As they should. We have been perfectly reasonable so far."

"Love, what Ignes said yesterday is bothering me. Would you mind explaining what she meant by 'Lagus is right'? You know something. You wouldn't have attempted to deflect it then otherwise." She encircled his chest with her arms. It wouldn't be the first time she's asked for clarification about something another had done. It was just like when they'd killed Mehmet.

He swallowed. Ah. an uncomfortable topic. "It's... complicated. the short version? Ignes is who she is because of Lagus."

Lunark nodded. “I’d gathered as much when I asked her about it.”

"You don't sound satisfied. I assume you meant to hear the long version. What did she tell you?"

"That she was told that she'd never amount to anything." Lunark pouted. "I might not be happy with the tantrums she has sometimes, but I don't like our little sea monster thinking so little of herself."

He pulled her closer against his chest and pressed a kiss against her forehead. "I agree. She is beyond adorable when cheerful."

Lunark giggled. "Yes. She is. So it's in our best interests to try and help her self-confidence. Then she'll be that way more often for us. To that end... Yes. Any information you have on Lagus, especially in regard to Ignes, would be useful to me."

Ah... that was... tricky. He pulled away to start pacing. His usual behaviour when something was _bugging_ him. "he systematically destroyed her to mold her into the perfect little vicious killer she is. From early childhood on."

"I...see." That was about what Claudia had told her. "And his methods?"

"... He kept her isolated. She knew little but his teachings. His and those of the teachers he chose for her. because a lesson sticks better from multiple sources, after all." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Nothing she ever did was ever good enough. Nothing. He made sure to keep pushing until the limit."

She pressed her lips together. That was... she sighed. "Honestly. She does such a good job and always tries her best. Would it have killed the man to give her a bit of praise?"

"No. Or else she might feel satisfied with herself and not push forward at all cost, regardless of who or what gets harmed along the way."

"I think at this point she deserves to feel satisfied with herself." She was a sweet girl when she wasn't upset like this.

"Then maybe she would not be as miserable about your intentions in regard to restricting her research."

"Yes. I'd have thought she'd see it as a fun challenge. She can't just slice away to her heart's content anymore. If she has to work within a set of rules, then she's playing 'hard mode', as they call it."

She adored being trusted. She adored getting to do what she wanted, finally. It was not hard to guess. Lunark wanted to take that away from her. "Lagus left a mess. I know you love fixing things. But this one is past the point of fixing."

She sighed. "Then what do you suggest we do? As it is, this might very well impede _all_ of our plans with her. You were one of the teachers, right? Surely you've noticed that she still has a deep-seated fear of you."

He frowned and stopped. "How did you guess?"

"Because she's scared of you and has no discernible reason why. Which points to it being something subconscious."

A sigh. Ah, what a gaffe. "Yes. She cannot remember anything, Lagus made sure of that, but I was the one who taught her how to use her aura. I was her teacher for a while. Until Lagus decided I got too lenient with her."

Lunark looked horrified. "You were _too lenient_ by his standards?" How? She knew how vicious her husband could be at times. And that _wasn't good enough!?_

"She's not supposed to know what pity, compassion, mercy or any of the likes is. So of course, she wasn't supposed to receive any."

She swallowed. "That explains why she was separated from Claudia as well. Claudia _adores_ her." And was well aware of her issues.

"..." He looked away. "... Yes." And he sounded downright downtrodden. Of course, now that Ignes was reunited Claudia...

"You mentioned that her memories were erased regularly. How?"

"Lagus was a master of poisons and all sorts of decoctions and spells. He'd take her on travels and when she returned, she didn't remember what happened, not really. Lagus said Roctis usually just chided her for not paying attention." First, the girl got abused, then blamed for not remembering the abuse.

Lunark nodded. "I can talk to Claudia about it. Undoing that if possible will go a long way. Otherwise... maybe there's a medicine we can get her. Like how humans have them for mental illness."

"..." He swallowed. "She's with us because we can give her what she needs. If she no longer needs it... She no longer needs us." 

Lunark outright snickered. "Now now, love. She'll always need us for _something_. And she'll try to leave anyway if she continues to fear you. So. We look for a solution that suits everyone's needs."

Especially _his_. "Unless you find some magic way to change how she feels about us? Good luck."

Lunark frowned. She really doubted that Ignes would just magically stop liking _her_ but... "Lagus's notes. We need them."

"I'm the Lord, you're my queen. If you want those notes, you can ask for them."

She nodded. And gave an exasperated sigh. "Honestly, it's starting to look like she'd need to be rebrainwashed to undo the damage." She shook her head.

"..." He perked up. "... That's... not the worst idea I've heard. It'd be for her good, wouldn't it?"

Oh. _Now_ he had ideas? "Yes? Probably?"

"... Lagus managed something similar with adult nobles too. A relative of Janna's. Her predecessor. He brainwashed her. Enough for his purposes, not too much for others to notice she changed unnaturally "

Oh. "And I could have Claudia help us with it. She'll do anything for her, after all. Altering it so that it just makes her a bit more malleable and open to treatment? She'd go for it. She trusts me too." Lunark chuckled. "She told me everything she knows about Ignes, after all."

"... And ... more inclined to be with us not just because we fill the void."

"Yes." Lunark smirked. This might actually work.

"It's the best for her. And for us. And what is good for us is good for everyone." He pulled her against his chest and caught her mouth in an eager kiss. "What would I be doing without you, you cheeky genius?"

She kissed him back happily, smiling at his adoration. This. This was why they worked so well together.


	18. The Future

A clansman received Lunark on the Tradio grounds, explaining it was safer that way, and brought her to the manor. Claudia was in her study. "Good day." She stood up. "I... I did not expect to see you again so soon."

She chuckled. "I think I might have hit upon a decent way to treat Ignes. But I'd need Lagus's notes and your assistance with it."

Claudia's face lit up with a hopeful expression. "You have?"

Lunark nodded. "It... might come off as a bit dark at first, but that is why I need your help. I understand your father brainwashed a Clan Leader? I was hoping we could alter whatever drug he used to something weaker. Just to make her malleable enough to suggestions of her worth and the compassion lessons she needs, without taking who she is from her."

Claudia blinked. That... Really sounded dark. She swallowed. She'd only learned of Edian later. "... He did so. Yes. But... Do you really think this is necessary?"

Lunark looked pained. “My husband... he and your father were friends. He... is intimately aware of some of the abuse. He was one of her teachers, after all. One that Lagus cut off for being too gentle.”

Claudia tried to process what she just heard. Of course, she should figure that. But... too gentle? "But does that require us _drugging_ her?"

“ _Medicating_ her. Humans use medicine in the treatment of mental illness all the time. I’m not suggesting we do what he did to the Clan Leader. I’m suggesting we make a medicine based off the drug to aid in treatment of Ignes’s illness.”

Claudia considered it for a moment. "I... Need to look at his research notes to see how it worked in the first place."

Lunark nodded. “Do you have those? Or is there someone I need to speak to to get them?”

"No. They're all in his laboratory. I didn't have the opportunity to look through everything yet."

She smiled gently. “I’m sure you’ll find what we need.” A thoughtful look. “I’m willing to help you go through it as well. And I can probably take anything that we have trouble with to our shaman. He’d understand whatever ingredients it takes differently than we would. He might have some insights that we don’t.”

Claudia nodded hesitantly. "... Alright. I want to help Ignes in whatever way I can."

Lunark approached and gently set her hand on Claudia’s forearm. “We’ll help her get better, Claudia. Don’t you worry.”

She smiled slightly. "Thank you. I will go and try to find something useful."

* * *

 "I brought some wine." Janna smiled awkwardly as she entered the parlour. Just she and Lunark. Some girl time, one could say. "So... how have these last two days been?" She set the bottle down on the low coffee table.

“They’ve gone very well! Things are going smoother than I could have ever imagined.”

Janna smiled softly and picked up glasses from a shelf. "... We are trying to make the best of our situation. The nobles are a proud people, but... I like to think we are capable of pragmatism, too."

“Yes. I was...quite worried about that. It was the end of your former Lord and her Clan Leaders, after all.” Lunark looked genuinely upset. “I tried to talk them into just going back home.”

"I believe you," Janna said, brows furrowed sympathetically. Rosaria has been the fieriest of them, Kei the most fervently loyal and Raskreia was... Raskreia.

Lunark shook it off. Thinking on such a thing was unproductive. “I’m glad that so many seem okay with what is going on. Especially after that. I’d have preferred this done without bloodshed at all. Even theirs.” Perhaps especially theirs.

Janna nodded. Of course, she wished she could ask about why they had not reached out through diplomatic ways, when Raskreia was still Lord but... She did not. "What about the Union, though?"

“The Union... will have to be rebuilt. They’re in no state to be helping the world as a whole as they are. One good thing that has come of this whole mess. A lot of the corruption there has been weeded out.”

"No offense... but as far as I can recall, they never particularly helped the world in the first place." She poured them two glasses.

Lunark snorted. “No thanks to the other elders. Why they were always so against my policies I have no idea.”

"And now I assume you will, essentially, rule the world."

Lunark smiled gently. “My husband isn’t as interested in actually ruling as he is with the prestige that comes with his title. So yes. I, essentially, will rule the world.”

"And what are your plans for the humans?"

“To raise them up to be our equals. That was _supposed_ to be the original point of the Union, was it not? Though, getting them used to the idea of there being more sapient races than just them will take time.”

Her serene smile faded entirely. "You must be joking?"

Lunark looked concerned. “Do you... not like the idea? I’d hoped to get to the point where we could all live in harmony, without pretending to be something we aren’t around them.”

"When you say equals, what do you _mean_?"

“The modification abilities of the Union. It’s unfair to keep it to ourselves. Of course, we also shouldn’t force them on anyone. But neither should we let the Union keep a monopoly on it.”

Janna's face fell and she leaned back. "This will be our undoing. The Union already caused enough damage to get to the point where it is. You know what humans are like."

Lunark shrugged. “So we can just. Not be the Union anymore. We don’t have to be our past.”

"Yes, you, and what about other humans? I have spent my whole life among them, and I might love them dearly, but giving them even more power than they already have now? This is only asking for catastrophe and disaster. You think they will not rise against us, and you? Not use it to fight each other even more ferociously than they already do? If you think they won't do that, think again."

Lunark thought on this for a moment. “They will learn.” Janna might not know it, but. “I hardly wanted to just jump in to this happening. It should happen naturally, over time. So that they don’t question it.”

"Peace is something that must be enforced. Peace is not the natural state of humans. Justice and peace, fairness and unity, none of that comes natural to societies on a greater scale, if not enforced by those who believe in it."

Now _that_ was a sentiment she could get behind. “Now Janna, my dear. Why do you think we conquered you to begin with? Conquering the world in order to enforce peace... that has _always_ been my husband’s goal. Long before either of us entered the Union.”

Janna sighed. "Humans will always outnumber us. To give them the kind of power that actually lets them compete against us? That is more than just dangerous. It's folly."

“So why give them true power? Modifications _do_ include longevity, you know. That was more along the lines of what I was thinking. Beyond a base boost to make them less fragile.”

A small smile. "... That _might_ work, then."

“And then no werewolf woman will ever need to suffer through subpar sex with a handsome human just because humans are too weak to give a proper railing. Yes. Speaking from experience.” She was happy enough with her husband, but other werewolves... might very well want to seek out mates in other races. At least, she certainly hoped so.

Janna laughed in earnest. Oh _dear_. "And no noble woman." She gave a little wink. There was a reason she had mostly lost interest in having human lovers, and as a result, lovers altogether.

Lunark giggled at that as well. “Well, in the meantime, you can always try shacking up with one on the warriors we’re leaving here. Not quite as eloquent as a human or noble can be, but...” Good for a tumble, at least.

"My. That would hardly be appropriate, you know." She chuckled.

“Fair enough.” Lunark chuckled as well. “I’m actually not really sure how you’d seduce any of the males. Kentas and Kuharu are taken and the others are... kind of dumb. I’m not sure they’d notice any come-ons.”

"My dear, I do not pursue people." She liked to consider herself as among the most beautiful women of the world, after all. And now she was essentially a Lord.

Lunark hummed. “Sometimes that approach doesn’t get you the people you’d want. However, I can certainly see the appeal of being chased. The only person I didn’t pursue was Maduke.”

"I will admit, it is not easy to catch my interest, and maybe neigh impossible to hold it. I think some people are meant to be on their own."

Lunark tilted her head, acquiescing the point. “Flings are fun enough though.” As much as she loved her husband, she couldn’t say she thought she’d have chosen to marry in any other situation. It simply didn’t appeal to her before.

"Hmmh. I cannot say I am a friend of affairs, apart from the rare fling I know I will regret." A little laugh. "You know, nobles do not have the drive of werewolves."

“I suppose that explains the one hybrid I know of being from the love clan.”

"Hmmh... yes. The Blerster always have been more open with their affections."

“If I had to guess at any of the warriors being inexperienced though, it’d be Dorant. Poor boy doesn’t know anything but fighting, so... I’m not even sure he even knows what sex is.” She shook her head. “He’s one of the warriors we’re leaving here. He’s friendly and good with kids, so he’s great for interracial relations, at least.”

"That... hardly sounds sustainable." She laughed awkwardly.

Lunark quirked an eyebrow. “Dorant is Dorant and is also the strongest warrior we have. He just lacks any interest in anything but fighting and has a tendency to not pay attention in meetings. Thankfully he is not the standard for our people.”

"Your population is still far below ours. Well. Now that peace reigns... Maybe we'll see things getting better."

“It is...” Hmm. “I suppose an example will need to be set. Show the importance of having children.”

Janna hummed. "That might be a good idea."

She smiled beatifically. “Well, I can always go off of my herbs for that.” Her grin turned mischievous. “You can always help out too, if you want.” Obviously joking with the intention of provoking a response.

Janna laughed. "Wouldn't be pure blood though.... But I could babysit." She winked.

Lunark laughed as well. It was worth a shot. Both queens being pregnant would be an excellent way to encourage the populace, but if Janna wasn’t into it, she wasn’t into it.

"I heard werewolf children are adorable."

“They are. Very cuddly.”

"Well then.... Cheers to cuddly werewolf babies."

Lunark laughed and raised her glass in a toast.

* * *

 Lunark joined him again later that evening. Her husband, whom she’d do almost anything for. He’d be quite happy with the results. Her first action was to wrap her arms around him and demand a kiss.

He hummed in greeting and leaned down to kiss her, as demanded. "Did you have a good time with our new pawn?" That's all that Janna was, technically, after all. Some girl time.

Lunark snickered. “Please, dear. She’s a bishop at least.” She reached into her jacket to take out the recipe. “Claudia did help me find this though. She’s going to help me modify it into something more...subtle.”

He chuckled. Good one. "Good. Between some questionable medication and centuries of effort, I believe Ignes would choose our plan too "

Lunark nodded. “Absolutely. And resetting you as a neutral party will make it far easier to coax her into staying.”

"... Yes." He didn't need her to _love_ him. Maybe it would even be best if she didn't. "If you need test subjects for the development, I'll organise you some."

She nodded. “Those that actually would be improved by minor brain washing would be best.”

"There's just been a change of government. There'll be plenty of dissidents who could use a change of mind."

She chuckled. “Our dear Psykhe being one of them.”

He quirked an eyebrow. "... Hmmh. Right. Claudia is coming with us after all. Sounds like we might need some more hostages to take home with us."

“We could always try getting Zaiga over your sister. Being into a dead woman _can’t_ be good for him.”

"... Absolutely. He's not moved on, even though it's been two thousand years." And the thought seemed to scare him, too.

So that was two down. Good! “Gejutel is already very receptive to things. Though I suppose after learning his limits it might be interesting to use this to push them a bit.”

"My, are you going to drug everyone?" He laughed.

She snickered. “I mean. If I have to, I have to. A true peace without bloodshed might need a bit of work in other ways.”

"Yes. But don't go overboard with cooperative people. Keep it for the difficult ones."

She nodded. “Absolutely.”

"Anything for the greater good." He sat on the edge of the bed and patted his thigh.

She gladly sat on it, wrapping her arms around him once more. “Janna pointed out that our population is rather low. We should probably try setting a positive example about going and fixing that.”

He placed his arm around her back. "You mean..."

She hummed in confirmation. “I could go off my herbs. We could have a child.”

"... We could." He nodded. Ah. This would be a whole other situation. His children. Legitimate. He wouldn't have to hide them. "Yes. Yes, we could."

“Is that something you’d want then, love?” Lunark’s gentle smile barely contained the excitement hidden just beneath the surface.

He responded with a kiss, pulling her in close. "Yes. Love," he murmured. "I'll admit I've been considering this for a while." More like, a fleeting thought every couple of months.

Lunark kisses him in turn. “I’ll stop the herbs immediately then.” If this was something they both wanted, there was no point in waiting. Not anymore.

He felt a rush of excitement tingling through his whole body. "You're a perfect warrior, wife and queen. You'll also be a perfect mother everyone will look up to."

She blushed happily. “I certainly hope so.” She’d adore their children, after all. They could be nothing less than perfect, no matter how they turned out.

"I have absolutely no doubt about it," he assured her. "They will watch you build the beautiful world they will inherit."

She snuggled into her husband’s embrace. “I’ll teach them to keep it that way for future generations.”


	19. Back Home

As much as Lunark liked Lukedonia, it was good to be home. Gejutel and Claudia were well accommodated, with comfortable rooms that barely looked like the prison cells they really were, apart from the barred windows that gave it away. But now... She knocked briefly before unlocking the door. "Psykhe Blerster. Good day." She smiled kindly. She probably had felt Gejutel and Claudia already, and maybe even communicated telepathically.

Psykhe looked out her barred window, obviously waiting for something. Maria was absent. She was probably out hunting. “Queen Lunark. Good day.” Psykhe at least knew how to use manners.

She smiled and sat on a chair in the corner of the room. "I have a letter for you. From your brother."

“From Karias?” What did that idiot have to say?

Lunark extended the sealed letter towards her. "Here. It's for you"

Psykhe took the letter and opened it, skimming the contents. Just him being his normal self. Honestly, it was long past time to be a supportive sibling and she was more than a little upset that he’d met her other parent and kept that knowledge from her. She huffed and aggressively put the letter back into the envelope and tossed it onto a nightstand.

"..." Hm. This was clearly a difficult relationship. Maybe... But first, other things. "Lukedonia has a new Lord now. And a regent to rule in his absence. Queen Janna Drosia is responsible for ruling and guiding the Nobles now "

Janna... she was fun enough. Whether she’d make a good queen or not would remain to be seen. “I don’t know her well enough to have an opinion on that.”

"Then I assume you'll meet her rule with an open mind."

Yes? She guessed. Good Lord she felt like being contrary just to be contrary. She shifted into her male form, feeling too uncomfortable in her own skin right now to stay in her preferred form. “I suppose that counts, yes.”

"..." Lunark observed her transformation. Huh. "Can all nobles do that?"

“The...changing my sex thing?”

"Yes." She nodded.

How to explain? “In theory, yes. In practice, no. It requires a rather malleable self-image to do so.”

"Huh. That's... Interesting. And your bond with your owl... Can any noble do something like that?"

“Bonding? Yes. How did you think mutants were made? Some asshole nobles of old decided to go and make corrupted bonds with humans that harmed their bondeds.” Psykhe took on a rather dark expression. “I can guarantee you that if any were to try today, they would die by my bow.”

"I knew of that with humans... but I was unaware you can bond to animals as well."

Psykhe chuckled. “Anything with a soul works.” That said. “I wouldn’t go around asking nobles to bond with you. It’s not something we do lightly. Giving you access to our souls, and vice versa... that’s a massive turn-off and an insult for any noble that distrusts you.”

"I see." Lunark smiled. "I was merely curious. We do not know such a concept among our people."

“Blood is the essence of a person’s soul. We can exert more psychic force on a being that we have bonded with for that reason. Not that we’d need to actually completely form a bond for that effect, but it is stronger if we do.” A lot of things about the psychic connection were.

Ah. That was interesting. Another thing Ignes would be excluded from, in that case. "Thank you for your explanation. You probably noticed there are other nobles here now. Ser Gejutel Landegre and Ser Claudia Tradio are our guests."

She nodded but said nothing. ‘Guests’ was a bit strong when they were all in a cage.

"Do you need anything?", she asked amiably.

“I do not. Thank you for your concern.” Automatic, mechanical. But polite. Until. “Wait. Chalks.” And paper to draw on, obviously.

She nodded amiably. "Alright. I will have some brought to you."

Psykhe seemed pleased with that despite herself. “Thank you.” Still stilted, and obviously said for politeness’s sake, but she was being mindful of her manners.

* * *

 

Well, letter delivered, that was good. Labs were being set up for herself and Claudia, that was good. And she’d stopped taking her herbs back on Lukedonia. It’d only be a matter of a month or two now. Lunark was quite looking forward to everything. She stretched contentedly in the chair of her personal office. She and Maduke were usually too into each other to get work done in the same room, so separate work areas were a valiant sacrifice for the two of them.

Hopefully, his request would be met positively. Gejutel had asked to see Lunark, who seemed more interested in actually doing anything than her husband. He should speak to her first. The blue-haired warrior closed the door behind him once he was alone with Lunark. "You have asked for suggestions about possible improvements and policies."

Ah. A visit from Gejutel. She sat forward. “Yes. I did.” And he was already going to speak with her about it. “Take a seat and we can discuss it.” She gestured to the chair across her desk. Or he could use any of the other furniture in here.

He sat down, taking his time. "This is a suggestion brought forward by two young clan leaders who spent some time among humans. They have attended a place called school and were very fond of it. I believe this is something nobles could profit from."

Nobles wanted a school? That might be... doable. “I’m not sure our populations make that an easily feasible idea, but with more children around, I’d certainly like to have one. Werewolf standard of education is rather low, and I’d like to improve that. Setting one up for the nobles as well? A good idea.”

Gejutel nodded. "... Nobles are rather solitary. Even the Noblesse and the Lord enjoyed the school because of the company."

She nodded. “And werewolves are rather competitive by nature. I wanted an environment where they were forced to work together instead of against each other.”

"Maybe this would do good for both of our people, then." Nobles were not competitive, but usually kept to themselves in the first place.

“I agree. It’s something that I’ll look into.” Lunark notated that down on a blank sheet of paper for researching that later.

"... My grandson also mentioned hoping for a way to maintain communication with people outside of Lukedonia."

“People outside of Lukedonia?” She needed more clarification on that before she made any decisions one way or the other. If they were asking for outside help...

"..." He hesitated. "They found friends at this human school."

Ah. “So, they were currently attending school, and this situation removed them from it?”

"Yes. That is correct. And Regis, now as clan leader, is needed on Lukedonia."

“Okay then. And you believe that this will help them with their schooling?” Lunark was obviously taking notes on this, making sure that it was, in fact, written down as something she needed to keep in mind.

"... I assume so. They have no means of accessing study materials and tasks as of now."

She nodded. “Right. I can’t make any promises on that one, but I’ll see what I can do.” She needed to keep everyone’s safety in mind first, after all. And she wasn’t sure if this was.

"Thank you." He nodded. "This is all I have for now."

Lunark smiled at the man. “Feel free to come back any time.” She turned her attention to her back to her work.

He nodded and lowered his head politely before leaving the room. His proposition has been brought forward.

* * *

 

Ah... she didn’t realise it would come so fast. There had been whole years between her heats back when they’d first started. But here she was only two months after stopping her herbs and it had started.

It was time. that was easy to tell. And it made him feel excited in a way he hadn't in a long time. A quiet moment in the office. "Are you ready?" it was a valid question, after all. Though she was the age werewolves started to settle down and start families.

Lunark simply blushed and nodded. Not that the blush was particularly noticeable, with the whole-body flush taking over. They’d talked this over already. Now. Now was when they started in earnest for this. She wouldn’t have gone off of her herbs if she wasn’t sure.

He pulled her in for a kiss. "Tonight, then?"

“Tonight.” She confirmed. She’d be retreating to their chambers as soon as possible though. She already wanted to drag the man to bed. Ugh. She didn’t know if the libido boost was the best part of this, or the worst.

"... You know... Some believe all important things must happen under the light of the stars."

That drew a smile to her lips. “Very well.” If he wanted to give her their children under the shine of the moon, so be it. Perhaps what little spiritualistic beliefs had been impressed upon her caused her to hope it would be beneficial.

He smiled back. "... The waterfall at the foot of the mountains." Where they had spent their night of victory after he defeated the noble Lord.

Lunark’s only response was an enthusiastic kiss. That would be perfect. They could make their child there and they would come out wonderful. Victorious even before they entered this world.

He smiled contentedly. "I'll see you there, love."

* * *

 She was bored out of her mind. Though Maduke had mentioned yet another project, things were looking rather grim for her right now. And Lunark was mentally elsewhere too. And now they've been shit knows where all week. "Claudia." At least someone she could talk to. "How have you been?" She looked around in the room that was set up for Claudia.

"I've been well, Ignes!" Claudia's voice carried her cheer. So much progress on the medicine that was for Ignes. The Lord and Queen had provided good willing test subjects and results so far had been positive.

She smiled and sat down on the armchair. "I have been bored out of my mind. What are you cooking up?" Her voice wasn't without reproach. She knew Claudia was researching something she wasn't allowed to participate in

"I'm making a medicine, Ignes." She smiled softly. It was _for_ Ignes, after all.

"Oh? What for?" She frowned. Why was it secret, then?

Claudia hummed. It... shouldn't hurt to let Ignes know, right? "It's meant to undo the long-term effects of various forms of brainwashing. However, because of the nature of the medicine, it could be used to brainwash someone. Finding the right balance to make sure they don't wind up like Edian is... tricky."

Ignes blinked. This... sounded quite strange. "You know, I am quite offended I am not getting involved. I am bored out of my mind here. I was your father's student too."

Claudia hummed. "Not... just brainwashing. This should be able to be used for general abuse victims as well. We're trying to make sure that the volunteers are seeing some real progress, without losing themselves in the process. Undoing conditioning is a difficult task with normal therapy methods, and this should make that process easier." Hmm. How could she involve Ignes though?

"And?" She asked, face blank. "Why is it secret?"

Claudia blinked. "Because the medicine could be weaponized." Simple as that. "The base is the drug my father used on Edian." But... "If you want you can look over my notes and see if there's something I might have missed?" It never hurt to have more than one pair of eyes on something.

"... What, do you all think that I would just go ahead and weaponize it because that's just who I am?"

That got another blink. "No." This was... difficult to explain to Ignes. "It was kept from you because we worried it might make you uncomfortable."

"Make me uncomfortable? why?"

Claudia swallowed, her face taking on a pained expression. "I'm not... unaware... of what my father did to you, Ignes."

Ignes swallowed. Ah, now she did look uncomfortable. "You know the worst? He's been right about most of it. No. Don't... don't say anything. Just... don't."

Claudia remained silent, just as Ignes requested. No wonder Queen Lunark had determined this a necessity. Claudia was glad it was coming along so well.

And then... her face took a genuinely sorrowed expression. She felt hollow. "It's meant for me, is it not?"

Claudia remained silent for a bit longer. "Yes." Ignes...might feel betrayed, but, "Especially for the mind erasure. It wasn't a coincidence you never knew where you'd been." Claudia felt almost angry now. "You know how he treated you was _wrong_ , right?"

Ignes swallowed. She knew, deep down, that there was _more_ than just what she managed to remember. "So, you try to change me back into ... into... I don't know what."

Change. It sounded like such a filthy word, coming from her mouth like that. But... was she truly wrong? "Sort of. The main point is to get you to stop believing in the lies he told you. And he _did_ lie to you, Ignes. He lied a lot."

"He lied about many things, yes, and there were many things he was right about."

She frowned. "But was he right in truth, or is that merely your perception?" She doubted he was right about anything positive.

Ignes swallowed. "How is it even supposed to work?"

Claudia sighed. "By making your worldview more malleable. Not as set in stone."

"Ah. Brainwash me into being more positive about the world? great."

That made Claudia angry. "Not brainwashing! I'm altering the formula so it _doesn't_ do that!"

"Oh, it sounds _exactly_ like it, though. Just _a bit brainwashed_ instead of braindead like Edian, but still changed!"

"And you aren't already? What did you think my father was doing, just giving you some nice little lessons?"

"Well he did not use drugs at least to replace my personality with something that works better for him!"

"The fact that you aren't aware that that's exactly what he did is horrendous."

"You don't get it!"

"Apparently not." Why was Ignes fighting this? She'd be herself again. Her real self. Without the abuse she could just be her.

"This..." she gestured at herself, "is who I am. This is me. If I ever have been something else, I haven’t been for a thousand years. Take that away and I am ... what am I? Who will I be?!"

"...Ignes. Do you actually like who you are _now?_ Because it didn't look that way to me in the throne room." Claudia was genuinely sympathetic. There was... just no way to get her to love herself as she was.

Ignes swallowed hard. "I don't want to hear it."

Claudia sighed. "Then what do you want to hear?"

"... Nothing. Just... nothing. I should leave."


	20. Treating Ignes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some conspiracy, some yikes, some big news! Thanks for reading <3

This was absolutely no good. Claudia wrought her hands nervously as she was led into the Lord's office, where she found him sitting in an armchair, his wife on his lap. "Lord. Lunark. I..." Maduke nodded for her to sit down, already noticing her worried face. She did ask to speak to them as soon as they could. "... it's about our medication plans for Ignes. She knows."

Lunark frowned. "She found out?" Oh no. And that meant Claudia might not be on board with their plan. Ignes wouldn't have consented.

"... She questioned me on our research and... figured out it's for her." Claudia looked genuinely worried now. "... It pains me to say this but... even though we are essentially brainwashing her... I fear this really might be the only way to help her."

Lunark gave her a pained smile. "I'm sorry, Claudia. If I thought there was another way I wouldn't have even suggested something like this." A lie, but she didn't need to know that.

"... She is vehemently against it. She is not even able to see why we need to do this. I tried to convince her. That she can be herself, and happy, and without all that self-hatred. She didn't even want to hear any of it."

Lunark sighed. "So she misunderstood it as through and through brainwashing instead of medicine enhanced therapy, like the humans have." She looked to her husband. "Any suggestions, love?" With Ignes knowing, it'd be hard to trick her into taking the medicine.

"I could convince her. But it wouldn't be kind." "You want to hurt her even more?!" He shot a glare at Claudia. She was still a hostage, and he was still the lord. "If she doesn't believe she'll love herself more with it, I can convince her she'll _hate_ herself more without."

Lunark rested her head on Maduke's shoulder while she considered this. "We...can remove even this, right?" She asked this of Claudia specifically. "A temporary pain to convince her to gain treatment. Like how you need to open a wound to bleed an infection clean."

Claudia frowned. "... I... I really don't like the mere idea of it but... Yes. Technically,this should work."

"She doesn't know that there's anything wrong. Of course she's not willing to let the infection be healed if she's not aware of it. It needs to be cut open and revealed before it poisons her further." And Claudia had tried to open it. But her blades weren't sharp enough.

"When will it be ready to use?" Maduke would think up something in the meantime.

"... The results seemed stable already. Two weeks. Maybe three. And it should be usable."

Lunark nodded to that. "That's when we'll convince her then. There's no point in upsetting her further before then. We want to help her, not harm her, after all." She smiled at Claudia gently. "Don't worry. We adore her, just like you do. We don't want her hurt either."

Claudia frowned slightly. Oh, she knew how they adored her, and she wasn't sure whether she liked it or not. Ignes was easily manipulated and used, after all. "Alright." She nodded. "I'll work on finishing everything up.

"I leave it to your capable hands, Claudia." Oh, that frown... she didn't like their relationship with Ignes? Well. She was more than welcome to have her as well. They could all enjoy each other.

* * *

 

Ignes was not supposed to leave the island, she had no own research to do, she did not want to see neither Lunark nor Claudia and Maduke never had time to see her. The following weeks were _torture_  for Ignes. But she could not know.

"Is everything ready?", Maduke asked calmly, stood by the window in their room. Keeping Ignes dangling on a string was all part of the plan. He glanced over to Lunark. Juraki was on his way now, to go and bring Ignes to them

Lunark brought out a vial of the medicine. Prepared to both herself and Claudia, but not Maduke. Claudia at least still trusted her enough to not try to abuse Ignes, even if she disliked their threesomes. And Lunark's suggestion that they both have a measure of control over her to keep each other in check went over swimmingly. But Claudia didn't trust Maduke with so much control over Ignes. "Yes."

"Do you know how fast it will work?" He inquired, eyeing it curiously. "Especially in regards to... getting her to take it again, after all." He assumed it would be a continuous treatment

"I'm afraid I don't, so the first thing we'll need to impress upon her is the need to take her medicine properly."

He nodded. "Understood." Well, if it worked from the first usage... The door opened and Ignes entered, and one could tell she has been in a bad mood ever since she found out about the medicine research. She looked at Lunark. No. She was in on it.  
  
"I asked to speak to you in private," Ignes complained, turning to Maduke

Lunark simply smiled at the woman. She did have a bit of an announcement for everyone in a bit. "Ignes! How have you been?"

"I know about your research with Claudia!" She simply said, scowling furiously. "Did you know?", she continued, turning her glare towards Maduke now.

He nodded to confirm. "We are one, did you forget? Lunark and I are a team."

Lunark hummed her affirmation on that one. Ignes would be fine.

Ignes took a deep, shaky breath. "You can't ask this from me!" She huffed. "You aren't sending anyone to find the Noblesse even though you promised me his head. You want me to stop researching even though you promised me all the test subjects for all the experiments I want. And now you just want to turn me into a whole new person! Do you want to add some more empty promises to that?!"

Lunark sighed. "Not a new person, Ignes. This will be little more than medication combined with therapy. Humans do something similar all the time."

"Not you too!" She huffed. "You keep saying you love me!"

Maduke stepped closer and pulled her close by the waist, and Ignes tried to push him away to no avail. "And we do," he said, before lowering his voice. "... Just for how much longer, though?" This shut her up. "Between your temper and your selfishness, is there really much to love? You know the answer. You saw it in the face of the Clan Leaders when they thought I might make you their Lord."

Lunark...really wished she could refute his words, defend Ignes. But Ignes really did think only of herself, and her temper had annoyed her more than once.

"Lunark and I are the only people who love you. But in this new world we are building will be no place for you. Not by our side, not with Claudia, not with the werewolves, not with the nobles, not with the union. Nowhere. Is this what you want?" His voice was calm, even-toned, yes, he sounded almost gentle, though his words were of unparalleled coldness. Ignes's eyes widened and her lower lip quivered. He sure did know how to say all the things Ignes was terrified of hearing. He smiled. "It does not have to be like that. You don't have to be alone. You can stay with us." He pulled Lunark's vial from his pocket and held it up slightly, and he had her attention entirely, even though her eyes had teared up. He still kept her locked in place between his arm and his chest. "This... is what can save you."

Lunark spoke then. "Ignes...we'll keep you and love you forever. We just need to undo the hurt Lagus did to you to do so. Please, let us help you."

This was overwhelming, and her breath quickened. "Look at me when I talk to you," he snapped harshly even though Ignes was valid in looking at Lunark when she spoke. Get her back into that mindset where she did whatever she was told. "You really mess everything up you try your hand on. Despite how many chances you keep getting. Do you really want to mess up that one too?" She physically tried to back away, held back by his arm. "Do you?"

" -- " Her words were just stuck in her throat and drove tears to her eyes.

"I asked you a question. Do you? Do you like messing things up, or why do you keep doing that? .... _I asked you a question, Ignes. Do you want me to tell Lagus you are being uncooperative? Imagine how sad your father will be._ Do you really want to do that to him?"

In her current state, even the threat of disappointing dead people felt absolutely real and terrifying - and from one moment to the next, she cracked under loud tears and sobs that all came down at once. "I'm sorry!", she sobbed, clinging to his jacket. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll do it. Just stop. Stop. I'll do it."

 _Oh_. And Lagus had said Maduke was _too easy_ on her? Lunark's face filled with rage. If she could kill Lagus all over again she would. Ignes was _theirs_ to protect now though. They'd keep her safe and happy from now on.

He really had her where they wanted her now. He relaxed his grip on her, she clung to him by herself, as if her dear life depended on that. He popped the cap off the vial, letting it drop to the floor carelessly. "Ignes. Look at me. _I said look at me_." She just about managed to obey. "Open your mouth." She did as she was told, and he let the contents of the vial drip into her mouth. One dose down.

Now it was Lunark's go. It was set to only allow her and Claudia control, after all. "Now Ignes. You are sick and need to get better. You need to take your medicine daily for that, do you understand?"

Ignes could barely breathe in her state, let alone actually listen to more complex instructions. She just made an unintelligible noise that sounded a lot like a generalised whine

Lunark walked up to take Ignes from his arms and encase her in hers, tilting Ignes's head back to increase airflow with each breath. "Breathe, my little sea monster. You're better than this."

Ignes took a helpless, shaky breath, wrapping her arms around Lunark tightly. She clearly did feel instantly more comfortable in her arms, rather than Maduke's, who'd just successfully taken her well over a thousand years back in time

"Again. Keep breathing until you're calm. Then we can try to learn again, okay? I'm sure you'll do great this time." Soothing words, to help her calm. Ignes was malleable now, but that meant nothing if she wasn't able to process.

It took her a couple of minutes to calm down from her panic attack. But... she was there now. Maduke sat in the armchair in the background, his part of the job was done. 

Lunark repeated her order about taking medicine, emphasizing how much it would help her. How much they loved her and wanted her to get better so she could be happy and healthy. All the while petting her hair lovingly.

Ignes was still weeping softly, but she was receptive, practically melting into Lunark's hug. This was good.

Lunark kissed her forehead. "We love you Ignes. And we always will. We just need your help sometimes to help keep our relationship together. And that means getting healthy." She'd focus down _hard_ on this for now. And once it looked like it had sunk in, then she could start on resetting Maduke to neutral.

"..." A shaky nod. "... okay..."

Lunark beamed at the girl. "What a good girl you are. I can't believe we ended up with such a wonderful lover. You're so smart, and so good at whatever you put your mind to, we're so lucky that you exist."

She blushed, unable to actually keep eye contact on this one. She never usually received praise whatsoever when breaking into such a state

Lunark pet Ignes even more. "I'm sorry Maduke scared you. He's not really all that scary though. He loves you just as much as I do, and wants our cute sea monster happy and healthy too."

Hearing these words felt good. She gave a little nod.

Lunark kept that up. Telling her how good she was for deciding to take her medicine. How not scary Maduke was. How she should just forget her conversation with Maduke today because it wasn't important and only taking her medicine and how much they loved her was. This continued until eventually it grew late and Lunark decided the three of them should go to bed.

It was wonderful. Ignes truly felt... loved, sinking into a numb, warm, fuzzy peace with her. With those soft spoken words, Lunark managed to lull both of them into snuggliness, with Lunark in the middle this time. 

The sun would rise soon. Maduke shifted, his arm draped over the two women. "Good morning," he mumbled, placing a kiss behind Lunark's ear.

Lunark mumbled back. She'd needed more rest lately. She slowly returned to consciousness. "Good morning." It was punctuated with a jaw splitting yawn.

He pulled them both a little tighter as Ignes mumbled a little 'good morning', sounding unusually groggy herself.

"Ah." Lunark remembered, she'd had something she wanted to share with them both as well. She moved one of Maduke's hands to her stomach, and one of Ignes's as well. "Can you two feel it yet?"

"..." He used his aura to reach out, trying to feel for anything - and tensed for one second as realisation dawned. He pulled her tighter against his chest, then shifted, propping himself up on one elbow so he could lean over to catch her mouth in a kiss. So it had worked.

Lunark giggled into Maduke's kiss. "Yes. Our family will be growing bigger."

He hummed happily. Ignes ran her fingers over Lunark's belly absentmindedly. Huh. So she would just be replaced, probably, like humans liked to get rid of pets. "... Congratulations." She needed to be polite.

Lunark rolled over and hugged Ignes tightly. "I'm sure they'll like you too, Ignes."

"..." She hummed, accepting the tight hug from the two of them. Maduke chuckled. "Remember, we adore you, you cute little sea monster."

"We're not going from two to three, sweetie. We're going from three to four." Ignes was theirs and always would be. She needed to know that.

"..." Ignes nodded, not sure what to say, apart from the fact that she could not stand children. "You... will be good parents? I mean, you will."

Lunark grinned. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." She kissed Ignes's forehead.


	21. Plants, Siblings, and Firsts

The first dose should be administered soon. Claudia waited eagerly for the results, keeping her twitching fingers from going ahead and making more. She'd need to rework the formula if it hadn't worked, after all.

Lunark was _brimming_ with excitement, absolutely glowing, full of happiness unlike any she had ever felt before. A brief, polite knock against Claudia's door before she entered. "Hello, Ser Claudia!" Ah, she could not stop smiling!

Ah. A good day for her then? "You look exceptionally happy today, Queen Lunark."

"Life is good," she replied happily. "Are you well?"

Claudia nodded. She wasn't unwell, after all. "Have you had a chance to dose Ignes?"

"Yes." She nodded. Ah. That was... really uncomfortable to watch. but it has been necessary. "She took the first dose last night."

Oh. Thank goodness. "How did things go after that?" Was Ignes okay?

"... She was... really upset. We comforted her. She fell asleep with us."

Claudia bit back the bile of jealousy. Ignes. Ignes's happiness was what was important. That she still could not be as close to Ignes as she used to be was not Lunark's fault nor problem. "I...see. Is she...any better now?" It would take time, she knew. But any sign of improvement was good.

"... It's hard to tell. I don't think it'll happen that fast."

Claudia sighed but nodded. She didn't actually think they'd get overnight results. She handed Lunark another vial. "Here's her next dose. I'll see about having a girls day with her to try and work on other issues." With Lunark tackling the abuse, Claudia was going the empathy teaching route. She'd read multiple books on the subject. She thought she had a good handle on this.

Lunark nodded serenely. "Good. It'll do her good."

She smiled slightly. At least they were willing to let them be friends. Her father had put a stop to that once he realised how supportive Claudia had become in general.

"Is there anything you need? Is everyone treating you well?"

Claudia shook her head, a serene expression on her face. "Everyone has been kind so far. Mostly I find myself missing my gardens. But not so much I'd want to leave." Ignes was here and she was helping with medicines. She was learning a great deal about werewolf medicine in the process as well.

"Your gardens?" Huh.

She blushed a bit. "I'm... rather used to caring for plants. Always have been. It seems strange for it to not be my main task for once."

"Gardening?" She should have figured. Lagus was big on plants too, after all. Maybe she could do something along those lines. Ornamental plants or fruit-bearing ones. Safe for werewolves of course. "We aren't really in the habit of gardening whatsoever, but I assume there is no harm in letting you cultivate the inner courtyard if you wish. With select plants of course." They couldn't have her growing poison after all.

"Right." Poisons wouldn't be looked well upon, after all. And neither would some of the more... frisky plants from Tradio manor. "If it's fine, then I can certainly look into cultivating it."

"I can organize a list of plants that you may grow here," Lunark offered. This sounded like a more than reasonable compromise.

Did Lunark even know half as many plants that were safe as Claudia did? Not that that mattered. Lunark might know something about a plant that made it dangerous for werewolves. "That's fair."

"Great." She smiled happily. "I will take care of that."

Claudia smiled in return. It was too bad Ignes seemed to hate plant care. She'd enjoyed the times they'd work in the gardens together under her father's orders.

"I'll see you later, then," she said cheerfully. "Will you prepare doses for Ignes for the next days?"

Claudia nodded and waved over to some vials on a table. "This batch made enough for a week. I'll get started on next week's batch.""

"Good. I'll pick it up later, I still need to check on some people." She smiled. Their test subjects. And Psykhe, whose treatment they'd probably start soon. There wasn't any harm in gaining a more compliant pawn. "Hello, Psykhe." She smiled, entering the room.

Psykhe was sketching, Maria holding a pose like a faithful model. "Hello, Queen Lunark." Various owl sketches were hung around the room, and it was hard to tell which were from memory and which Maria had modelled for. Psykhe must use her as a subject a lot.

Lunark glanced around. "You've been busy, I see."

Psykhe shrugged. "This is what I do when I'm not at work." Or trying to get laid.

".... Is there anything else you need? Books, or anything?" She sat on a chair near the door.

Psykhe shook her head. "Sorry, when I think 'books', my mind automatically goes to the library of smut novels in Blerster manor. I'm not much interested in reading."

She quirked an eyebrow. "I see. Anything else we can do for you?" No need to make her stay unnecessarily unpleasant

Psykhe sighed. "My brother contacts me _entirely_ too much. I don't care for the minutia of his life, and don't care for him to know mine." Her strokes became more aggressive. "Bad enough that he came here of his own volition to try to reclaim my corpse. That idiot knows better. Our Clan needs him more than I'd ever need a proper burial."

"You are not happy about him trying to keep in touch with you while you are here?"

She snorted. "I was barely happy about needing to speak to him daily in the same manor. He's wasting time and effort communicating with me that could be put to more productive use elsewhere."

"Really?" Uh-oh. She did not return his brotherly love and care at all, it seemed.

"We weren't raised as siblings. It's unreasonable to ask us to act like them."

"He seems to love you dearly regardless."

That brought forth a flinch and an expression of both hurt and anger. " _Really now?_ And why should his adoration mean anything to _me?"_

"I see." Oh. _Oh._ Maybe... "I do not mean to pry into your personal affairs," Lunark said softly. This sounded like a great opportunity.

"You shouldn't. My dislike for my brother in general is irrelevant to our situation. There is no need to pay attention to it. To be frank it's a waste of both of our time."

Lunark nodded understandingly. "I will respect your wish, then."

Psykhe...somehow doubted that. "Thank you." She responded all the same. Not that agreeing to not rudely pry into someone's affairs was thanks worthy.

"If there's nothing else, I'll take my leave, then."

Psykhe nodded, now finished with her sketch, instructed Maria out of her pose, after which Maria began to stretch her legs and wings to work out any cramps that might have come from holding the pose.

"... That's really amazing," she praised. Noble really had strange, wondrous abilities... "Goodbye, I will check up on you again in a few days." As usual.

* * *

 "Okay, Ignes. Just like before. We're going to have a bit of fun today too!" Lunark cooed into the girl's ear. She loved this. How malleable she'd become. How responsive she was to everything now.

The medicine still tasted a bit bitter on her tongue. Her mood definitely had been evened out a great deal, and made her less inclined to actually protest against instructions or other things said to her. She smiled and leaned into Lunark's touch.

Lunark leaned in to kiss her, happily murmuring how much she'd improved, how good she was doing, how wrong and dumb Lagus was for never realizing how wonderful she was.

This felt good. Really good. As though Lunark's words went straight to her heart without thought or doubt. She felt.. truly loved. A larger body behind her, a pair of arms that wrapped around them both and pressed them closer to each other. No Lunark without Maduke.

"All right, pet. We're going to try something new today, okay? It'll take some getting used to, but once you've learned it you'll probably enjoy it just as much as the other things we've done." Lunark kissed at her neck, still making sure that Ignes was comfortable and feeling good.

"Something new?", she murmured, tilting her head to the side so she could kiss her neck better.

Lunark nodded. "Normally I'm the one who takes most of the affections when we do this. I was thinking that this time we could just focus on  _you_. In every way." Which, her husband would probably understand exactly as she'd meant it.

His grip around them both tightened and tensed. He'd been waiting for this for significantly much longer than he's been willing to, initially. Ignes glanced at her. She wasn't an ingenue who didn't know what she meant. What they'd wanted almost right from the start. Fine. Let them have it.

"Are you okay with this, Ignes?" Lunark's face showed her concern. "It's all right if you aren't ready. We've just...really wanted you for a long time." Lunark nuzzled at her neck soothingly. Ignes knew what was up. She wasn't stupid, after all. Lunark's very first request to her had been a threesome, after all. And Lunark found herself more and more wanting to see their cute pet with Maduke, as much as she liked loving her by herself.

"Let's get this over with," she said blandly, feeling Maduke pressing kisses against her neck and jaw. Just another necessary sacrifice, like the medication that would slowly erase her.

Oh. Ignes...really wasn't happy with this. But she'd get used to it in time. Just like Lunark had. She smiled, kissing Ignes's forehead. "Don't worry. You're our most precious person. We won't hurt you." Progress was being made, but it would still take more time for other things, she saw.

"We adore you," Maduke mumbled. Ah, at last. He picked them up and dropped them both off on the bed.

"Not even trying to get me drunk?" She asked with a bitter laugh.

Lunark looked at the woman. "Do you want to be drunk?" They could get her alcohol for this if she preferred.

"Yes."

Maduke took a step back from the bed. Whatever made it better for her, he supposed. "I'll get you something."

Well, Ignes was upset, but.... She leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I was actually wanting to take you myself. If this turns out...enjoyable...for you, I'll look into getting something that lets me do just that." Lunark's blush was heavy. She'd honestly never wanted such a thing before, but...

She placed an arm around Lunark. "Only if I get to return the favour." A cheeky gleam in her eyes.

Lunark chuckled at that. "Now how could I deny you such a thing, my lovely sea monster?"

Maduke returned with a glass of brandy just for her. The strong stuff, filled more than any human ever would. She took the glass and simply tilted her head back to down it quickly, feeling the warm burn running down her throat into her stomach. "Knowing you.." he ran a hand through Lunark's hair. "... You might want us both to do you  _a favour_."

Lunark snickered and leaned in to kiss him. "You know me so well."

He chuckled and took Ignes' empty glass. "Anything for you."

Lunark immediately covered Ignes, kissing her intensely before rolling them over. Ignes could be dominant to Lunark for this. Lunark would be happy with that.

Ignes positioned herself on top of Lunark, kissing her drunkenly. Maduke was in the background, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Lunark grabbed Ignes butt, dragging her hands up and taking her shirt with them. They'd need to unclothe for this, and she was going to have fun with it.

Ignes ran her hands under Lunark's shirt, kissing her neck eagerly. One thing after another. It shouldn't be too bad, given how much Lunark was into it. "I love you," she whispered in Lunark's ear. This was only for her to hear.

She blushed, her heart skipping a beat. Her pet was adorable. She turned her head to whisper the exact same thing. Ignes was theirs, after all. She should always know how loved, how special, how perfect she was.

Ignes blushed happily. If only it could be just them. Maduke joined them, and since Ignes was kissing Lunark's neck, he kissed his wife on the mouth instead. This was true happiness.

Lunark eagerly returned the kiss, all the while caressing every reachable inch of Ignes. What she was doing felt good, after all. And everyone enjoyed being petted in her experience.

Their clothes never stayed on for long. "Ignes," Maduke breathed against her ear. "Turn around." He wanted her to face him for this. Just this once at least. Even if Ignes usually greatly preferred to turn towards Lunark and keep her hands on her.

Aww. Lunark wanted to keep pressed against her. But that was fine. She'd still be able to touch Ignes for this.

Ignes shifted, lying on top of her, head resting between Lunark's breasts, which made for a perfectly valid pillow. Maduke loomed above her and moved past Ignes so he could kiss Lunark. She shouldn't feel left out.

Lunark was into everything happening right now, so of course, she returned Maduke's kiss. She toyed with Ignes's hair idly, moving a hand down to toy with her breasts as well. Lunark  _would not_  be left out. Any more than Ignes was when Lunark and Maduke were together.

This was alright. Not something Ignes would ask for herself, but Lunark stepped in when he got too vigorous. That was the better half. Though she should've anticipated this would end with his teeth in someone's neck. She was merely used to Lunark being the one getting everything. She was used to being trapped between them by now. Ignes placed her hands against Maduke's chest, pushing slightly. "I want to turn around." He let her, and she shifted a bit until she was on top of Lunark. A greedy kiss.

Lunark returned it happily. Ignes had done well, and she'd told her as much many, many times while she watched them on top of her. And she told her again now.

"You're such a good girl," He murmured in her ears while running a hand through Lunark's hair. Even if he hadn't had enough of her yet, far from that, she had done well and deserved praise from both of them. Ignes blushed. It would probably be fun to have Claudia here too.

Lunark wondered what they'd do as she got bigge, further into her pregnancy. They'd have to find new ways to do this together. There wouldn't be room to squish together like this. But that was a problem for another day. 


	22. Bet on it

She might not be anything like a Lord by birth right, but it was a position granted to her by the actual Lord, and she's been accepted, mostly out of necessity. So she must do well. She wanted to be loved. But some business was necessary to take care of as well - and some questions needed to be answered. "Ser Karias. Hello." She smiled warmly and gestured at the armchair. Janna preferred receiving her summons in one of the parlours, rather than the throne room.

Karias gave a courtly bow. "Se- Queen Janna." And then he took the seat offered to him, smiling warmly as well. Hopefully she forgave his slip, he was still getting used to her new title.

She nodded benevolently and waited for him to sit down before speaking. "How have you and your clan been doing?"

"Everyone has been doing well. Adjustments have been just fine. Though, to be fair, clan work isn't exactly any different just because we're under new rule." It was simply a bit more difficult because he could no longer foist some of the work off on Psykhe. But he didn't care about that bit. As long as she was safe and sound.

Janna nodded. It was still good to make sure. "Could there be some anything to improve the situation and quality of life for you or your clanspeople?" Her standard questions.

Karias chuckled. "Other than maybe better access to junk food?" Karias shook his head. "My clan members have not expressed any specific wish for anything, and I've already implemented my own quality of life changes communicating with the interim leader while I was in Korea."

"What were those?" They might give her ideas for something on a greater scale.

"Just some basic things. Planting a food garden on the other side of the manor to make it easier to make snacks. Looking into changing the manor infrastructure to allow for electrical wiring and updating the pipes and whatnot for better running water."

Janna nodded. "Yes. Most infrastructure is still in a lacking state." Something that needed to be done. She'd have to see if there were people qualified for the planning and execution of such a project. "I have another question for you."

"Yes?" Karias was an open book. He hid nothing from this world.

"It came to my attention that you send letters and the like to Psykhe Blerster with almost each messenger heading for the werewolf lands."

Karias nodded, waiting to see where she was trying to take this conversation.

"Is it purely personal correspondence?"

"Yes. What else would it be?" He wasn't a foolish man. He wouldn't betray their alliance.

A nod. "Are you close?"

"We are." More than Janna could possibly know. "Always have been."

She smiled. Then she was extra-glad to hear that the scout-major was alright. "Is she being treated well there?" A political prisoner did deserve a respectful treatment.

“She was in a dungeon cell. Queen Lunark did assure that she’d be getting a better situation soon though. Mostly they were keeping her from using her skills until they’d secured our alliance.”

An understanding nod. Of course, that was reasonable. "Good. I will inquire about that and make sure she is accommodated better than some imprisoned criminal."

“Thank you. Her letters don’t exactly say anything of her situation.” Or much of anything at all, really.

"Of course." She waved her hand. "That's no problem at all."

“So... why were you picked as our queen?”

"Come again?" The question caught her off guard, truth be told.

“Well... Lord Maduke and Queen Lunark had to have prior knowledge of you.”

Ah. Well. She supposed she did owe at least some sort of explanation. "My father joined the Union after leaving Lukedonia and has been in charge of the finances and administration. I met Lunark on a couple of occasions."

He nodded. That made sense. “I see. Was she good there?” He knew that the woman was the Fifth Elder.

"What do you consider good? All I know is that most of her ideas were shot down. War and chaos benefitted the Union more than projects that would actually improve things."

“At her job, but that’s more promising.”

"I don't know. I'm not privy to actual Union details. But she means well. And this is already more than I can say of many leaders in this world."

“That is more than fair.” And confirmed what he already knew.

"I hope this answers your questions." She assumed many people had their doubts about her - she was handpicked by 'the enemy' after all.

"It does. Thank you." But more importantly. "I need my family records changed."

"...Pardon?" Another unexpected one.

"... Major Knight Psykhe is my younger brother. She was listed as not being so because she isn't a pureblood. And since it's not exactly a secret that she's half werewolf anymore...." Well. She should be added to the proper spot.

"Even non purebloods are usually recorded." This raised some questions. "is it due to the difficult political situation?" It's been ongoing for centuries after all.

“Yes. But, um. She _is_ recorded. As the pureblood child of another clan member. That needs to be changed, since both of those facts are untrue.”

Janna nodded. "I'll have that arranged. Your sibling on maternal or paternal side?"

“Paternal.” She was the child of a Clan Leader.

Oh. She remembered once catching a glimpse of Ser Krasis when he'd visited her aunt. He's been very handsome. "And her mother?"

“Dead. She was killed a century or so after Lord Maduke gained his position.”

A nod. "Should her name be recorded?"

“Uiara.” That was her name. “I don’t know if we record the names of our non-noble parents, but that was hers.”

"Alright. I'll see about changing the records." Huh. Revelations.

“Thank you.” And then, almost offhand. “She’s the cutest sibling I could have ever asked for. Have you seen the letters she’s sent?”

Her smile grew strained for a second at the mention of siblings, then smoothed out into a serene smile. "No, I haven't."

Years of watching Psykhe’s minute expressions had trained him for seeing that. He chuckled, trying to lighten up the atmosphere a bit before he asked into that. Taking a letter out of his coat pocket, he slid it over. “Here. You can clearly see why I’d need you to tell me what’s going on there.”

Janna leaned forward to look at the letters. "It's just pictures of owls."

He laughed. “Right? Classic Psykhe. But they do give a good indication to her state. The lines are just as refined as always, so she’s fine. And this does make it rather impossible to send me a forged letter.”

"... I see. She's fine enough to make those drawings in the first place."

“Yes.” He smiled. “What about your brother? I vaguely remember hearing about him, but our clans were never close enough to get much information.”

Ah. She lowered her gaze. That was uncomfortable. "He entered eternal sleep about two hundred years ago."

“Oh. My condolences.” That had to hurt. Like it had when he’d believed Psykhe dead. He understood.

A slow nod. "I hope you understand it's a sensitive topic." Given that he was not much older than four hundred years old at the time.

“Of course.” He’d be younger than Psykhe even now. Janna had to be hurting.

"Now. I'll inquire about the conditions Psykhe is held in and have the family records changed. Anything else?"

“Not that I’m aware of.” Or willing to speak about. “Thank you. Was there anything else you needed, Queen Janna? You were the one who summoned me here."

"I mostly meant to ask about... well. Your sibling." She assumed she got the information she wanted, then. "Have there been any issues with the werewolf warriors you heard of?"

“Not at all. Though the one I’ve seen most is that blond one. ‘Dorant’ was his name, I think? But for a more accurate view I’d suggest talking to the Lordston citizens. The werewolves rarely interact with the distant clan lands.”

A nod. Of course, it would make sense that the werewolves focused on the civilian population. These areas were livelier than the clans that mostly stuck to their own kind. "I shall do that, then."

He smiled. “Sounds like a plan. I’d help, but I’m having to play catch-up on my own duties with Psykhe gone.”

"Of course." Janna gave a small smile as well. "I should probably get out more anyway." All of this sudden responsibility and all made her want to withdraw.

"I'll have to train Antares in my duties before I can do that. Not having my brother around is just... so inconvenient." To say the least. That didn't include the fact that they were separated and could not just be their normal selves as a result.

"I see. Family can be a great support." She stood up. "Thank you for coming and answering my questions."

“It’s no problem, Queen Janna. It’s the duty of us clan leaders to support you and each other.” She was basically their Lord now. And so they would do their best to keep their lands running smoothly.

"Do not hesitate to come and see me if any issues arise." With a smile, she nodded her hand, indicating that she would leave now.

Karias rose himself. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he said as he left the throne, going back home. He had more letters to write.

* * *

 Hmmh... Maybe she really should visit Lordston. A queen should be there and known by her people anyway - with no other appointments for the rest of the day, she set out, taking two central knights with her. Mostly for the sake of appearance, not that there was any real _need_ to being accompanied by anyone. The previous two Lords were too absent, in her opinion. There was quite some noise in one of the squares, a bit off the town's center by the fountain. Children. Huh. And Dorant, surrounded by about five children. Had he... transformed? Huh. They were petting his yellow fur. With slow steps, the Queen approached the little group.

One of the children hugged the large, furry man. "I love you big puppy person!" Which was immediately followed by a stern, but sincere, "I love you too, small noble." He looked up but did not rise from his position. "Hello, Queen Janna." She was of higher rank than him, and he should follow formalities, but he was kind of busy.

She laughed softly, a melodic sound. "Hello, Dorant." That was adorable to the extremes.

The blond warrior simply let the children continue to pet and cuddle him, occasionally cuddling back when they seemed to insist on it. "Was there something you needed, Queen?"

"No. I am enjoying the pleasant weather." She smiled when one of the children approached her. The parents, watching from nearby, didn't actually dare approaching the queen and the warrior.

Dorant nodded before looking to the sky. "Good. You won't be able to tomorrow. It will rain." Which wasn't bad weather either to him. Got his fur wet and that was annoying, but others seemed to dislike it more than he did.

"Oh, really?" She herself was not exactly good at predicting the weather, sadly.

He pointed to the sky. "Clouds. Those kind carry rain. But they aren't heavy enough to drop their weight right now." They'd be darker when they were.

"They often pass before they rain down here, though," she pointed out. Or maybe these here would stay.

Dorant tilted his head in assent. "If the wind picks up, they will go." But as they were they were moving too slowly. They wouldn't pass the northern Lukedonian mountain range by tonight at this rate.

Janna chuckled. "Well, I say, it will not rain tomorrow. Do you want to bet otherwise?"

A bet? "Sure. What would you like to wager?" Dorant wasn't much good with betting games, but he could probably win this one.

A sweet laugh. "What would you claim if you won?"

Dorant took a bit to answer. "A spar, I guess." His brow furrowed. "Yeah, actually. That would be fun." Nobles cherished their quiet, so it was hard to find places to spar and people willing to spar.

"Is that all you would ask for?" She laughed. Oh. Oops. Hah. No. "And if it does not rain tomorrow, we will spend a day out."

He nodded, before pointing out. "But we are already out."

"Well, we could do it again."

"That is fine." He looked towards the sky again. Ah. The wind was starting to pick up. She might very well be right.

"Would you like to change your victory prize, now that I demanded mine? A spar does sound a bit sad of a prize."

"But I like sparring." He...really wasn't sure what else he could possibly want. He shrugged. "I...also like candy, I guess?" The children sometimes shared with him, and that was always pleasant.

"Candy? I have a whole jar of it, from the human world." She smiled. She was one for savory anyway and would save herself the embarrassment of a spar.

He nodded. He didn't know the size of the jar, but it was probably a lot. "That's more than fair." After all...she was only asking for a day of his time. He frowned. "Are you sure this bet is fair for you?"

"I enjoy company, you enjoy candy." She smiled.

Okay. "If you think it is fair, then it is probably fair." Queen Lunark wouldn't have appointed Janna as Queen too otherwise.

She smiled. "Well, if it rains tomorrow, come and get your candy."

He blinked. "Won't I need to come anyway for our day out?"

She chuckled. "You're not wrong."

He smiled at the seeming praise. "I will see you either way tomorrow then."

* * *

 As predicted, it rained, and so Dorant made his way to the palace. He had candy to collect, after all.

Janna was speaking softly to Ludis , stood near a column of the throne room, when the warrior approached. "Good day Dorant."

Dorant kneeled properly this time, water dripping off of him from the rains outside. They weren't heavy enough for him to pay much mind to them. If it were a torrent, he'd have already dried himself, but like this there wasn't much point. "I've come to fulfill the terms of our bet."

Ludis looked at them with confusion. Bet...? Janna chuckled softly. "Of course. One must always stand by their word. I'll finish this conversation with Ser Ludis and get your prize."

Dorant nodded and rose, moving just out of conversation range to allow for privacy. He did this for the Lord and Queen often enough.

The two nobles finished talking. This was a minimum of politeness after all. Then, Janna approached Dorant. "Do you need a towel or anything?"

Dorant blinked, before activating his aura enough to dry himself off, steam rising from the man and leaving his short hair looking fluffier than usual. "I forgot I needed to do that."

Janna smiled. "No worries. I will go and get the candy, unless... you would like to come too."

He thought for a moment before falling into step with Janna. "I'll come." He hadn't explored the palace itself much, and he was free to at least see whatever Janna wanted to show him.

"Tell me, do your fellow warriors like Lukedonia?" She mostly only spoke with kentas, who was the leader of the stationed warriors, after all.

Dorant considered the question. "Most are indifferent thus far. Mirai wants to go home but won't because Urne wants to stay with Kentas. Kaiyo and Kuharu have been discussing how staying here factors into their family planning."

"Oh? they are planning to start a family?"

He nodded. "Have been even before your old Lord invaded our lands. They aren't sure yet if they should go ahead and do so or not while here though." Dorant thought they should. There was no telling how long they'd be stationed with, and it was equivalent with being home anyway. They'd conquered it. It was now also their home.

"Well, starting a family is a big step. Humans, at least, do so all the time, even in times of great adversity, or far away from home."

"We don't have a lot of werewolves. No one's willing to risk their child in times of war anymore." Especially not the warriors. Not when they could be needed to defend the population as a whole.

"Times of war?" Were they not supposed to be in peace, now?

"The peace is new, fragile. And most aren't used to being away from home." Including himself. He just didn't see any difference from being here and being home.

"Is there anything you think could be done to make them feel more at ease here?" It would benefit everyone, after all.

He thought that over. "Having a proper home to raise their pups in instead of rooms in the palace would probably go a long way." Not that the palace was bad, but having your own space went far for comfort.

Janna nodded. That was absolutely understandable. "How do werewolves usually settle down?" Huh. He was actually... not that dumb.

"We move in together with the person we are mated to." Did it not work the same for nobles?

"So the core family - parents and children, live together?"

"Usually, the mated wolves' families also live nearby and help with childrearing. It's sort of like having a small village." At least, he thought that was the correct explanation.

Janna nodded slowly. "Thank you. I think I have ideas I will address with your Lord and Queen the next time I see them."

Dorant nodded. "I'm glad I could be of assistance."

They stopped in front of one of the doors, and Janna used her aural energy to unlock it. An office she was not done decorating yet. A repurposed guest room, since she did not feel like she could bring herself to remove or use anything that belonged to Raskreia. A jar of candy sat on one of the shelves, and Janna used her telekinesis to pick it up and let it hover to them.

The blond warrior blinked. "I'm not sure I'll ever get used to noble power." Aliens. They couldn't be from this planet. Most were pretty though.

Janna chuckled and left it hovering in front of him, ready to be picked up. "It makes for neat convenience."

Dorant picked up the jar, looking at the contents. He didn't think he'd ever seen candy like this.

"It's from the human world. They have so much candy. And cake. So many types of sweets."

Dorant's eyes widened and brightened subtly. That sounded wonderful. He opened the jar to try one of the candies. "Sweet." His eyes widened further. "Our candy is not this sweet." He liked this.

 _Oh no this was cute_. She did not like that one bit. "You're welcome."

"..." He was quiet for a bit. "The bet is not worth this. Would you like that day out as an exchange instead?"

"... Huh? Pardon?"

"Instead of a bet win. Do you want to give me this," he raised and rattled the candy jar, "in exchange for the day out you wanted instead?"

"..." Oh that was too sweet. "Alright. That sounds good to me."

He simply smiled, looking pleased with himself for coming up with a suitable exchange.

"So... you know... I think I would adore a quick visit to the humans."

A visit to the humans? "Okay." He hadn't been around them before, completely uninterested in leaving home as he was.

She smiled. "I am free tomorrow."

"I will be by tomorrow to accompany you then." The rain would have cleared up then too. Which would be good if she didn't like rain.

Janna smiled. "Then I will see you tomorrow." Oh no she was being the dumb one now.


	23. Double the Joy

This...was a prank, right? None of the information on this could possibly be right. Aside from the family unification idea. But of course, Janna wouldn't send something that was outright useless, even for a joke. Lunark stood with the letter and went to Maduke's office. "Love? Is today that day humans like to play pranks? And do nobles celebrate it?"

"Pardon?" He looked up from his folder and looked at her. "... not that I am aware of?"

"Huh." A flat, disbelieving tone. One that was only used when she was confused beyond comprehension. She began scanning the letter again. Maybe she'd misread it?

He shifted. "Is something wrong?"

"How does someone manage to take  _Dorant_  out on a date?"

"... Dorant? On a date?"

"I mean. Janna claims that it's to introduce individuals to human culture more. And Dorant is the most obvious person to use for that. But... also she says he's smart and I..." She made a confused whine.

"Let me see..." He reached for the letter.

She handed the letter to him. "The suggestions for improvement are sound, but everything else...."

He skimmed it. "... Is this certainly from Janna?"

"Yes. Had her personal seal on it and everything." Which is what made this even more confounding. "This, if true, would mean that  _Janna_  asked  _Dorant_  on a date and is trying to make excuses to herself for doing so." And that was just. She sighed and plopped into the armchair, rubbing her temples.

"... Do you really believe this has any romantic directions?"

"I... don't know, and I don't know which I'd prefer. I just know Janna's MO for hiding her attraction. And would  _anyone_  call Dorant smart if they weren't smitten?"

"... and she says this idea... it's very sound. But thanks to him?"

"Yeah. I don't..." Had they underestimated him? But they'd known him for centuries! "I suppose we can always try asking him directly about it?" That might reveal the truth of the matter.

"Yes. I believe a visit will be in order soon anyway." He glanced at her stomach. Ah, this was truly a good time to be alive.

She chuckled. "Just wait until it's in the stable stage. Then we'll announce our child properly." She walked over to her husband and nuzzled into his neck.

He placed the letter aside to pull her in his arms properly. "Yes." Janna did mention that she has been discussing the family planning of Kuharu and Kaiyo when she had the idea.

Lunark kissed him eagerly "Once we get this idea sorted out and implemented, then our child won't be the only one being born." And that would be wonderful. A population boom would be good for both nobles and werewolves alike.

Maduke hummed. "... lead by example, as some would say," he mumbled between two kisses. Life truly was good.

* * *

 Two. She'd sensed two. It was entirely possible she was wrong, but... Twins! She needed... Ignes. Ignes would know how to find this out, right? She had to go seek her out.

Ignes was in her room, idly doodling on a slip of paper. Claudia did the main research here, now, because now it was all about poisons and drugs, apparently. Hmpf. She looked up when Lunark entered the room - and she looked up hopefully. Would they get to do something fun?

Lunark noted the doodling. She'd ask about that later. "Um. Is there a way to check how many children are in me without disturbing them?" Lunark blushed at the question. She needed the answer. But if Ignes didn't have a way... She'd need to ask Maduke if he could confirm the second aura. But she really wanted to see if she was right before showing him.

"Huh? why do you ask?" She looked a bit puzzled and leaned back in her chair.

"There's more than one aura. I think. But I can't confirm it yet."

Thoughtfully, she placed her index finger near the corner of her mouth. Technically... "  _In theory_.... they might be visible with ultrasound. I only used it to look at tumours and the like, but technically they should be visible as well."

Oh, that would be... "That would be wonderful!" She'd be able to see her children, then?

"We can go and look now if you want."

Lunark nodded, a wide smile cracking across her face. She could not speak, her excitement so overwhelmed her.

Ignes smiled widely and got up to hug Lunark. A brief kiss against her cheek. "Let's go then."

Lunark returned the kiss upon Ignes's cheek as well, squeezing her lightly in their hug. "Yes." She'd follow Ignes wherever they needed to go for this.

They headed down into the laboratories for this. One of the examination rooms. "Alright. I need you to free up your belly," she said while booting the device,

Lunark just removed her shirt altogether. It was Ignes, after all. She didn't need to bother with modesty with her.

"Alright, lie down." Everything was booted up. Ah, it was nice to be doing this again.

Lunark followed instructions. Ignes knew what she was doing, after all. She was wonderful at things like this.

Ignes sat down on the stool next to her and picked up the bottle of lubricant stood next to the monitor. She squirted some of it on over Lunark's belly. "Alright... there we go." She placed the head of the sensor against her side. "I'll need to find it first..."

Lunark nodded. "It's actually rather soothing to have you explain to me what you're doing." A kind statement. "Any future subjects of yours would probably appreciate it too."

"Hmmh... oh hey, I found your appendix..." Not the right area. Some more. "Ah... there we go... Let's see, I cannot tell whether it's just one or two from this angle..."

Lunark turned her attention to the monitor. That was her baby then? Or one of them, at least? They hadn't confirmed the number yet, after all.

"Let's see..." She moved the sensor around a bit, always circling around the same area. ".... There! There we go!" She beamed excitedly. Crimson eyes lit up. "No, don't move, wait." She turned the monitor so Lunark could actually see as well. "Here." Ignes traced the dark outline with her index finger. and next to it, almost indiscernible "... and here." From this angle, you could just about see it was two.

Her heart skipped a beat. "So, the number of auras I sensed was right!" She was having two children and she didn't know how she could contain such happiness. This was so unexpected!

"Yes!" Excitedly, she moved the sensor about a bit, trying to get a better angle, the picture moving with each slight shift. "These are your babies," she whispered.

"Yes," Lunark whispered back, happy tears beginning to drip down her cheeks. This emotion could not be contained. These were her babies, and Ignes was showing them to her.

Ignes reached out and pressed a button, moved the sensor, pressed it again, a couple of times, while the printer attached to the ultrasound machine started working. Lunark surely would like to have pictures of it.

The printer caught her attention. "What?" Lunark looked to Ignes, curiosity written plainly across her face.

"I am printing these out for you. If you want to keep them, for anything." Maybe show them around or look at them.

Oh. "You can do that?!" Lunark's excitement was clear. Oh, she'd be looking at her babies a lot.

"Duh." She chuckled and put the sensor back. Gently, she wiped Lunark's belly clean with some paper towels.

Once clean, Lunark hopped down and put her shirt back on, before capturing Ignes in a hug. "Thank you." She kissed her forehead. "This means a lot to me." She kissed her nose. And her cheeks. Whatever she could reach on Ignes's face.

Ignes laughed happily and captured Lunark's mouth in a kiss, placing both her hands against her cheeks to keep her head in place for a moment.

Lunark hummed into the kiss, obviously content. She'd have to show Maduke soon. He'd likely be excited too.

Ignes smiled and pulled away slowly to pick up the prints. "Here. I... did some different angles." She offered them to Lunark.

Lunark too the pictures reverently, looking each of them over. Some of them better than others, but they were all precious. "I'll have to show these to Maduke." She was absolutely glowing with happiness, and she needed to share it with as many people as possible.

"I know humans can determine whether it will be boys or girls at some point, but I don’t know about that enough to tell."

Lunark nodded. "It'd be nice to know, but it's not necessary. Normally we don't find out until birth, so that's when I thought I'd learn anyway."

"Well... anyway... now you know." She smiled. "You will have twins."

Lunark's smile hadn't faded since she'd learned. It did gentle though. "Only thanks to you, Ignes. You're wonderful, you know that, right?"

She smiled and kissed her gently. "... I love you. Even though you cannot be just mine. But that's alright."

"I love you too, Ignes." She wanted someone just for her though? "I... don't mind sharing you. If you want someone to keep just to yourself, you can try romancing Claudia." They'd brought her here to be Ignes's pet, after all. Ignes could do what she wanted with her.

"No." She shook her head. "Claudia deserves to be loved wholeheartedly."

Lunark nodded, respecting Ignes's decision. "Um. We can't get things set up for you to continue your research just yet. Is there anything else you enjoy doing that we can get set up for you in the meantime, love?"

She thought for a moment. Huh. That was a difficult question. "I am not sure. I am not really good at anything else."

That garnered a chuckle, Lunark playing with a lock of Ignes's hair idly. "That wasn't the question, little sea monster. I asked what you  _enjoyed_ , not what you're good at. I don't care how horrendously unskilled you might see yourself at whatever activity it is, just that you like doing it."

A little shrug. "I used to paint a lot. My walls were covered in drawings." Ah, yes, her room. She never let anyone enter it except her father, and even then, only when her mood permitted

She blinked. "I can get you supplies for that. Psykhe asked for art supplies for herself as well. Only seems to draw her owl though." Which was weird, but whatever.

"Huh. Alright. I... I do get bored a lot."

Lunark hummed. "It's not the same, but if you also want to join Claudia's research team, you can. I have no issues with it." Claudia might, but then, Ignes would have to ask her to join anyway.

"... I can see about that."

Lunark smiled at the woman, leaning in for one last kiss before leaving to go see her husband.

* * *

 

Maduke was in his office and just finished reading the mails marked as important when Lunark came in, shining brighter than the sun. "You look like good news." He smiled fondly.

Lunark nodded, placing the pictures on his desk but drawing his attention before he could see them. "I'm at the stable point. It's about time to announce my pregnancy. But first..." Lunark drew his hands to her stomach. "They feel like they're developing nicely, right?" He wouldn't know yet that she was using it as a plural and not a gender-neutral term for their child, but he would soon.

Maduke nodded with a smile. "Yes. The aura is strong." So close together, and without the knowledge, one might mistake the aura as one strong one. He looked up. "The Moonmother smiles upon us."

Lunark beamed at him. "Yes." She gestured excitedly to the pictures. "Ignes helped confirm that they're twins. There are machines that help take a look inside of someone's body without actually entering it. She used that to get images of them." Even if they did just look like blobs. But they were  _her_  blobs.

He blinked, then glancing at the pictures. "... We... we are having twins?!" It took him a moment for the realisation to sink in. "Twins!" He picked her up in his excitement, placing an energetic kiss against her mouth. he was excited. "Those are wonderful news!"

Lunark kissed back. "I needed her help to figure it out. I wasn't sure if I was sensing two or not." Ignes was very helpful with that.

"It  _is_ very early." He shifted so that she was essentially sat on his lower arm so he had one hand free to pick up the pictures taken.

Just as Ignes had done with her, Lunark pointed out their children in the photos. "They look like blobs, but the fact that we can get these images of them at all is..." Breathtaking. Wonderful. Amazing. Any set of words worked.

He kept her close, clearly overwhelmed with his own emotions - which sent him back into his even-faced quietness, everything else underneath. "... This..." Would have been unimaginable even just a century ago, he knew that. "This is marvellous."

"Yes. Human technologies are so useful!" They both already knew that. But that it could also be used like  _this_  was beautiful.

"That's the whole reason we put up with the union, after all."

She chuckled, kissing him. Their new Union would make werewolf and noble technologies available to humans, and human technologies available to werewolves and nobles. This would drive symbiotic progress in all three of them.


	24. Old but Gold

The pen scratched slightly over the paper as Gejutel wrote yet another letter. Words of wisdom and encouragement for Regis, though he occasionally also wrote letters for other clan leaders. When Lunark entered, he looked up and set down the pencil. "Queen Lunark."

She nodded. "Hello, Ser Gejutel. I was wondering if you could tell me more about the school the noble children go to." Regis and Seira, she thought were the children's names? "A communication point has almost been finished in Lukedonia. I'll need to investigate the school though to see how to appropriately allow for communication with though."

"..." Ah, that was difficult. He needed to think for a moment and... Oh. Did he sense right? Briefly, he reached out telepathically and with his aura, too, and wondered whether this was the moment to congratulate or not. "It used to be run by Frankenstein and is located in a city called Seoul in the country of South Korea. I do not know whether it is still open, and I doubt Frankenstein maintains ties to it."

Ah. Well, that made sense. She smiled sheepishly. "Well, one can try, at least. If it is still open, I can try asking around for someone appropriate to send them their schoolwork." She sighed. "It's better that he's not around, for his own protection, but I can't deny how convenient Frankenstein would have been as the contact for that."

"... They were in the Second Grade if I am not mistaken." He would not name their friends, that would expose them to an unnecessary risk.

She nodded. She'd make note of that when asking around about Seira and Regis. "I'll have to see what kind of adults at the school there are. Someone in a position of authority would be best for this. If I have to move on to trying to get help from their schoolmates, I'm giving this up though. Getting notes for a couple of non-human classmates who can't come back to school and can't feasibly explain why would be too stressful on most kids. And too risky for them if everything were explained." She hoped she could find someone who had knowledge of the noble children's true situation. That would be best.

"... You should turn to whoever is the new chairman." Assuming Frankenstein was sane enough not to return there with Raizel.

"I'll do that." She smiled.

"While I'm here, is there anything you'd like to talk about, Ser Gejutel?" She was already here. She should hear him out.

"I'd like to congratulate you." He smiled warmly.

Ah. She blushed happily. "I suppose it is getting rather noticeable. Twins take up a lot of room, even at three months. Thank you."

He smiled and nodded. "So, you know already."

She hummed in affirmation. "I wasn't sure if what I was sensing was correct at first, so I asked Ignes if there were any non-invasive tests that could be done to find out if my suspicions were correct. Turns out humans have a machine that lets them see inside of another's body. I even got pictures of them!"

"Truly?" He looked actually surprised. "... But... Why a machine? It's two souls."

Ah. Well. Gejutel knowing and helping would be fine. "Ignes wouldn't be able to tell anyway. She's not psychic."

"... She is not?"

Lunark shook her head. "Never has been. I am told that that has massive potential for neglect because of how your people work?"

"..." He needed to think for a moment, then nodded. "We start communicating with them weeks before they are born, and do not speak verbally for their first decades."

"And she would not have been able to do any of that." That was...horrifying.

"No. She would not." He frowned. "So that's why she started speaking unusually late? We learn languages telepathically, too."

Lunark nodded to that. Learning languages normally would mean that it'd be slower than doing so telepathically.

"... I assumed she would be particularly good at it," he assumed. "Her mind is perfectly guarded against any attempts that are not downright forceful."

"So it seems. Which also explains why none of you noticed Lagus abusing her."

His face fell. "Lagus was..."

"You really think that with a father like Roctis, she'd end up the way she is even without psychic abilities if there weren't someone else influencing her heavily?"

Gejutel fell silent. Lagus,... His closest, oldest friend... Just how many more crimes had he committed right under their nose, undetected the whole time?

Lunark shrugged. "Not that I noticed either. Not without interacting directly with Ignes and having her trust me enough to tell me herself. I'd simply thought that she was his student. But it appears she had to be moulded to be made perfect for that."

Gejutel looked ... downright worn. "I see. It makes me wonder just how many other crimes of his are still undetected to this day."

He could probably ask Claudia. But then, she might not want to because of Lagus being her father. "This is... probably a lot to handle. But Ignes is a victim here that deserves to be taught better than she was. Undoing over a millennium of abuse... isn't easy."

"... If it can be undone at all." He looked genuinely sympathetic... but also worried.

She hummed. "Yes. Being told constantly that she'd never be a proper noble, let alone a decent heir for Roctis is very damaging. Claudia has come up with medicine at my request to give her that'll help us undo it though. And I think more people being supportive of her, in general, will also help. She does believe that she's unlovable, after all."

Gejutel's face tensed. "She did abduct and torture multiple nobles."  _Including his grandson._

"As you'd expect from someone taught that even the most extreme ways of getting research done aren't good enough." They had to know of her inferiority complex, right? "I can't undo any of the damage she herself has caused. But making her into a nonthreat? Doable. With time."

"I hope you understand that this is not something---  _easy_ you ask of. "

She didn't really see how forgiving an abused child wasn't easy, but that was fine. She hadn't outright asked for Gejutel's help anyway. "Claudia and I are doing the work here." She chuckled. "The nature of the medicine we're using means that only Claudia and I can make true headway in her mental state." Since it was focused.

"... That sounds like an elaborate medicine. Claudia does have the same talents as her father. Hopefully, without his malicious inclinations. If anyone can help Ignes, I assume it must be Claudia."

Lunark snorted. " 'Malicious inclinations.' " She shook her head. "I doubt Claudia is capable of harming someone who didn't mean her harm."

"I agree." But at the same time, they'd all thought Lagus was good and upstanding

"I'm...honestly kind of surprised you all never noticed Lagus being as he was. From the moment I met him, he was very affably sinister. But then, he might have simply stopped bothering to hide himself when I met him. So I wouldn't know."

"When did you first meet him?"

"The first day I joined the Union. He walked off with Maduke and I was stuck talking to a human woman I didn't know well yet. This was also the first day I'd met Ignes."

"Do you remember when that was?"

She whistled. "Four centuries ago? It was the day Urokai and I were made Union Elders."

"... So shortly after they left Lukedonia."

Lunark nodded. "That sounds correct."

"He must have given up on his facade by that point."

That garnered another nod. She did feel for them. Lagus was their friend. They thought he was loyal.

"..." He really was not sure what to say, or think, at this point. "Is there anything else you would like to discuss? This is a deeply personal topic."

She gave a sheepish smile. "I wasn't trying to dig for information about him. I just don't know what to talk about."

"We take no issue or offence in silence, either," he said kindly.

Ah, how strange. "Besides Urokai, usually the others wanted to be left alone if I had nothing to speak with them about." Especially Roctis. Though Zarga was a close second there.

"Most nobles," he corrected himself. "Some are more solitary than others."

Okay. "And some more social it seems. Ignes and Urokai are both as cuddly as any werewolf." Well. Urokai  _was_ , at any rate.

"Ah, physically affectionate? Well. The Kravei and the Agvain  _are_ known to be prone to being quite unusual characters."

"Steps will need to be taken to make sure nobles like that get what they need. Urokai and Ignes were so touch starved that that's actually all it took to gain their absolute loyalty. Anyone who knows how those two function could easily take advantage of their resulting negative mental state from not getting the affection they need." A shift in values to allow for more physical affection in their society would probably do nobles like that good, without harming the other nobles.

Gejutel nodded. "I agree. This is an issue."

"Having werewolves on Lukedonia should help with that greatly already. Our two people's cultures should merge over time, and that'll result in more physically affectionate nobles in general if only to accommodate their new werewolf friends."

"You seem to have thought this through. Regis mentioned a warrior named Dorant being popular, in one his letters."

She chuckled at that one. "Dorant is always popular. He's our strongest warrior, tends to be supportive of people regardless, and is good with children. He transforms and lets them pet his fur." She hummed. "Kind of dumb though. Not really interested in anything besides fighting and keeping children happy, so he doesn't pay any mind to other issues."

"... I see. Is that why you brought him?"

She smiled. "Absolutely. My plans have been in the making for centuries. Granted, there have been a lot of changes to it. Like how I no longer need to challenge Maduke to usurp the throne and claim it for myself, since we share it with me being queen now."

"Plans rarely happen such as they tend to." He was not sure whether he would prefer Lunark as sole Lord or not. This was hardly any of his business. He supposed it did not matter much. Maduke seemed pretty uninvolved.

She nodded. If possible, she was never supposed to conquer Lukedonia. Ideally, they would have agreed to an exchange of people of their own volition. "Unfortunately." Just look at how their late Lord's had gone.

"I hope that peace will reign, such as you hope."

Lunark looked distinctly uncomfortable for a moment. "I... am sorry about your previous Lord. And the two Clan Leaders. I tried to reason with her. Convince her to go back home." Why had she been so unreasonable? A loss was a loss but that was no reason to risk one's people for revenge.

Gejutel looked saddened as well. ".... The intensity of her emotions was her greatest fault. In the end, they cost her her life." It was the truth, but still, something that brought sadness regardless. He'd watched her, Kei and Rosaria grow up after all.

She nodded, not any happier for that. She'd wished for no bloodshed at all if possible. She swallowed. "If... you want to talk about anything, I am available. I know nobles don't usually do so, but just talking about things can make one feel better about it."

Gejutel hesitated. "... My heart weighs heavy. I know that even though I was her advisor, I am not entitled to being heard or consulted... but I did not know where she went until she had left already."

Oh. Her heart hurt for the man. She'd reach out to comfort him, but she knew how nobles were. "And that bothers you to this day." She must have known he'd disapprove. Why else would she have left without telling anyone otherwise?

"I wish I knew what we did wrong.... or I... did wrong. Wrong enough for her to go without telling anyone. Rosaria was of an even fiercer temper, and Kei's loyalty burned brighter than the sun. But none of the nobles who would have disapproved were ever consulted."

"Because she already knew you'd disapprove." If they all knew each other as well as they seemed to. "I assume she thought she'd be back soon, and all that would be left would be for you to reprimand her for her actions." She thought. She really didn't know Raskreia and could only make guesses. "Too little too late. She'd have done what she wanted." And it could have cost her people their lives if anyone else had conquered them.

Gejutel sighed. "Mistakes are mistakes, and must be paid for, this is true for civilians and Lords alike."

"Yes. I just wish..." That it had not cost them their lives. But Gejutel already knew that.

"I appreciate that you tried to talk them down, still." Many would not have tried at all.

She smiled at the man. "So. Back to Dorant being popular. He and a lot of the warriors tend to pay visits to the orphanage to up morale and make the kids happy. But with a lot of them away, the visits are reduced. How would you like to pay the children a visit? Teach the werewolf children about nobles and be able to bring them joy in the process?"

Oh. That... was a fairly nice idea. He did like children, and this was an excellent opportunity. Gejutel nodded. "I would be honoured to."

She chuckled. "I'll make arrangements for you to do so then."

He smiled. It would be nice to go out. Claudia was already permitted to cultivate plants in the courtyard. Hopefully, Psykhe would manage to settle in as well, eventually. "I shall look forward to it."


	25. Forward on and on

The three of them were togethe again - another cuddle session. Ignes had been becoming more and more confident in seeking them out for them. Whether it was from progress made in her self-esteem or her not being subconsciously scared of Maduke anymore, Lunark didn't know. But as long as Ignes was growing happy and healthy, she didn't care. Maduke had insisted on being in the middle, and laid between Lunark and Ignes, keeping them both in his arms. Ignes ran her fingertips over Lunark's arm. "what are you thinking about?"

"Just you, Ignes," she assured with a smile. Ignes was a normal worry, these days. "Are you settling in well working with Claudia? And enjoying the paints?"

Ignes hummed. Apart from the fact that she was working on the drugs meant to brainwash her...   
"I have been thinking," Maduke said all of a sudden. His usual activity. "... These drugs you develop... can have all sorts of uses."

"Hmm?" Lunark was intrigued. Ignes's medicine wasn't meant to brainwash her in truth, after all. Just make her more receptive to recovery.

"It can help people in all sorts of ways. Such as... help them see why they should be happy about our reign and accept us as their rightful rulers."

Lunark blinked. "Yes. I didn't think of it that way. Not when Ignes's health was my main concern. But we certainly could use it for that as well."

"... This is not something Claudia could ever be allowed to work on, but you Ignes... you are at least her equal."

"Right. It was difficult for her to come to terms with what we were doing with Ignes." She turned to Ignes. "Looks like this side of the project is all yours if you want it."

Ignes thought about it for a moment.

"We have plenty of test subjects too. No one gets harmed, after all," Maduke purred. "Only helped."

Lunark nodded. "Helping people is good. Making people happy means there is more reason for you yourself to be happy. It's a nice feeling to spread around."

Ignes laughed. "I'm over one thousand and two hundred years old, treat me like that, please. Alright. I will do it."

Lunark chuckled as well, toying with a lock of Ignes's hair. "I know your age, love. But your inner self of every year of your life of this deserves to know how wonderful you are as well. Even the ones from your childhood. Plus..." She leaned over to kiss her. "I wouldn't do this with a child, you know." Lunark wasn't a pervert.

"... Yeah..." She huffed. One of her moments in which she took offence in Lunark babying her. it was okay when Maduke insisted on fucking her, but not when they were doing nothing in particular.

"I will have something organized for you, then." He turned his head to kiss Ignes' forehead.

Ah. Speaking of organizing. Lunark shifted. "There's a school in Seoul I want to visit. It's catered to nobles before, so I wanted to check it out so I can use it as a base for designing the school for both here and Lukedonia." 

Maduke turned his head to look at Lunark now. "Korea? Where you fought the Noblesse?" 

Lunark hummed her affirmation. "There's no way he'd be foolish enough to return there though. Without him, it should be safe."

"Who can be certain?" He asked with a scowl.

That. That was fair. "I don't have any wish to fight there at all. Hopefully my condition and noncombativeness count for something. But... is there anything that would make you feel safer? I need to do this for our people. Our children included."

"... You should take warriors with you, who can protect you in the case of an emergency." And die to buy her time, in the worst case.

She smiled happily, kissing him. "Zaiga and his group should work well for that. His group is one of the strongest we have, after all."

He nodded. "And that place is one of the greatest threats, after all."

She nodded seriously. "If I can negate that with negotiation, I will." She sighed. "Honestly. It's like the other Elders never heard of just trying to have a decent conversation."

"We do not know what happened exactly," he pointed out.

Ignes just scowled. "You still did not fulfil your promise." Now was as good as a moment as any.

Lunark sighed. Ignes wasn't ready for them to try taking that from her. "Ignes. We don't have the resources to spare for that yet. Please. Have some patience love."

"We have titan," she said coldly.

Lunark nodded. "And Titan is brute force, to decimate our enemies. He is  _not_  appropriate reconnaissance." Actually, Psykhe would be good for that, if they could turn her to their side.

"We find him, and then we use titan to kill him."

"And we cannot find him if we're using him. He's too easily detected." She soothed. And hummed. "You know who needs some help coming around to our side, Ignes?  _Psykhe."_

Maduke smiled. "See? You're getting her as test subject after all. For your new secret weapon to truly get everyone under our control."

Lunark laughed. "All that has to be done is to ensure Psykhe's safety. And this experiment isn't a threat. So you can have her for it."

"Hmmmh." She hummed. That was not too bad. "I'll look into it."

Lunark played with Ignes's hair a bit. That was the spirit. "You'll do beautifully, little sea monster. You always do."

Ignes laughed. "Of course I will. A bit of brainwashing is nothing." Compared to other things she had accomplished.

* * *

 Though Lunark wanted to visit Korea, they needed to check up on the Lukedonians as well. Their party arrived in the afternoon, several of the warriors' families accompanied them as they'd wanted. Oh. Kentas was part of the greeting party that expected them at Lukedonia's shores. Lunark greeted him with a warm smile.

Kentas smiled warmly too. Oh, was Lunark...? This seemed quite  _unmistakable_ and he was already excited to congratulate her. "Lord." He bowed politely before Maduke. "My queen." The twins, as well as several central knights, accompanied him.

"Kentas." And she greeted the others as well. They'd need to announce things properly, after all. Even as clear as her fifteen weeks with twins belly made things. This kind of thing just stood out on a woman as fit as Lunark, after all.

Kentas smiled warmly while Maduke placed his arm around Lunark. He led the way while Ignes followed slightly behind them. There was a point in visiting Lukedonia from time to time, and she still needed to talk to Emrys about rebuilding their clan. Janna awaited them at the palace, stood in front of the throne - she was well aware of who was the Lord, really. She had gathered the clan leaders and warriors already. The warriors knelt immediately when their Lord entered and passed. Ignes remained in the back, near Regis and Seira, leaning against a pillar.

She was getting excited here. She gladly took her place beside Maduke. Soon, everyone would know of her pregnancy, the first set of pups born into this new era of peace. And that would hopefully get them wanting to make some of her own.

Maduke greeted Janna first before taking his seat as the Lord of nobles and werewolves. A brief address of general words before turning to Lunark. "... now, your beloved Queen has an announcement to make." And absolutely everyone probably could guess what it would be.

Ah. She blushed happily, feeling a bit awkward about revealing something so publicly private. "Um. As you can probably tell, I am around fifteen weeks pregnant. With twins." Ahh, she just. Could not go on. She wanted to meet them already, but she knew she had to wait for them to finish developing first. And that would take another 37 or so.

Janna clasped her hands excitedly, and the werewolves cheered very openly. "Congratulations!" With a shining smile, she reached out for Lunark's hands. "These two will be the first children born in this new era of peace," Maduke said, raising his voice slightly to still be heard well. "And we hope many more will follow, so none will play alone."

Lunark happily grabbed Janna's hands in turn, glad that her husband had spoken the words she'd wanted to say when her joy had rendered her speechless. He truly was a wonderful husband.

Maduke stood up, and, gently, placed her hand against her arm before turning her around for a kiss. Occasional public displays of affection where they were due.

Lunark wrapped her arms around her husband to return his kiss. Let no one doubt the strength of the relationship of their regents. They were in this together. Always had been, even back when she was just his timid protege. And they always would be. Up until death separated them and Lunark had to rule alone.

* * *

 Love, love, love, nothing but love. When the Lord and Queen left, Ignes approached Emrys. "Ser Emrys." She nodded her head politely towards the younger clan leader.

Emrys faced the Kravei Leader. "Ser Ignes." Soft-spoken, but firm. He nodded in greeting as well. Hopefully, he wouldn't have any problems today.

"I wondered whether you had time to look into my request," she stated.It felt strange, interacting with someone as... equal.

"Ah. Yes." How to explain this though? "Umm. The closest living relative you have in Elenor is...me." He blushed at the thought. This was rather awkward, wasn't it?

"Makes sense," she said with a shrug. "I assume if Rosaria were still alive and I died, Leviathan would pass on to you."

He blinked, before lamenting, "I'd have been stuck as a Clan Leader either way?" Oh, he did not like that. Taking care of a clan took time away from books.

Ignes laughed. "Maybe so. I don't remember the branch well, did Tejin and Astarte have only one child? And they only one in turn?" Surely Emrys and Rosaria could not be the only siblings in generations

"I have a cousin. Ulysses. He's willing to work with you on rebuilding the Kravei Clan." That would probably help her out greatly since by all appearances she seemed unwilling to stay.

A nod. "Ah, yes. The famed second-sibling-branch." which made up a lot of the clan populations, actually. It all started with the second sibling of a clan leader. "I will contact him, then."

Emrys smiled. "I hope this has helped you, Ser Ignes."

"It did." She returned the smile. "Where do I find him?"

He thought on this for a moment. "He's more likely to be doing combat magic training by Elenor marsh than anything else." It was his habit, after all.

Ignes nodded again. "Then I will look for him there. Thank you, Ser Emrys."

He nodded his appreciation for her gratitude. She was being perfectly reasonable. A far cry from what he'd heard about the woman.

"..." A moment of thought. Right. Manners. "I apologize if this request has caused you inconveniences. I will take my leave." She briefly smiled before turning away to leave.

"It has caused none." He assured, watching her walk away before seemingly following her. He was going home himself, after all.

* * *

 While Ignes sorted out clan leader business, Kentas accompanied Lunark to her room. He turned to her with a smile. They were almost at the rooms prepared for them. "How about a hug?" She was still a friend, even if not as close as they used to be. Still.. friendship was friendship.

Lunark gladly gave it. "Words...words cannot express how happy I am right now. The Moonmother has blessed me with twins!"

He squeezed her slightly, mindful of her condition. "You really are blessed." He smiled, holding her for a few moments. Ah, he missed her. I am so glad you are happy."

She giggled. "I honestly couldn't have imagined being this happy even a decade ago. I. Things are wonderful, Kentas. And I'll make sure they get even better and stay that way for a long while."

He smiled and pulled away slowly. "If anyone can do it, it's you. I always knew you would do great things one day,"

Lunark flushed with joy, just as she'd been doing on and off all day. "Thank you, Kentas." And she continued conversationally. "Your parents are here, by the way."

"Yes!" He smiled widely. Ah, they really did not need to, but - "I noticed them."

She swept her hair behind an ear. "It was Dorant's idea if Janna is to be believed. But having you and your families here will help better with noble-werewolf integration. They'll learn more about our culture this way."

"Dorant?", Kentas asked incredulously.

"I'm still not sure that it wasn't some fever dream of hers. That happened to have given her a brilliant idea."

"... I mean, I heard they were spending a bit of time recently," he admitted.

She blinked. "Romantically?" She'd suspected the possibility, but to hear it from another party was...

Kentas shrugged, absolutely puzzled. "I don't know about that."

She nodded. "Right. Dorant is too oblivious and Janna doesn't pursue her partners." She was still utterly confused though. Janna didn't normally get this close to anyone.

"I know Janna is charismatic but... are you implying she managed to get Dorant to say something  _smart_?"

"According to her missives, she did. Again, I don't know that it's not an elaborate prank."

"...." Kentas rubbed his chin. "This is all very strange. Anyway... the idea is a good one. It is nice, having family nearby."

Not all of the warriors' families had wanted to come. And not all of the warriors still had families. But those that did would round out the community nicely. She bumped his arm affectionately. "Things can only keep looking up."


	26. Raising Questions

The two queens had settled down in one of the tea parlours Janna used as office - since she rarely did paperwork, and mostly just spoke to people, this felt like a more appropriate setting for conversations that were often not only confidential, but also meant to build positive relationships. "Congratulations," Janna said with her warmest smile. Ah, she sure was happy for Lunark, "And twins, on top of that! This might very well be a sign."

Lunark smiled back at the woman. "Thank you. So, a sign you say?"  
"Some cultures believe that twins are a blessing. A good omen."  
That brought forth a chuckle. "Ours certainly does. Is it so for nobles as well then?"  
"... It's a great strain." One that could end dangerously  
Oh. "Do your people have issues when your pelvis breaks for birthing then?"  
"The strain is rather drawing from our souls, not a physical issue."

Lunark nodded in sympathy. That sounded difficult. Childbirth was a strain on every race, but everything she'd seen pointed to werewolves having the easiest time with it.

"We can heal from all those wounds, but often a child uses all of the soul's energy... and then you can guess how that ends."

Lunark frowned but nodded. She'd add that to the list of things she'd have Claudia and Ignes research. Stabilizing soul energy would help the noble population in more ways than one, it sounded like.

"Especially women with a... rather weak will to live and frailties to the world are at risk for this." The happier and more stable a noble, the more likely she was to give birth without major issues

Ah. Okay then. Hey, could definitely work with that. The medicine Claudia made could make them want that as well.

"... How are the nobles in your lands?" The hostages.

"They're doing fine. Ser Claudia and Ser Gejutel have adjusted well to life there and have even taken on some duties around there. Ser Claudia does medical research work with Ignes now, and she's also been growing a garden in the inner courtyard. Gejutel has taken well to adapting his role as an advisor to the werewolf lands, and he's been visiting the orphanage a lot to further noble werewolf relations as well."

Janna smiled, content to hear that the two clan leaders were doing well, at least. "What about Psykhe and the other nobles?" Ten individuals who were chosen. Quite against this change of government in general. 

Lunark sighed. "I do hope they come around soon. I've been trying to show them how good this will be for everyone, but all of them are rather resistant to the idea. Psykhe, in particular, is half-werewolf, so I'd hoped she'd be receptive to learning about her own people. Mostly she just sits in her room drawing her owl and scowling at any letter she gets from her brother."

"Ah, the owl. Yes." Karias did show her, and she was... mildly surprised, to say the least. These drawings seemed to mean so much to him. Brought his own letters no joy to his sister?

“I suppose Maria is relatively well known then?”

"Karias has shown me the drawings she sent." He cherished them for what they meant, and Lunark might be able to guess that herself.

“So she  _does_  respond then?” Huh. And here she’d thought she didn’t. But then, that’s what she got for not checking outgoing messages from the hostages they weren’t experimenting on.

"She just sends pictures of the owl." If Lunark thought they might contain secret codes, that was up to her to investigate. The most important thing was that Karias was happy.

Weird, but okay. “She has complained about receiving them. Says that he writes too much and it’s a waste of his time and effort.”

Really? Huh. Janna just maintained her slight smile. "Communication can be strange like that, I suppose."

“Well, yes. But the whole thing seems rather one-sided. Psykhe has absolutely no interest in interacting with him at all from what she’s said.” A complicated situation, to be sure.

"I assume this is something for them to sort out." Sibling relationships were complicated like that, and she was not sure whether... but then again, what did it matter  _now?_  "Karias requested for a change of family records. Psykhe is now listed as his half-sister."

“It was not known before?” That fit with her saying it was too late to be playing family, but still!

Janna shook her head. "She was listed as the pureblood child of another clan member before."

 “I suppose that explains her insisting that he shouldn’t be acting like he’s family.” This was... huh.

"Apparently her mother was one of the werewolves convicted of treason when your husband rose to power."

“Karias did say something along those lines. I’m afraid that I don’t remember anyone by that name though.” Which was understandable. She’d been a child.

"... Do you think she actually would have been persecuted?"  _Especially_  if she were to live in Lukedonia?

“Psykhe, or Uiara?”

"Psykhe." Uiara's case was made, after all - but what about Psykhe? She was barely more than infant back then if she was not mistaken.

“Not for Uiara’s crimes. She’d have simply been put in the orphanage. No. What Karias truly worried about was that apparently the last existing hybrids were put to death for what they were.”

"... were they? By whom?"

“I do not know. I do know that they were my husband’s cousins. He would not stomach more being harmed for such a dumb reason as a bloodline.” As she’d assured Karias.

"Oh. I see. Does he have other living family?" It was something she never had wondered about. "Or do you?"

“Him? If he does, he hasn’t told me. Me...” she fell silent. It hadn’t even been a century since she’d lost them.

She knew that look all too well, had seen it in the mirror often enough. "I am sorry."

Lunark put a hand to her stomach. “I’ll have these two from now on. Maduke as well. I...” still miss them and wish they could meet their grandchildren, but... “will be fine.”

"Everything will be fine," Janna confirmed with a smile. Even if the death of a loved one could never be undone... even if nothing really could take their place... life still went on. "Is there anything else that could be done to further improve the relations? I see you agreed with my suggestion to allow the families of warriors to join them."

"Is Dorant being typical Dorant and entertaining children?"

"Yes. He is quite adored." She smiled.

Good. That was being taken care of. "Then everything is going according to plan." Her expression clearly communicated her contentment with this. "A school though. I'll be looking into opening schools both here and back home. But for that, I need to speak with Seira and Regis."

"I can have them summoned here so you can talk to them."

Lunark nodded. "Yes. I need to question them about a school they attended in Seoul. Since it successfully attended to the needs of nonhumans, it's worth using as a basis for ours. Plus, they're still students and I need to set up correspondence courses for them in the meantime."

"I see. I... have attended a few schools as a teacher in the past, for the duration of months, or even years."

Lunark blinked. "So you can help with choosing the curriculum then."

"I could, yes. I believe that teaching mere facts will hardly help children of either race. But to learn critical thinking, compassion and other social skills, as well as adaptability and curiosity... now, this is what school should truly be about."

"My thoughts exactly." They couldn't be taught to question her, no. But the other things were essential.

Janna smiled. "I must admit... in the past, I often wished someone would step up and do what you do now."

Lunark smiled in return. "I'm glad I'm fulfilling that wish then."

"... Imagine... a  _good_ world. Something that never has been before."

Her smile grew brighter. "Yes. I certainly hope to be able to accomplish that." Whatever the costs.

"... You are willing to try, and this is more than any other Lord or consort of a Lord has done before."

Lunark swallowed. "Why not? This seems the obvious ultimate goal."

"Fear. Maybe it must be fear, the fear of the unknown. And hopelessness, the belief that nothing could ever change."

Lunark laid a hand on one of Janna's. "Everything must change eventually. This is an inevitability. It's all in how the change is guided."

"Either you are the change, or you watch the world move on without you."

Lunark nodded. "And from now on I will be the change." And so would Janna.

* * *

 Regis and Seira met with Queen Lunark in a parlour of the palace as they'd been ordered. They hoped it wasn't about the Noblesse. They were the last people to have spent a significant amount of time with him, after all.

"Hello." She smiled warmly. The two children didn't look overly comfortable. "I wanted to ask you some questions about the human school you attended."

Seira tilted her head. "What would you like to know?"  Regis stayed rather stiff, sitting with his hands folded in his lap. He would leave the talking to Seira.

"How did you find that school? Is it different from other schools?"

"We were investigating a mutant. The trail led us to investigate the school. We just ended up not leaving." She wasn't afraid to give this information. Deflecting would be bad.

Lunark nodded. "Is it catering to your needs as nobles in any particular way?"

She blinked. "No. It is enjoyable to go to, but there wasn't anything special about it that wouldn't also make it special to humans. I believe it was called a 'magnet school'." What polarity had to do with the place she had no idea. She hadn't sensed that kind of energy there, after all.

"Can you tell anything more about how it was organised?"

"Students around the same age were in the same class. Teachers would rotate through the classes on a schedule to teach the students subjects that the teachers specialized int."

Ah, that was interesting. Specialised teachers and age groups. That made sense. "Were there lessons you consider particularly helpful to you?"

Lessons that were...helpful? Seira thought for a moment. "The homeowner of the place I lived there taught me cooking. It was very enjoyable."

"..." Lunark wondered whether she meant. "Are you talking about the Noblesse and Frankenstein?"

She swallowed. "Frankenstein, yes."

"Sei-" Regis started, and Seira shook her head. "It was common knowledge that they were there, Regis. Keeping quiet on it isn't protecting them."

"I know that he and the Noblesse went into hiding." Lunark wished they hadn't. "And I assume it's not in Korea."

“I would not know either way. They did not inform us where they were going.” If they were smart, they wouldn’t have gone there.

Lunark nodded. Of course, that absolutely made sense. "You said you wish to keep up with your studies?"

Seira smiled at that. “Yes.”

"Is there someone we can turn to, to inquire about your assignments?"

She thought about that for a moment. “Tao, Takeo, and M-21. Being able to communicate with them would be the best way there. They’re modified humans, so they already know of both of our people. And Frankenstein would have left them in charge of the school.” Hopefully, them being allied with the Noblesse wouldn’t be an issue.

Oh.  _Oh_. "Is there anything you can tell me about them?"

Hmm. “They might not take kindly to the current situation. But that’s more because their home life has been wrecked and they’re stuck with only each other for support, instead of Ser Raizel and Frankenstein.” Who were like parents to them. They probably didn’t appreciate Regis and Seira being kept in Lukedonia either. As for actual information about them... Seira gave a general description of the three. Their personalities included. And then she gave some thought. “M-21 is an artificially created werewolf chimaera. This isn’t his fault and was done against his will.” She really hoped they would not take offence to his existence and harm him because of it.

Lunark listened closely, occasionally taking notes in her little notepad. Then... She perked up. "A werewolf chimaera?"

She nodded. “A man known as ‘Crombel’ implanted a werewolf heart in him as an experiment.”

" _Crombel_?" The thirteenth elder? That was... She'd absolutely need to talk to her husband about that.

Seira simply nodded in confirmation. “Not just werewolf chimaeras. Noble chimaeras were created too in that experiment. M-21 is just the only survivor.”

Nobles too? That was... test subjects of other species were so rare, Ninth and Ignes were normally the only ones who got their hands on them. "I will investigate that. Thank you for bringing this up.,"

She nodded. “M-21... will be okay, right? He’s been through enough.” Maybe they could even help him with his werewolf powers a bit.

Lunark nodded. "If this happened against his will, he is not to blame," she assured.

That brought a relieved smile to Seira’s face. “Tao is the one most likely to be actively running the school. He’s the brains of the group.”

Another nod. That was good to know. "Anything else I should be aware of?"

She thought for a moment before shaking her head. “Nothing that comes to mind.” She thought everything was covered.

"Do you have questions or remarks about any other topics, while you are here already?"

Seira shook her head slowly. She couldn’t think of anything either. Maybe Regis? But he was just standing there uncomfortably with his arms crossed.

Lunark smiled slightly. "If there is ever anything, you can talk both to your queen or Kentas, who is an ambassador here, after all."

Seira nodded. She’d keep that in mind

"That is all, then." She was still smiling. "Oh... and... Regis? You are Gejutel's grandson, are you not?"

Regis’s stance shifted uncomfortably. “I...yes.”

"You could visit him if you would like." While she couldn't just let Gejutel leave, she saw no reason not to allow his grandson to visit

Oh. That would be. “I would like that.”

"Tell Ser Karias that I allowed you two to visit if you would like. You will not have to go alone then."

Oh! He could certainly do that! But. “Why would Ser Karias want to visit?”

"A member of his clan, the knight major, is one of the hostages. He is worried about her wellbeing, that is all."

“Right. I just did not realise that he and the Knight Major were that close.” It didn’t really make sense if he was honest. Visiting a mere clanmate when he had so much work to do here.

"That will be all." Lunark smiled.

Regis and Seira nodded and went to leave. They’d given the information they’d needed to, and Regis had a message to give to Ser Karias.

* * *

 Lunark entered their room later that day. Maduke was there, and so it seemed, was Ignes. Was she wanting to be cuddled again? “I’ve found out some interesting things while doing a bit of digging about the school before I go.”

"Like what?" He asked, patting his thigh for Lunark to take a seat.

Lunark sat, stealing a kiss before continuing. “Were either of you aware of Crombel making chimaeras?”

"What?" Ignes blinked. "Like titan?" She had sat on the bed but got up now.

Lunark shook her head. “Not quite. They sound more... true to form than Titan.” How to explain? “There’s only one survivor. A human who had a werewolf heart implanted in him.”

"... And that did what?" Maduke questioned.

Ignes snorted. "Not very impressive. Heart transplantations are feasible. But even if the body accepts them... Power doesn't come just from an organ."

“I plan on investigating that. Where did he get all those organs? There were nobles used for that too.”

"No way. All the noble subjects were sent to me." Ignes shook her head. 

"And the only werewolf subjects used stayed in our territory," Maduke stated. "Crombel seems to have several questions to answer.”

“As for the survivor, he was referred to specifically as a ‘werewolf chimaera’ by the people he was close to. So that would indicate that he does have some powers as a werewolf, rather than simply being a modified human like his two companions. They’re who I’ll need to talk to about the school, so I can take the opportunity to talk about this too.”

"No," Maduke insisted firmly. "This sounds even more dangerous than it already did before Crombel got involved in this."

“They aren’t affiliated with Crombel.” Not anymore. “They aren’t affiliated with the Union at all.” If it were a matter of 13th causing trouble, it might be an issue, but... “If anything, we might end up having to give them sanctuary because of their situation.” She wouldn’t mention their true affiliation. That would make Ignes try to use them as tools.

"Why are they there?", Ignes asked with a frown.

She shrugged. “Apparently Frankenstein adopted them.” Which was weird. But whatever worked. “They stayed with Seira and Regis in the home of the Noblesse while he was there.” Best make it as obvious as she could that she thought it was pointless to ask them about that avenue.

Ignes looked up. Ah, of course they had her attention now. "I don't like the sound of all this even half a bit," Maduke grumbled.

Lunark petted him a bit more. “And yet it feels like it’s more necessary than it was before.” She didn’t like the sound of this, and she needed this to be made a non-threat. “Who can I take that would be appropriate safety against Crombel if he tries to attack those unguarded modified humans?” There was no one she could send them as a diplomat, save herself. But she could keep them safe... “Seira. I will take Seira with me as well. Having an ally of theirs will let them know I’m not a threat. Getting what information they have before they can be harmed is paramount at this point.”

"... Alright. Take her, as well as Zaiga's squad."

"I want to come too." Ignes walked up to them.

Lunark blinked. “Why?” She was willing, depending on Ignes’s reasoning. But also... “Wasn’t Seira one of the nobles you tortured?” If the information was correct?

"You know I'm strong. I can actually help to defend you, if anything." She ran her fingers along Lunark's arm.

Lunark grasped her fingers, bringing Ignes closer for a kiss. “I know you can.” She chuckled. She was more concerned about Ignes’s temper than anything. With a hum, she considered it. “Your temper. You will need to keep it under control. And you are _quite_ the firebrand.” Her tone carried only amusement for how cute she was. This was not an insult. “If you can do that, you can come with me.”

Ignes let Lunark pull her into a kiss. She was mildly surprised Maduke didn't insist on getting one as well, this time. "You said the Noblesse won't be there anyway, right?"

“No. He shouldn’t be. It would be too obvious. His bonded seems smarter than to let him go.”

"Well, you are not leaving immediately, are you?" Maduke inquired. "We still have time to iron out the details." Lunark nodded. Though she’d like to leave as soon as possible. "... Although, I still would prefer you would wait until you are back in a fighting state, just in case something unexpected happens," he continued.

Lunark kissed him. “I know. But we no longer know how time-sensitive this might be.”

"... Investigate  _only_ the school, not Crombel. Not yourself."

Lunark nodded. “Absolutely. Beyond asking the people I was already talking to for more information if they were willing, I had no intention of doing so.”

Ignes frowned slightly. "... Crombel knew that the nobles are there."

That garnered a blink. “How?” This was sounding worse and worse. And not in a way that indicated she could stay back.

"I don't know. But... he visited my father. I escorted him on the way out. He told me about the clan leaders staying there."

 _Oh_. Her eyes narrowed. “And the chances of him already being aware of the three modified humans left alone and taking advantage of that?”

Ignes shrugged. "I have no idea."

That was bad. She needed to grant the three asylum as soon as possible. She didn’t trust Crombel as far as she could throw him.

Maduke sighed. Great... "Ignes. You will accompany them."

Lunark hugged both of them closer. Her beloveds needed reassurance for this.

This was not exactly what he would consider good, but... well. He might address this in private, later. "Do you think the First and Third elders are aware?"

“Of Crombel’s creations? Yes. We’d discussed it using the small intercoms we had before our current system. We just didn’t know the extent of it. But after 10th and 11th we all knew that something was up involving nobles in Korea.”

Maduke hummed thoughtfully. "I wonder whether there is a point in asking for clarification from them, too. If he used our people as test subjects..."

Her face hardened. “We should. We absolutely should.” Third she doubted was involved. First though... was capable of anything.

"Then we do that before you go to Korea."

She snuggled into Maduke’s neck. “Yes.”

He pulled Ignes in as well, she could sit on his other thigh. "Let us worry about that another day," he mumbled, kissing Ignes' neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Litte note for Alexa and anyone else who also reads Two Wrongs Make it Right: yes, Psykhe's mother is the same woman Krasis is dating there, and yes, Lunark is Maduke's niece, even if they are not aware of it in this universe, even if they are not aware of it.


	27. Unfair challenge

Dorant didn’t know why the Queen was summoning him, but it was probably important. He walked through the palace to the room she’d requested, a Central Knight keeping him from getting lost. Not that he needed the help.

Lunark really wondered what might come from this talk. She was curious at least. "Hello, Dorant." She was sat on the couch.

“Hello, my Queen.” Unlike Queen Janna, this was the one he absolutely owed his fealty to. Dorant remained standing, as was proper of any warrior in the presence of his rulers.

She smiled and nodded. "You can sit down." She never wanted her subjects to feel like she looked down on them.

“I will remain standing.” He was more comfortable this way. This was how things had been done before Maduke had taken over, even.

To accept her permission was a personal choice she would respect. "Do you like Lukedonia?"

“It is no different than home to me.” Only the people were unfamiliar, and that was fast being solved.

"I was told you had a good idea how to make your fellow warriors feel more at ease here."

He shrugged. “Having a personal home instead of staying at the palace is obvious. Everyone is more comfortable in their own space.” Wasn’t it? He knew well that he was known to be a bit dumb by the rest of the warriors. That’s just how it was.

Lunark nodded. That really was true. "Do you get along well with the nobles?”

“Most. Many are still wary, but the fact that children like us seems to be helping.” And Janna, in particular, was very easy to get along with.

Another nod. As expected. "What about Janna?" Dorant probably wouldn't question that one

“Queen Janna simply enjoys spending time with people in general, it seems. She’s requested that I accompany her on multiple occasions. She usually gives me candy in exchange though, so I have no complaints.”

Lunark raised an eyebrow. "What do you do, usually?"

“She enjoys going to human lands to do different activities. She usually has me participate in them with her.” Like the dancing in Havana. Not that he was any good at that.

"What sort of activities? Any you liked?" H _uh._

“The first one was what the humans considered dancing. We have nothing like their styles back home. That one was in Havana. I wasn’t very good at it, but Queen Janna didn’t seem to mind.”

They  _danced?_  "Go on." Oh no, this really sounded wild.

“There was also New Orleans. There're a great many different examples of a unique culture among humans there, according to Queen Janna. I liked the crafts at the market stalls.”

Crafts and market stalls? This was getting really strange. "How did you like the human cities?"

He thought on this for a moment. “They are large. And loud in a way that is different from our people. It’s different, but I don’t have strong feelings either way about them.”

"So, you are just in it for the candy?"

He blinked. “I would have gotten candy anyway. Queen Janna lost a bet. I just thought going to these places like she wanted was a fairer exchange.” Candy was  _rare_  where they were from, after all.

"What kind of bet?"

“I told her that it was going to rain. She disagreed.”

She bet some candy on the weather? That was... Lunark smiled slightly. "I see. Did you make any other bets after that?"

He shook his head. “I didn’t think the first one was fair. It’s been equal exchange ever since.”

"How did you end up going to New Orleans?"

“She asked me to go so I went.” Obvious, right? She was only asking for a bit of his time.

She really did not know what to make of it. "... well, as long as you are enjoying yourself.."

“It has been enjoyable, yes.” Not as much as he thought sparring was, and he didn’t really find humans as interesting as Queen Janna seemed to, but there was nothing about this to dislike in the least.

* * *

 As usual, Ignes has left ahead of them already, though Maduke expected he and Lunark would probably return tomorrow as well. A lazy morning. He nuzzled closer to Lunark, gently running his fingertips over her belly. "I could stay here for a thousand years..."

Lunark chuckled. “But then who would watch our children when they’re born?” They had a whole island full of people to do so, but nothing would be able to surpass the time spent with the two of them.

"Hmm. Fair point." He still wasn't sure whether he shouldn't be dreading it instead.

Lunark nuzzled into her husband’s chest. Thankfully her pregnancy bump was still small yet. They’d only be able to spoon after that.

"... You know ... At first, I really considered keeping Ignes here. But with Crombel involved..."

Lunark tensed a bit at the man’s name. “I never liked that we made him an Elder.” And she was one of the ones who were vocal about it.

He hummed. Back then, he had no particular opinion about it. The elders had refused another werewolf elder, given their low population numbers. "... I have been thinking." Openness tended to work best with Lunark. "I want to spend a day or two with Ignes alone." This would have been the perfect opportunity, but with that revelation, he decided Ignes was a valuable backup to accompany Lunark.

Lunark’s brow furrowed. “I have no problems with it. Ignes is the one who would likely do so.” She preferred when they played with their pet together, but... “You might need to add some of your hair to her normal medicinal dose for that.” She wouldn’t give him complete control, but he’d need some for what he wanted.

He gave a nod. That was perfectly reasonable of her. Not that he expected any different. "Good." He kissed her forehead

She hummed. “So, for that, I likely can’t be home at all. She’ll seek me out otherwise.” Because Ignes loved her. “Where should I go?”

"How about a visit here? It's part of your lands after all."

She smiled. “Yes, they are now.” She could do that.

"But that is an issue for another time." While she still could participate, there was no reason to exclude her.

“Yes.” She kissed him happily. She could give him alone time. It was no issue to her.

He briefly returned the kiss. "... and about the Union... we should talk to Third in private."

The idea was acknowledged with a hum. It was a good idea. “Yes. He’s always been the reasonable one of the human Elders.”

"!If we are going to take over the union, now seems to be a good time to start doing so."

That brought forth a sinister giggle. “Yes. It’s about time that the last real threat was dealt with!” Not that the Union was much of one.

He almost chuckled. "I will request the Third Elder to visit us in person, then." He did outrank him, after all.

“Okay, love. He’s sociable enough. If nothing else, I’ll at least enjoy talking with him.” And if worst came to worst, they could kill him then.

"Good. There is no point in delaying this. If the Elders do not know this is going to happen, they haven't been paying attention."

"I have no doubts about that," he agreed. "The First Elder was always happy to oppose me in anything I'm doing, even if he and his direct associates often do the same."

"Racist prick." It was exactly what First was, after all. She and Maduke had never had any issues with other races.

"He won't be an issue much longer. He's the main issue we need to get rid of."

And then they could rebuild with Third. "And Third is our first step towards that." She smirked.

"And you don't think he'll side with him instead?"

She snickered. "There's always detaining him for Ignes's project."

"Hmmh," he hummed, content with that.

* * *

 Lunark sat on her throne near her husband. He really did need to get that stone throne replaced. It was old and uncomfortable and honestly had no place in their new world. It would be best kept in a history museum. She’d suggest it to him sometime. Suddenly though, Ignes burst into the room, Gayare dragged along on the ground by Leviathan. “What in the...?”

Ignes looked quite smug as she dragged Gayare before the Lord. Gejutel, as well as a couple of other werewolves, followed them. Gejutel looked quite a bit roughed up, though nowhere as much as Gayare did. "Lord. Lunark. Gayare decided to cause a bit of an incident with your guest," Ignes said with an innocent smile. Ah, felt good.

“He  _what?!”_  Oh, that absolutely killed her good mood. She pressed her lips together. “I want a full explanation of the incident in question.”

Gayare glowered, knowing exactly that he had absolutely nothing to say in his defence. Gejutel stepped forward. "Your warrior took offence in my presence here, and me leaving my assigned quarters, and challenged me. After I refused, he attacked me anyway."

She leaned forward in her throne. “Well, Gayare? No defence to offer for yourself?” Not that that mattered. This was unacceptable behaviour. She might give a bit of leeway if Gejutel had provoked him- not that Gejutel was likely to- but as things were...

"This noble should not be strutting about like he belongs here!", Gayare spat angrily, drawing a disapproving 'tut' from Ignes. "He has no place here!"

“And so, you attacked a political hostage. Who does belong here. And would regardless of his race. Because the Lord and I decided he belongs here specifically so you and the others would learn more about his people and  _not_  do what you did.” Her words were clipped. One of the few signs of her growing ire with Gayare’s actions.

Maduke reached out and placed his hand on Lunark's wrist. He was still the Lord here, after all. It would help no one if his wife got overly angry now. "I see you already got a beating for that challenge in the first place," he stated coolly. "But this is unacceptable. I am not just your Lord, Gayare, but his too. The werewolves and nobles both are my, and therefore your, people. If you do not understand this, you, as a warrior, fail to understand who the people you serve are."

Lunark took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself. And here she prided herself on being a rather levelheaded ruler. She, of all people, was not allowed to become this upset.

"Until I decided the correct and just punishment for you stepping out of line and bringing disgrace on us like that, you will await in the dungeons. Ignes. You can deposit him there," he waved her off. "Gejutel Landegre. We apologize for the inconvenience caused by the brash actions of this warrior."

She smiled at the man. Ah. There was a reason they were married. That was exactly the course of action she’d have recommended. She looked to Gejutel. “Do you need to be taken to Ser Claudia? I don’t know how nobles heal, so if your wounds need medical attention...” Well. Claudia would be best for that, obviously.

Gejutel shook his head while Ignes dragged Gayare off. "No, I will be alright in a few hours."

She nodded. “Were you given assistance during the attack, or...?” He and Gayare were the only ones with injuries, but that doesn’t mean that the warriors didn’t interfere.

"Ignes stepped in when he passed into a second transformation in a fit of rage over having been defeated."

Oh.  _Oh._  “So, you soundly won then.” That was good. But she looked a bit awkward. “I’m sorry to say that having defeated one of our warriors might bring you further unwelcome challenges from others wanting to try their strength against yours.”

"That... is unfortunate. I like to consider my fighting days over, emergencies and self-defence apart.”

She blinked. “Because your grandson is your Clan’s Leader now?” She found it quite unbelievable that anyone would stop fighting longer than they had to. Especially with how fit Gejutel seemed to be, even in comparison with some of their current older warrior.

"Even before that. Nobles are peaceful at nature, Queen Lunark, and find little actual enjoyment in it. Most of us, at least."

She nodded. “So unlike us, you don’t much enjoy sparring, to begin with.” Okay. Yes. That could be understood. And she couldn’t and wouldn’t change that.

"On average, yes, with exceptions due to personal nature, of course."

That gained a smile. “I’ve met most of the exceptions, I believe.”

He returned her smile. "That might very well be the case."

Her smile gentled. And most of the exceptions had betrayed Lukedonia because it couldn’t meet their needs. Well no more. Lukedonia would suit any of the more timid werewolves more. And their home could suit the more cuddly and bloodthirsty nobles better. “I’ll put out a reminder that challenges are voluntary and that a refusal is not a sign of cowardice or an insult. There are some that act strangely to a spar being rejected. Even if I doubt any would react as strongly as Gayare.” No. Gayare was... a special case that would need to be dealt with.

"Thank you." Gejutel nodded politely. "I appreciate that."

She thought for a moment on whether or not she should explain sparring as a courting mechanism... hm. Her face flushed a bit. “Um. Hmm. This probably won’t apply to you, but in addition to a bonding activity and a way to challenge ourselves...we do use spars as a way to court our intendeds. So if there’s a werewolf that catches your eye...” Well. Gejutel will have gotten the idea. He’d need to try sparring to win their hand, in all likelihood.

He smiled and  _almost_ chuckled. "I will keep that in mind."

She nodded. “That’ll be all. Again, we apologise for our warrior’s rather rash decision.” If they could call it that. She really needed to not think about Gayare. How easily his actions could have undone everything if Gejutel had been weaker, or if Gejutel weren’t as level-headed and understanding...

"... And I refuse your apology. It is unnecessary, for you were not the ones to wrong me."

Oh. She looked to Maduke. That was fine, right? She respected Gejutel’s feelings on the matter, but... that didn’t necessarily mean that her husband agreed.

He nodded. "Then we'll make sure you will receive an adequate apology from Gayare." Gejutel nodded in appreciation. Maduke briefly flicked his wrist. "You all may go now."


	28. Planning the new Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As announced... Raizel has not been forgotten :)  
> And for those who forgot: Jochanan Drosia has been the treasurer of the Union for the past 500 years and is Janna's father :)

Muzaka had taken his time away. Thinking. The world had changed so much... But his pain was still there. Eventually, though, he returned from his wanderings. All traces of noble energy were gone from the city Raizel and his friends loved so much. Strange. "Oy. Crombel. I'm back." His hands were in the pockets of his trousers. Modern so-called 'jeans'. He liked those.

The man sat, sipping some brandy in an armchair. “Where have you been? It’s been  _months_. I’ve got news that you might find... disturbing.” It was like having a stray dog. Or a teenage son. Not to mention that he’d somehow managed to go unmedicated for some time.

"Here, there, everywhere, nowhere." The exact same answer he'd always give Maduke when questioned. When he was still the Lord, and Maduke his second in command. "What is it?"

“The werewolves conquered Lukedonia around six months ago now.” Which was around when the idiot had left. For a walk. That was supposed to take a week at most.

Muzaka blinked. "They really did it?" And Raizel let it happen? Wait. Oh no. There was no way someone like Maduke could defeat Rai. There had to be more to it.

“Second and Fifth didn’t go into detail. But they did state that Lukedonia was now theirs. And under their protection.” Whatever that last one meant. He didn’t trust either of them. That horrendous Lord or his battle happy wife.

"Fifth? Who's that?" He wasn't really up to date on the identities of all those people called Elders, apart from the fact that Maduke was Second.

“Second’s wife. I believe her name was Lunark.” And he hated both of them. They had no place in his new world. There was only room enough for one god.

"... Lunark? I knew one. But she was just a child last time I saw her."  _Huh_. Anyway. "... Do you know anything else? I thought you had eyes everywhere."

A...child? Fifth was a child? That was... He sighed. “Nothing  _of use_. I know that they’ve taken a few hostages and left the majority of their fighting force on Lukedonia. But that just shows how confident they are in their protection of the werewolf lands.”

"Maduke isn't strong. He never managed to even get close to beating me," Muzaka mused. "Not that it's any of my business. If they wanna conquer Lukedonia, good for them."

“It puts a dampener in my plans.” He scowled. “And there’s the fact that nothing has been heard of the Noblesse’s involvement. I have no idea if he’s been killed or not. You’d think he wouldn’t stand for his people being conquered.” Given what little he knew about the man.

"He wouldn't." Muzaka grit his teeth. "He's not in this city anymore. But none of the warriors of my days were anywhere near strong enough to defeat him."

Crombel walked over to a window and gestured out of it at the surrounding city. “We humans haven’t stood still. Why would your people?” It was obvious, wasn’t it? “Of course they’ve taken advantage of having access to Union technology to better their situation.”

"So what do you propose?" The ultimate goal... Still stood. He'd help Crombel. And then...

“Why don’t we see if your friend still lives? There’s been no word. If he’s hiding, maybe he can team up so that both of your people can be saved from those tyrants.” And then he’d have more test subjects. But Muzaka didn’t need to know that.

Muzaka rubbed his chin. "... Yeah. I might need some time, though." He'd start off with his modified human friends.

Crombel nodded. He himself should leave the group alone. As much as he wanted to get data on them, that could wait until after this little issue had been dealt with.

"Any other useful information?"

He hummed. “The hostages are a ‘Claudia Tradio’, a ‘Psykhe Blerster’, and a ‘Gejutel K. Landegre’, along with a few minor names. Those three are high ranking officials in Lukedonia’s government.” He didn’t know if that would  _actually_  help, but every little bit, he guessed.

"No, that doesn't ring a bell. Fine. Well then. I'm off again. See ya." 

He really hated Muzaka sometimes. It was like trying to look after an unfixed and highly territorial Tom. “Goodbye, Muzaka. Please be timely in your return.” For once.

* * *

This was a highly sensitive matter. First had sent Geo and another member of the royal guard, on top of the two agents who accompanied Third to the werewolves’ territory. The Armageddons were all positioned to incinerate them all, if necessary. The Second Elder never had demanded a meeting in person before. He followed the warrior into a room. Ah. The second elder and the fifth elder were there already. "Second. Fifth." His four companions waited right outside the door.

"Third." Lunark greeted the man with a congenial smile. "Welcome. We had some things we wanted to talk with you about."

The second elder gestured at the free chair at the heavy ebony table. Third sat down slowly. "Things that need to be discussed in person." Which was foreboding.

Lunark hummed. "We would have invited the others, but First is a racist prick and I'm pretty sure Thirteenth might have a god complex. You're the only other reasonable Elder in the Union." Both truth and lie. Third was the only reasonable Elder. But they would have never had more than one here.

Third was downright flabbergasted, and he didn't know what to actually say. "Pardon?"

That brought forth a sigh. "Please. You can't say you haven't noticed that First is likely a despot hellbent on making my people extinct. We'd much rather the three races got along in peace." She paused, letting that sink in. "But that's not the main point of why you were asked here. Thirteenth. His chimaera project. We want to know if you know where he got noble and werewolf test subjects. Because none of the ones that were allowed to be passed around should have gone to him."

"... Thirteenth did what? Chimaeras?" First had mentioned that Crombel was researching things behind their backs and had accepted it - it could benefit them too, after all. But the details...

"Only one survivor that I know of. But he does have werewolf powers from what I've heard. The issue here is that Crombel  _should not_  have had any way of obtaining a werewolf heart for that. Which means that he has somehow gotten ahold of some of my people without my notice or consent. And that he's done the same with nobles without Fourth or his daughter, the only ones allowed to do noble work, knowing. You see the problem here, don't you?"

Third gave a slow nod. "This was done without my knowledge or consent either."

She brushed a lock behind her ear in frustration. "I know that we'd decided to not interfere with the business of other Elders, but I feel that we should really question Thirteenth on this. Our population and the nobles' are already low enough. We can't afford to give up members of our people that haven't already been slated for testing." A bigger sigh. "We've even stopped that kind of testing altogether because of it." Since Titan was complete, anyway.

Well, Thirteenth was an issue anyway. "I will investigate it, then."

"Thank you." Third was graced with a smile before she looked to her husband. He could offer him a drink. The one they'd spiked with the brainwashing potion. It wouldn't affect Maduke since it was keyed to him and Lunark, and Lunark would never try to change her beloved. And Lunark had a very convenient excuse to not drink it herself. And Maduke could start in on the next topic.

"I am glad this is taken care of, then," Maduke said and got up. "Have a drink with me, Third Elder." He pulled out two glasses. "Fifth surely would drink with us, if she could at the moment." Third glanced at Lunark questioningly. He couldn't see since the table blocked the view.

Lunark stood from her chair, enough to show her stomach. "It's not a good idea for pregnant women to drink, Third. Even if my body will process it for myself, I don't know if it will for unborn children."

Oh.  _oh_. The two werewolf elders were expecting a child. "Congratulations." He smiled. Ah, that would interest the first Elder. Maduke placed the glasses on the table. "To the union." Third nodded. "To the union."

"To the Union." Lunark echoed, even if she couldn't drink with them.

Third took a sip and watched Maduke sit back down. "We also wondered where the Union is headed, in the long term, given how many elders we lost recently."

Lunark nodded. “It is a worry.” She very clearly rubbed her stomach. “The Union is supposed to be leading the world. But as things are...” she pressed her lips together.

"What about the Noblesse? The one who destroyed most of the elders?", third inquired.

That garnered a shake of her head. “We don’t know. In theory, he should have been there to try and protect Lukedonia. But he wasn’t. Which is all to the better for that being successful and no nobles trying to avenge him.” But of course. “I don’t quite know how the man’s mind works. That makes his moves difficult to predict. They seem to be tied directly to when something he cares about is threatened though if the pattern holds.” And if her assumptions about what he cared about were correct. So if they just. Weren’t a threat. There’d be no issues.

"He's a major setback for us. He destroyed the Ninth Elder, Ignes Kravei and Dr Aris. Now we only have Dr Crombel left, in terms of top researchers."

She briefly looked to Maduke. Could they tell him Ignes was fine? Ignes  _was_  de facto the Union’s top researcher now. And Claudia, if they wanted to count her because of her affiliation with them.

"It's really a tragic shame. Our researchers, unfortunately, don't compare to them," Maduke sighed, deciding that it was better to keep her hidden for now.

“We do have Claudia Tradio now though. Her father is the one who taught Ignes.” Maduke... keeping Ignes a secret right now wasn’t a good idea. But she’d follow his lead. They could always claim that she’d shown up later, she supposed.

"I see. Will she be able to help us with progressing current projects? Of course, in any case, for now, Thirteenth is our main concern."

Lunark thought about that. “I don’t know. She seems to have some modification experience, but most of her skill is medical and plant based. I don’t doubt she has a firm theoretical grasp on modification though. But yes. Thirteenth.” They needed to get him in line before he caused harm to the Union as a whole.

Third nodded. "Is this the only reason you wanted to see me in person?"

Lunark smiled. “Mostly, yes. There are...nuances...that you can’t pick up over our normal communications. I miss it. In past generations, we Elders actually used to be pretty close. But these days...” She sadly sighed and shook her head. “I think that’s what our main problem is. None of us are  _close_  anymore. Everyone seems to be working towards their own goals without care for the others. And that’s not what a  _Union_  is.”

Third watched her closely. Of course, she and her husband were in cahoots. So was he with the First Elder. Roctis had large portions of the Union in his hand. And Thirteenth was doing his own thing. "Yes. I heard of the union having been more tightly knit back then."

Her smile grew wider. “You know. If you wanted, I wouldn’t mind showing you around the werewolf and noble lands sometime. Learning more about us certainly can’t hurt.”

Huh. Strange. "That's a very kind offer. I can't remember you making such offers towards the other elders."

“I did so with Sixth. But that was centuries ago. And as to the others... would  _you_  have trusted Tenth and Eleventh around supernatural beings? And Ninth and Twelfth were too close to Fourth.”

Third nodded slowly. Point taken. If they were going for friendship all of a sudden... He didn't like the sound of that. Still, he just took a sip of his whiskey. "I hope I'll find an opportunity to take up on that offer, then."

“I miss Sixth.” She hadn’t given herself much time to think about it if she were honest. Too busy. Much too busy for grief.

"You were there, weren't you?" Third asked sympathetically.

Lunark nodded, her throat tightening. “I...yes.” She began trembling. “Urokai seemed...happy...in his last moments, at least.” For what that was actually worth. She stood abruptly. “I’m sorry, I have to  _go.”_  And left before either of them could respond. She was far too upset to continue the conversation and in no condition to be a proper diplomat.

* * *

It took Maduke about twenty minutes to wrap everything up with Third and return to Lunark. Ah... she really was upset... Quietly, he lied down on the bed behind her, getting ready to pull her in his arms.

She hadn't been this upset since her mothers had died. And he'd been the one to comfort her for that too. He was allowed to pull her into his arms. She liked the pressure, whenever she got like this.

He pulled her into his arms tightly, the way he always did when she got this way. Let her cry, let her grieve, he would just be there, by her side. Always by her side, like a shadow.

She simply snuggled into him. She needed this. She really did. She'd run out of tears by the time he'd gotten here, but her hiccoughing sobs hadn't quite faded yet.

He soothingly pressed her against his chest, planting kisses in her hair. There was no need for words. Urokai has been a friend, maybe her best at some point. Loss... Hurt. There was no denying it. "Do you want to turn around?"

A nod, and then she shifted awkwardly, keeping her stomach half-turned to keep it out of the way. "I'm sorry. That was...unsightly." Having such a strong reaction in front of an Elder... What must Third think of her now?

"... He surely will be able to see past that." A pregnant woman, who were all particularly emotional anyway, thinking back to the death of a good, old friend she had watched die just a year ago? He should not be surprised.

She sighed and nuzzled into his neck. "If you say so." She didn't quite believe him. Not when she was known for being pretty levelheaded even with the more hotheaded Elders.

"His opinion no longer matters anyway," he continued, pressing his lips against her forehead.

A hiccoughed giggle escaped her. “No, but if we’re to have humans properly in our new Union, Third is a prime candidate for that.”

"There are several billion humans in the world. Out of them, one or two of them will be decent enough for our purposes."

That...was true. But tedious to find those people. She gave a nod, finally mostly calmed down again.

"If he will not work with us, it will be an annoying setback, but not more than that."

“Yes.” She sighed. “Hopefully showing him the werewolf and noble people will make him more sympathetic to us. Unlike First, Third is at least a reasonable person.”

Maduke hummed. "It certainly would be convenient. If not, there are many humans in the union, some might be of use."

A laugh. “Dear Moonmother. Jochanan must be so upset right now.” Every other Union Noble dead, and he still wasn’t an Elder.

He laughed. "He still is not an Elder, and his daughter is as close to Lord as it will get."

“Yes.” And he was probably jealous of her status as a Clan Leader before that.

"... I think we should consider rewarding him for his centuries of service by giving him the position at long last."

She nodded. “Hopefully he won’t become too egotistical over this.” He seemed to be a very ambitious man, from what she’d started hearing from various sources.

"His skills are invaluable to us, so ... this is what should work."

“If all else fails, we can always see what nobles have comparable ones. Though Jochanan is the obvious choice.” Janna had revived the Drosia clan. They could look there easily. And the Elenor sounded good with such things as well.

"Whether it is a human or a noble, someone will need to do his work regardless." Maduke shrugged.

She hummed. “If we’re promoting him to Elder, we might need to replace him regardless. His duties combined with those of an Elder might give him too much power.”

"I agree... We need a way to ensure his loyalty so..." He paused. "... With Ignes' research, loyalty shouldn't ever be an issue again, actually."

Lunark laughed. “I can’t believe I forgot about that.” Right. “Yes. We can absolutely guarantee his loyalty.” And everyone’s, actually. That was a heady thought.

"There'll be so many things you weren't happy with in the past... That now won't need to be repeated."

“Yes.” No more bloodshed. No more people being harmed for causes that they couldn’t have known about. Just. Peace. Everlasting.

He kissed her gently. "This.. is the world we'll give to our children."

A genuine, loving smile graced her face for the first time since she’d ran out of the meeting. “Yes.” She gladly gave a kiss in return.

"I did promise you the world. You know I do not promise things lightly.”

She chuckled, a good-natured sound filled with her affection. “You never have, love.”


	29. Diplomatic Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! We had to backtrack a bit and needed to edit some things! :) But here we are, back again!

"Gayare." Lunark started, looking at his form in the prison. They hadn't bothered chaining him. He knew better. And if he misbehaved, he _would_  be chained. "Have you had time to think over your actions?"

He looked up at the Lord and his lady. A few deep breaths. He really fucked up this one. "I stand by the feeling behind it."

White-hot ire flowed through her. "You didn't act this way when I brought Urokai here. And I wasn't even a ruler then. What is your problem with Gejutel?"

"He didn't strut around like that, indoctrinating our children and giving the lord advice!"

"You mean  _exactly like I ordered him to?_ The 'indoctrinating' part was merely teaching them more about noble culture. And I specifically asked him to come to me if he had any ideas about how to better relations between nobles and werewolves because he was the Noble Lord's adviser and thus has experience dealing with noble issues." Moonmother. How thick was this man? "Kentas and apparently Dorant do the same for the Queen we installed in Lukedonia and teach the noble children about werewolves." She wouldn't bother correcting his assumptions on 'our people' and 'nobles'. Her husband could do that if he wanted, but she doubted it would make any headway with his worldview like this.

Gayare clearly realised how much he messed up, actually.

"Gayare." Maduke stood in the back, and unlike Lunark, he was perfectly calm. Steely so. "Are you implying we are incapable of calling an untoward guest back to order? Will we take foreign counsel to the detriment of our people?"

Lunark crossed her arms, taking deep breaths to calm herself. Between her fur and claws, it was clear to anyone paying genuine attention that she’d involuntarily partially transformed. She’d wait for him to answer Maduke’s questions. There were no right answers, she knew.

Gayare shuddered before falling on his knees, head bent low. *My lord! My queen! I disgraced you and ourPeopleAndBegYourApologyHaveMercy!" 

“Don’t let it happen again.” Lunark’s clipped words allowed no quarter for another angry slip-up. “For now, you’ll help Ignes with her latest project. Not really a punishment, I know. But working with a noble is good enough as one to your estimation, so it seems.”

"..." Gayare didn't dare resisting. "Thank you! I will not disappoint you again!"

She nodded. “We’re trusting you, Gayare.” Maduke could say what he wanted to him next. She was almost proud of herself. She’d managed to contain her temper enough to not try and start a fight with him. She’d never gotten this angry before her pregnancy, yet it was now that becoming violently angry was most dangerous.

Maduke stepped closer and placed his hand on Lunark's back. "You can leave here tomorrow. And you will apologise to Ser Gejutel."

More deep breathing, not that she’d stopped. She’d already experienced another upset earlier today. And stress wasn’t great for her babies.

"Let us go, love." He took her arm to lead him away.

She snuggled into him. “Yes, let’s.” Gayare would start his punishment tomorrow.

* * *

Ah, it was exciting to get out again. The castle walls were downright stifling. Lunark had a diplomatic mission in Korea and she got to accompany her! Gien that she was also taking Zaiga and other warriors, she assumed it must be something important. Ignes placed her hand against Lunark's back. "We'll be there soon, won't we? Do you want to take a break?" 

Lunark hummed. "Yes, actually. A break sounds good." The more her pregnancy progressed, the more energy it took out of her. She supposed it came from carrying twins. Especially when they had such a strong aura.

They were somewhere out in the wilds, but there was a bench nearby. Ignes sat down first. "So, what do we do, once we are there?"

Seira stood a distance away with the guards, chatting with the orange-haired woman. They were far enough that privacy was given. Lunark sat next to Ignes.  "I'll approach the school with Seira, and she'll help me find the people I need to speak with. Having one of their allies vouching for me will make them listen to me." Hmm. "We can't cause trouble while we're here, but if trouble finds us, do what you must while keeping damage to a minimum. There should still be ruins from the last time we fought here, so lead any enemies there."

Ignes hummed. "Maduke wanted us two to not get into fights at all, if possible." And if not possible, then at least Lunark was supposed to not participate.

Lunark nodded. "And that's why I won't be getting involved if any happen." Seira should probably flee with her if worst came to worst. She was little more than a child too.

"... I am surprised I am supposed to flee with you, if anything," Ignes admitted. The order had surprised her.

Lunark chuckled. "Why? You know how much we adore you. And having you with me ups my chances of survival while fleeing." If they couldn't get away, then having someone able to fight was better than Lunark being on her own.

Ignes looked at her for a few moments. "Kiss me." Even though there were other people here. But good. She hated hiding. She wanted Lunark to show her affections openly, in front of other people.

Lunark considered Ignes's request for a moment, before letting out a short laugh. "Very well, pet." And she leaned in to give her one. Let the others watch. Most already knew Ignes was a pet. Zaiga for sure did. And Seira could be spoken to about it later if necessary. It wouldn't do to have her thinking that she'd put Ignes's wellbeing over the nobles as a whole, after all. Not when doing  _both_ was so, so easy, thanks to Claudia's work.

Good. She placed a hand against Lunark's cheek to return it, drawing confused glanced from the young warrior and Seira who were still well within sight after all.

Lunark drew back after an appropriate period. "Better?" She smiled indulgently at the woman.

Ignes hummed contently. "Better." Something about affections in public felt  _good._

"Are you feeling well, by the way?"

Ignes hummed. She still didn't know how much of her behaviour was herself and how much of it was just her being brainwashed. But maybe it was for the best. "Why?"

"The point of the medication was to change your worldview so that the beliefs Lagus forced on you weren't yours anymore. Are you feeling better about yourself, now that we've started dismantling them?" It was important, after all. Making Ignes happy and healthy was what this was all about.

"... I... don't know?" That was a tricky question though.

Lunark nodded. "It's okay if you don't yet." Her voice was low and soothing.

Ah, she really liked Lunark talking like that. It made her blush slightly. "I love you," she blurted out, unthinking.

“I love you too, little sea monster.” Ignes was the cutest pet. She would argue with anyone over that fact. Hmm. “We should get moving again soon.”

Ignes smiled happily and nodded. "Alright. We should."

* * *

As they made their way to Korea, Lunark ordered a change in formation. Seira was to be up front, Ignes picking up the rear with the guards. Lunark had no idea when the group would show up, but hopefully, they’d make it to the school before they did. People were always less willing to fight on ground they thought of as sacred.

The two of them were met by Takeo and M-21. Tao's surveillance systems had picked up on them way ahead. "Seira!" M-21 had doubted that this would actually be Seira in the company of a bunch of werewolves, but - He tensed. And why was this pregnant woman with her?

“Takeo. M-21.” Seira smiled at the two. And introduced the woman next to her. “This is our Queen, Lunark.” Lunark nodded to the girl and the two men. Seira had... really taken well to Lukedonia being conquered. Though, she supposed she should have expected such a young lady to be that adaptable.

The two men looked at Lunark suspiciously. Raizel and Frankenstein had told them about the situation back on Lukedonia. "... Is there any trouble?" Takeo asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence

Lunark smiled at them. “No. I’m actually here to see about setting up correspondence courses so that Seira and Regis can continue their schooling. Even if they can’t exactly leave Lukedonia right now.”

The two men blinked in confusion. So... they were not here to fight...? "... Tao is the chairman now so... we would take you to him, I guess," M-21 said carefully.

The suggestion was met with a nod. “That would be best, yes.” And she could ask questions on the way there, she supposed. “Are you three doing okay? I know your main source of protection is in hiding. And Crombel does know your location.” And the man was a major threat.

M-21 tensed when Crombel was brought up. He hesitated. "The union has gone quiet."

“Most of the Elders are dead. The five that are left are me and my husband, First and Third, and Crombel. And given what little we can figure out about Crombel, he’s a massive threat to the Union as a whole.” She sighed. “And Third isn’t likely to do much about it because he’s the Union’s only remaining high tier researcher, and First never listens to me or my husband anyway because he’s a racist prick.”

That was a lot of information at once. And... she was just telling them that? Just like that? They went for the shortest route to the chairman's office. Tao sat behind the desk and stopped typing when the four came in. "I expected you." Because cameras everywhere.

“Hello there.” Lunark nodded to the man. “I’m Lunark. You must be Tao.”

He nodded and looked at Seira. _Hey Seira blink twice if you need help._

Seira blinked once in confusion before sending a message back.  _I am fine. Better than, actually. They haven’t been bad to us._  Lunark didn’t even notice the mental exchange and choose to simply continue. “I wanted to speak with you about setting up correspondence classes for Seira and Regis.”

Tao had trouble keeping a straight face when he heard Seira's voice straight in his head. "You don't want to send them here, but have them resume learning?"

Lunark sighed. “Regis is needed to run his clan with Ser Gejutel being in my homeland representing nobles. Seira could, I suppose, in theory, return to classes here.” She looked to Seira questioningly. 

Seira shook her head. “No. Ser Gejutel was the one running my Clan while I was away. I need to stay as well.”

Tao frowned but nodded. "I can ask the kids for their notes and all, I guess. They'll surely be willing to help out " Even though he saw the records and knew that only Yuna would probably be an actual help.

“Thank you.” Seira and Regis both had expressed interest in continuing their schooling. “Would you mind telling me more about the school itself as well?”

Tao gestured at the chair. "Do you want to sit down? We're a private school, so we have a bit more leeway."

Lunark gratefully took the seat. The twins took a lot out of her. “Yes. It seems to cater well even to the needs of nobles. There aren’t schools on Lukedonia or my homeland. I was hoping to change that.” And thus, the question.

"Ah... it.. does not do anything special. I mean, apart from exempting them from physical education classes. And just sweeping their long absences under the carpet." And also, Raizel's grades were terrible. Easily on par with Shinwoo.

Lunark pulled a notepad out from a pocket of her cloak. “And how it functions as a non-special, normal school then?” She wrote down what made it capable of serving supernaturals. And she supposed that was correct. That was what was needed for them to attend a  _human_  school. She’d need to figure out how to specialise it for werewolves and nobles.

"... The children are divided into classes according to their age, so they learn different subjects in the same group. Each teacher is specialised in two subjects, like English and Maths, and teaches various classes for the children after a fixed schedule. The learning progress is measured with tests. At the end, they need to pass a standardised test that is taken in all schools at the end of school, to make sure it does not matter what school a child attended." Tao shrugged. he'd learned _a lot_ about this shit now that he was chairman.

That last bit didn’t sound like it would matter much to her people, but she jotted it down anyway. “What subjects specifically do you think I should be looking to have taught?” Tao might not have much experience with werewolves and nobles, but he seemed to know what kind of standards were needed.

He looked a bit puzzled. "I don't know. The government sets down what subjects need to be taught, and what topics they need to cover." He shrugged.

Ah. So he didn’t know. She waved it off. “It’s fine. I’ll probably be able to figure something out.”

"The main point is, it's just a regular school, run like any other school."

She smiled. “Seira said as much. I just wanted to get your take on it.”

Tao nodded. "How do we get the notes and sheets to Lukedonia?"

“You can always scan them and sent them over as data. The island does have wi-fi now.”

"It does? Okay. Did you replace the communication lines it used to have?"

“We had to. Updating the overall infrastructure was a must. The amount of rewiring that needed to be done...” She shook her head. “Not everywhere is finished yet, the palace and most of the manors have updated communication lines now.”

"... So I can just send it to Seira and Regis directly?"

Lunark nodded. “Seira will need to be at the palace or Landegre manor for that since Loyard manor is one of the unfinished ones. But yes. You can send it to them directly.”

Huh. That pregnant lady clearly got shit done. "Seira, do you and Regis have the email addresses I set up for you?"

Seira nodded. They did, and they even still had their phones. They worked fine now for WiFi texting and calling since they’d made the communications wires better.

"... Wait..." Tao turned to one of the several screens he'd set up. "Takeo. M- Someone's fighting just southwest of here! Go and check it out!"

“What?” Lunark was genuinely confused. “What’s going on?”

"I'm trying to get a video read of what's going on -" Takeo and M-21 left already while Tao flicked through various camera recordings. "... Several supernaturals are heading there. Did you bring people with you?" Then that could just be the union.

She nodded. “A small group of guards. You wouldn’t expect a pregnant queen to go somewhere unprotected.” But this was... “So Crombel is finally making his move then? I thought he’d target you three.” She swallowed. That was a massive problem.

Tao got up. "Seira, will you lend is a hand in that?... I'm going too." Most of RK was assembled, then.

Seira stood. “Yes.” She materialised a black mask on her face much to Lunark’s confusion.

“What...what should I do?” Lunark was a liability on the battlefield, but leaving them to try and get along with Ignes might be bad too.

"... You should stay where it's safe," Tao said blankly. "I doubt you should be fighting now."

“Of course not. But I can order my guards.” It was a fact, after all. She pressed her lips together. “Even if I’d rather not risk my children.”

"If things get hot, you pull out, okay?" He opened a drawer and picked up three masks. One for himself, two for his companions who rushed off without remembering to take theirs.

Right. She rose and followed them. Far slower than the other two were moving. Seira summoned her soul weapon as she reached the battlefield and charged in, but Lunark hung back away from it. Ignes. She should probably find Ignes.


	30. Research Rivalry

Gaura had reached the battlefield first - attacking Takeo and M-21, falsely assuming they were with the union, while Bashum was surrounded by several cyborg masked individuals and a redhead woman. Luckily, Lunark arrived not long after, interfering with the attack on the wrong targets. 

“Gaura! Those are our allies!” Rookies, what could you do. “Friendly fire is not acceptable! Go help Bashum!”

Gaura stopped attacking almost immediately. "But they're modified humans like the ones attacking him!"

"We're on your bloody side!" M-21 shouted.

Aris laughed loudly and sweetly. "My my! So many test subjects for me!"

“We already went over the possibility of an attack by  _other_  modified humans before we got here” Did anyone listen to her mission briefing? “How are you still alive, Aris? Why haven’t you reported back?” Moonmother. That bitch. At least she’d never been interested in Lunark.

Aris stopped briefly, leaving the brown werewolf to her anti clan leader weapons. She giggled. "You know me? My. Dr Crombel saved me and -" She was knocked over by a very precise blast of aura. Of course Ignes couldn't resist the call of battle. Aris scrambled back to her feet, rubbing her head. "Ignes?! You're still alive?!?!"

"Aris?!?! Bitch, I could say the same to you!"

Lunark was...  _distinctly_  annoyed. Aris had the gall to not remember literally the only female Elder in the Union since Cynthia and Bathory had died? “Destroy her weapons. Take her alive. I have questions.”

Ignes laughed. "Fine. Hey, you there. Take care of her toys, Aris is mine." Aris' eyes widened. Ah, shit. This wasn't looking good. Still, she summoned her own whip, electricity sparking all around it. Ignes laughed. "Leviathan, honour us. Come on, Aris, show me how your cheap knock-off holds up against mine."

Zaiga and his crew with support  Triofrom the and Seira would make quick work of the weapons. And there’d be no match between Ignes and Aris. This would go smoothly.

Leviathan was perfect for such tasks - Aris was apprehended and tied up neatly by the soul weapon. With a hard blow to the head, Ignes knocked the scientist out to make sure.

Lunark nodded. And looked over at the others handiwork. Good. No casualties. “Is everyone okay?”

Bashum took the worst of it, and Zaiga knelt next to him. M-21 was equally roughed up, and Tao and Seira were with him. "Well... What a surprise." Ignes chuckled, absolutely elated after a fight.

Well, it was good Ignes was happy. “Gaura. Watch Aris. Ignes. Check over M-21’s and Bashum’s wounds and administer first aid wherever necessary.” Ignes was a scientist, but her field should at least make her the most skilled in the group at that. Hmm. “Start with M-21. I don’t know how sturdy modified humans are compared to werewolves.”

Ignes nodded and headed over to the modified human. "You really have proper werewolf energy. That's amazing!" Her eyes gleamed in excitement. "Who made you? I haven't seen anything like you even in the Union!"

"..." M-21 flinched back from her attempt at examining his injury.

"...Queen Lunark," Seira said carefully. "M-21 is the survivor of the experiments I told you about."

Lunark nodded. "Ignes. M-21 is one of Crombel's chimaeras I mentioned. Please be careful with him. He's been through enough." She looked at M-21 sympathetically. "I'm sorry for what you've gone through. Crombel has violated several Union policies while creating you. We're looking into having him answer for that."

They all earned a few critical glances from Ignes. "No way. Crombel is not  _that_ good. Everyone knows Aris is better than him."

Lunark raised an eyebrow. "And yet M-21 exists." She bit her lip. "Aris mentioned that Crombel is the reason she's alive. He's probably behind this attack." After a swallow and a worried glance to the members of the Trio, she continued. "If you need, both my homeland and Lukedonia will offer you sanctuary." Getting them away from Crombel's reach would be good for their survival, after all.

"We cannot just leave the school unprotected," Takeo mused, “... but on the other hand... Aris is behind most issues here... and if Crombel notices she is gone... we will be in trouble."

"I'm sorry. This is the best I can offer. I don't currently have the resources to protect the school." Her smile was apologetic.

The trio looked at Seira helplessly. They clearly didn't know what to do. And alone... They probably wouldn't have managed

Seira looked back at them. She couldn’t make this decision for them. “You can stay with me at Loyard manor if you want.” She didn’t like the idea of leaving the school unprotected, but... this might be the same as why they asked Ser Raizel to leave.

Tao sighed. "... Maybe if they can't find us, they won't cause trouble in the first place. But... I'll need to set things up."

Lunark nodded. “We can wait for you to do that. Ser Claudia and Ser Gejutel had to do the same for their work before they joined us at my homeland.”

"..." Tao nodded with a sigh. Well, shit. "... thank you,"

“I’m sorry. I wouldn’t even suggest it if you appeared to still be safe here.” She looked at M-21. “So, how many of those wounds were caused by Gaura’s misunderstanding?” She’d need to have Gaura apologise for that. Owning up to one’s mistakes was important.

"Most of them. Just went ahead and attacked," he grumbled.

“I am  _so sorry_  about that. She- and all of my guards- were informed that we’d be with modified humans. And that I believed an attack here by Crombel to be a possibility.” Gaura had brought the knocked-out Aris over to the group by now, so she should well be aware of her mistake.

"..." Gaura stepped closer and pushed up her glasses. "I apologise for rashly making assumptions."

M-21 huffed. "I accept it. It's not like that's the first time you people blow up around me."

“Who...?” Who else attacked M-21?

"A warrior named Kentas. When he showed up with a bunch of warriors looking for someone."

Lunark’s expression turned to one of utter bafflement.  _”Why?_  Kentas is normally so levelheaded, I can’t... wait. You went head to head with Kentas then?” Oh. That was actually impressive.

"He fought the three of us," Tao said. "He almost defeated us."

"That was the first time I properly transformed," M-21 continued. He looked upset. "We only survived because Gejutel showed up."

“I’ll investigate the matter if you’d like.” She frowned. Wasn’t that one supposed to merely be a routine investigation? She remembered hearing of a fight instigated, but she really didn’t know which side had done so.

"... What's over is over." M-21 shook his head. This seemed to mostly just bother him.

“Kentas  _is_  one of the warriors assigned to Lukedonia. I can’t say that the warriors won’t challenge you to a spar. They’ll likely find you interesting.” After she made sure to explain that he wasn’t like them and was not modified of his own will. As things stood, they might consider his powers an insult.

"..." This really was bothersome. "I'm content enough when no one's trying to kill me and my comrades."

That would be good enough then. She turned to Tao. “Around how long should it take to get things set up?” She’d need to send word back to Maduke about staying for that, after all.

"... A week, maybe two. To set everything up to be able to do it remotely, now that Lukedonia has Wi-Fi. I want to keep this school open."

She nodded. That would be fine. They’d need them to stay there to protect them. “I’ll get the abandoned Union base set up for us then. We’ll need the holding cells there for Aris.” Unless Tao had a better idea.

"..." Tao shrugged slowly. He did not. None that he was willing to go for.

"Hey, Seira." Ignes  to one ocrouched next to the dead troops Aris had brought. She still had Leviathan out, holding the handle easy in her hand to keep the ties around Aris. "Remember the Anti Clan Leader Weapons you, Rael and Regis fought?"

Seira nodded. She was... more than a bit apprehensive about talking with Ignes. The older woman had been reasonable so far but having been kidnapped by her before...

"... These here... do they remind you of them too?" Ignes mused, not even sure whether this was her own professional pride or whether she was right, and these were really all too similar of her own work.

Seira nodded to that one too. They were very similar.

"... Good. So I am not the only one. Lunark. I will take some of the bodies with me and check it out. This smells like stolen research."

“Go right ahead.” They were already modified beyond being people and were dead besides. “We’ll need to take all of them anyway so that they can be disposed of properly.” They couldn’t just leave them lying around, after all.

"Well, then I am just going to take all of them. Will you handle Aris? I'd return to the island with these here." She gestured at the scattered agents.

Ignes was... just going to leave with those? Lunark blinked. All right then. “Zaiga, when we get the base set up... set up some containment spells for our new prisoner, won’t you?” Since Ignes wasn’t going to be there to help contain her.

Zaiga looked at her for a few moments. "... Will the Lord be pleased with you just leaving your Queen like that?” he questioned, and Ignes blinked. Ah. right. She should be protecting Lunark. "... Well... if we find somewhere cold, we can store their bodies, I guess."

“It’s a Union research facility. It should have cold storage. And it won’t be the best equipment, but you can use what they have in the base to take a look while we wait.” Though the computers were busted all to hell, from the reports. She’d need to take notes by hand.

"... Well, I will see what I can do. If you want to stay here, I guess I should stay too." Besides, she was not overly eager about being alone with Maduke.

Lunark giggled. “I kind of have to. I can’t just leave the warriors here. And I also can’t just leave those three here alone when I don’t know how long it’ll take Crombel to notice Aris is missing.”

"Are you sure this will be alright?” Takeo asked. She  _was_ being more than helpful after all.

"You three are valuable sources of a great deal of various information, and therefore not expendable if you're looking for a pragmatic reason for me to do this. Really though, I just don't like Crombel. I certainly didn't agree for him to become an Elder. And getting in the way of his goals furthers my own." If the three felt better seeing themselves as pawns, they could use that. "That said, it's not like we'll go out of our way to get information from you. Whatever you feel comfortable with about what we ask you is enough."

"..." M-21 nodded. He could live with that, he supposed. The werewolves... were very different from what Frankenstein and Raizel had told them. But they could probably work with that.

* * *

It'd been a while since Seira last stood in the kitchen. Making food, she quite enjoyed it. She even started humming a bit as she made traditional Korean foods. Not ramen. Raizel wasn't here, and that was Frankenstein's duty anyway.

The three humans sat in the kitchen with her. For the most part, they had eaten fast food, takeaway and frozen food for weeks before Takeo started to cook more and more often. But it didn't compare to Seira. Tao cleared his throat. "So... Are you alright?"

Seira glanced briefly over to Tao. "Things are... far better than I could have imagined. Why do you ask?" He was probably worried, but if there were any problems, she wouldn't be here with them  _at all._  And that was pretty obvious.

"Things that sound too good to be true usually are," Takeo said and earned a nod from his two comrades.

"Even if it is, there is nothing you, nor I, nor anybody can do about it." She'd seen Titan. "Not without possibly causing even worse results than what we're experiencing here." Besides. "As far as I've seen, Queen Lunark has been sincere in her intentions. I don't know what the Lord is like beyond the few times I've seen him on the throne, but she and Queen Janna are both good people." Even if there seemed to be something odd going on between her and Ignes Kravei.  _Ser_  Ignes Kravei, she mentally corrected herself. "There are some who think that this is actually better than it was under Lord Raskreia."

"Better?” M-21 asked incredulously. Normally, if someone conquered a whole people, he assumed intentions weren't too kind.

Seira blushed. She was having to be quite noisy to explain all of this. "Lord Raskreia was... very mired in tradition. Sentimentally attached to it to the point where she was resistant to change." All of their progress had come about because of Claudia and the scouting branch. Simply because scouts were notorious hedonists who demanded the comforts they became accustomed to in the outside world. "Furthermore, Lord Raskreia attacked them first, taking our two strongest Clan Leaders with her. They would have been fully in the right to declare war on us with the intention of eradicating us." Much as she hated to say it. "But that's not what they did. They gave us a peaceful solution that is actually more to our benefit than theirs. Since we are no longer in any position to defend ourselves from anyone."

A few moments of silence. "... So essentially, it's all on Raskreia?” Tao asked to summarise. Well, that absolutely sucked. He'd liked her.

"I don't know. I don't know if they would have eventually attacked anyway or not. But what did happen was clearly a direct result of her actions." As much as she hated to admit it.

"... Let's just hope it'll be okay then," Takeo mused. "And... that noble... Was that the one who abducted you?” M-21 asked in a sudden realisation. Right.

Seira looked utterly confused. "Yes. I have no idea what is happening there." She'd shown no hostility towards anyone and further. "She's actually been... friendly... towards some of the Clan Leaders, from what I've heard from Ser Emrys. And hasn't attempted to make herself a threat to anyone." It was mind-boggling. She could not reconcile this docile person with the angry woman who'd kidnapped her.

"... That... doesn't sound like the behaviour of someone who kidnapped three people with the intention of torturing and ultimately probably killing them," M-21 huffed.

Her brow furrowed. "I know." Maybe she should... "I can... try talking to her sometime, I guess? Getting an explanation might help." Maybe. This was a mind-boggling change no matter how you looked at it.

"If you don't risk anything with that?” Takeo asked carefully. Who could know what kind of temperament someone like that would have?

"...Loyalty." Maybe that was it. "When I was kidnapped, Queen Lunark did not have Ser Ignes Kravei's absolute loyalty. Could that be it?"

"Like a Pitbull turning into a lap dog?" Tao snorted.

That was an apt enough description. Seira nodded.


	31. Far out there

Aris was woken up by overwhelming nausea, and when she moved to sit up carefully, the world spun faster. She was in an unfamiliar place, vision blurred. Her memory of what happened was tattered and frayed. "Who...." She wasn't alone.

"Hello Aris." Lunark sat in a chair across from her holding cell. The tempered glass had been magically reinforced by Zaiga to make sure Aris couldn't escape, but he remained beside her just in case. She'd need to send someone to get Ignes and tell her that Aris was awake now.

Aris blinked a few times. She was in a cell. And there was this woman in front of her. "... where am I?!" Her breath quickened. "Who are you?!"

She clicked her tongue. "You're in a holding cell." She wouldn't tell her where she was. That was giving her the chance to get her bearings. "I'm a bit offended you don't remember me. You'd think you'd know the only female Elder. We've met more than once."

Aris cocked her head. She barely remembered the different Elders she had met. "..." Silence. She honestly couldn't recall, she didn't pay mind to those things

"Fifth Elder, Aris." She sighed. How was this woman one of their top scientists? "We were told you'd died. Why haven't you reported back to the Union?"

Ah. Pretty high up. But... She didn't answer. She couldn't. If Master... No. No. No. Crombel knew... If he found out she told them... She shook her head.

"You mentioned that Crombel was the reason you were still alive. I take it he's the reason you can't answer me?" Her words were slow and nonthreatening, but they weren't comforting either.

A nod. That much she could give away, probably.

"Well, he'll be dealt with soon enough. He has a _lot_ of things to answer to the rest of us about. Do you have any idea how much Union protocol he's violated?"

"You cannot stop him. He will have what is his."

"With stolen research? When we have the source of it?" She scoffed. "Good luck to him, I guess. He's not getting you back either, you know."

"Will you kill me?" Her eyes widened and her lower lip trembled slightly.

She chuckled. "Not as long as you cooperate. Ignes would probably be quite cross with me if I did that."

"Then what do you want?" She knew Crombel wouldn't save her.

"Well... you don't seem to be wanting to give me information. I'll probably just give you to Ignes." She looked bored with the woman. But then, Aris was a rather boring person overall. No real fight in her.

No. Not Ignes! "I don't _have_ better information!” She lied.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're going to Ignes regardless, you know that, right? You're ideal for a project she has going on right now."

Aris's face fell and she looked downright disheartened. "I don't want to die."

"Nobody does. And yet Crombel has gone and killed a significant portion of werewolves and nobles for his little chimera project. Without permission. Tell me. Why should I care what becomes of a simple goon of his?"

"... Because..." she couldn't tell. Because ultimately, she had nothing to offer and could only hope for mercy.

Lunark looked at the woman, considering how to deal with her. "Is there anything in particular you want at the moment?" Food, water. She could probably get something to help her calm down a bit. Poor Aris was near tears, after all.

"…" a few seconds passed. Her stomach grumbled though the thought of food nauseated her even more than usually. "I'm thirsty."

She nodded. “Zaiga. Water for the prisoner.” He could do it himself or send Gaura since Bashum was resting to recover. It didn’t matter.

Zaiga nodded and headed off to find some water. "Should I also tell Ignes that she's awake?” He asked, stopping in the doorway.

She hummed. “Not just yet.” She’d tell Zaiga when she was ready for Ignes to come in. “So, Aris. Can you tell me _why_ you can’t give me information? What’s happening here? Have you truly become his loyal lap dog?”

"I used to hate him," she said quietly, and that was all she dared to say. She _knew_ he had brainwashed her, and would continue to do so, and there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing to save herself, or anyone, or anything.

Lunark nodded. "It wasn't exactly a secret. Even I knew of that. So why?" Why was she working with Crombel now? "Does the fact that he saved your life mean so much to you?'

"No. Nothing is for free." It made her laugh. "It's pointless. I'm not myself anymore."

She leaned forward. Now _that_ was interesting. "He's that good at brainwashing then?" Or bad, depending on how you looked at it. Such a radical change... there was a reason she was going slowly with Ignes. Keeping her as herself was needed for her happiness. And Crombel hadn't even bothered with Aris.

Aris laughed morosely. "Not good enough to make me not notice it." Or maybe, maybe, maybe he wanted her to know. Maybe he wanted her to know that she could do nothing about it. Maybe he enjoyed that knowledge.

Lunark smirked. "Good. As it just so happens, Ignes's current project includes undoing the effects of brainwashing."

Aris frowned. "What?" That wasn't Ignes' field at all though.

"Due to certain... reforms... Ignes is not allowed to do unethical research. So she's been working with our new scientist Claudia who specializes in various medical fields." Lunark could explain this to her. Aris would be subject to the same rules if she joined their team.

Aris frowned. "... So, you're not going to kill me?" Sounds fake but ok.

"I mean. I _can_ if you'd prefer that?"

"... No?" But there were fates worse than death and she wasn't sure whether this whole thing with Crombel qualified or not.

"We're not giving you back to Crombel though, if that's any consolation. So. You _do_ have information. Are you voluntarily keeping that from me or is that part of the brainwashing? An aspect to keep you quiet."

"..." She wished she knew. She wished she could tell. "I don't know." There was no point in lying about it. Nothing should mean anything, so why couldn't she spill her guts and cover the walls with Crombel's dirt?

"I'll take that as a 'brainwashing' then." She smiled at the woman kindly. "Just like the attack in all likelihood. You're not the type to be able to just attack your creations like that. Especially when Tao and Takeo are doing so well." She hadn't recognized them at first, but once she had, matching them up to Aris's DA-5 had been easy.

Her eyes took a dreamy expression. "They've grown so strong!" Then, sadness washed over her face. "I want my babies back. I took good care of them."

Lunark nodded. "Eventually children grow up and leave the nest. That's just life, unfortunately. You've raised nice boys though. They're doing amazing in their current lives."

She pouted at that dismissal of her feelings. "I want them back.”

"I can't get you them. They don't want to come back." Simple as that. "I can try to reestablish contact with them on their terms for you though." And if that wasn't enough, Aris could go fuck herself.

Aris fell silent. It was no fun if she could not order them around and dress them up and modify them and decide everything for them. Zaiga returned with a tall glass of water and Aris stepped closer to accept it. Water. Her kidneys would enjoy it.

What was with Union scientists all being children with severe boundary issues? She sighed. "Zaiga, keep watch. I've gotten the information I want. I'll go get Ignes now." She really didn't want to deal with Aris much more. As much as she reminded her of a wayward puppy she needed to take care of, there was only so much of a personality like Aris's that she could take.

* * *

It was nice to have a body on the table again. Ignes had tied her hair back in a small, loose bun and slipped on her gloves. Even if she never enjoyed autopsies much. She'd just made the first cut along the rib-cage down to the navel when Gaura led in... Seira. Huh. "Hello, Ser Seira."

Seira didn't bother looking at the corpse. This was just... something the other was into, she supposed. And it wasn't like she hadn't had to deal with corpses herself as well, albeit in the ritualistic ways of their people rather than the scientific ways Ignes was doing. "Hello, Ser Ignes."

Ignes turned back to the corpse in front of her, noting how the suit and the skin were essentially inseparable. A careful square incision on the upper arm. "What brings you here?" She used tweezers to carefully pull the two layers apart to see how they were connected, and how deep into the tissue it might go.

How to ask this question... she wasn't really sure if it was safe to, but... "I wanted to know... when you kidnapped me, why were you so angry I have a soul weapon?" It was... uncomfortable. She knew what it meant, right?

Oh. She looked up pensively. Hmh. That was a difficult question. "It's long ago," she deflected. Not long at all for nobles.

Seira sighed. "I can't stop questioning it though. You know how old I am, right? And how long I've had it? What it means for me to have it?" She looked genuinely sad. A soul weapon... at her age... was nothing to be _jealous_ of.

Ignes wished she could just tell her to go away. Then she could just avoid talking about it altogether. "... I don't know."

The younger woman just looked mournful. "Very well." If Ignes didn't know, she didn't know, she supposed. It's not like she expected an apology or anything.

... She didn't like that facial expression at all. It made her uncomfortable. "I apologise if you hoped you would hear something meaningful, or something that makes sense."

She blinked. There was no way that Ignes would have reasons that were meaningful or made sense. She'd just wanted... _something_. Anything. But it appeared she would not get it. At least Ignes seemed capable of having a reasonable conversation right now. Seira could probably not ask for anything more.

Ignes focused on the cyborg in front of her again. "Well, in any case, now we're on the same side," she continued, as though it made anything better.

"Yes." Though she didn't really understand why they were enemies before. It's not like she would have fought the older woman had she not come looking for a fight.

"Since you're here, can you check the drawers for a dictophone?" Then she would not have to deal with the tools and the gloves when she needed to take notes.

"I don't know what that is. But I can try." Seira started rummaging through drawers.

"... Uh... it's an electronic device to record sound. Because I have no one to take notes."

“...I don’t know what it looks like. But I can take notes if you need me to.” Assuming she didn’t find it. Ignes probably wanted the dictaphone, after all.

"That also works. I have seen pen and paper in the desk drawer."

Seira went and grabbed the pen and paper out of the desk drawer and prepared to take notes. Ignes needed them, after all. She was probably trying to check how these differed from the ones she’d had fight Seira.

"Alright... examination of RBCM. Tissue sample from RBCM-5 at five millimeters depth. Microdermic scarring between exosuit and tissue. Wait. Add on top, time of death: uh... t minus 7 hours. Subject ... C dot ACLW dot."

She fastidiously recorded that. Even if she didn’t really understand what it meant, taking the notes was what was important. Remembering something meant you could review it later to understand it.

She continued the examination, moving on to different body parts, meticulously documenting each step according to the established system used in the Union. She liked the scratch of the pen on the paper. "... Alright. End of examination, current time, note somewhere that you were writing the protocol."

Seira did so. She still had no idea what any of this meant, but Ignes seemed to know what she was doing.

"Okay... Thanks. Just leave it anywhere, I need to clean up here first."

Seira nodded and set it neatly on the desk. And then waited. She wasn’t really sure if Ignes needed anything else, or what.

"I was really annoyed at first when they introduced this notation," Ignes admitted while putting everything back in place neatly. This was a bloody handiwork. "But it is useful, I guess, when everyone documents their work the same way."

“It means that you can read and understand other’s work. We have similar note taking systems taught in school.” At least, Frankenstein had taught her a rather systematic way of note-taking. And she’d observed Yuna using the same one. As well as Suyi when she was there.

"Pretty much... but that also means others can use your work. More or less. Like Crombel did." She pulled a cover over the body and placed the various tissue samples she had taken in the fridge they had reactivated, leaving blood stains on the handle.

“Good for working together. Not good when someone takes your work.” Seira summarised the problem. And psychically cleaned the blood off the fridge handle. That was unsanitary, especially for a lab.

She moved on to cleaning her tools. "Pretty much. You don't want just anyone having access to top level research."

She hummed. “It isn’t a problem that I took the notes then?”

"I doubt _you_ could deduct from that how to recreate one of these." She chuckled. "Or am I underestimating you, Miss Seira?"

“I am good at cooking. I haven’t bothered with science much.” She answered honestly.

"Ah, you eat?" That was... a personal choice after all.

The young woman nodded. “I don’t bother if it’s alone, but I do cook among humans.”

"Well, everyone has things they enjoy doing."

Seira smiled and nodded. “Reading my school textbooks is also enjoyable.”

"What sort of stuff do they teach?"

“History, science, maths, English, Korean, literature, geography. Things like that. I believe that is what is known as a generalised education. It’s supposed to both raise the general education levels of a population and introduce a multitude of topics that might catch someone’s eye to specialise in.” Seira liked school. She was more than happy to explain as Frankenstein had to her.

"A bit of everything, essentially? Sounds like a lot of useless knowledge."

Seira shook her head. "You can't learn what you don't know exists." For example. "Did you know that each of the stars is a sun?" Seira hadn't before she'd taken the science classes.

"... What?" Ignes blinked. "Each star is a sun? But then it would never be dark."

Seira shook her head. “Those suns are too far away for that. Like how the light from a candle dims the further you’re from it.”

".... So, each star is a sun, so far away it barely brightens the sky?"

Seira nodded. “With a strong enough telescope, you can see them clearly enough to tell that’s exactly what they are.” Then she smiled and continued. “There are more stars than just the sun out during the daytime too. The sun is just too bright for us to see them.”

"... Huh. How did humans find that out?"

“Humans have long used the stars as a guide. It’s only natural that they’d want to learn their secrets as well. So, they make better and better magnifying instruments to try and see them better. These ones made for distance, unlike the microscopes you’re used to. That’s how they learned that there were certain things they thought were stars were actually other planets.” Venus and Mars had definitely been thought to be stars before.

"Planets," Ignes repeated slowly. "Like earth?"

Seira hummed, before replying. “They do not hold life. The humans have not yet found another planet that does.”

"Why not?" She tilted her head.

“It’s very hard to find a planet capable of sustaining life. Venus, one of the closest planets, has an atmosphere too acidic for life to grow. Mars, which has the greatest potential for it, is just outside of the range and is too cold. Other planets lack a proper atmosphere to sustain it or are otherwise too hot or too cold.”

"Huh. That's strange. You'd think life tends to thrive under any conditions." Any conditions that occurred on earth, though.

“Life already exists here. Life adapts. Getting it to start to begin with is... harder.”

"We could _bring_ life somewhere. I mean, I heard one of the Elders mentioning it's getting overcrowded here."

Seira considered this. “If we found an appropriate planet for that, we could certainly terraform for that. All that is needed is a nitrogen-based atmosphere and liquid water.”

"-… Ah. Yeah. _T_ _emperatures_. Makes sense." She nodded. "... Nobles don't need air or water, though."

“ _We_ don’t. Other life does. And it’ll be awfully lonely without it.” Some nobles could get along alone. She was not one of them, she knew.

"Lonely?" She huffed. "You know, I heard one of the loneliest places in the world is the deep sea."

Seira blinked. “Yes. That many atmospheres of pressure make it too hard for life to grow properly. Any being that could survive there would be alone in the truest sense.”

"I've heard of nobles who chose that sort of isolation."

“It is not for me. I don’t like being alone.”

"..." In the end, we all are alone. No. That was a wrong thought, one she should not have. "Hardly anyone likes being alone."

"That is why we have societies." A simple statement, but a true one. "And rules to function in them meant to keep most of the populace happy and healthy." It didn't always work, but... Oh. They had a visitor. Queen Lunark had come to see Ignes?


	32. All sorts of fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe Maduke believed the moon landing conspiracy.

The chat with Seira has been actually nice - untill their surprise visitor interrupted. Ignes looked up when Lunark approached them. "Ignes. Aris has woken up. Check up on her, will you?" She did not mention that Aris was brainwashed - she wanted to see whether Ignes would come to the same conclusion, since she knew the other scientist better, most likely. Ignes nodded. "Bye, Miss Seira. thank you for your help." Lunark watched Ignes leave. "Are you alright, Ser Seira?"

Seira nodded. Ignes was mostly polite after all.

"What did you help her with?” Lunark asked curiously.

"I took notes while she dissected the weapon." That was what it was now. Person shaped they might be, but there was no trace of their person-hood left within them. Truly, they were things to be pitied. At least the Trio were still themselves.

"Can I see the notes?"

She pointed over to the desk. "I left them there. Ignes says I won't be able to understand them." And she was right. Seira would remember them now that she had written them, but it would take a lot more to comprehend.

Lunark picked up the papers. "... I don't think anyone who usually deals with this would understand."

Her expression turned confused. Then why was Lunark wanting to look at them?

She set the papers down again. "... I thought she might have used normal notations, or something understandable."

"So she had me write them down in cipher?"

"... No. This is a notation. Like equations in maths are a way of noting down things too."

Seira nodded. Okay then. That made sense.

"Was she polite?"

"Yes." It was quite confusing. "I'd have thought my question would have set her off." But no. It had simply made her uncomfortable. As it should have anyone. Anyone who was a reasonable, understanding person, anyway.

"What question?” Lunark questioned carefully.

"I asked her why she was angry that I have a soul weapon. Back when she kidnapped me." Queen Lunark knew what it meant, right?

"And she could not give you an answer?"

Seira shook her head. "She did not know." And you could not explain what you did not know.

Lunark sighed, looking mildly disappointed. "I thought so. I am sorry she could not give you helpful answers."

She was a bit frustrated by it if she were honest. "I simply cannot understand. She'd have  _known_  that it meant that I had no choice. She'd have known that every other pureblood in my family is dead. We don't just make someone under two centuries a clan leader if there is any other option."

Lunark hesitated. Just how much could she tell? "To  _know_ and to know what it's  _like_ are two very different things for some people."

That was met with an exasperated sigh. "Even so. To be met with  _anger_  at  _me_  over it..." She shook her head. It was such an unreasonable response and she could not comprehend it.

"Make no mistake. I am not excusing her behaviour. Ignes can be downright unreasonable beyond comprehension at times."

Seira nodded. It was the only available explanation, after all. Maybe in time, Ignes would think her actions and reactions over.

"If it helps you, I will not let her do anything even remotely similar again. Not to you, not to anyone."

That was... comforting. "As long as she's not hurting people, I see no reason to worry."

"No. The days of the union and its scientists harming people wantonly or for selfish reasons are over."

That was... that was good. "So things like what Zarga Siriana did won't happen again either." That was a massive relief.

"Yes. I wish to avoid unnecessary bloodshed wherever possible "

Wonderful. She... the feeling overwhelmed her. She... needed to leave. Before her emotions became too obvious. Comforting Rael was one thing. Actually letting others see how she felt was another. "Thank you." But she didn't move. She hadn't been told she could go and this woman had an equivalent rank to their Lord.

Lunark looked at her critically, not quite sure whether she was just imagining that the girl was upset or not. "... I hope I could help ease some of your worries," she said, voice gentle.

"You have." Her voice was soft. Quiet, but clear. Very contradictory for the emotions that belied it.

The Queen smiled sincerely. "... You may go now if you wish."

Seira nodded, giving a soft smile back, and left for home. She needed to be alone for a bit. Hopefully, the Trio would give her space.

* * *

 Upon their return to the werewolf lands, Lunark sought out her husband right away. I missed you, Maduke thought as he nuzzled his face against Lunark's neck. The mission was a success, they had Aris now. Who might have information after all. And he had his two favourite women back. Ignes sat on the bed behind them.

Lunark stroked Maduke’s hair. He must have missed them while they were gone. Oh. She did have other news for him. “They’ve started moving. It can’t be felt outside yet, but I can tell it’s them causing the weird pops and flutters.”

He pressed a kiss on her neck and placed his hand against her belly. He could distinctly feel the two auras. "Good."

She giggled, her face flushing with her happiness. “Everything is progressing well.” Not just her pregnancy either. Everything was going great and she couldn’t be happier.

With a hum, he pulled Lunark to sit on his lap. Then, he patted the spot next to him for Ignes to come closer as well. "We've been waiting for this long enough, it's about time things finally go according to our wishes."

Lunark snuggled against her husband before reaching her arm out for Ignes to join. A victory cuddle was in order.

Ignes let them pull her in their arms. They were warm and comfortable most of the time. "Did you know each star is actually a sun?"

Lunark blinked. "Isn't that common knowledge now?"

Maduke tilted his head. "... Is it?" Which meant that wasn't common knowledge to him.

"You know I don't know much about _other_ fields of science," Ignes pouted.

She nodded to Maduke. "There were journals about it back in the mid-19th century. The humans managed to figure it out using spectroscopic studies to determine that the stars and our sun emit the same type of energy. It was around then that they started to refer to the sun as being the star closest to us and the daytime star. Don't you remember?" She knew he wasn't much interested in science journals like she was, but the change in vernacular as a result was telltale.

"Huh." He clearly didn't pay attention to that one, then. Ignes glanced at Lunark. "Why didn't you tell?"

Lunark blushed. "I thought you knew." Both of them. How was she supposed to know that Ignes didn't know that? "Then I take it the moon landing is also something neither of you is familiar with?'

"You mean they _actually_ did it?" Maduke frowned. "I assumed it was a ploy on the Soviet Union to get ahead in that competition they had with the states."

"Even if the first one was, they did repeat it a couple of times afterwards. Nowadays though it's a waste of resources to do so. It's been done. And there aren't the resources or technology to try and set something up more long term there, so no one is bothering with that. Especially since it would be more useful to try and settle Mars, which is now the main focus for things inside our solar system. There are a few robots known as rovers there already taking data samples."

" _I_ want to go to the moon." Of course Maduke wanted to be the first werewolf to set foot on the moon, the most important celestial body to their people.

Lunark chuckled. It was nothing more than a large white rock, but if that's what Maduke wanted... "We can look into it once we've gotten the world properly set up as ours." Hmm. Actually. "Nobles... would be ideal for space exploration, I think. Werewolves better than humans, but nobles in particular, since they don't need to eat or breathe..." Could be just stored on a craft with no oxygen. And they'd have no problems going as far as they needed them to.

"I thought of that too," Ignes confirmed with a nod. "Seira said most planets don't have air or water but nobles don't need that "

"Is this something you'd like to look into, Ignes?" Lunark would gladly encourage Ignes into any subject she wanted, after all.

"... I don't know. I don't like being lonely." Which made Maduke press a kiss against the top of her head - followed by one on the cheek, then on the mouth. Someone was clearly done with space.

Lunark snickered. "Not quite what I meant, Ignes. The study of this subject, so you can also help others do this, even if going is something you might not be interested in yourself. You have a brilliant mind, after all." But still. Maduke was done with the topic, so... She used a hand to direct Maduke's mouth to hers. She wanted kisses too, after all.

He turned his head to focus on Lunark next. Ah, yes, he sure did miss his two favourite women in the world.

Once again, Ignes was stuck sandwiched between the two of them. Not that that was easy with the growing size of Lunark's stomach. Hmm. They should probably start looking into other ways to do this so that the three of them could stay comfortable. Well. Five of them. Lunark sighed into Ignes's ear. "This is always nice~."

Ignes merely hummed, face pressed against Lunark's pillowy bosom. Ah, she'd really preferred when she didn't have to let Maduke have some of his fun with her too. He draped his arm over both of them, running his fingertips over Lunark's side. "We do need to think of something else." This was starting to get more than just unhandy.

She gave a slight sound of assent. "Having both of you spoon me would probably work well."

"Do you really think you should be participating so far in?” He questioned. Especially once she was further in.

"For humans, avoiding sex is an old wives' tale used to keep their partners from getting too violent with them during pregnancy. And we're just as wild as that normally. It just means I can't have as much fun as I'd want to. Not that I need to avoid it altogether." She pouted. She really disliked having to miss out on anything, but then, she knew well that she wouldn't want to do anything to risk her children.

"Is risking the well-being of our children worth a bit of fun, though, in case it is not as safe as you say it is?"

Maduke already knew the answer to that. Lunark wanted a second opinion, but werewolves didn't much bother with medicine since it generally wasn't necessary. "You know damn well that I wouldn't do anything to do them harm." She huffed, annoyed. Damn. She'd  _have_  to avoid it now, wouldn't she?

"Ignes can take good care of you too, you know?" He almost  _purred_ and Ignes just hummed. She might not like children and liked the idea of replacing Lunark entirely for the coming months even less, but... she did want her to be well... and not left without fun entirely.

Maduke...was aware that he himself was capable of more than penetrative sex, right? She chuckled. "What exactly did you think I was talking about?" She knew damn well that Maduke lacked the self-control to keep himself to human standards of gentle.

"It's not like you cannot have fun too." Just not like that. He would prefer running no risks.

"To clarify, are you saying no  _penetrative_  sex or no sex at all?" Because it sounded like the latter when she'd thought he'd meant the former.  _She'd_  certainly meant the former.

He laughed. "Are you really arguing over semantics? No penetrative sex." At least not for her.

"Yes. We both have mouths you know."

He hummed in agreement. "I am aware."

She laughed, fully this time. "Again, _what did you think I was talking about, love?"_  She shook her head. "I'm afraid you're a bit too wild to reach human levels of gentle."

" _This_." He bucked his hips slightly, still locked with her, as a reminder. A laugh. "There is a _reason_ I never took human lovers."

Lunark sighed. "They are a bit boring." Humans as innovators to enhance scientific knowledge and the arts? Brilliant! Humans as lovers? Not so much.

Ignes hummed in agreement. Ah, finally something she could agree with, actually.

"Speaking of... Ignes, how is our new 'friend' doing? The one we took from Crombel." Not that there would be anyone else since the Trio had gone with Seira to Lukedonia. Aside from the weapons. But Aris was the only one alive.

Ignes huffed. ".... Aris? I have no idea what Crombel did to her but it's _bad._ You know, I am convinced he must have brainwashed her. She used to always call him a disgusting pig."

"She did say she'd been brainwashed." That had been as simple as asking her, after all.

"Well, so she's been telling the truth, then."

Lunark nodded. "I am a bit annoyed that she apparently doesn't bother to learn about her superiors. Hopefully, that bad habit of hers changes." Honestly. She'd had other lower-tier scientists remember her and seek her favour. But Aris didn't even bother with that? Even though Lunark had a much higher ranking than 12th did?

"... Yeah, I think Dr Marlow called her... ditsy?" Ignes shrugged. One of the scientists from Urokai's team.

"I'm not sure ditsy covers forgetting the Union Elders, but sure." She sighed. "At least we've got her away from Crombel now. That's one boon he doesn't have. Love, should we tell Third about this one? Finding out Crombel hid and brainwashed her..." She smirked deviously.

Maduke nodded. "... Yes. If they take care of Crombel, we don't have to."

"We should invite Third again. Show him proof of her existence. And tell him that First can come as well, I guess. If he can promise to not be a racist prick." Friendship victories meant no need to fight, after all.

"You know, I doubt the First Elder will just _tolerate_ our ambitions."

"He will if he's given something stronger than Third is." A dark statement, but... "There's no need for bloodshed to get what we want."

Maduke laughed. "Ignes... you know, you should research into something that has a long-term effect and does not need doses as regular as what we have now."

They'd only dosed Third the once, after all. "Aris should make a lovely guinea pig for that. She's already broken by Crombel. Do what you want with her, Ignes."

Ignes giggled. " _Anything_?"

Maduke hummed. "You deserve to have your own playthings, after all," he purred.

"Aris knew she was probably dead when we got her. And that's her biggest fear. I don't think she herself cares what happens as long as she doesn't die." Which... bad choice. Aris was an enemy now, and too brainwashed to convince into being an ally. This was all they could do.

She nuzzled her head against Lunark's neck. "Oh, I'm not going to kill her."

Lunark chuckled. "Oh I know you won't, little sea monster. She's useful, even as she is. We just can't let her be as she is now. Whatever you do to her can't be worse than what he did." She ran an arm up Ignes's. "So have your fun. As much as you like."

She chuckled. "My, my. You're really tempting me there..."

"She's yours, Ignes." It was punctuated with a kiss. "All yours." Ignes's plaything from now on.

"Hmmh am I not the luckiest girl in the world?" She returned the kiss affectionately.


	33. Only better from here

"Aris." Ignes sang out sweetly as she approached the cell in the dungeons. Oh, she would have fun with Aris, who always annoyed her so much. "Are you well?"

They gave her to Ignes. They gave her to Ignes, and they were likely lying about her not doing base research anymore. "Just  _wonderful_  Iggy! Nothing like being your test subject to brighten up the day!" Her sarcastic cheer should get the point across well enough.

Her own cheerful smile dropped and was replaced by a steely glare. "Call me Iggy one more time and I will make you regret they gave you to me."

"Aw. Why such anger? You really hate the nickname so much? How about  _bitch_?"

She used the key the guard gave her upstairs and opened the cell. "Come on. Try it again when you don't have bars between me and you."

The smaller woman swallowed and backed up further into the cell but was otherwise silent.

Ignes laughed. "I thought so. Not so brave now, huh?"

She scoffed. "Bravery is for dumb people." She had no power here. And she damn well knew it.

"Yeah. I agree." Aris was many things, but dumb was not one of them. "So... what do I do with you?"

Again, silence reigned. 'Let me go'. The words were on the tip of her tongue, but ultimately unvoiced. They were futile, and even if Ignes did, it wouldn't make her any less of a prisoner. She'd just be compelled to return to Mast- NO! Crombel. She'd be compelled to return to Crombel. "We could always have a tea party." Same cheery voice as always.

Ignes looked at her for a moment and then, with a smile, she nodded. "Alright. We will have a tea party, then." She could probably get something cute for Aris to wear. And maybe she could wear something cute too! Like Aris had made her do when they hung out.

Shock. That was the only reaction she could possibly have to that. Ignes was just... accepting that? A random suggestion made with the hopes of throwing the woman off? Aris wouldn't complain, but that seemed so... hmm. No. She couldn't really describe it, could she? They got along great! But she couldn't help but feel that it was faked on Ignes's end.

"My, why do you look at me like that?" Ignes giggled. "I am in no hurry, you know. We live long. And a human well modified lives long too."

Genuine laughter. "You're not wrong. But I know you like to dive right into your projects."

"Well. You are not the only one who changed, Dr Aris."

Oh, poor baby. She must have been brainwashed too. Not that Aris was ever capable of anything remotely resembling compassion. "Oh, that's too bad. I guess no one gets out whole, huh?"

"Well. It's either sink or swim. And so we sit and drink tea." She smiled and turned to leave.

"Ignes. What do you plan to do with me?" Stern. A tone rarely heard from the petite woman. She couldn't not know. At least then... maybe she could be ready for it.

"For now?" She turned around and closed the cell. "Drink tea. And then? I don't know. Lunark and Maduke said I could do whatever I want."

 _Oh._  Aris crumpled.

* * *

"Clan Leaders." Janna sat on her throne when the clan leaders gathered, along with a central knight and Kentas, who were invited to be members of her little council that was missing three clan leaders. The so-called hostages. Plus Ignes. "I wish to propose a new law, though, before I decree, I wish to hear your opinion on it first, both as clan leaders who need to be mindful of the people who will be affected... but also as citizens, since you, too, will be affected." She stood up to approach them slightly. She did not like that distance up on the throne's stage. "In the past, entering eternal sleep has been a sacred choice that was left to the individual, regardless of who they were, and their circumstances - however, also, regardless of what circumstances they leave behind. Under this new law, a noble may not enter eternal sleep voluntarily, with the traditional rites, if they were to leave behind a child. Children should be raised by their parents both whenever possible, and not left to a sole parent, or even a slightly older sibling, if it can be avoided."

 _Both_ parents? Karias honestly couldn't even remember his birth mother. Whether she was alive, or something happened... he couldn't know. But this was likely for the best. He'd be happy with this turn of events. It meant things like Rael's situation couldn't happen again - wo gave a small nod. His brother... Rajak did not just have to grow up as a person, but also as a clan leader, and raise him, his brother, and grow strong with a split soul weapon - the weight of it all has been crushing him. He knew. And so, he found himself agreeing. Maybe everything would have been better had their parents stayed with them.

"In fact, I even considered whether we should expect that clan leaders wait for their heirs to reach a higher age than most of you had when you took up the heavy mantle. It was a heavy responsibility, one you all learned to carry, and yet, at the same time, one I wish you had been spared of regardless."

 _How much older?_ Emrys wondered but did not ask. He and Rozaria were only a century apart, and she was almost four centuries old when she'd taken this mantle. How old did one have to be to be a good clan leader?

"... But that is not something that concerns any of us right at this moment, so this specific decision can wait. This is mostly geared towards the... tendency of noble mothers choosing to enter eternal sleep not long after giving birth. The humans call it... postpartum depression. The sadness and emptiness that follows. Death... cannot be the answer."

Seira blinked. "That exists?"

Janna nodded. "Yes. And eventually, if left alone without support or help, the only way out they can see is death. Nobles tend to be proud. Often too proud to reach out and admit they are unwell and need a hand. If they stay alive, the odds of them receiving help and overcoming their hardships are increased."

She nodded. She knew well how their people tended to be. She'd seen how her human friends supported each other and watched for signs of them being unwell so that they could try to fix it.

There seemed to be a generally supportive consensus and Janna smiled. This would be the first law she actually passed herself, and she felt quite excited - even if her motivations were childish at best, selfish at worst. Even if such a law had existed back then, no one could have been saved. "Then this will become law. We are the only species that has the luxury of choosing when we die, if not to violence. But I wholeheartedly believe that this law might not only help the children who would be left behind otherwise and the families torn apart, but by the nobles themselves, who might find another way out over time." She smiled. "I will prepare the official decree, then. Ser Seira. I would like to talk to you after this."

Oh? Okay then. If Queen Janna wanted to talk, then Seira would do so. Once the other Clan Leaders left, Janna approached Seira. "I wished to ask about your trip with Lunark. Let us go somewhere more private?"

Oh. Okay then. "Yes." She moved to follow Janna. It wouldn't hurt to discuss things, after all.

"The objective was to look into ways to continue yours and Regis' schooling, is that correct?” she asked. They headed outside into the rose garden a member of the Tradio clan had started cultivating for her.

"That is correct." And that was what happened. Just that a few other setbacks did as well.

"How did it go?"

How to explain. "The goal was achieved and Yuna will be sending me copies of her notes via e-mail."

Janna nodded. "... and you rescued your friends." The trio she had granted sanctuary based on Lunark's instructions.

Seira nodded. "They would not have survived that attack." Matter of fact. It was scary. She could have lost her human family and there would have been nothing to do about it but find out later. This way they could stay safe.

Janna nodded. "... who was behind that attack?"

"The ones who modified them. Aris, who made Tao and Takeo, was there on the orders of Crombel, who made M-21" And they would have killed them. Because their lives meant even less to them than ordinary humans' did.

".... I see. And I assume the werewolves will be taking care of them, now?"

Seira nodded. "So it seems."

"And you? Are you alright? I heard Ignes was there too..."

"Ignes was... reasonable." The confusion was apparent.

"Reasonable?" She tilted her head. Of course, she knew Ignes quite _differently_

"Reasonable. Answered questions I asked." Ones that by all means should have set her off, even if they were asked in all sincerity. "Even if she couldn't answer them properly."

"I used to be sort of friends with her," Janna started. "She is one of those people who are alright once you get through."

Get through what? "She didn't know that the stars are all suns."

"She didn't?"

Seira shook her head. "Nor that Venus and Mars are planets."

"I believe you'll find many nobles ignorant of that. And humans, if you consider many still believe the earth is a flat disk."

"...That... should probably change." If they were to participate in these kinds of scientific discoveries, they needed to learn.

"I agree." She nodded. "... Many things will have to change."

Hmm. Was she just allowed to just... state her personal wants, maybe? "I want a telescope."

Ah, that was a surprising one. "Like, a small one, or are we talking about an observatory?"

Seira blinked. The second one was an option?

"Of course, it would be quite costly... but anyway, in theory, yes. In practice, we would have to see how, where and using what funds."

She nodded. "I do not know." This was not a decision anything in her life had prepared her for. And so, it was not one she was qualified to make.

Janna hummed. "... You know, I will think about it, and see if I can come up with anything." She was still her father’s daughter.

Seira gave another nod. Janna was the Queen now. She probably knew best.

* * *

"Claudia. Hello," Ignes came in and stretched out her arms to demand a hug from her old and dear friend. She had no time to visit her just yet after the trip to Korea - and she was glad she got to do so now.

“Ignes.” Claudia smiled gently and took her into her arms. Ignes was always one for hugs. Even back then, when they’d started having to do it in secret once Father had decided their friendship wasn’t beneficial to his cause. Not that he’d bothered to do more than try and stop physical displays of affection.

Ignes was more than happy to wrap her arms around Claudia. She smiled. "Did you know the stars are suns?"

Claudia blinked. "I've...suspected as much for some time. But I haven't been able to confirm it. Has someone else been able to?"

"Yes. The humans. They even went to the moon. Physically."

"They've managed to progress that much!?" She's seen some of the things they could do, yes. She had human technology in her hospitals. But they managed that!? That was a bit far, wasn't it?

"Yes! Lunark said that there were several!" Ignes giggled. "And now Maduke wants to go. But humans right now are deploying robots on Mars. Which is a planet, not a star."

"Um. Yes. The Elenor track stars with telescopes for spell weaving. They're strong enough to be able to see the ice caps on it, at least." Small, but they did have some pretty intense magnification spells on them.

Ignes nodded and sat on the edge of Claudia's bed. "So, did you hear already? I got a special  _present_ so to say."

"A...present?" She hadn't heard yet, no. But then, Claudia was not much kept informed of current events unless she asked.

"... We got attacked by a ghost." Ignes giggled. "One of my archrivals, Dr Aris, apparently isn't dead. We apprehended her and took her captive. Lunark and Maduke say she's all mine now."

They just... gave her a scientist? Just like that? Given how they treated people in general, she couldn't help but feel uneasy about that. "It seems so out of character for them. Is there any specific reason why?"

"She's been brainwashed. Like, personality almost entirely replaced level of brainwashed." Ignes shrugged. "I mean, I'll probably see what can be done, but... Not much, probably."

Oh. Oh. She supposed that makes sense then. If they thought the person was beyond saving, to the point of their personhood being lost... of course they gave her to Ignes. Either Ignes would save her or Ignes would have a useful tool. "Well, if nothing else she should be helpful around the lab if she managed to become a rival of yours."

"I mean, don't be mistaken. She's nowhere anywhere as good as me, but I had to hide my skill in the union. So, we were rivals only on paper. Still sucks."

"How much did you need to hide your skill? Depending on the level she'd still be useful." At the very least she'd know what tools to hand them.

"I had to pretend to be the student of the very people I taught."

Oh, that was... "That doesn't sound pleasant." Humans. They didn't live long, so Ignes would inevitably look younger than them.

"No. That man I taught was barely more than a boy when we started, and when he was old and withered, I was supposed to step back and call him a teacher. Watch him become an Elder, instead of me."

Claudia patted Ignes’s back. “Well, at least you won’t have to do so anymore.”

"Yes. It's... Do you know what it's like, having to allow others to claim your work as theirs? Having to pretend you're not the one who brought in most of their progress?"

“I don’t have personal experience with that, no. But I understand how frustrating that must feel.” How undermined Ignes must feel. Father made Ignes think nothing she ever did was good enough, and if she couldn’t even take credit for the things she did feel proud of...

Ignes took a frustrated sigh. "People thought Aris and I were on about the same level. Which is better than the Elder who kept her hidden and brainwashed. But you know, the Union and their power politics."

“Yes.” She’d heard some of it from Lunark, after all. When she’d explained that she and Ignes were to be described as co-head scientists and Ignes was to go by a pseudonym when the other elders were here.

"..." Ignes fell silent. Well. There wasn't really anything to chat about. "What about you?" Just a general question.

"Ah! Right. Well. I've got the gardens going now. I've been thinking about making a proposal list based on the one Queen Lunark compiled because there are several plants that aren't on it that I think would be appropriate. And finding out if they were excluded on purpose or if they were overlooked because of lack of botanical knowledge would be beneficial to planning gardens on Lukedonia." They didn't want the wolves there getting hurt, after all.

"I assume they mostly know local plants." Ignes shrugged. "So, you're okay?"

"I..." Yes. She was okay, but. "I'm the one who killed him, you know. My father."

Ignes fell silent. She couldn't quite believe that one.

Good Lord, she must sound like such a madwoman right now, huh? "I...had a good reason for it. He was trying to kill my clan. But still..." Did anything truly excuse patricide?

"I know you. You don't kill without reason."

"Having a reason doesn't mean I'm  _right_  though." She... knew that she was in the right here. That she had no reason to be upset about this. That she was looking for excuses to blame herself. But she couldn't stop either.

"Who decides what's right and what's wrong?"

Claudia could not answer that question. There wasn’t an answer, after all. Not a simple one, at any rate.

Ignes patted the bed next to her. "It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing does."

Claudia sat next to Ignes. She was bothered by that statement. “What do you mean?”

"You're here now. And whatever led up to that...

She flopped backwards, her legs still hanging off the edge. “I suppose that is true.” Only the future was left. The past was unchangeable and her actions then irrelevant.

Ignes leaned back as well and turned on her side, propped up on her elbow. "You're here now. Maybe there's no tomorrow. And yesterday is over."

Where...where was Ignes going with this? Of course there would be a tomorrow. Perhaps not for them, but time was relentless, ever moving forward. Living for now was fine though.

Ignes looked at Claudia and for a moment, she wished she could lean in and kiss her. The thought brought a slight blush to her cheeks. "... I'm happy you're here."

Claudia smiled, rolling over so that she could hug her oldest friend again. “I’m happy I’m here too.” She missed the Tradio gardens, it was true. But she and everyone were gaining so, so much just from Claudia’s presence here. Compound that with having been assigned research with the specific goals of helping people...

Ignes wrapped her arms around Claudia, sinking back into the bed properly. Ah. Cuddling. She started suspecting most werewolves more or less secretly considered this their favourite activity, it seemed.

Her arms tightened. Ignes was safe and sound here in ways she hadn’t been for centuries. If not her entire life. Things were good here. She couldn’t complain about anything. She’d just have to get over her jealousy.

"You’re... You're really beautiful," Ignes mumbled.

Claudia’s face lit red, clashing with her purple locks. “I... thank you?” She really didn’t know how to respond to that. Her heart beat faster. Good Lord, she’d... she’d really never  _stopped_  having what she’d thought was a mere crush on Ignes, had she? No, she’d just worried more and grown fonder.

Ah, Claudia was so cute when she blushed! She wished she could kiss her! Ignes' cheeks reddened too. "..." She was bad at this, and she should not play with Claudia like that. She pulled away sharply.

She couldn't... she had to ask. "Things are going well for you too then?" She really hoped that Ignes was growing to be happy and healthy under hers and Lunark's guidance. That was what was most important, after all. Ignes was with the Lord and Queen as their lover. There was no place for Claudia by Ignes's side as anything more than a friend.

"Huh?" The red slowly faxed from her cheeks as they returned to their natural paleness. "What do you mean?"

"You're alive. Can continue researching. And you seem to have gained a stable relationship on top of that." Was there anything more that Ignes could need?

"I really am the luckiest girl in the world, huh?" And yet she sounded almost downtrodden. "... I miss father."

Claudia's arms tightened around Ignes again. "Yes." Claudia missed Lagus, and he'd turned out to be a true villain. Roctis was a genuinely good man. How much must Ignes be hurting from this?

"He died _f_ _or_ me.  _Because of me_."

Claudia had heard. That the Noblesse had been the one to kill Roctis. Which meant that the true goal had been... ending Ignes. Stopping her from harming people. Her arms did not loosen around Ignes. She'd hold her as long as she needed.

With Claudia, she felt... safe in a way Lunark couldn't make her feel. A loud, ugly sob. "... It's all my fault. My fault. As always." Lagus still haunted her soul, not erased from her mind entirely yet

"No, Ignes. It's my father's. You never would have..." Never would have kidnapped Seira otherwise. Ignes would have understood then. She'd heard from Seira herself why Seira had been kidnapped.

Ignes swallowed. "... but... Things are good." And maybe letting them tamper with her mind was a small price to pay.

Claudia frowned. Yes, things were good, but it appeared Ignes still wasn't satisfied. And she didn't know how much of that was Lagus's lingering influence and how much of that was just general discontent. "They can only get better from here, Ignes." She nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Friends didn't do that. Necks were only for lovers. But Ignes was inexperienced enough with noble culture to not know that, probably.

Ignes hummed, placing her hand against the back of Claudia's head. Could Claudia hear her heartbeat? Was it too fast? It surely must be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaah that slowburn nesdia is so... -italian ok hand-


	34. Dorant and the City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M-21 is puppy.

Dorant only just gotten back from a trip with Janna when Kentas sent him to Loyard manor. A group of humans? Well. Queen Lunark had said they were fine and Kentas thought so too, so checking them out was just a precautionary measure. Finding out how they fit into their community would be good. M-21 and Takeo were sat on a bench in front of the manor, with a beautiful view on the gardens. They both looked up when the werewolf approached. At least, he looked werewolf-y. They were usually more colourful, after all. They watched him with a good measure of suspicion, assuming that he was here to see Seira. Human energy. That was what he was here to see. Okay then. He stood in front of the bench. “Hello, humans.”

Takeo and M21 exchanged glances before Takeo greeted him with a "Hello werewolf."

That was fine enough, he guessed. “I am Dorant. A warrior.”

"I am Takeo."

"And I am M-21.”

He nodded, before staring intently at M-21, his expression slowly growing more and more confused. M-21 stared back, waiting.

“Why do you feel like a werewolf?” Was he a hybrid like the noble scout?

"..." Was it safe to say anything? M-21 took a moment to think. "I have a werewolf heart."

He blinked.  _”Why?”_  What was the point of that? Was it some kind of enhancement?

"I don't know. Some union scientist wanted to see what happens."

“They don’t ask before doing enhancements?” That sounded bad.

"Not if you're just a test subject," he replied bitterly.

Huh. "The only test subjects we have were criminals sentenced to death. You two seem fine though?" They were okay people, it looked like. Then again... what did a criminal look like, exactly?

"We don't remember who we were before that. We were taken, probably." Takeo sighed. "Tao and I at least remember our names."

"Who is Tao?"

"He's our friend. He's inside." Taking care of school business remotely.

Dorant nodded. "So... humans just... randomly take another human to be tested on?" That was weird.

"Yes. Some humans do that," M-21 confirmed

"And they do this without the permission- or knowledge, it seems- of the human being tested on?"

"No. I was one of a hundred. And I'm the only survivor." M-21 swallowed hard.

Dorant blinked. "Okay, so I was gonna not say anything because it's your culture and all, but that sounds like a really dumb way to do things."

"It is," Takeo agreed. "It really is."

"Good. We can work on getting that changed then." The Lord and Queens would not like that, after all.

They nodded. "Your queen already apprehended the woman who made me and Tao," Takeo said. "And Ignes seems out of business too now."

"Ignes is the one who did my enhancements." Well. Most of them. Once he'd seen most of the warriors going for them, he did too. But Ignes's were better than the ones the scientists did, so he'd asked her to improve on his some more.

"I heard she's good." But M21 sounded not exactly positive. And a monster who attacked children.

Dorant nodded. "The enhancements will make me better able to protect everyone here, so I'm happy with them." Even if M-21 didn't seem to like the idea of them.

"So, that's why you lot got modified?” Takeo asked. To protect...

“Our population is rather low, and others keep getting stronger. If we don’t as well, we will go extinct.” Dorant wasn’t stupid. He knew well enough that there weren’t a lot of werewolves compared even to nobles.

"... That makes sense." Takeo nodded. "I've heard there's not many werewolves left at all."

Left. Dorant sighed. “We never had a large population, to begin with. And then Lord Muzaka’s negligence sparked a revolution that killed many of us. Between that and the stress of tensions with Lukedonia, most haven’t even thought about having children until recently.” The fact that Queen Lunark was pregnant would change that quickly.

"... Ah." The two humans nodded.

“I expect that will change soon. With the new peace with our oldest enemy, even our Lord and Queen feel safe enough to have children.”

"And so others will follow?” M-21 asked.

He nodded. “Children are born in waves. It’s healthier for them to have playmates, so people take advantage of other children being born to have some of their own.”

"That makes sense. Humans just have them... Whenever, and all the time.'

Dorant blinked. “How do human women deal with heat cycles that frequent?”

"Uh... Humans work... Different? I think?" Takeo looked at M-21, who shrugged too

Dorant was quiet for a bit. “Humans are weird.” Between always breeding, the kidnapping, the lack of consent... what was  _wrong_  with their race?!

"... How so? I'd say nobles are the weirdest." M-21 assumed everyone would agree with that.

“Yeah but we already know they can’t be from this planet. Humans are supposed to be normal.”

"That's humans for you." M-21 laughed in cynicism.

He stared at the grey-haired man for a moment, before approaching and petting his head. “It’s okay, puppy. You’re safe here now.”

M-21 almost winced back at the touch, too slow, and looked fully bewildered. Puppy?

Comforting the puppy was done. He’d wait now until Tao was done with whatever so he could investigate him too, he supposed.

"... Did you come here to see Miss Seira?” Takeo asked cautiously

“No.” He came here to see the three humans.

"What then?"

“You three are new.” And thus needed to be checked out. What else could it possibly be?

"Oh. Ah. I mean, I guess I can introduce you to Tao." Takeo assumed it should be alright. This werewolf seemed nice.

“That would be good.”

He nodded and led Dorant inside. Tao had set up an office with at least a dozen monitors. He looked up from his laptop. "... Yes?"

“Hello.” Dorant greeted the man. “I am Dorant. A warrior.”

"I am Tao." He leaned back in his chair. Was he just here for chatting?

“How are things for you here?” He’d mostly talked to the two outside, but this one seemed to be the leader.

"It's alright. Quiet." He nodded. "I've mostly set everything up."

“What did you set up?” Dorant could make conversation. He wasn’t knowledgeable on a lot of topics and rarely remembered anything that didn’t interest him, but he could at least talk.

"Making sure everything is okay. Back... Home."

He nodded. He could respect that. He did the same here, after all.

"If anything out of the ordinary happens, I'll know."

“That is good. How though?” How did knowing that work? “Normally I don’t know things unless they’re happening.”

"I have cameras and sensors that alert me when things are going on."

“How will photos help?”

"It's videos. It's moving in real-time."

“You can do that?” Dorant had no idea!

"Yes. It's sometimes a bit wonky because the network here isn't ideal yet, but yes."

He nodded. “Useful.” Or was it? “But you’re here. What can you do about something happening there?”

"Well, we can at least try to go and help. And it's better knowing everything is alright."

“Okay then.” Whatever worked, he guessed.

"So. What do you do?"

“I train and fight to protect those I have been sworn to protect. Like all warriors.”

"Twenty-five hours a day?"

“There are only twenty-four though.”

Tao laughed. "No. There's been a reform last year that increased it to twenty-five." Takeo laughed as well.

Hmm. “Well. Not like it matters. Hour tracking isn’t how we tell time anyway.”

"How  _do_ you track?"

“By looking at the positions of the sun, moon, and stars.”

"That sounds convoluted."

“It is how we have done things for thousands of years.” Dorant shrugged. “Makes it easy to keep track of the weather as well.”

"Ah. Well. So. You warriors do nothing in your free time, then?"

“Free time?” His life was dedicated to his job. What was this ‘free time’ Tao spoke of?

"You know, time when you don't have to train or patrol or something."

“Normally Queen Janna has been occupying any time when I am not training or patrolling. I’m not sure why.”

Tao whistled. "Impressive."

“She enjoys spending time with people and gives me candy in exchange for my presence. I cannot complain.” Besides. Spending time with her was pleasant as well.

"..." Tao raised an eyebrow. "So you're in it for the candy?"

“Everyone keeps asking me that and I have no idea what it means.”

"She's really good looking," Takeo admitted. Not his type, but he couldn't deny that.

Dorant tilted his head, confirming. “She is a very pretty noble.” But he didn’t know what that had to do with anything.

Huh. Oblivious. Tao shrugged. "Anyway. Enjoy the candy, I guess."

“I do. Very much so. The candy back home isn’t as sweet as the stuff Queen Janna gives me.” His eyes had been opened at the wide variety she’d shown him over their outings. He’d started looking forward to them for that excitement alone, much as he’s ashamed to admit losing his composure as a warrior.

"What sorta stuff do you have at home?"

“Mostly ones made with nuts and berries. I was surprised by chocolate. It’s very different from xocolatl.”

"Yeaah. Did she give you gummy bears already? Good stuff."

He nodded. “It was one of the first ones.” After the butterscotch. “I have also learned of sour candies.” He didn’t like those as much.

"Oh sour candy? Cool. I like those that are so sour people make hilarious faces."

Dorant looked worried about that one. “Candy can do that?” He hoped it could not be weaponised. That would be bad for the children.

"Yeah. It's great for pranking "

“It should probably be kept away from children. I wouldn’t want them getting hurt by it.”

Tao laughed. "They love it. It doesn't hurt, just makes you pull funny faces for a few seconds."

Huh. He supposed it wasn’t so bad then. “Okay.”

"Try getting your hands on them some time and see for yourself "

He nodded. He didn’t much like tart things though, so he’d probably pass on that.

"Well... I need to get back to work if there's nothing else to discuss."

Dorant nodded. “Investigation complete.” He walked over to pet M-21. “Goodbye, puppy. I will be by to visit another time.” And then he simply walked away.

* * *

"You'll enjoy it. I didn't go to any clubs in over a year, you know?" Janna briefly brushed her fingers against Dorant's wrist. Short red skirt, white t-shirt. Remarkably simple among a lot of glitter and Color outside the club. The music could be heard well from outside. "You don't mind crowds, do you?"

He shook his head. “I’m not used to them, but it’s no louder than back home.” His garb was simple. What he normally wore under his cloak. Janna had said that the cloak would get in the way here, after all.

"Great." She smiled. It was easy to get past the queue and through the VIP entrance, even without any usage of powers. Humans were visual creatures after all. The inside of the club was loud, flashing light, the scent of alcohol, perfume and sweat were the three dominant scents. She smiled. "Let's get drinks first."

“Drinks?” Sure. That was fine. Though he didn’t much know what she was talking about.

First... "Sit here, will you?" A small, high table and two bar stools. "I'll fetch us something."

Dorant sat, watching Janna intently. They might be here to have fun, but it was still his duty as a warrior to defend one of the Lord’s chosen Queens.

With how busy everything was, it took her a good five minutes to return to Dorant. "Here, for you." A tall glass decorated with chocolate sauce on the inner sides and a creamy chocolate flavoured cocktail for Dorant, and a sparkly, deep blue and purple cocktail for herself. "cheers."

"Cheers." It was deadpanned. The man was obviously just trying to follow whatever rituals Janna was having him do. He sipped at the drink cautiously. "Sweet." As Janna well knew by now would catch his interest. "What is the sharp taste though?"

"That's alcohol. It’s... uh... white chocolate liqueur and hazelnut vodka, I think. You can try mine if you like."

"Alcohol?" He wrinkled his nose. He didn't think he liked it. "What is yours?" He was willing to try anything, but if it was something she liked he generally wanted an explanation first.

"They call it the galaxy jam. It's also different kinds of alcohols, syrups and soda. A bit less heavy than yours."

"Heavy?" Sure. He took a sip of the galaxy jam. "It has bubbles in it."

"Yes. Because the soda in it is carbonated, so it's fizzy."

He had no idea what carbonated meant, but soda had bubbles was something he could understand. "So what does 'heavy' mean for these then? Neither glass weighs much."

"It's not so overwhelmingly sweet." Janna shrugged.

Oh. It referred to the taste then. He smiled. And took a large gulp of his cocktail. "I don't mind the sweetness."

She chuckled. "That's why I picked it for you." A moment of thought. "Werewolves don't get drunk, do they?"

He blinked. "What's 'drunk'?"

"It's uh... essentially when the alcohol puts you into another state of mind. Many people here are drunk already."

"I don't know then. We don't have the sharp-tasting thing back home." Maybe it would. Maybe it wouldn't. He had no way of telling.

"My father said he once watched your lord and queen drink an amount that would have killed a human... Without actually having been affected at all."

"Would you have been affected by it?" A decent enough question. Maybe the limitations were different.

"Maybe." She wasn't willing to mention that drunkenness was a choice for nobles.

He nodded and took another swig of his cocktail. "It's fine if not. I can't imagine anyone back home wanting to drink this if I'm honest." He blushed and attempted to backpedal. "Not that it's bad! Just. The sharp stuff has no real draw to it."

"Hmmh. I like it. It's warm. As far as I know, your lord likes a proper  _burn_."

Oh. Huh. Yeah. He could see that actually. He took a smaller swig, trying to sense that. "Hmm. I can't say it's something I'd want regularly, but I suppose I could see the appeal."

"I can get you something without," she offered.

He blinked and nodded, finishing off his cocktail first to be polite. It was sweet and Janna had gotten it for him so he should be grateful. "Thank you."

"You shouldn't drink that fast," she chided. "Enjoy it in small sips."

But that's what he was trying at first? And then she'd offered something without the alcohol. If she wanted it to be drunk differently, she should have said so sooner! His expression was exactly that of a scolded puppy who didn't understand what he'd done wrong.

Janna laughed, moved by how truly  _adorable_  his facial expression was. "Take your time to enjoy it."

"Okay." He'd do so. He didn't normally wolf things down anyway. Taking your time to eat made it easier to watch your appetite.

"I like nightclubs. People tend to have a lot of fun here." Most of the time.

Dorant looked around at the other people in the club. "Seems like it." Most seemed to be having fun, at least.

"It's nice how they're letting go. You have fun with strangers and tomorrow, it's like you've never met them at all "

"Can you truly have met them if this is all they're doing?" This wasn't anywhere close to the battle bonds formed while sparring.

"No. Just as you don't meet them, they don't meet you.”

He nodded. "I can't say I'm familiar with this. As competitive as my people are, we're still rather close-knit. By necessity if nothing else."

"There's seven billion people. There's more people in this city than in Lukedonia."

That was... how much was a billion? He didn't know. It sounded like a lot. "There's more people in Lukedonia than back home though."

"Much more. And Lukedonia feels empty compared to the large cities."

"Lukedonia has more land than my home does." Of course it would feel empty. The nobles were spread out.

"This city is smaller than your home and has several times more people than Lukedonia at the same time."

He nodded. "So what do you enjoy doing most here?"

"Talking to people. Dancing. But you already know I like dancing." She chuckled.

He pointed to a crowd that was clearly dancing. "That is very different from the ones you showed me." Was it still dancing?

"Here, anything goes. People just dance however they can."

There was not enough space for how Dorant danced. But he could learn the new rules for here.

"So, how about I finish up and we go and dance for a bit?"

He nodded with a smile. This was something Janna enjoyed most about going to different places. It was primal, in a way that didn't match with the werewolf lands. Bodies pressed together and the thrum of music through their bones a far cry from the clash of claw on claw back home.

Janna finished her drink and got up, leaving behind the glass. "Let's go then."

Dorant followed her to the dance floor. He’d probably fail at this as spectacularly as Janna’s attempts at teaching him other dance styles, but that was fine.

"Just move however feels right," she purred, turning around to reach for both of his hands.

He let her, entwining his fingers with hers because they were positioned to do so. He tried, he really did. But some awkward swaying and shuffling were the best he could do in this crowd. Maybe if he tried watching her movements more?

"Feel the beat. It has a rhythm. Follow that one." Not that most managed to.

He...was already doing so. It wasn't difficult. Just because he wasn't good at the movements didn't mean he couldn't follow a simple drumbeat. What did she think most of their music back home consisted of?

Slowly, Janna released his hands. Fluid motions maybe came more natural to women.

He stepped back for a moment, simply watching her movements intently. They carried a fluidity that fully broadcasted her confidence here. If she could translate that to the battlefield, she'd be a fine warrior indeed.

"We can go back to getting drinks?” She offered, swaying to the overlying melody of the current song, rather than the underlying beat. With their supernatural hearing, they didn't need to yell at least

"No." That wouldn't help him in this arena, after all. Learning a new form of battle was always awkward and uncomfortable. Focusing just on her though... it helped. He sighed and tried again, his movements a bit more natural.

Slowly, she got closer to him, even if only because it was getting crowded. "Hey, that girl over there..." Dancing with a tall man. "... She kinda looks uncomfortable. You know what, not on my watch."

He nodded. "Just tell me if you need help, Janna." Not 'Queen’. Never 'Queen' when they were out like this. It had gotten them some very strange looks the last time he'd done so.

She smiled and nodded, pulling away to approach the two dancers while staying mostly in tune. "Heeey there you are, I was looking for you everywhere!” She said with a wide, shining smile, and while the girl was clearly confused at first, she then responded positively. It wasn't all too uncommon a tactic after all. The man left them after a few moments. No point in bothering people who were in company.

Dorant merely nodded to the girl. Janna would keep her safe. And he would keep Janna safe. Hmm. Should he watch out for more women who were uncomfortable? Though he’d need to learn the signs of that.

After a few minutes, she waved Dorant over - they could just dance here, near the girl.

He joined them and greeted the girl. He was with Janna, and he knew from their past experiences that humans thought people with his facial structure to be sweet and innocent. A fatal mistake in a fight, but here it was fine.

Janna turned to dance with Dorant again. "I hate those creeps who give others a bad time."

"I don't understand why someone would bother giving someone else a bad time." It was silly, right? "If someone isn't interested, harassing them isn't going to make them so." That was basic sense, wasn't it? It had gotten some particularly persistent wolves scars from hitting on fellow warriors.

"Some men think 'no' means actually 'try harder'. That's why." She rolled her eyes.

He blinked. "That makes no sense." But then, a lot of things about humans didn't make sense. Maybe it made sense to humans?

"It doesn't," Janna agreed. "It's part of old thinking, according to which women are inferior to men. Weak. Emotional. Moody."

That garnered an expression of confusion. “Sorry. I suppose I just can’t understand that because women have always had just as much power as men back home. Women being inferior... I’m not sure I could win against Queen Lunark in a fight. Even now.”

"No. It's... detestable. Just as humans hate some for having another skin colour, or for loving someone of the same sex.”

None of which were things that they did back home. “Humans are weird.”

"... Humans are... in need of guidance."

Dorant nodded his agreement. “Yes.” Not hurting others if they weren’t hurting you was normal. But it seemed they hadn’t gotten the hang of that. Was it because their lives were so short?

"Well..." She placed her hands on his shoulders as they danced. "That's what we'll do."

He smiled at her and placed his hands at her waist in response. That seemed the most natural move for that. “I have full confidence in  _both_  of our queens.”


	35. That's the Tea

Gejutel would probably not feel at home with the werewolves, but he felt well respected and welcomed enough to be able to deal with this well enough. He found enough ways to use his time productively, such as by checking up on the other nobles here. Today, he would visit Claudia. He sat down at the table in Claudia's small garden. She'd made it quite cosy, actually. "You have done splendid work here in this short time, Claudia," he praised.

She smiled at the praise. "Thank you." She'd managed to get a few more plants approved, and they'd really tie the garden together well. "It's all in how you coax them to grow."

He nodded with a content smile. "Are you doing well?"

"I can't complain. Everything is going well, after all." An honest answer. Much like the ones she'd given him before becoming a clan leader.

Gejutel gave yet another nod. "I was told Janna outlawed intentionally entering eternal sleep if one has children who haven't come of age yet."

She paused in her work on one of the rose bushes to think that one over. "Not a bad idea. I do wonder at how she'll make the execution of that law successful." A noble not following their will could be devastating to them, after all. But then again, a couple of centuries was nothing.

"I presume that she mainly meant properly ritualised eternal sleep, which would require the Loyard or Elenor."

"That's not going to stop those determined to die. And then we'd perform the rituals on the bodies anyway." It was known well enough, after all. "There needs to be a way of determining  _why_  they want to enter eternal sleep. And trying to help their situation so that they don't want to."

"There was a mention of something called postpartum depression that often occurs with humans."

Another pause while she thought. "The drug my father used on Ser Edian had an anti-depressant property that worked on nobles. I'll try isolating it then." But where would she find depressed nobles for that?

"That might be helpful," Gejutel agreed with a nod. "It's true that many mothers choose eternal sleep not long after giving birth."

She nodded. "We should probably try looking into human gynaecology overall and seeing how it can be applied to us." And the werewolves. "I have some books back at Tradio manor on the subject, but I've not had reason to do more than skim them."

"And what about your project with the queen? Or is it confidential?"

"It's going well." Was he... made aware of it? "It's not... confidential, per se. But I wouldn't want just anyone knowing about it." She frowned. Was it safe to let Gejutel know? She loved Ignes, and they were working on helping her. But she didn't know if Gejutel would agree with them or their methods.

He considered her words for a few moments. "You do not have to feel obligated to tell me "

Claudia shook her head. "No. I know that." Gejutel had basically been her father since Lagus had left. He was ever considerate of her needs. "It's medicine. For Ignes."

Oh. Ignes. He recalled the heavy conversation he had with Lunark. "I was told about what Lagus did. Does it have to do with that?"

"Yes." How to explain. "It's very... tricky. To undo that much damage." But so far... things had been going well. "She still has episodes of thinking herself worthless because of it, but between Lunark and I, she seems to be getting better."

"..." He nodded, not sure whether he wanted to know the details or not. He would have to trust Lunark. Claudia... he knew she was genuine in the things she did. "As long as she becomes better... Not only about herself, but also as a person..."

Claudia gave a very sweet, genuine smile. "Ignes isn't a bad person, to begin with. That's why this much damage had to be done. Even lacking empathy, she doesn't like hurting the people she cares about." And so... give her reason to care about other people and...

"You know what she did to Regis and his friends. I cannot just  _forget_ about that, as if it never happened."

"No." And he shouldn't. "But that doesn't mean that the blame for her actions doesn't rest more on others than herself. We don't blame children for killing their pets." Because they didn't know better and lacked the strength to not do so.

"As long as it's certain she won't  _repeat_ any of that sort... That's the most important thing."

"She already doesn't want to." Which was good. Very good.

"Good." Ignes stood under the direct protection of the Lord, so keeping her from repeating her crimes was all they could do. "How is she?"

How to explain that... "She seems well, last I saw her. She's still hurting from Ser Roctis's death though." Which was... understandable. "She seems to have adopted Seira's interest in astronomy." She chuckled. "Even if she got that information from Queen Lunark."

"It's quite a topic," he agreed. “Seira said Lukedonia might receive a telescope, maybe even an observatory, the last time we spoke."

Oh? That was interesting. "Good. Ways to gain more knowledge are always to our betterment." One of the many things that her father had taught her that had actually been correct.

"I am curious to see how we can make use of human inventions for ourselves.” Like the communication lines the werewolves established.

"We use many of them already. It's just a matter of catching up at this point. I had a great many of them installed in the hospital." For when they had humans crash land there. Something that had been happening far more frequently as they grew in population and transportation ability. You always had some idiots trying to explore the mysterious Bermuda Triangle. "The scouts were quite helpful keeping me appraised on that and getting me more modern medical texts."

"A modern woman." He smiled approvingly.

"Thankfully, Queen Lunark has been fully supportive of my endeavours thus far. She and the Lord are big on using human technology to better all races." And as much as she hated to say it, Raskreia did not care enough about it to help her. In fact, most nobles frowned upon human technology.

"She has been very receptive to my ideas as well," he agreed. Indeed, this was all a far cry from the rule of a typical noble Lord.

She sighed. "I hate to say that this has all been for the better, but..." Ignes was getting help where she would have been executed. Actual progress was being made to their societies as a whole. There was a genuine peace, and tensions were getting lower by the day.

"I understand what you mean." Raskreia inherited a heavy burden in times of rapid change incomparable to the times when her ancestors reigned. Yet unfortunately, she was not the one who, like her father thought, led them into the new age. "The world changed so much. It was only a question of time."

She stood, done with the violets. "I'm not upset with this turn of events. The issue that was most important to me is dealt with adequately. And Lord Raskreia could never have done so." Simple fact. She wished her friend could have just... just  _been_  in this new world. Not as a Lord but as a fellow noble. But if she had lived, she couldn't say that the others would have stood by and let the werewolves rule them.

"... Lord Raskreia hopefully rests easy knowing that her people are well."

Claudia nodded. "I hope so as well." It's not like any noble could have understood what was most important to her, so she couldn't blame Raskreia for what would have happened. Karias knew, but she doubted he comprehended.

"... I should take my leave now. The Lord wished to discuss a couple of issues."

"Good day then, Ser Gejutel." She'd already turned to a pomegranate tree she was tending.

* * *

"Aris." Ignes entered the row of cells where the union scientist was held. A few days had passed, with only the guard coming by with food and water. Ignes held something folded up - a dress, probably the cutest one ever made on this island. Aris liked playing dress up, right? "Are you well?"

"As well as I can be, I suppose." Her arms were folded and she looked stubbornly at a wall. Counting the lines in the grout of the brick was all she could do right now.

She opened the cell door. "Take this, we're having a party."

Oh. She'd been serious? She took the dress, unfolding it to get a good look at it. Lovely. But why? "Am I  _your_  doll now then, Ignes?"

Ignes giggled. "Well, whose were you before?" She leaned against the wall, arms crossed in front of her chest.

Hmm. Good question. "Aesthetic is different from being someone's toy." But that's all she was now, wasn't she? Be it with Crombel or Ignes, that's all she was.

"I'm a big girl. I can play with my toys without smashing them."

"Fair enough, I suppose. It's better than what I'd get with Crombel." Hmm. She wondered. Maybe she could ask about undoing some of the damage done to her? Crombel had tried, but... "So. Am I supposed to change in front of you? Or..."

"Why, are you awkward about that?" Which meant  _yes_.

Ignes... wanted a show? Was she into women then? The thought brought a flush to her face. That explained why she'd wanted Aris as a toy, she guessed. Her babies were all chosen for the same reason. Ah... she missed Kranz. He'd been her favourite. Even with Takeo being the sweetest of the group. She took a deep breath. She could do this. "Okay then." She changed. No finesse. She wasn't giving Ignes what she wanted, even if she had no choice.

It was interesting how much someone's demeanour changed once they lost control over the situation. Truly lost control. "Follow me. We can't have a nice tea party in the dungeons, can we?"

She followed, chatting idly about nothing important. She couldn't take the silence. Never could.

The tearoom was quite nice, a parlour where guests were received sometimes. Tea and snacks. Definitely better than anything Aris received as a prisoner. Ignes had poured tea already before fetching Aris. A few drops of a certain potion were in her toy’s tea. She did need to test this neat potion she’d made, after all.

Aris sat and raised her cup of tea. "Cheers then." A fake smile. The same one she'd kept since Ignes had come to pick her up from the dungeon. "It really is too bad I won't be living very long. Enhancement side effects, you understand."

"Huh?" Ignes tilted her head curiously. Her experiments have all been pretty stable thus far.

“Whatever almost killed me that Crombel had to save me from took most of my life force.” Aris shrugged. “I’ve got a few years left though.” If she was lucky and didn’t use any of it, at any rate. Most of her experiments reduced life force simply because of how they worked. DA-5 was only meant to last a decade at most, after all. Which was why they were part of a pyramid scheme of sorts. Kranz would absorb them. And when she absorbed Kranz, she’d gain all of their skill and power without the detriment of using ‘D’.

Ignes shook her head. "Now that's a pity. Bad modifications? You know, I probably know more about this than you and Crombel combined. I might do what he cannot."

Ignes... did? She supposed that made sense. She’d been Ninth’s student for longer than Aris had been alive. Her modifications had to be at least as good as theirs if she’d lived this long and looked that young. Just like Aris’s own modifications. “If you want, I guess. I’m in no position to complain.” Even if she didn’t want to, she’d have no choice.

"Well. You know. When I saw your work, I thought... With enough time, you might get on my level one day."

That statement sent a blush to her face and chills up her spine. What. What on Earth was that reaction? “O-Okay.” Ignes... genuinely thought she was good? Wait. No.  _Of course_ , Aris was good.

"I actually assumed Twelfth would ask me to take you as a student eventually," she admitted.

She blinked. “Why not Ninth?” Ninth was the one who had made the building blocks of Union procedures.

Ignes chuckled. Oh, this felt so good. She would savour this moment. The noble took a sip of tea and set down the cup quietly. "Because Ninth... was  _my_  student."

That... “Not possible.” Ignes was a young woman. Even enhancement couldn’t completely take away the effects of ageing. Ignes could only be a century or so at most.

"You have felt it when we fought, though, didn't you?"

“Felt what?” Her whip on her spine? That was very apparent.

"My energy." Ignes chuckled. "Aris. Do I feel truly human to you?"

Her...energy? Was she supposed to be able to feel that? “I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about. People can only feel their own power. We’re not magic.” Senses could only show you so much.

Right. She smiled. "Aris. Ninth Elder, and in fact, most of the important union scientists of the past, were my students. I have been doing this whole physical modification and enhancement research for over a thousand years by now."

Aris went through a range of expressions. “That’s impossible. Humans can’t live that long. Even with enhancements.” Or could they? Ninth was their oldest scientist. And he hadn’t met a natural death from what she’d heard.

"I am not a human, Aris. I am a Noble. A true, pureblooded noble, not the young ignobles or mutants the union might have got their hands on at various points."

... _Oh._  That explained... everything, didn’t it? Down to the archaic braids and garb Ignes had worn when they first met.

"Your whip. The scythe of that one Cerberus girl Ninth helped with. They're all based on our soul weapons."

Okay.  _Now_  she was getting ridiculous. “Are you really trying to tell me such a hazy concept such as a soul actually exists?”

"It does," she insisted. "This is what separates someone with thought and feeling from a mass of flesh. Without even the semblance of a soul, a thing is not alive."

Aris nodded blankly. Crazy. Absolutely batshit crazy and she was stuck with this woman.

"Oh!" Her face lit up. "I should show you Titan! When the nobles heard of him, they all straight-out surrendered."

Titan? Made the vampires surrender? Well. She was in the presence of someone genuinely delusional, so she should play along. “Sure!”

"Come. Have some of the snacks. I had them made just for you."

She ate them mechanically. She would do as she was told, after all. The cupcakes were too sweet, too buttery, to heavy, and Aris could tell she would be sick later, when she was back in her cell. 

"You have no questions? That's disappointing."

“Questions about what?” Her delusions? Her project known as Titan? Curiosity could kill her, and that’s why she kept her nose out of things that weren’t her business.

"Anything. I'm an open book. I'm happy I can finally tell you the truth. You can't imagine how much I hated having to hide my skill and all I did for the union."

“All right. Why bother hiding it so long? If you’re as skilled as you say, then surely no one could have actually stopped you.”

Ignes laughed. "I wasn't always as strong as I am now. Believe it or not, I'm not at the top of the food chain  _yet_  ."

Well. No. She seemed to listen to the orders of that pregnant woman. The 5th Elder? Huh. Weird. “How’s life under 5th then?”

"... Pretty good." She tried to smile. "She and 2nd are... good rulers."

“2nd is here too?” God, what had she been missing during meetings!

"They are married. Of course he's here too."

“Since when?!” Why was she not told? Wait.  _Had_  she been told? She didn’t know.

"Uh, a few years I  _think_  ?" Ignes shrugged.

Would that have been when she was still preoccupied with making DA-5? She didn’t know. Time, like her memory, was hazy.

"Anyway. They are good rulers. And I'm getting close to anything I want."

“Including me.” Whether she wanted or no.

"Yes." She smirked. "Including you."

“Why?” Aris was a cute doll and a brilliant scientist, she knew. But she was also nothing more than a well-oiled cog in a machine.

Ignes shrugged. "Truth be told, Fifth wasn't sure what else to do with you."

Oh. That made sense, she guessed. “I’m just scraps then, is that it?” Well. She was broken by Crombel. “Well. While they’re at it they should grab Yuri too. Since they seem to want to collect brainwashed loyalists.”

"Yuri? Your assistant?"

She snorted. “Yes. Turns out he was loyal to Crombel the entire time. Lately though...” How to put this. “I don’t think there’s anyone by Crombel that is naturally loyal to him.”

"I figured. You could never stand that man."

Aris looked wistful. “He has to have been brainwashed long before he was made my assistant. I wonder... how much of him that I knew was actually him and how much is just the brainwashing.” It was hard to tell.

"It sort of replaces you, I guess." Ignes shrugged. Yuri was neither a cute woman nor a particularly useful person, so she really did not care. 

“Depends. I am still here.” Heavily brainwashed, but... “I am aware of who and what I am.” She giggled. “I suppose Crombel either is shitty at this or he did it just to torture me.”

"It doesn't matter anyway. Crombel is a goner."

“I wouldn’t be so sure. The grey-haired man with the scars- Muzaka?- is really strong. And I think he’s helping him willingly.”

Her eyes widened slightly. "Muzaka...? Shit."

She sighed sadly. “Crombel can’t be stopped. He’ll kill us all. And then rebuild the world how he wants it.” God complexed bastard. She wondered why her tongue was able to be so much looser than it was when she first got here.

"Titan was created to face not just Muzaka, but enemies on his level too. This should be okay but... You know... We could help you. But you'll have to tell Lunark and me everything you know about Crombel, so we can know how to get rid of him."

Aris shook her head. “I  _can’t_. It’s part of what he did.”

"I see. Well. The information that he got Muzaka... Maduke  _is_  antsy about finally killing him, after all."

“Why?” Why was Muzaka so important that Second Elder needed him dead?

"Because Muzaka was the werewolf Lord before him. His archrival so to say."

“Werewolves aren’t extinct?”

"No. There's a few thousand left, and they're almost all here. Second is their Lord, Fifth is a warrior."

What the actual fuck was this nonsense? The things Ignes was saying were just getting more and more unbelievable. But there were a handful of werewolves still alive. Yeah. She could buy that, she guessed. “Not much of a warrior with that belly.”

"No. That's true. Anyway. Muzaka? Also one. A damn strong one. I've had him for centuries when he was in a deep coma."

“So Muzaka is a Lord and a warrior then?” And that’s why he was such a worry?

"He _was_ a Lord. And since the strongest warrior becomes the Lord... I'll tell them right after."

Oh. Weird. But then, there was a certain hierarchy of strength in the Union too.

"..." Ignes sighed. "Just great. Oh well. This will be feasible. The clan leaders of Lukedonia are ours too after all."

“Clan Leaders?” What was Lukedonia?

"The nobles are divided into thirteen lineages, the clans. Their leaders are the ones who possess soul weapons. They're the most powerful of the nobles."

She nodded, having no other responses to that.

"I am one of them. Kravei. Our weapon is the Leviathan. Yes. The fabled monster of the seas."

Aris honestly did not care. "Okay." She'd listen to the delusional woman. It's not like she had anything better to do. "Why does a sea monster take the form of a whip?" Instead of something like, say... an actual sea monster.

"For when an actual sea monster is just overkill." She smiled innocently.

Sure. Whatever. Nobles had weapons that were sea monsters. She'd just accept that.

Ignes sipped her tea. "I could override whatever Crombel did with your brain. I'm sure we'll use Titan when dealing with him. I want you to see him in action."

Aris shrugged and giggled. "Not like I have many choices. I'm your toy now, remember?"

"Right." Seriously, Ignes. Caring about the will of her toy now? Ridiculous. "My dear friend developed something very effective. You'll love it. Well. You won't. But you'll hate it less than this sloppy mess Crombel made."

"Oh?" That was interesting. Not that Aris herself hadn't brainwashed her babies. She couldn't have them running off when she'd just finished their upgrades, after all. Especially not sweet Takeo. He ran too fast.

Ignes smiled sweetly. "It was originally meant for medical purposes but... The Lord is letting me experiment to use it for proper brainwashing."

Aris's tone was sweet. "Isn't undoing what Crombel did technically medical application?"

That sweet tone made her smile. "It is. But imagine... The things we could accomplish. You, me and my best friend. There are no limits to the things the three of us could do. I should introduce you to Claudia. She'll love to study your progress in undoing his sloppy brainwashing and the unstable modifications."

"So the world's best scientists... are in fact all women?" Claudia was a woman's name, and Ignes was using female pronouns for her.

Ignes nodded with a smile. "She's the daughter of my mentor and a genius with plants and medicine."

Huh. A herbalist. Not that that meant she'd be bad at what she did. Synthetic drugs were more popular at the Union, but there was something to be said for being able to grow an unlimited supply of them. "So... she'd be as old as you are then? Since one of her parents taught you?" Or older. Or younger. She supposed it really depended on when the person decided to have this 'Claudia.'

"Uh, a few decades older. That's barely anything for a noble." Ignes shrugged, then blushed slightly. "She's my oldest friend. It's good to have her here."

A blush? From Ignes? Interesting! Well, she already thought she was into women after the changing bit earlier. Even if that might just be a dominance move. “I’m guessing she’s cute then?”

"Huh? Uh. Yes. I mean, that's just how nobles tend to be." Ah, shit. She really shouldn't let herself go like that.

Was that so? “You’re just a race of dolls then?”

Ignes laughed softly. "Yes. You could say that. Humans do consider us to be very good looking."

Aris’s eyes lit up. If  _Ignes_  was this cute, then how were the men there? Her fingers twitched. So many potential babies.

"Hm? What is it you're thinking about?"

“No, nothing.” It wasn’t like she could do anything about it anyway.

Ignes wanted to say more but stopped all of a sudden. Ten seconds later, the door opened. A tall man in a black coat and white fur collar entered and Ignes watched him close the door. "I am not interrupting, ladies, am I?" Clearly a rhetoric question. Maduke simply took the freedom to sit on the couch next to Ignes.

"Aris. This is the second Elder, and the Lord of werewolves and nobles." Ignes knew her place here.

“Hello, Second Elder.” He probably already knew who she was. No need for an introduction. Ah~ he reminded her of a combination of Kranz and Shark. Lovely~ Shame about that lack of eyebrows though.

"Dr Aris. Ignes has been nice to you, hasn't she?" A seemingly stern side glance towards Ignes who reacted with a downright angelic smile.

What kind of question was that? “Of course she has. I’m a toy she _doesn’t_  want to break.”  _Yet_. Hopefully, that yet would never come to pass.

Her reply drew a chuckle from him. "Ignes. Aren't you being rude right now?" Ignes tilted her head. "I don't see any tea." She simply got up to get another teacup from the drawer. "You have been with Crombel before. What was he like?"

An asshole. “Fine.” She hated that she couldn’t quite say what she truly felt. “The brainwashing doesn’t let me say anything else than that.” She hated the man to the very pit of her stomach.

Ignes placed the cup in front of him and poured tea. He accepted it with a nod and took a sip. "Muzaka is with Crombel," Ignes said and Maduke froze, eyes widening for just a second, before going back to his usually impassive neutrality. "Is that so?"

“Man with long grey hair and several scars, yeah? Name starts with an ‘M’ for sure and I think I heard ‘Muzaka’ when he was talking with Crombel. I can’t say for sure though. Brain damage, you know?” Aris was being downright congenial with the hot werewolf man.

He nodded, face souring instantly. "So that's where he is... Our trackers couldn't find him. Well. That's what we have Titan for."

She smiled and chirped. “Ignes said as much!”

He hummed and, for a moment, he almost looked quite fond. "I figured she'd want to boast with the crown jewel of her work."

“That good huh?” And Aris was her next project. She supposed whatever Titan was would show what she was supposed to become when Ignes was done with her.

Ignes grinned and sat down next to him and Maduke placed his arm over the backrest of the couch. "When I received Titan, he was a lifeless, insentient mass of flesh. I managed to stabilise him and make him fully functional. Of course, not even I can create life out of nowhere, but it's close enough for our needs." She was clearly happy to be able to talk about her work to someone who knew something about science. 

Ah. So Aris _would_  eventually be deprived if her life to become the same. That was fine, she guessed. She was a non-entity now. Just like her test subjects that didn’t become her children.

"Any other allies or assets Crombel has?” Maduke inquired.

“The assassin squad. Yuri is part of that one. I don’t think any of them  _haven’t_  been brainwashed. There’s no way Kalvin wasn’t for sure. But he was just a kid, so...” She was actually kind of bothered by it too. “Kalvin died though, so he’s not an issue.”

Whoever that was. "Any comparable to Muzaka?"

She shrugged. “Dunno. He has a few projects in the works based on the data he’s been gaining from him, but they’re not close to completion yet.” Or maybe they were, and Aris was just assigned the ACLs for ‘fun’. She really didn’t know with him.

Ignes snorted. "I've been experimenting on him for centuries. Crombel cannot achieve that in a few months, especially not while Muzaka is conscious."

Aris looked disturbed. “He’s capable of a great many things I wouldn’t have expected of him. Experimenting on his own? Awful. Using someone else’s notes to figure out new ways to use that data? Doable.” She really hates the man.

Ignes swallowed and paled. "Wait... If he stole the data on the anti-clan leader weapons... He stole the data on Muzaka too, didn't he?"

Aris nodded. “And has been building on it with Muzaka’s own input.”

"... Ignes, see me in my office in two hours." He got up. "This spells trouble. Aris, I appreciate your cooperation."

Cool. She got the hot guy to like her! She grasped her hands together and smiled. “It’s no trouble, Second.” Ah. Really was too bad the man was married. She had no trouble when it was her babies that were married, but superiors she might sleep with? Another story.

"I prefer to be addressed as Lord. The Union is a concept of the past that won't hold much longer, after all."

“Of course, Lord.” Well, it was easier than remembering a number. Huh. Fifth was probably the queen then. Also easier to remember.

He nodded and left. Ignes sighed. "Well. This sounds like I have work again."

“Back to the cell then~” She’d met an interesting person. That’d keep her occupied for now.

"You've barely eaten anything."

“I don’t usually though.” Her modifications were specifically made so she could go for a while without eating. She hated it. Sweets were tasty, but she couldn’t have them like she wanted, or she’d get fat.

"... Hmmh. Well. Then yes, back to the cell." She nodded.


	36. Building Resistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo this shit is so exciting, we were really tempted to post this chapter and the next one immediately haha. Buckle up, we've been waiting to publish this arc since we started posting this fic!! also, i was not kidding when i said rai and franken are probably having pina coladas on hawaii :)

Gejutel knocked politely before entering Psykhe’s room. He hadn't checked up on her much in person, given how close in proximity they all were roomed. "Have you been well?” He inquired.

“Hello, Ser Gejutel.” Psykhe was putting the finishing touches on yet another sketch of her owl. “I’ve been fine.”

"I see you are up to the same as always."

She raised an eyebrow. “I don’t have much else to do. I am a prisoner and an uncooperative one at that. Not a mere hostage like you and Ser Claudia.”

He nodded. "Claudia is conducting medical research as well as keeping a garden in the inner courtyard. And I visit the orphanages and other public places regularly"

“You’re our face then.” Which made sense. Ser Gejutel was the most popular noble, after all.

He nodded in agreement. "This is exactly what I am. Lunark wants me to represent the nobles to people who only know of us from hearsay."

“Fair.” It was good that Gejutel was appraising her of everything. Most hadn’t bothered to visit her except to give her her brother’s letters, now condensed into a stack on her nightstand.

"Janna passed new legislation on Lukedonia. Mostly minor things. And a ban on ritualistically entering eternal sleep when one has children aged under two hundred." He still didn't quite make up his mind on the effectiveness.

Psykhe snorted. “Since when have mere laws kept a noble from following their will?”

"The most law-abiding ones might follow them. Those who will break the law and forgo the rituals... Maybe they cannot be helped."

“There’s no abuse of power here and no point in upholding them as a result.” The clerics might help them regardless.

Gejutel hummed. "It'll be left open to see, I suppose."

“Quite,” Psykhe replied. Only waiting and observing would give the actual results of this.

"You are still doubtful, I presume. Of the entire situation."

“Of course, I am.” There was no reason not to be. Just because they were building favour among the populace  _now_  didn’t mean they wouldn’t abuse it later. It was far easier to do it this way than risk rebellion.

Gejutel looked weary. "Even if your doubts are correct and just, there is nothing we can do about them."

Psykhe rubbed the impending migraine away. “No. Not as things are currently.” But if she could piece together possibly battle plans... She’d gotten a few more bonded animals. And they were helping her gather information. Information that hopefully would let her one day bring them down.

"What are you thinking about?” Gejutel asked, brows furrowed. This was... Reason for concern.

“Titan and their Lord are the biggest sources of energy here.” She shrugged. “If someone managed to take them down? We’d stand a fighting chance.”

"And at what cost?"

“Did I say that was the actual plan here?” Honestly. “If they stay good rulers, there’s no harm in my machinations. They’ll never come to fruition.” But if they didn’t...

"Then at least there's a fallback plan." He nodded.

Psykhe nodded her affirmation. “Someone needs to make sure there’s one, after all.” And it seemed no one but she was going to bother.

"I hope there will be no need. Things are... developing well so far."

“Things are well for you then?” She wasn’t going to stop, but good news was good news.

He nodded. "... I enjoy the children. Though warriors challenge me regularly for duels after I defeated one of them."

Oh. That was unfortunate. “You refusing or moping the floor with them?” There was no way Ser Gejutel would lose, after all.

"I politely refuse." He chuckled. "That first fight was him attacking after I declined."

“He being dealt with? Or...” Did he just get away with it?

"He was sentenced to assisting Ignes. If he hates nobles, he should have to work for one."

“Fair.” Her eyebrows raised. “Wait. Who attacked? There’s more than one werewolf here who is into Ignes and would like nothing more than to be stuck with her.”

Gejutel furrowed his brows. "A man named Gayare?"

Psykhe snickered, before devolving into full belly laughs. “Oh  _no!_  That poor man! This is probably both heaven and hell for him! He’s the worst of them!” Good thing he was a massive 'M’ from everything she’d seen, she guessed.

Gejutel laughed awkwardly. "Really?"

“Mmhmm. That one is really into her. Like. I’m pretty sure Maria saw him collecting scrap she’d discarded for a shrine dedicated to her. Not that he’d have a chance. The Lord and Queen are into polyamory and she’s their third.”

He blinked, trying to process what he'd just heard. "That sounds... questionable."

She twirled a stick of chalk. “The shrine or the polyamory. Because the shrine will likely be creepier, in my opinion. I could care less what consenting adults are doing.”

"The shrine, obviously." The polyamory sounded a bit off from everything he witnessed of those three, but it was none of his business. They had Ignes under control at least.

“Yeah no. Completely obsessive. That should probably be checked out. Assuming he actually made one.” And probably Ignes informed so that she could have warning to defend herself against him. But she didn’t care enough about the woman to bother.

"... I should better address that issue, then." He hummed. Huh. That really was reason for concern.

“Unstable idiot, that one. I’ve hated every time he brought me meals. He really hates nobles. His weird feelings for Ignes must throw him off massively.”

"Yes. I agree. He is full of hatred. I am surprised to hear about this attraction."

“I’m not sure how many pay close enough attention to tell.” Psykhe shook her head. “I can sense everything that goes on in the castle at any given point in time. So it was pretty easy to find out.”

"Anything?" That sure was a very useful skill though, uncanny as it might be.

“Do you have any idea how many werewolves sneak off to have a quickie in the middle of the day? Because honestly, it’s far higher than I’ve seen even among humans.” Psykhe herself could not compare to this.

"... Werewolves do seem to be very fond of physical contact," he confirmed.

“Yeah. I’ve noticed.” She didn’t really get them, but whatever worked, she guessed.

"Once a child hugs you, they rarely let go voluntarily." He chuckled fondly.

Ah. That did sound kind of cute. “Anyway, that’s mostly what I’ve sensed here. There’s more of that to feel than anything else.” Not that she had options to not sense it. That wasn’t how Blerster senses worked.

"... I see." Huh. Interesting. "Is there anything else that is on your mind?"

She gestured to the pile of letters. “Why has no one told him that that is a waste of time and effort?” She was never going to  _actually_  reply back. The owl pictures would have to be enough.

"He's your brother, and worried for you, I presume."

Her brow furrowed. “Is that common knowledge now then?”

"No. He told me, but I do not know whether he told anyone else."

“Why’d he tell you?” That was weird. If Karias decides to reveal something, he usually revealed it to  _everyone_. That was just how he worked.

"... He told me just when he was alerted to your capture by the return of your owl."

Ah. So he’d assumed she was dead. Reasonably. Which didn’t explain why he told Gejutel, but whatever.

"... Anyway... I am afraid he won't relent."

She gave a long-suffering sigh, displeased with that. How on Earth was she supposed to deal with that idiot? Ugh.

"I can ask him to, but... As of now, it rather sounds like he might be coming here."

"Who is going to run the clan while he's here then!?" What the actual fuck Karias!? "I'm the only one with the training to do so besides him." Owing to her being able to impersonate him perfectly.

"He will accompany Regis on a visit," Gejutel added.

Oh. Okay. "Um. Have a good visit then, I guess?" She wouldn't knock Gejutel getting to visit with his grandson.

"Well, it's still in preparation, but planned. It seems like Karias will be the one to accompany him. And I do feel better knowing another clan leader is with him."

She sighed deeply. "I'm guessing he's also the only one available to accompany him."

"... Possibly." And, more importantly, the only actual volunteer.

Well. Maybe if she was lucky, he'd simply talk to the werewolves on the island. Or Claudia. They were pretty close friends, after all. Yeah. Maybe he was coming for Claudia.

Gejutel wrought his hands. "... Do you wish to talk about it? Whatever it is between you and Karias?"

"Why would I want to?" Karias was an idiot that was far too late to be trying to play at family now. Nothing more, nothing less. "What he does doesn't matter to me."

"If it didn't matter, you wouldn't sound angry."

Psykhe laid her chalk down and steepled her fingers. "Why does it matter  _to you?"_  A valid enough question. There was no reason to interfere with hers and Karias's relationship. Yes, she was deflecting, but Gejutel had no stake in this.

"Unsolved issues caused enough problems in the past."

“I have no interest in playing at being his sibling. It annoys me that he tries.” Simple as that. They weren’t raised as siblings, therefore they weren’t siblings.

"How so?" Usually, most people wouldn't react  _that_ strongly.

Psykhe growled at the question, before compulsively switching to her male form and standing at the barred window. A form that strikingly resembled Karias and would have been easily mistaken for him. She had no interest in this conversation. “We weren’t  _raised_  as siblings. So, he shouldn’t bother now.”

The resemblance to Karias was almost uncanny. He took a polite step back. Well clearly... "It is but a recommendation, but you still should seek to get on the same page on where you two stand."

“Impossible. He’ll always want to try being an elder sibling, and I’ll never be interested in having one. It’s not something that people can get on the same page about.”

Gejutel sighed. "I see." He wished to know more, but he knew better than asking. "I should take my leave."

Psykhe really wished she could get laid about now. By anyone, really. But Gejutel had turned her down last time she’d asked him and was unlikely to have changed his mind since, so staying frustrated it was. “Stay well, Ser Gejutel.”

* * *

Muzaka was successful after a good, long hunt. Frankenstein and Raizel accompanied him both, and together, they might actually manage. Even if he hated forcing Raizel to leave those white, sandy beaches where he and Frankenstein enjoyed the sun or sought shade under the palm trees, depending on the time of the day. Maybe, when this was over, he'd visit this Hawaii too. But for now, they had business to take care of, and so he took them Korea, to see his new ally.  "Crombel. This is Frankenstein, he says you already met him. And this is my friend. Raizel."

Ah! The blond man with similar powers. "Yes, I've met him."  _Frankenstein_ , huh? That  _definitely_  started with an 'F'. He... this man was likely the genius behind the research he'd improved on. "Crombel." He nodded to them both. Raizel wasn't interesting. Not when he possibly had his idol here.

Muzaka pushed his hands in his pockets as the two men nodded. "So, any news?" He sauntered over to Crombel.

"Doctor Aris has been missing for the past three weeks." Which was worrying. She was brainwashed to come back by any means necessary.

"Well, not that reliable, after all, is she?" Muzaka grinned. "Any idea where she is?"

"No. All recording hardware that was with her was destroyed. I have no data here." And. It. Was. Infuriating.

"What about Yuri? Or your other playthings?"

"Yuri wasn't there. Neither was Mark. She took some of her latest batch of experiments, but there are no traces of them either." Could this get any worse? No signs of a struggle. Even aural indicators were gone. How could this possibly happen?

"..." Muzaka rubbed his chin. "Well. Frankenstein and Raizel are here now. We need to deal with our enemies. Something tells me none of us is getting any peace while Maduke sits on that throne."

"So it seems." Not that Muzaka and he were after peace. Muzaka would help eradicate all humanity. And then Crombel would rebuild it anew.

"What is your plan?” Frankenstein asked, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I am open to ideas at this point." Honestly. With the ACLs out of commission, and Aris gone with them... "Aris was testing out the plan when she went missing. So, we don't have that one anymore." And Crombel didn't have another one yet. That would take time.

"Maduke defeated Raskreia, and they have a weapon that ... if the energy signatures are to be trusted... is stronger than Raizel. Muzaka should have no trouble with Maduke, Raizel and I can deal with that weapon of theirs. But we need to get to them first."

"Attacking the island directly would be the best bet. Most of their forces are on Lukedonia." Arrogant pricks. Didn't even think they needed their army anymore.

"And the clan leaders would side with us, right?" Muzaka tilted his head slightly.

Raizel looked a bit lost but still said, softly as always, “I hope they will."

"Psykhe Blerster, Claudia Tradio, and Gejutel K. Landegre are the noble hostages in the werewolf homeland. Those names mean anything to you?" They hadn't to Muzaka, but to Raizel or Frankenstein...

Frankenstein and Raizel exchanged a worried look. "Gejutel is about the oldest noble still alive, and probably the most esteemed one." Even though Frankenstein hated to admit it... Gejutel was probably more esteemed than Raizel.

Hmm. "And the significance of the other two?" Claudia, he knew was a Clan Leader. But the other person...

"... Blerster... possibly a distant relative of a clan leader," Frankenstein said with a shrug.

Well no shit. That was how clans worked. Crombel gave the supposedly brilliant man a distinctly unimpressed look. "That's hardly enough to make them important."

"I am not exactly an expert on every single person on Lukedonia." He glanced at Raizel who gave the smallest of shrugs. He did not know that person either.

Crombel sighed. They had to work with what they had to work with. "I'm not sure that getting the Clan Leaders is wise. They'd have to fight their way out, and that has its own risks. Rescuing this 'Gejutel' and using him as a rallying point after we've taken out their Lord and weapon would work best for that."

"So, we attack the werewolf territory and confront the lord, the weapon and whatever is left of their forces?"

He nodded. "I'm afraid I don't have much in the way of my own forces with Aris gone. She's better at mass-producing weapons. My own enhancement style is more... refined. So, it'll just be us and what allies I have." No fodder. Which was unfortunate.

Frankenstein sighed. "... The three modified humans who were often with us... Might be willing to help." To free their friends. He would ask at least.

He snorted. "Good luck. They went missing at the same time Aris did." He'd kept an eye out. And there was no sign of the three of them either.

Raizel perked up. "They are gone?"

"So it seems. There's no more trace of them than there is of Aris. Whoever took them so thoroughly cleaned it that there's not even a hint of their aura even in places they frequented." And thus, he had this problem. Where he couldn't find what happened to anyone.

Frankenstein felt anger rising up in him and briefly balled his fists. "There aren't that many people who can be behind it."

Crombel knew that well. "They lived with you, right? Maybe check your home in that case. There might be at least some clues we can use to find them. Even if we already know who is likely behind it. As you've said, there are really only two possible culprits."

"And you haven't?" Frankenstein was frankly surprised to hear that.

"What makes you think I _can?_  The exterior, yes. But what's inside?" He shook his head. "You know your own security measures. I don't have your biometrics."

Frankenstein chuckled. "You have been keeping a close watch, huh?"

"Apparently not close enough." Since they'd gone missing. Without a trace.

"... Very well. We'll examine what happened."


	37. Escalation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have been so excited for this chapter since we started posting this!!!!!!! I wanna scream!!!

The line that Tao had set up was going off. Seira had played enough games to understand how computers worked, so she answered. They didn't have face-chat set up here, so... "Hello? What do you need?" It was better to just ask what they needed to expedite getting their request done. Who was doing the asking was ultimately irrelevant.

"... Hello? Seira? Is that you?" Frankenstein sounded quite... surprised that there was a communication line at all. He had entered the school at night when he was sure he would not run into anyone. He was surprised enough that someone took this call at all.

"Frankenstein?" Yes, it was her. "It's probably not smart to be in Korea." It was stating the obvious, but... then again, it might be fine. Without the Trio there, it would be seen as even less likely they were there.

"... Seira. M-21, Tao and Takeo have disappeared. Do you know anything about this?"

"They are here. Aris attacked them."

"So that's why Aris disappeared?"

"She is not dead. As far as I know. She was taken prisoner by the werewolves at the same time they helped me keep the Trio safe."

"Where are they now?"

"The Trio? I think they left with a warrior named 'Dorant'. They're exploring some of the wilds here." For food, it seemed. Dorant had somehow convinced them to go hunting for some.

"... Are you all in Lukedonia right now?"

"Yes. Though Regis and Ser Karias are talking about going to the werewolf lands for a bit to visit Ser Gejutel and Major Knight Psykhe." She'd been surprised to learn they were so close. But then, with how broken Ser Karias had been over what she'd seen as her death... She supposed it made sense.

"... We were planning to rescue you all."

...Rescue? But things were actually going rather well? "Why?"

"To free you of those tyrants, obviously."

"Have we said that they are tyrants?" Wait... "What makes a tyrant?"

"Are you being oppressed? In any danger?"

"I have never felt in danger since they took over. Queen Lunark specifically brought me to Korea to try and make sure that I could continue my schooling."

"Was no one abducted as test subjects or anything of that sort?"

“The only people they have taken are the hostages. And we have regular contact with all of them.”

"... So... you do not even need help, actually?"

She sighed. “Much as I hate to say it, they’re better rulers than our previous Lord.”

Frankenstein almost gulped. "... Muzaka made it sound like you all need rescuing." But then again, how would Muzaka know any better?

“Lord Maduke and Queen Lunark are Union Elders, and last I heard Muzaka was with Crombel. Does this really need more explanation?”

"... Yes... yes he is with Crombel." Frankenstein nodded and rubbed his head.

“Queen Lunark mentioned that she thought he might become an issue. I’m just glad there weren’t more of those weapons Aris brought. Her fighting while pregnant would be very bad.” And she honestly doubted that they wouldn’t have attacked her if given the chance. “Though she did need to call a young warrior off of M-21 when the warrior mistook him for being with Aris.”

Frankenstein took a few moments to process this. "I see. Then Raizel and I will advise Muzaka to withdraw from the scene as well."

“That would probably be for the best.” She doubted that they had goodwill towards Muzaka. He was the Lord before Lord Maduke, after all. He might be seen as a threat. And that was a problem.

"... I see. Thank you, Seira." Well, that was awkward.

* * *

Unlike Muzaka, Frankenstein seemed to be quite the timely man. With his noble pet in tow, even. “Did you manage to find anything?”

"Yes." Frankenstein's eyes narrowed. "I know what happened."

“Do tell. Because I don’t.” Any information on what had happened would be useful.

"The Fifth Elder visited the city to inquire about schooling and she and my friends were assaulted by Aris and her weapons."

Wait. What? Okay, _that_ was news. “The Fifth Elder is interested in schooling?” But that other bit. “I could have sworn I told Aris to go after different targets.” Was the woman just that obsessed with getting her ‘babies’ back?

"More importantly, our help is neither needed nor wanted."

“Oh.” That...complicated things a lot. How were they supposed to wage war on the werewolves if they weren’t going to help? Muzaka had brought them here just for that purpose.

"In fact...  _you_ are their next target," Frankenstein smirked.

 _Fuck_  really? And here he thought that he’d have more preparation time. “I see... thank you for letting me know that.” Even if it was bad news. That was awful.

"So. Why was one of your minions attacking here anyway?" Frankenstein took a step towards Crombel.

“I assume Aris still wants to retrieve Tao and Takeo. For reasons that we’d both already know.” Not letting him know that he’d wanted to look at the two would be paramount here. They had a truce now, after all.

Frankenstein grit his teeth. "And you let her?" Dark spear was stirring, darkening the area around him.

Oh...no. He had to find a way to de-escalate this fast. “No. She did so on her own. Can you control every action your subordinates make?” That dark energy was wild. Nothing like his own. That might be a problem.

"I don't choose subordinates who attack innocents. Including pregnant women." Raizel reached out towards him, but Frankenstein was already pulled in. "Your people have caused nothing but problems-" tendrils of entropic dark energy reached out around him.

Wait... "Pregnant women?" Who the fuck in that group was a pregnant woman? Ah... he was just getting more and more upset, wasn't he? Shit.

"The werewolf queen," Raizel said quietly. Frankenstein had told him everything.

Why. Just. Why. That killed his plans so badly. Of course, anyone with half a conscience was going to side with her now. Not just a relatively reasonable person from his information, but now she was carrying? That was a brilliant political move and he had to respect that. "I...see." And it was with Second's child in all likelihood, so if anything happened to her, it would bring the full force of the werewolves upon them. Might anyway because she was  _almost_  attacked. Aris, what the actual fuck?

Frankenstein laughed as Dark Spear manifested. "Aris is their prisoner... so... time's up for you  _either way_. She will sing."

"No. I made sure that she can't. So I'm good on those grounds." Even if it was easy to figure out where she'd come from. And he was actually summoning his power... Oh. Well. "I'm not going to just sit here and let you kill me, I hope you realize." And he summoned his Dark Sword. If he had to fight, so be it.

"The name Ignes Kravei might ring a bell. I hate that bitch, but I am sure she will make your doll sing. Not that it matters." His eyes narrowed. The sword... What on earth was that?!

"Wait, you cannot just go for each other's throats like that!" Muzaka stepped closer towards the two.

 _Fuck_  Ignes was still alive? He'd heard vaguely that she might be, but to hear it actually confirmed...  _damn_. "Was she part of the group that fought Aris then?" And yes, Muzaka. He knew damn well that fighting was a bad idea, but it looked like he wasn't going to be given a choice. How he'd ruled the werewolves even as long as he had, he had no clue.

" _Maybe_." He had no idea, but if Seira was there, he doubted Ignes was there as well. In any case... Raizel stepped up as well. "Frankenstein. Stop. This is not our fight anymore."

What on Earth was a mere pet going to do to stop Frankenstein? Why did any of this even matter to someone like Frankenstein? He was practically a demigod! The petty affairs of mortals shouldn't matter to him. But Crombel was ready to fight if necessary. He didn't want to. This man was his idol. But he would if push came to shove.

"Raizel! Tell him to stop!” Muzaka huffed as Frankenstein charged forward at Crombel. "What is that cheap copycat toy you made there?” He taunted. "Frankenstein!" Raizel took a step forward, looking increasingly desperate. the entire building would fall.

Oh, fuck what? He was mad about the Dark Sword. "If you don't want people improving on your research maybe don't leave it around where others can find it." It clashed against the Dark Spear. He would win. His was more controllable.

"How did you get it?” He growled as the energy of the dark spear started taking over. Raizel's voice became distant. Muzaka charged at him from the side but was interrupted by a massive burst of energy that even threw off Frankenstein for a second. Raizel had summoned a wing of blood, one hand raised towards Muzaka. Sadness was in his eyes. "Muzaka. Do not fight."

"I made it of course. Same as you did yours." Duh. How else would he have done so? "I had to do something with the experiments that failed."

"I see the Union is still... as disgusting... as it always has been," he spat, leaping back to gather energy for a moment. "Muzaka! If you want, come and  _get it_! Do you really care that much about that asshole?" Muzaka growled as he transformed into battle form. "I cannot let you kill Crombel."

Crombel raised his sword and took a swipe at Frankenstein. "You know, I'd been waiting forever to have the chance to work with you. Your current actions are a disappointment." His idol... who made the Dark Spear... hated experimentation? Even with all of his body of research?

"You? You dare to expect  _anything_ of me?!" He laughed as he allowed the blade to slice at his skin, it only allowed him to get close enough for a personal counterattack with the spear.

Crombel snorted. "Gods, celebrities, idols. People always have expectations of people they respect." And Crombel's for Frankenstein was fading fast. Ugh but Dark Spear stung. He made a second attack. Close quarters it was.

"Pity those who think they can bother Gods with demands!” He snorted. Crombel was a goner. He would devour him. He would devour him, and Muzaka, and everything. The building was falling around them, shaken by the powers at work.

Crombel was devoured by Dark Spear, and Raizel felt Frankenstein's consciousness fade. Too much, too much. All that power at once was too much, and he couldn't reach Frankenstein anymore.

A peal of maniacal laughter erupted and Muzaka stopped in his assault on Raizel. Crombel... was gone. "Frankenstein, you bastard!" Frankenstein turned towards the Noblesse and the werewolf, sinking deeper and deeper into the grasp of the spear. this power was not a power he could handle anymore. "At last..." He spoke with several voices all at once, a dark, cacophonic choir that spoke through him. "... we are... free."

Raizel was panicked at this point. "Muzaka. We have to stop Dark Spear. I can't reach Frankenstein anymore, and they will destroy everything." There would be nothing left when Dark Spear was done.

"... Good." Muzaka took a step away from Raizel, breath heaving. "Raizel. I am still going to eradicate humanity."

Hurt. Raizel took a step back in shock. Why... why would his oldest friend do this to him? He... could not fight here. He knew he couldn't. He didn't have the strength to fight them both. "Muzaka." His voice cracked, carrying every ounce of pain he felt. Not just Frankenstein. He was going to lose them both? And everything else he held dear?

The Dark Spear laughed. "This rotten world... will be my food..." "Don't you see it?!" Muzaka balled his fists. "There is  _nothing_ worth saving. Nothing that can make up for all humanity does, and the nobles and werewolves just standing by and watching!"

It was just like hearing his brother all over again. The same arguments. The same conviction. The same choices. He... couldn't do it. Not again. He didn't have the power to fight them. "I... will stop you. Both of you. Somehow." And he fled. He couldn't do anything here and now, but he could get his friends to safety. Everything he'd heard of the werewolves of today indicated that they'd give them sanctuary. And he could tell them of what was going on. That monstrous weapon... they might need it to take down two monsters that he'd called his friends.


	38. Set the Board

One of the young fighters was the one to knock at Lunark's door breathlessly. "Queen Lunark... the Lord wants... to see you... immediately." Which sounded urgent. "He said without delay!"

"Very well then." She rose. She'd go as fast as she could, but her stomach was really starting to impact her mobility. "Take me to him." Maduke was usually in his office at this time, but if the messenger had just come from him, he'd know better where he was.

He headed back towards the communications room, relieved to be able to walk slower due to the queen's condition. Inside the dark room, Maduke sat on his usual spot. Countless images flickered over the multiple screens before him. They all showed the same, roughly. Chaos and destruction to an extent unseen before. News channels from all over the world.

 Unidentified potentially alien species going rampant in South Korea. "They killed several million in the last three hours."

Lunark focused on the screens, trying to pick up who it was that had killed several million. "Is... is that Muzaka!?" Oh,  _fuck_  that. "Ever a thorn in our side, isn't he?"

Maduke nodded. "The First Elder alerted me of this. According to his sources, it started where Crombel should be hiding. Anyway. I will have to deal with this. I am taking Ignes and Titan, as well as Zaiga and Juraki." There was no point in leaving his best warriors here. If they failed to stop these two, it was all useless anyway. "I will also call Lukedonia and have Janna join us there. She will be needed for the aftermath."

"Yes. Janna is the best choice for this." She watched the screens a bit more. "Frankenstein as well, I think? That seems... out of character for him. His weapon is unstable, it might be the fault of that. The Noblesse wouldn't let him get away with this." Which meant that the Noblesse was likely dead. By his bonded's hand. Shame, that.

Maduke stared at the screen for a few moments more. "This will be the moment we will reveal ourselves. The damage they have done... cannot be stopped. So we will be known as their saviours." He pressed a button and the screens went dark. "Tell Ignes to prepare titan for battle. Haru, go and call Zaiga and Juraki and tell them to bring their squads here."

Lunark nodded and kissed her husband. "We'll win, love. And then we will have the humans in our grasp too. They just gave us the perfect opportunity."

He nodded with a smile. This was absolutely ... perfect. Muzaka would be dealt with, and the union too.... he doubted that the First Elder could do anything about it. "I will go and get ready."

Lunark reached and put his hand where one of their twins was particularly active today. "Before you go, I wanted to show you this." More incentive to win. They were developing well and getting closer and closer to joining the world.

His features softened with genuine fondness as he ran his hand over her belly. Slowly, he leaned down to kiss her. "When I return... this world will be ours."

* * *

"The situation is serious." Janna had called in the clan leaders, the warriors and the highest-ranking central knights on urgent notice. "I just received calls from the Lord, as well as notice from our human guests here. Frankenstein and the previous werewolf Lord have gone berserk among the humans and are laying cities to waste, killing millions in the past hours. The Lord, as well as Titan and several of his warriors, are setting out to stop them. My presence has been requested as well. We will need the central knights to help to rescue survivors."

"The sword branch stands ready to aid." Since both Ser Gejutel and Major Knight Hasta were being kept hostage right now, it fell to Sinclair to make the decisions for this branch of the Central Knights.

"Shield is ready. I'd like to go myself as well." Ludis's abilities would be essential for this. His skills weren't geared towards fighting, even if he could. But protecting? There was no one better in all of Lukedonia.

Rael crossed his arms. "Scouts too." He hated that he didn't have his brother or Psykhe. They were both much more reliable than the scout captain. Hmm. If he rescued humans, would Seira like him more? "I'll go too."

Janna considered them for a few moments. "... We cannot hide anymore. This is the day we reveal ourselves to the world. And we can only hope that they will see us as the allies and friends we wish to be. The events are occurring in South Korea. Form squads to assist the humans in the various cities and areas struck by disaster. Ser Ludis, Ser Rael, accompany me. I must head to the epicentre of this." Where things would be most dangerous. "They will use Titan, which means damage control is our primary objective." She hesitated for a moment. "Since this is Frankenstein going berserk with someone reported to have been Ser Raizel's friend... we must assume that the Noblesse is dead."

The air in the room dropped for a bit amongst the Clan Leaders. Again, they'd lost one of their own. But they had the opportunity to stop his killers here, and they would take it. Seira, in particular, seemed to take the news pretty hard. Ser Raizel... and Frankenstein... they'd been sent away just so that they would not be killed and look at what had happened anyway. Not that they could have stayed. Or could they have? Ignes was very reasonable last they'd talked.

A deep breath. Ah, Janna hated this. She wished she could just leave and not return and leave all of this to someone else. Someone who could actually manage this. "... This is all. If any of the werewolf warriors wish to accompany us, now is the moment to speak up."

"I will go." Dorant probably wouldn't need to fight. But people were in danger, and they were deemed to be people under the Lord's protection. He would defend them.

Janna nodded. Kaiyo and Kuharu shook their heads. They had chosen to start a family after all. "I'll go," Mirai said. Two warriors, two clan leaders, and the central knights. Good. Janna nodded. "Everyone start preparing immediately. The remaining clan leaders please stay on alert and ready to move in case of emergencies."

Sinclair nodded and went to gather his knights. As did the two Clan Leaders. Dorant was already ready to go and simply waited by Janna. Seira... Seira stayed frozen in place. She'd go home when she finally felt like she could move again.

Janna approached Seira slowly. "Stay with Tao and keep a watch on the situation, please."

Seira nodded, and finally moved her feet woodenly to go join Tao. "Where would you like us to be on standby?" The question came from Emrys. One of the times he could ask something confidently out loud, it seemed.

"Are you able to maintain our protective barriers during Ser Ludis' absence?"

He nodded. "I'm more skilled at those than my sister was. And I've got her strength with me now." Rozaria's soul had merged with Blood Witch, making it even stronger. This was something Emrys could do.

She nodded as well. "Good. I doubt this will be necessary, but best stay in a good position that will allow you to do so. The trouble is in Korea, so I do not think this will be necessary. Consider it a mere precaution."

Another nod. Today was a flying day, it seemed. Okay.

"Good luck, everyone." Oh Jesus, this really was happening. "Dorant. Mirai. We will head out first. Your lands are closer to Korea, so your Lord will probably have a head start on us." But in such crisis situations, even an hour could make a huge difference.

* * *

They were unconscious. There was no time to explain. Not when the world was falling down around them. But still, Raizel had his friends now, and he kept them each encased in their own protective barrier as they moved. He hated himself for leaving. But he'd have died anyway, without anyone knowing. Buying time only worked when there was someone on the way, and he did not have that luxury. So saving who he could was all he could do. Soon, soon he'd be in the werewolf lands and he'd be able to ask for sanctuary for them. He'd beg if he had to. He wouldn't do so for himself. He had more pride than that. But for those he loved? That was another story.

Karias sensed it first - energy that was off. Familiar and not supposed to be here. Regis felt it several yards later too - and when they finally had him in sight... Raizel?! Looking worse than ever before and dangerously close to the werewolf lands. And... his friends from school?! "Ser Raizel!" Karias called out, coming to a halt first. What on Earth happened?!

Raizel halted as well. He was... it was  _so good_  to see allies. He could have cried from relief, but his face stayed just as placid as usual. He swallowed. "Regis. Karias."

Regis stopped as well. The kids from the school and... "What is going on? Why are they here with you?  _Here_?" They were definitely getting close to the range of the werewolf scout patrols.

 _"Korea isn't safe anymore."_  He had no choice but to bring them. And he had no way of making Korea safe. "I'd hoped that maybe the werewolves would at least be willing to give them sanctuary." His face portrayed nothing but hurt and sorrow. Frankenstein... he was still in there, from what he could tell. He could feel him still, separate and not part of the monstrous amalgam. But there was no way of him overpowering Dark Spear. It might be only a matter of time before they truly devoured him as well. And Muzaka... His betrayal could not be forgiven. Not this time.

"What do you mean, Korea is not safe anymore?!" Karias could not believe that. What could have happened to make Raizel ask  _the werewolves_ for sanctuary for the schoolchildren if he knew exactly that this might cost his life, and possibly remove their possibility of having a normal life?!

"Dark Spear has taken over Frankenstein. And Muzaka... has decided to aid Dark Spear." Raizel's voice cracked trying to say it. His bonded, whom he would have done anything for. And Muzaka, his best friend. Both lost to him.

A few moments of heavy silence. "We were on the way to visit my grandfather," Regis said, voice heavy. Ser Raizel and Frankenstein had left Lukedonia just so they could be safe and now this... "We can take the kids. So you can get to safety." Karias was staring into the distance, towards the werewolf territory.

Raizel shook his head. "No. I need to inform them of what happened myself. Frankenstein.  _He's still in there._  If they can fight back Dark Spear enough to save him..."

"... They probably intend just that. I can sense their Titan," Karias stated. Regis paled at the mere memory of that beast. He couldn't feel anything, but he knew Karias had an amazing range. "We'll accompany you."

Rai... had not sensed Titan before. So he'd never been able to get the true measure of it. "Thank you." It would be easier than trying to talk to people about why he was there. Diplomacy was never his strong suit.

They were met by a scouting group halfway. Reluctantly, they agreed to take the nobles and humans to the lord. Here, on the island, Titan's energy was absolutely unmistakable. It drew closer until, halfway, the parties met. Maduke, along with the six warriors, Ignes and Titan.

Titan...was powerful. He'd never seen the likes of it. Raizel himself likely couldn't win on raw power alone and would have to use some of his more uncommon cosmic powers just to destroy it. No wonder they'd wanted him to leave.

"Noblesse. You are the last person I expected here. We presumed you died when we heard what happened." Maduke was _almost_ amused by this. Ignes was getting beyond agitated at merely seeing Raizel, and it caused Titan to get agitated as well, driven by the connection that gave it enough life to move about.

"You know,  then?" Oh. That was good. "I... had actually come to tell you what was going on. Frankenstein devoured Crombel with Dark Spear when he learned about the Aris incident. And that power boost caused him to lose control of Dark Spear. It seems Muzaka has decided to side with Dark Spear as well." His face lowered. At least he'd managed to speak without his voice breaking to him.

Ah, so _that's_ what happened. And by now, they probably also took care of the First Elder who left against everyone's advice. Too eager to become the saviour of humanity. "We're on our way to deal with them. Lukedonia is alerted and will send central knights to deal with rescue of survivors."

The relief was plain on Raizel's face. "Thank you." His words were genuine. He... as he was, he couldn't do anything to help. But at least that much was taken care of.

A side glance towards Ignes. He knew exactly that he couldn't let Raizel walk off just like that. "If you will do us all the favour, be our guest at the castle until our return." And this was not a  _hospitable_  invitation

Raizel nodded. "I can do that." Ignes... probably wanted him dead. But it's not like Raizel didn't fully expect that he might die from this. But there were things more important than his life. Like saving Frankenstein.

"Everything will be dealt with after this." Maduke set out to continue on his way and the warriors followed. Ignes lingered for a second, eyes fixated on Raizel, but then she got moving too. There were things to do. 

That was ominous. But again, Raizel could live with that. Death was no large cost for the safety of his loved ones. They passed them and Regis glanced at Raizel.  _It's not too late to leave_.

 _I am no coward. I left to begin with for everyone's protection. Leaving now would endanger people._  Regis understood this fact, yes?  _Saving Frankenstein. Saving the children. It is worth my life if that is the ultimate cost._

He looked saddened.  _They will probably kill Frankenstein. But Lunark won't let them hurt the children_.

His heart sunk, and he turned back to the group. "Frankenstein is still in there. If you can save him, he'll probably be of use to you." If Frankenstein was feeling cooperative at any rate.

Maduke paused briefly but gave no other indication of having acknowledged what he just heard. Well. Lunark did want that man as a prisoner... he would see what could be done.

Regis sighed. "Let us go."

At least he'd heard. Rai could sense that much. And that heartened him greatly. "Lead the way."


	39. The Nature of Regret

Karias felt a slight unease when entering the castle. It was busy. Very. Even now that the Lord had left. Several warriors were escorting a group of - nobles. Noble energy.

Gejutel, walking ahead, looked up. That energy - Regis! What was going on? First, Psykhe alerted them of Titan being activated, which he could feel shortly after, then, half an hour later, queen Lunark wanted to see them and - Ser Raizel?! What in the Lord's name was happening?

Psykhe blinked. "Why is the Noblesse here?" That was... hella awkward. Claudia went along with them as well. She was less interested in what was going on, except for the fact that Ignes would not like Ser Raizel being here, and she was worried about Ignes in general. "Grandfather!" Regis happily greeted Gejutel.

Karias brightened up when he saw Psykhe. She was alright! "It's all a bit of a messy story." Gejutel smiled fondly and stopped. "Regis. What is the reason behind all this?"  _and the four human children with you_.

Raizel nodded at the present nobles. The warrior scouts briefly spoke to the ones that escorted the hostages and decided that they all should go see the queen now. Quietly, Raizel followed them to a room with many screens.

Lunark turned to greet them. "Hello, everyone." A...few new faces. She blinked at Raizel. "You're alive? We'd all presumed you dead with Frankenstein and Muzaka rampaging."

Raizel shook his head. "I came here to alert you of what happened." Gejutel blinked. Frankenstein and Muzaka... rampaging? He looked up at the screens that showed images of utter destruction. Karias helped Regis set down the unconscious children. Shit... Raizel’s words really had nothing on the images of what was actually going on.

"Right. Well. Media coverage of this has been heavy since it's not exactly every day that a couple of superpowers decide to kill millions." Lunark looked just as disturbed by what was going on, despite her calm and glib words. "They will be stopped. No worries on that." And then Muzaka at least would be out of their hair forever. She doubted Frankenstein would do this of his own volition.

That was... shit. Psykhe had never seen such destruction. No wonder they were taking Titan. The collateral was already big enough that the risk from Titan was negligible.

Raizel took a shaky breath. He needed to keep calm, though it was hard to do so. "Frankenstein lost control and attacked Crombel. He absorbed him and his own attempt at a dark soul weapon, and it sent him over the edge. And Muzaka... Helps him." 

Karias shuffled closer to Psykhe and slowly reached out to place his hand on her shoulder.

Lunark nodded. "That's about what I'd figured had happened. He doesn't seem the type to just start rampaging for no reason. And he'd nearly been taken over by that weapon when I fought him. Muzaka though...." She growled. What an unreasonable prick! First, he betrays his people, then he betrays the world as a whole. She'd question the Noblesse's friendship choices, but Maduke had been friends with Lagus. 

Psykhe glared at Karias’s hand but allowed the contact. It was more than she'd had in months, and she found she needed it. Hmm. Usually, he was down for a tumble. She wasn't interested in playing family with him, but maybe she could ask for another fling?

Raizel glanced back at the children. "I also came to ask for sanctuary for these human children." He could not save everyone. So, he saved these four, who meant more to him than any other of the many humans he had met at this school.

She...honestly had not noticed the kids. Where was her brain lately? "Easily done." After all. "I have no ill will against them. And no issue with people of other races staying here." Plus, they were children. Raizel himself on the other hand... that would remain to be seen. Gah. Remembering what he did to Urokai... was this why Ignes's blood boiled every time she thought of the Noblesse? It was annoying, how much more volatile she was since her pregnancy had begun.

"Thank you." Raizel lowered his head politely, sighing in relief. Muzaka and Frankenstein would be stopped, and the children were safe. That's all that mattered. If they were to ask for his life...

For a cold-hearted murderer, he sure was polite, she guessed. "Anyone else have comments or concerns about the current crisis?"

Psykhe simply pressed her lips together. She hated this situation. She couldn’t even blame this on their conquerors. There was no conspiracy for them having started it themselves if the Noblesse and his bonded were involved. Even if a former werewolf Lord was a major player. Claudia had none. As long as Ignes came back unharmed, she didn't really care. She'd help heal if requested, but loss was loss and it tended to happen in these situations regardless of what you tried. Regis had many questions. None of which he knew how to ask. Or what to ask in general, really.

"Is Lukedonia aware of what is happening?” Gejutel asked. Of course, this was a major issue. "This... looks like something we will not be able to hide from the world." Which meant that they would have to reveal themselves.

Lunark nodded. "Janna is aware. She'll be going with some Central Knights to help with rescuing humans from the destruction since fighting is already being taken care of by my husband's team. And no. It's not being hidden. With the internet, I doubt there are many humans unaware at all right now. At this point, it's damage control. We have to make as good an impression as we can on them to have them accept us. Keeping some rampaging monsters from getting their death tolls into the billions? Makes a better one than I'd like to admit." Even if she'd rather this didn't happen at all. It was a prime opportunity, but she did so hate bloodshed. Contrary to her battle addicted personality.

"So, this is how humans will learn of nobles and werewolves?” Karias asked cautiously. Just marvellous. But he assumed this day was bound to come, sooner or later

"So it seems. I'd always imagined a more gradual and subtle thing. This is a bit... extravagant." Which probably suited her husband just fine. He always was more for theatrics than she was.

"And what will happen to Ser Raizel?” Gejutel asked, and he was certain that everyone was wondering about this as well. Raizel kept his gaze fixated on the werewolf woman. "The Lord told me to stay here."

"And here you will stay then. As to what happens after, I don't know." She answered honestly. "You've made yourself a fair few enemies. Even if you're helping us, it doesn't change the fact that you killed Ignes's father as well as my best friend."

"My friends are safe. This is the only thing that matters." If he needed to, he would accept his death. This time, he would not run.

Not going to acknowledge his own actions, was he? She gave an annoyed huff. Very well then. She felt that she should tell Seira and the Trio of Rai's survival, but honestly? That would be cruel. To tell them he was fine and sentence him to death. As it was, having Regis here to see that was uncomfortable.

"Thank you for your help," Raizel said after a few moments. This was... all he had to say, really, and he was not certain whether there was a point in saying anything else. These people did want his head after all.

She scoffed. "Do you know what your problem is, Cadis Etrama di Raizel? You judge people based on your own views of morality. Without ever checking their motives to their actions. Without ever trying to meet them to try and guide them to a better path. Just death. You have no idea  _what_  all Urokai has done. You have no idea why Roctis was so overprotective of Ignes. And you still killed them both without ever investigating either. There is no justification in that. Don't bother trying to play at being humble or kind now. Not when it was your own hubris that killed them."

He must keep calm, and composed, even though he'd rather crumple. Urokai. Zarga. Roctis. Edian. Even Gradeus and Lagus. Many others, in a distant past. Things he could not undo. "Regret is an extravagant emotion,” he repeated.

"Regret is a  _necessary_  emotion. How are we to learn from our mistakes otherwise?" She hissed.

"Now is too late regardless." They were dead, and he was in the lair of his enemies.

"Is it? You could try apologizing to Ignes. For taking away Roctis. Murders don't only affect the people you kill." This man... was an idiot. Why was he ever allowed any position of power whatsoever?

He doubted that this would have any effect. From everything he knew about her... "I cannot undo what I have done. Words do not change that."

"Undoing a wrong is not the purpose of an apology. It's an expression of sorrow for having hurt another." She looked from the screens at the man. "And Ignes is far more easily hurt than most, even without how extreme it was."

"And what of  _her_  wrongs?"

Lunark frowned. "I am working on that with her. It is difficult, teaching her this. She can't learn the same way you can, after all. Since your society is apparently  _very_  poorly equipped to teach disabled nobles." She hoped Claudia would forgive her for just dropping that information. But Raizel had to know the depth of what he'd done.

A few moments of silence as the information needed to be processed first. Karias glanced at Psykhe, but only Gejutel and Claudia did not seem confused or surprised.

"She's not psychic. Never has been. And Roctis had been struggling her whole life to try and find ways around that to try and give her what she needs to grow."

"..." That... How could a noble even  _live_  without the one sense that set them apart from all other species? Raizel swallowed. That surely could not be an excuse, though.

Should she reveal the worst part of it? "Too bad Lagus decided to make it more of a struggle by grooming her into what she is now instead of helping her like Roctis asked him to."

"Lagus is at fault?” He asked, incredulously.

Gejutel just nodded. "I'm afraid it's true."

Lunark snorted. "Lagus is at fault for a lot of things. You really think even as hot-headed as he is Urokai would have participated in Union nonsense without manipulation?"

So Urokai too, then? Raizel did not exactly have  _words_ , even less than he usually did.

"This is what happens when you don't investigate things. People die. People who would be better off living, if anyone gave any amount of thought to it."

Raizel fell silent - and after a few moments, lowered his gaze to the floor. Maybe she really was right.

She looked directly at him once more. "Regret is a necessary emotion. Learn from these ones." And maybe she wouldn't have to worry about him killing if against all odds they decided to spare him.

The silence in the room was unbearably unpleasant now. Gejutel cleared his throat. "What will happen after those two are defeated?"

"Media coverage. Janna will join whoever is chosen to represent the werewolves to explain us. More or less." Ugh. And with how humans could be, her being pregnant meant she'd probably have to wait until she gave birth to properly represent their people.

Gejutel nodded. Janna was probably the right person for that, given that no other noble had more experience with humans than her, and given how charismatic she could be. "Then we'll need to wait and see."

Lunark smiled at the man and nodded. "Yes. There's no worry though. Everything will be fine in the end." A crisis this may be, it was also an opportunity. Her husband would pull through. He always did. "You're all free to go do whatever you want now. I'd recommend no one leaving the island while this is happening though. Just in case." She looked at the four unconscious humans and spoke to one of the werewolves about preparing guest rooms for them, and a cell for Raizel. The children weren't prisoners, and Raizel was cooperative enough to have earned the same type of cell as the hostages.


	40. At least the children are safe

Gejutel approached Regis once they left the communications room. "Are you alright?" he knew that these children were his friends too. His and Seira's. At least they were safe.

No. “I know you always said we couldn’t trust Frankenstein, but...” This was the man who had sheltered them. Pretended to have been mind-controlled by Regis and didn’t hold the slight of having done so against him. And now he’d been swallowed by his own weapon. With who knows how long until he was part of it.

"I never thought something like this would happen," he admitted. "Never to this... extent." And now, each human killed would only feed into Dark Spear's power.

“Can he truly be stopped?” At some point, Dark Spear had to surpass Ser Raizel’s power. But when would that be? How long would it take?

"There  _must_ be a way. In the past... Raizel managed to bring him out of this state. But since then, his power has faded too much to truly put an end to this. But the werewolves, with their titan and the clan leaders headed there, might." But who could tell what this would mean for Frankenstein?

Regis swallowed and nodded. Their Queen seemed confident, at least. Gejutel waited for a moment and then.... awkwardly... opened his arms to offer a hug

Regis looked at the man. That was... a hug? He’d seen his friends offer one to one another when they were upset too. So was Grandfather offering it or asking for one? He didn’t know, and it didn’t matter. Regis stepped into his arms and accepted the hug. A hug. Those were... actually quite nice. Gejutel closed his arms around Regis. Werewolves loved those. Maybe Regis would like them too.

Regis’s arms had wrapped around his grandfather as well, and he snuggled involuntarily into the man’s chest. This feeling of absolute safety was not something he was familiar with. Was this why humans enjoyed it so much?

In the meantime, Lunark headed for the dungeons. Well, this was going to be interesting. "Good day, Aris," she said and stopped in front of the cell. "How do you feel?"

She felt...weird. Like something had been there but now wasn’t. “I don’t know.”

"Maybe you feel strange because Crombel died a couple of hours ago?" An innocent smile.

She blinked. “How? How could anyone actually kill that man?”

"A man named Frankenstein." Everything else was details that were none of her business.

Aris became rather confused at that. No army? Just this ‘Frankenstein’?

"Now he and Muzaka are going wild so... Ignes asked me to make sure you'll see when Titan gets brought in. That'll probably be broadcast on TV. I'll have a tablet brought down to you so you can watch her creation."

“Oh.” Well. She didn’t want to watch. But she supposed she had no choice. Ah... she hated that. At least she’d have some entertainment watching, she supposed.

Lunark smiled. "This is the day humanity will learn about nobles and werewolves when we stop these two. Well done, Aris."

“Well done?” What did that even mean? She’d just been here in her cell the whole time.

"Apparently hearing about your little escapades is what set him off to attack Crombel." Or so the scout said Raizel said.

 _Oh._  “Why would it do that? I was just trying to get back my babies. I don’t know a Frankenstein.”

"Tall blond man, friends with the modified humans?" Lunark shrugged.

“Doesn’t sound familiar.” Sounded her type though.

"Well. In any case. Your 'master' is dead now."

She nodded. And plopped back onto the bed in the cell. “Well. If that’s all, I’m going back to sleep.” It was the only thing she really had to do these days. “You can wake me when it’s time to see Titan, I guess.”

Lunark chuckled. Well. Someone was distinctly unimpressed. She wondered how much of that was the effects of the brainwashing and how much was just her personality.

* * *

Shinwoo woke up feeling hazy and ill. He ran a hand over his face and his elbow hit Ik-Han lying next to him. Ik-Han startled, accidentally kicking Yuna in the process. She squeaked, sitting upright at once. Confused, the three of them looked around. Suyi stirred slowly because of the agitation around her.

“You four are well?” Gotaru had been chosen for this task, being one of the less intimidating looking werewolves, and he would not fail his queen. The boy should be back soon. He’d wanted to be here when they woke up, but he’d wanted to ask Claudia about being there in case they needed medical aid.

They stared at the stranger with weird hair - and Shinwoo was the first on his feet, swaying slightly. "Who are you?" He'd raised his fists.

“I am Gotaru. And as much as I love a good fight, you don’t look to be in any condition for it. Is there anything you need?”

"Where are we? How did you get us here?!" He grit his teeth, not relaxing at all.

How should he explain? “My understanding is that the one called ‘Raizel’ brought you here seeking sanctuary for you in a crisis. He’s the one you should ask about that.” At that moment, Regis entered the room, Claudia in tow. Oh. They were already awake.

"Regis!" Ik-Han turned towards the young noble right away, eyes fearful. "What is going on?" Yuna clung to Suyi, both behind Shinwoo and Ik-Han.

Regis swallowed. “Rai brought you here. It’s not safe in Korea right now.” But how did he explain that to them? What was going on and why. Claudia stepped forward. “Do any of you have any injuries that need tending?”

"Rai did?!" Shinwoo stared at the three. "How?! Why did he not tell us anything? What is going on?" He took a step back - for the first time, he seemed... almost a bit afraid of Regis. This was all very weird and did not sound like something Rai would do.

Claudia sighed, exasperated. “Are you uninjured or do you need medical aid? We can take you to Ser Raizel, but I’d prefer to tend to any wounds first.”

The girls shook their heads and Ikhan hummed. "N...No. Thank you. We're fine."

“All right then.” Claudia smiled warmly at the four, and turned to Gotaru, speaking with him for a moment. “Just follow us. Ser Raizel is in a different room. Gotaru here will accompany us as well.”

The kids nodded and followed the three because they did not know what else to do. "Is this... is this like a castle?” Ik-Han asked carefully. This did not look like any place he knew.

Gotaru explained that one. “Yes. Lord Maduke and Queen Lunark reside here. Lord Maduke left some hours ago to try and help save your country though. You can probably meet with Queen Lunark if you want. She’s congenial enough that she doesn’t mind meeting with anyone who asks.”

".... Regis? Are we in the country where you're from?” Yuna asked excitedly. They still thought Rai, Raskreia, Regis and Seira all belonged to the royal family. "Are they Raskreia's parents, then?” Shinwoo asked curiously.

Regis made the most awkward noise. “Um. No. This is an allied nation. One that’s closer to Korea than my home.” They didn’t need to know the specifics. That Lord Raskreia was dead. That they’d been conquered. Possibly sowing discontent among them just to give an accurate indication of what’s going on would just cause trouble.

The children followed to the room that has been prepared for Raizel. "What is going on in Korea? What about our friends? Family? What about the security guards?” Ik-Han asked right away, questions just gushing out. He didn't want to _wait_. 

Regis stopped and swallowed. “The security guards are fine. Any others... I can’t guarantee. This is... millions are dead, Ik-Han. Rai simply saved who he could. But we’re doing what we can to minimise losses.”

"Millions?!" Yuna stopped, frozen. "There is no way?!"

Regis ran a shaky hand through his hair. “I don’t even know if our school still stands or not. I. I’ve never seen a crisis on this level before.” Millions.

Gotaru opened the door for them and Shinwoo rushed in first. "Rai! Rai! What the fuck is going on?!" First, Raizel disappeared for almost a year, then this! He did not understand anything anymore.

Raizel looked at them, his eyes filled with an indescribable hurt. And also relief. They were fine, unharmed, and that brought him no small measure of joy. But to explain... “Two highly powerful supernatural beings are wrecking Korea. And they will not stop until the world as a whole is destroyed.”

"...  _Supernatural_?" Ik-Han's eyes went wide. "Like, aliens or something?"

“I...” He waved his hand, returning their memories with a small burst of his power. There was no point in the replacements. Not anymore. “It... will be common knowledge soon. There’s no longer danger in you having these.” Part of those memories was them explaining why they had to be removed and them consenting to it for their safety, after all.

Yuna's eyes filled with tears as the memories came flooding. "... All the things you have done... to protect us..." N _one of us did it to be remembered_. Such sad words. "..."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect our home." This was all he could do. He'd been able to do so much, but now, when it counted most...

"... Is it vampires attacking Korea, then?” Suyi asked carefully. This all was... so hard to believe... and all these memories, back all of a sudden...

Gotaru answered that one. "No. It's the old werewolf Lord who betrayed us and a man who has been possessed by a weapon made of hundreds of thousands of human souls." From what he'd heard. He paused for a moment. "Wait. The second one. I think I heard it also  _eats_  souls, to become more powerful? Isn't that bad for everyone, given the level of destruction?"

Rai looked distinctly uncomfortable. "That is correct, yes." Only the fact that he could still feel Frankenstein was keeping up his hopes.

The children looked absolutely and utterly horrified. "It eats souls?!” Shinwoo asked.

Ik-Han blinked. "Wait. Werewolf? Werewolves are a thing too?"

"If vampires are, then so are werewolves, duh!" Suyi rolled her eyes with a nervous giggle, overwhelmed by the situation.

Regis looked at the group. "We're in the werewolf lands right now. The noble lands are on the other side of the Americas." And looked sad. "Yes. Dark Spear eats souls. And the one person who was keeping them contained was taken over." Frankenstein. Could they really stop Dark Spear without his help? He was the most intimately familiar with them, after all.

".... is it true that millions died?” Suyi whispered. This was... absolutely scary. How was anyone going to stop this, then?

"According to the news outlets, yes. We have sent out a few teams. Both to deal with the two rampaging and to help with rescue efforts." Claudia chuckled. "We aren't without our own super powerful 'monsters'. Ours are just docile unless provoked to protect. They will be stopped." Ignes's work on Titan was flawless, she knew.

Shinwoo walked over to the window to quickly look outside. This really was an actual castle. "So ... uh... is Raskreia the vampire queen, then?"

Claudia took a sharp inhale at that. "She was our Lord, yes... but she's been deceased for the past few months. It's what ultimately led to this alliance. Our people needed help, and the werewolves provided it." Also twisting the truth. Raizel and Regis looked to her but did not correct her. Most believed that Raskreia's death was her own fault, after all. Regis confirmed. "Lord Raskreia's death is why we were called home."

They all looked down with sadness. "Oh... I'm... sorry to hear that." Ik-Han swallowed. Raskreia was so pretty and graceful and... more importantly... Rai seemed to have been happy to have her around.

"Her soul resides within mine now." Rai hoped that would bring them some comfort. It's not as if it were untrue. "Just as her forefathers' resided within hers."

The kids looked at him with a puzzled expression. "... Rai... what about Chairman Lee?” Suyi asked, sitting down on a chair in the corner. "And what about Mister? And Tao?” Yuna asked. "Yes. And Takeo? Seira?" Ik-Han continued.

"The trio is staying with Seira in Lukedonia. Ah...that's our homeland. The chairman... was the person who was keeping everyone safe from Dark Spear until now." Regis's expression conveyed every ounce of his upset.

Rai confirmed with a shaky voice. "Yes... he was the one who was hosting Dark Spear." He didn't know if it would be cruel or not to tell them that he was still in there, cognisant of what Dark Spear was doing with no way to stop them.

Heavy silence. Crap. Chairman Lee... was the one on a killing rampage? "No!" Ik-Han shook his head. "I cannot believe this. This cannot be true! Chairman Lee was always so..." Not violently murderous.

"It is _not_ him!" Rai stated vehemently. "It's the thing controlling him! He has a violent temper, but he is _not_  like that."

They were all taken aback - Raizel rarely ever spoke up at all, let alone raised his voice. "... Can he return to normal?” Yuna asked carefully

"I don't know." And he sounded absolutely broken by that. "He's still in there. I can feel that much. Fighting so that they don't devour him too. But for how long, I don't know."

Suyi put her arms around Yuna. This was all awful. "... I... I really hope there is a way... to get him back." Everyone could tell how much he meant to Rai and the others, after all.

"We should... let Seira and the Trio know you are all okay." Regis knew they'd be worried.

Shinwoo nodded. "Yes. Please. I don't want her to be worried." Gotaru looked at them. "You four should stay here. I can take you to the queen, noble "

Regis nodded. He could talk to her alone. He hadn't done so before, but... she seemed to get along well enough with his grandfather, at least. "Yes, please."

"Uh, Ser Claudia, what will you do?", Gotaru inquired carefully. He probably should make sure.

She hummed. "Back to the gardens, I suppose. My services aren't needed here." And she left to head for the courtyard gardens. The pomegranates were finally starting to come in, but they were being finicky.


	41. The Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a nightmare to write :)

The situation was tense - and Gejutel sat with Lunark, observing the current news reports all running over the screen. No changes, but they would all need some time to actually reach the scene. They only looked up when Regis was led into the room. "Um. Queen Lunark? I was wondering if I could talk to Seira. She and the Trio have to be worried about our friends." He didn't know why he was so nervous. The queen has been nothing but kind to all of them. Rant at Ser Raizel earlier aside. And it wasn't like she didn't have valid points.

"..." Lunark nodded. "Yes. I suppose it would do her well. These children are your friends too, aren't they?"

He nodded. He hadn't wanted to expose them, but it was too late for that. "Ser Raizel removed the block on their memories as well. They remember all of their past supernatural encounters now."

"There is no problem with that. We are revealing ourselves to humanity anyway." Maybe it would even be good if there were some people who already knew them. Humans liked to trust the opinions of fellow humans. She hesitated. "But... I hope you understand that Ser Raizel has many enemies."

"I believe that's why he removed the block, yes." And his face fell at that. "I... I know." And some of those were made while defending them. _Most_  were made simply from dealing with an issue that'd arose, actually. It was too much to ask for his survival, so he had every intention of going back to the room once this call was done. He could at least enjoy his company while he could. Like he had been anyway. "He's been dying all this time, you know. Every time he uses his power, it uses his life force. He probably doesn't have long left even without executing him."

Lunark swallowed. "Bloodshed brings me no joy, and I avoid it whenever possible. But I cannot promise that I can convince my husband to let him live." Especially not since they had promised Ignes that she would get her vengeance. And once you broke your word, all future promises meant nothing. Maduke had emphasized that bit - once he broke a promise he made to someone, it merely meant he had no intentions of ever promising them something again. He was done with that person. Of course breaking promises to Ignes was no option.

Convincing him to let Rai live... And that was what it came down to. The Queen the kindest being here. But the Lord was a distant, uncaring being who simply let his wife do as she wished for the most part. If he wanted Ser Raizel dead, there was nothing anyone could do about it. Regis nodded.

Lunark turned away and pressed a key on the board to silence the different channels. On one of the screens, she dialed the communication line set up to Lukedonia, connecting to the Loyard estate. Hopefully, Seira would be there to accept the attempted call. Back in Lukedonia... Seira waited in the communications room Tao had set up. Any communications were of utmost importance right now, after all. She accepted the call.

"Seira. It's me. Regis." Carefully, he shuffled closer so he was visible in the picture, next to Lunark and his grandfather. "I wanted to tell you that... Ser Raizel is still alive. He is here now. And he brought Shinwoo, Ik-Han, Yuna and Suyi with him."

Oh, that was... She heaved a sigh of relief. "I see. That's good." At least they were okay. Ser Raizel... was alive. And had rescued the kids. The Trio was visibly relieved as well.

"The children are safe now," Lunark said gently. "No harm will come to them." Regis nodded. "... Ser Raizel restored their memories. They now remember what we are."

That was surprising. "Why? And are they taking it well?" This was a crisis of unimaginable proportion, after all.

"... They have a hard time believing this is happening. And they are worried for everyone." Regis sighed. "... There is no point in hiding it, so I assumed Raizel wanted to save the trouble of explaining everything again." Seira just nodded at his explanations. That made sense. There went the hope that they'd be able to somehow cover this up.

Lunark gave another nod of agreement. "This is why Queen Janna was called to join the scene. So that the nobles have someone representing them." Someone who was not Ignes.

That was good, at least. But... "Frankenstein." She was told what was happening but not why. "Why is this happening?"

"... He fought Crombel, and when he absorbed him, the Dark Spear overpowered him, from what Raizel reported," Lunark explained.

Oh. "This was... my fault? He... Crombel had convinced them we needed rescuing. So, I told them what happened." She started shaking. All over again. She was to lose a father figure. And this time it was her own fault. Frankenstein had taken her and Regis in out of the kindness of his heart, when there was absolutely no need to, and had grown into a kidn of father figure, teaching them many important things. He had always tried to protect them. And now... She lost him. 

"No. This is not your fault!” Regis insisted. Lunark listened attentively. This was interesting. So, they were going to conspire against them, initially? She should note to find a way to reward Seira for that loyalty, though. "... You couldn't know this would happen, and only acted with the best intentions," Gejutel said softly. "No one could predict this."

Seira swallowed and nodded. She was unconvinced, but... Ser Gejutel was probably right. "So... what is to be done about what happened to him then?" Was there even a way to save him? Was he even still in there?

"... Ser Raizel says he can still feel him. But I don't know if they will try to take him alive... or if they will even manage." Regis frowned. This was... really painful to say. Hope flared in Seira's expression but quickly died as well. She didn't know whether she should have hope here or not. There was... only so much that could be done. But only so much she could take as well.

"My husband will take him alive," Lunark said, and she sounded absolutely unwavering in her conviction. "He has a promise to fulfil, so he will."

Seira blinked. "What...?" Why would there be a promise regarding Frankenstein? That was... weird.

"I enjoyed fighting him. My husband promised to take him alive, in the case we had to invade Lukedonia."

Oh. Right. Most werewolves were rather battle happy. It appeared it still applied here, even. "I'm not sure he'll be in any state to fight after this. Not when doing so might mean losing control of Dark Spear again." Even if he could be saved.

"Well, we'll surely find other uses for him. In any case, he'll be dealt with "

She swallowed and nodded. "Thank you." The man who had taken over as her father would be saved. That was enough. Ser Gejutel had raised her after her father had died, same as Regis, but much like Regis, Ser Gejutel was more grandparent than a parent. It was... different somehow.

"We'll stay in touch with you as events unfold," Lunark assured.

She hummed her ascent. "That is appreciated." Hmm. "Does Ser Raizel know that you plan on bringing in Frankenstein alive?"

"Hmmh... no. He does not." It was kind of lost among more pressing matters that had occupied her mind and heart at that moment.

Oh... "Someone should probably tell him. He's important to our friends too. He's our high school chairman." Well. Up until Tao took over.

"Regis, you can tell him." It didn't matter much to her whether Raizel knew or not.

Regis nodded. "I will." The call was almost over, so he'd go tell him as soon as he was done here.

"Goodbye, Miss Seira," Gejutel said kindly. "We'll contact you as soon as we know something."

Seira smiled in response, even though it was strained by current circumstance. "Thank you. I'll be awaiting your call." And she would be. She wouldn't leave this spot unless she had to.

The call ended and Regis left, leaving Gejutel and Lunark alone. He turned his gaze back to the screens. These images were tiring. "I hope they will reach the site soon."

"They should. We're capable of travelling pretty fast, after all." And it had been a few hours already.

* * *

Gejutel paced through the room and stopped when agitation came to the screens. Drones had recorded the arrival of unknown people in what the military considered the death zone. Those were clearly shaky, blurry footages of Titan. "Good thing I gave Aris that tablet. Ignes wanted her to see this." Lunark chuckled fondly. "She can be a bit of a showoff sometimes. Maduke too. Dramatic to the extremes, both of them." Ah, she loved them both so much.

Gejutel stepped closer. So it begins. Within a few minutes, most reporters realized that, based on those footages taken by drones deployed, there were more of these 'aliens', and they were fighting each other. Technology must be severely impaired by the energies released from the two separate battles that now took place. The images captured by the drones were all blury, and flickering in wild colors, distorted and disrupted by white noise here and there. 

"If I know my husband, he'll go after Muzaka first. He's been a thorn in our people's side for a long while." Such a person... She growled. "I'm honestly disappointed by him. Any Lord that would attempt to completely annihilate another race doesn't deserve the title." 'Disappointment' didn't quite convey her feelings there, by the sound of it. Gejutel nodded absent-minedly. It did look like it. A white silver wolf in the sky, and a black hellhound, auras clashing. The famed ultimate attack of werewolves, as he'd heard. On another screen, a Spanish channel, he could see the two monsters clashing from afar. Titan and Dark spear.

Lunark blinked at the Titan and Dark Spear fight. Was Dark Spear managing to hold their own against Titan? That was... surprising. Impossible. Titan was perfect. Just how many had Dark Spear managed to devour?

"This is not good." The destructive range of their attacks made it dangerous for Ignes or any of the warriors to come close. Titan was unwieldy and too easily dodged, but at the same time, almost indestructible. Gejutel watched with great worry. "If millions have died... Then Dark Spear might easily have doubled in power since consuming him."

"If not more. It was said to only have hundreds of thousands, right?" Though, how many of those were noble and werewolf souls would certainly contribute to its strength. At least the clash between Muzaka and Maduke seemed to be going well. Ignes had been working hard on him. 

"No one knows exactly how many, or what kind of, souls were absorbed by Dark Spear when it was created, and while Frankenstein had it."

She nodded. That was reasonable, after all. Even so... she sighed. "Well. If we end up needing more warriors in the field, we can. Throwing everything we have at it is all we can really do. At least Titan is keeping it occupied."

"You would rather be there yourself, wouldn't you? If your state allowed it." He'd gotten to know her quite well after all.

That brought forth a hearty, almost flirtatious laugh. "Oh yes. That would be  _ideal_. It's not as if I'm weaker than any of our warriors. Even if I've refused modifications thus far." She gave a satisfied hum. "Nothing like a good fight." The sly smile on her face very much indicated that that was the case for her.

Gejutel wished he could chuckle. For a while, nothing seemed to change, though the people must be relieved to have the tiniest respite. The nobles arrived. Or rather, the queen, Rael and the two werewolf warriors. Gejutel assumed that Ludis and the central knights would need more time. Janna had approached the encampment of the Korean military directly, and through charm and mind control both made it to the press contact point. Slowly, the channels started switching to the blonde woman, accompanied by soldiers and KSA agents in black suits. "All questions you have will be answered once the situation is under control," Janna assured, eyes fixated on one of the cameras in front of her. "Help is underway. Those in regions of crisis, please do not hinder us from helping local forces to locate and rescue civilians who are still in danger." After a few seconds, she repeated the message, in a slightly outdated dialect of Korean this time.

Lunark breathed a small sigh of relief. "Good. Now we can start reducing the number of projected casualties." They couldn't very well save those swallowed by Dark Spear, but those who were being crushed by buildings and trapped within? Those could still be helped.

"Our Leader is currently fighting one of the attackers himself," Janna continued on the screen. Dorant and Mirai could be seen in the background, behind soldiers and reporters, looking very out of place. Gejutel stepped closer to the screen. Was he trying to get a better look? It wasn't as if that would actually help. Zooming in on a pixelated image didn't make it any clearer, after all. Janna was looking in fine form today. Shame that Dorant and Mirai seemed to be awkward here.

The camera was shaken, and the image flickered for a moment. Within two minutes, most channels switched back to the drone footage of the flashy fight between the lords. Anyone could tell that Muzaka was in a state of rage, even with the terrible image quality. And an enraged enemy was more likely to make mistakes. "This might be the opening needed," Gejutel mused, and silently, he wondered what had set it off.

Ah, Lunark blushed. Her husband was being as impressive as she was when he fought Raskreia. How skilled! "Provoking an enemy is an ancient tactic. And they do know each other enough that Maduke would know what buttons to push. That's great!"

This finally broke the stalemate between the two werewolves - with his moves heavy and imprecise, Muzaka was easier to target, even if Maduke was clearly accepting injury as the price of getting into the right range. "This regeneration is... astonishing," Gejutel admitted. Briefly, another screen flickered to the fight against Titan. A reporter did point out that there seemed to be multiple people on the sidelines, potentially more of the aliens, the drone couldn't action get close enough safely. Not with Titan and dark spear going wild.

Lunark hummed her impatience. The standoff between the two was annoying. Not that she wanted it to tilt in favour of Dark Spear. But the longer this went on the less likely any survivors in the area could be rescued. And that was bad.

While Maduke was pushing Muzaka further and further into a defensive position, some channels returned to Janna and government representatives, though none offered real information. Some showed reports from other cities, tons of debris moved by these newly arrived 'aliens' who refused interviews. A Russian channel was the first to switch back to titan. Cameras outside the 'death zone' recorded a shining barrier, a hex shield of light and energy levels that messed with the drones inside its range. The power within was mostly contained. "This is Ser Ludis's work!" Gejutel seemed pleased.

She smiled. "You sound proud." He was one of the clan leaders. Maybe that was why?

"He has grown a lot. He did good work when defending Lukedonia during Lagus' invasion... And his presence makes capturing Frankenstein more likely, too."

Oh! "That is good news!" She really didn't want the man killed, after all. And fixing his problem with having too much power would be an interesting challenge.

On BBC, he watched the end of the battle of Lords - Muzaka slumped down, sinking to his knees, and received the finishing slash from massive claws that ended him. One down, one to go. The shaky image showed Zaiga approaching the fully transformed lord - after a few moments, both headed off. In the direction of the other battle site according to the reporter. Her smile brightened even more. This was wonderful. Now they could take care of the last one and come home!

He reached the site after a good five minutes, and for a few more, he was merely talking to the people on the sidelines. Unfortunately, the drone couldn't get good audio. "That's Rael Kertia!" Right next to Ignes and Juraki's squad. Gejutel was clearly surprised. Maduke moved to attack dark spear - and titan withdrew.

Ah. That young blond noble looked a lot like the other one they had fought. His elder brother maybe? The one that had been killed during Lagus's invasion of their lands, if she recalled correctly. So Maduke thought he could take down Dark Spear on his own then? Rael was gone in a blurry flash while the three werewolves and Ignes clearly joined their lord for support. Dark Spear couldn't effectively defend against multiple opponents at the same time from different sides, after all. "He sent Rael off to do  _something_ ," Gejutel mused.

She nodded. She had no idea what and was interested in what was going on. "I have full faith in him. He's always been good at the delegation of duty, even on the battlefield." Not that she had an issue with that either.

On a small side image within the main reporting screen, one could see Janna sending off Dorant and Mirai with the order to prepare to assist their lord. Back against Dark Spear, the rampaging weapon was briefly interrupted by a titanic serpent that had appeared out of nowhere - and that disappeared just as suddenly. Ignes had used leviathan to create a moment of respite for the werewolves around her. Impressive. A moment to get away - and create space for the dome of light that formed around him. The same hexagonal pattern as the barrier that had appeared (and now disappeared) around the battle site.

Hmm... Mirai and Dorant? They were strong, but as Dark Spear was, they might be just fodder. She'd prefer not to lose them, but necessary losses were necessary losses.

Capturing Frankenstein was more than strenuous, and mostly accomplished by Ludis, Ignes and Zaiga. For the first time today, the ground wasn't shaking with the power that laid cities to waste.

She chuckled. "I did say that Maduke would likely take him alive, didn't I?" Oh, this was lovely! They got everything they wanted. The Union was theirs, with First gone. And Frankenstein had killed Crombel. Third was the only one left! They had the  _good_  one!

The drone was now safe to fly closer to actually get a good picture. They all looked roughed up but elated. Maduke returned to his first transformation, then finally, went fully humanoid as Zaiga handed him the spare clothes he'd gotten ready, knowing he'd need them. Ignes was the first to become aware of the drone - and flew right towards it, picking it up before the operators could get it out of the way. "My." She chuckled. "Lord. What do I do with that thing?” She asked, little but her face in the image, along with Juraki peeking over her shoulder. "Release it." His voice could be heard clearly now, and Ignes just dropped the drone that landed on the ground of broken asphalt with a thud, which broke the connection

"Another successful plan gone well." Lunark was absolutely glowing with this. She turned to Gejutel. "Do you want to go tell the others? Or would you rather keep watching the aftermath?" Actually, they could probably just call them here. Which would work just as well. Oh. She should tell Seira how it went.

"... I assume that we should stay and watch. This is a crucial moment." Because they would face the world, now that the fighting was done

Lunark nodded and sent one of the werewolves to go gather their other guests. This was going to be mostly sound-based, so she had to wait until this was over to call Seira.


	42. Time to get Online

Maduke was feeling so  _alive_ in a way he had not in over a thousand years. This world... was truly about to become his, then. He was done getting dressed by the time he noticed Dorant and Mirai just arrived. "Did Janna send you?” he inquired.

Dorant nodded. "Yes, Lord."

"How is her situation? Is she with the humans now?"

"Yes. She was speaking with a reporter last I checked. Still coordinating with the rescue teams." Which were honestly more useful than he and Mirai were. In the end, werewolves were agents of destruction far more than of creation. That was a strange thought.

"Good. Bring me to them. Zaiga, Ignes, Gaura, Bashum, Ludis, Rael, you all take Titan, Frankenstein, and Muzaka's body back to the werewolf lands. Dorant, Mirai, Juraki and your team, you all stay with me, we are joining Janna and the reporters now." Dorant nodded and began to lead the way back to Janna. The Lord's orders were absolute.

Janna was surrounded by journalists by now, but removed by an agent of the KSA who informed her of the new arrival. Politely, she said goodbye - for now. Of course, they now had to explain everything to the high-ranking military members and politicians, as well as diplomats, what actually happened - and what was going to happen. Janna approached Dorant while Maduke talked to the head of the KSA and a representative of the president. "How bad was the situation out there?” she asked softly.

He smiled at the woman. "All is well, Queen Janna. Muzaka is dead and Frankenstein has been apprehended. Now all that's left is completing the rescue work, and yours and the Lord's work revealing ourselves properly to the humans."

"I never thought this day would come... let alone like this," she admitted.

“How did you expect it to come then?” She said never, but that didn’t mean she didn’t have expectations.

"... Gradually. Slowly. Somehow... without this much bloodshed." Janna looked genuinely distraught

"This bloodshed is not on us. We're simply making the best of the situation." He placed a hand on Janna's shoulder. "Do you need a hug to help compose yourself? There will be time to mourn once the crisis has passed in full." Dorant was right about that ... After a second of thought, she placed her arms around him. Dorant hugged back, squeezing tightly, but not so much that it would be painful. Having a lot of experience with children meant you had a lot of experience with comforting people in general. Though children's problems tended to be less... potentially world ending.

Janna relaxed into his hug. Ah, he was actually a really good hugger. "... How do I look?" She smiled nervously as she pulled away.

“Just as stunning as usual.” It was an honest answer, spoken in his usual tone.

She blushed slightly. "… Thank you. I should go now." But not before... Mindlessly, she leaned in to place a brief kiss on his cheek, near the corner of his mouth. Dorant blinked. The contact was pleasant. Though it was something he’s only seen in couples before. It was really too bad he and Janna hadn’t sparred. Ah, that thought brought a blush to his cheeks though. With a small smile and reddened cheeks, she pulled away and returned to the Lord and the politician. An interview room has been set up. The head of the KSA, a high-ranking representative of the government, Maduke and Janna would be the ones interviewed by a select couple of journalists from different news agencies worldwide. Live broadcast everywhere, which was exactly what Maduke had wished anyway.

 The politician was the first one to speak once the broadcast started, explaining the sorrow over the tragic developments and the incredibly high loss of life. He mentioned the countless helpers from all over Asia currently working on rescuing as many civilians as possible, and praised the fast international help response... and finally, introduced the two supernaturals with him, Lord Maduke and Queen Janna, whose forces were currently working on helping the evacuation of buildings at threat as well as finding survivors in places human workers would not be able to reach.

 "Good people, fear not," Janna said kindly, taking up direct eye contact with the main camera. "Our hearts weep for the lives lost today, just as yours."

"We understand how you must be feeling," Maduke continued. Ah, it was time to be _smooth_  now. Luckily, he had spent enough time as a diplomat to be able to do that. "Thus, we will try to answer any questions you have for us, to the best of our abilities."

“Ah. Yes. What exactly are you? There have been theories floating around, but nothing concrete has been given yet.” A man in a blue sweater holding a pen and paper asked.

"I am a so-called werewolf - though no, before any of you ask, we do not forcibly transform into wolves when the full moon shines upon us. I am their Leader. As well as the Lord of Nobles, represented by my charming companion." He briefly gestured towards Janna who nodded with a smile.

"It would be difficult to describe what  _exactly_  we are," she said with an innocent smile. "The most important thing is that we wish for the opportunity to live alongside humans, in peace and harmony, rather than keeping our existence a strictly guarded secret."

“Why was it kept secret before, if this was your wish?” A woman with a trench coat and a tape recorder. Did she... did she deliberately make herself look like a stereotype?

"We underwent a change of government recently," Janna explained softly. "As well as a change of political climate," Maduke added. "I wished to sort out our own, internal affairs first."

“And what of the beings that were attacking us. What are they? Why were they attacking?” How did a high schooler get here?

"One of them was my predecessor," he started. "Human wars have cost the life of his daughter. A civilian casualty, one of the millions of children who die for the interests of few."  _Of course,_ he had no hand in it. "He failed to understand that the eradication of humanity will not lessen his pain and failed to see that annihilation is not the only way to put an end to war and injustice."

"... The second one... was a human." Janna shifted slightly, hands folded in her lap. "... Driven mad by an artificial creation attempting to recreate our own weapons, sacred relics passed down from generation to generation. What you saw was a perversion of tradition and remembrance, twisted into destruction and madness."

“What are your plans now that you are out in the open?” This was perhaps the most important question. Now that everyone knew, what were their intentions? They’d saved them, yes. But to what goal?

"We wish to work with the United Nations towards something unprecedented in world history: peace." Maduke's answer was perfectly even-toned. "I have observed the world up close for longer than all of you here combined have lived. I have seen the east torn apart over religious beliefs, the earth torn asunder for oil and gold, humans enslaved for profit. But I also have watched you grow, and the amazing things you can accomplish when you are not being blinded by hate, fear and greed."

Several more questions were asked, one of which was strangely about Janna’s and Maduke’s relationship with each other, before the reporters were satisfied. For now, at least. It was good that they both were up to the task of diplomatic work.

* * *

On the whole, handled well, Gejutel would say. He and the other nobles here watched the TV interview attentively. This was extremely important, after all. Karias rubbed his chin. "So... now it's kinda out in the open. I wonder how this all will go now."

“We work towards humans becoming our equals in truth, instead of just in intellect. They are fragile and short-lived now, but the technology exists that they don’t have to be, hoarded away by the Union which, as of Crombel and First’s deaths, my husband and I are majority leaders of. So that can be distributed among those in the populace that want it.”

"And you think this is a good idea?” Gejutel asked critically. "You know how humans get with power."

“Humans  _already_  have power of their own. Making them sturdy and giving them longevity won’t change that, nor will it change the amount of power they have. It  _will_  mean that they’ll be less able to use that power against each other, however.”

"So... did they manage to capture Frankenstein, then?” Regis asked carefully.

“They did.” Lunark’s mood could not be lowered. This high would last for a while. “My husband has always been a clever man.”

"So there is a chance of bringing him back?” Raizel asked, full of hope. Of course. If there was still anything of Frankenstein left... there must be hope.

“We will see.” Then she frowned. “I’ll have to go make sure the power restraint manacles are prepared. They’re only strong enough to keep something as powerful as a Lord contained, but hopefully, that’ll at least keep Dark Spear under control.”

"You are able to induce cryostasis here, aren't you?” Claudia asked softly. She was pretty sure Ignes had mentioned it.

Well, yes, but... “Dark Spear and Frankenstein are separate entities. I don’t know that putting Frankenstein in stasis would do the same for Dark Spear.”

"..." Karias cracked his neck. "Well, we'll find a way to restrain him. And then hopefully we can bring him back."

Suyi stirred. "I... I should let my fans know that I'm okay. Shouldn't I?"

Oh?  “Yes. I also need to call Seira for an update. You can use one of the computers in here to connect to social media.”

"Uhm... should I tell that I am here?"

Karias glanced at Suyi. "She is really famous in Korea. It might help your cause."

Lunark thought it over for a moment before replying. “Yes. Mentioning the circumstances of how you came to be here would be good too. Knowing that the nobles will rescue people they care about even in the event that they can’t help what’s happening will help noble reputation, and there’s no feasible way of explaining why the werewolves started with saving only four schoolchildren.”

"Uh... Alright. I can do a video message on my social media," she offered. She'd never used her fame for actual statements whatsoever. Only glam and positive messages no one might be upset with. However, she assumed that right now, her management really had other concerns. If they were even still alive. 

Lunark had imagined she’d only want to tweet about it and maybe post some pics on Instagram, but that was fine too. “Whatever you think is most appropriate. I’m hardly an expert on social media. Even if I am more skilled with it than my husband is.” Since he still considered books modern. “The man prints out his emails though, so... I wouldn’t expect much from him on that front anyway.”

"Really?" Ik-Han started laughing. "No way...?" That was exactly the point of emails, though!

“Not everyone was born in the common era. Much as he loves technological advances, books are modern enough for him in terms of things to read.”

"Wait... then... then how old is he?!" Shinwoo gulped. "Like, a thousand years old?"

“Being older than the common era means that he’s older than two thousand. He’s never told me his exact age, but I know he’s over three.” Probably under four though. He’d have started showing some definite signs of ageing otherwise.

Their jaws dropped. "... No way?!” Shinwoo gasped. That man did not look  _that_ old!

She chuckled. “Tell me. How old do you think I am? Or anyone in this room is?” She was sure that they’d be willing to reveal their ages. It was worth it to explain their ageing processes to them. They looked around.

"... Regis is... thirteen?” Shinwoo suggested.

"No. Rai is in our class, so he should be, like, nineteen, and Regis.... fifteen?" Ik-Han shrugged. Until now, they had never really questioned _why_ people of such different ages still ended up in the same class with them. 

Regis chuckled. "I turned exactly two-hundred about five weeks ago."

"As for myself, I will turn nine centuries old in 22 years," Lunark added. Keeping track of the moon and stars made keeping track of that easy.

"I lost count after I turned 700." Psykhe's reply was blunt. "And Karias here is around 1400."

"Ignes and I are around 1300 now, I think. Though she is younger." Claudia gave her age as well.

The children clearly couldn't really believe it. "So are you all immortal?" Shinwoo asked. Gejutel chuckled. He better not even bring up his own age.

Claudia hummed. "Longevity isn't quite the same as immortality. Though I've never known one of my species to die of natural causes. Generally, they just get tired of living."

Lunark answered for the werewolves. "Werewolf lifespan is around 6000 years."

"Six thousand???" Ik-Hanwas  absolutely shook, as the young people of nowadays would say.

"The nobles live for longer than that, from what I understand. Urokai Agvain's elder sister was also my husband's aunt by marriage. That's easily a sibling age gap of several thousand years."

Gejutel nodded to confirm. "It is true. We are very long-lived." The children were clearly shocked. "But how do you all look so... young?” Yuna asked, and they all were scared of hearing how old Gejutel was.

Claudia took that question to explain scientifically. "Because a body producing cells at a proper replacement rate is going to look young. The effects of ageing are nothing more than a body breaking down slowly."  The kids just nodded. That... made sense. Suyi picked up a tablet from one of the tables and started typing. Time to get online. Hopefully her word would help calming the storm that was just waiting to unleash on her friends. 


End file.
